Eaton and Associates
by AnnLiberty
Summary: Modern-day Chicago. Tris is a nineteen-year-old orphan struggling to build a life after a tragic accident took her parents, home, and comfortable suburban teenage life. Tobias is an up and coming attorney with a tragic past and a sizeable inheritance. Watch their paths cross at Tobias' firm, Eaton and Associates. Rated T (PG-13) for some language, adult situations, & violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Eaton and Associates - A/U Modern-day Chicago. Tris is a nineteen-year-old orphan struggling to build a life for herself after a tragic accident took her parents, her home, and her comfortable suburban teenage life. Tobias is an up and coming young attorney with a tragic past and a sizeable inheritance. Watch as their paths cross at Tobias' law firm, Eaton and Associates. Rated T (PG-13) for occasional language, adult situations, and violence.**

.

.

Tris Prior goes through her nightly routine. Push the little loveseat across the worn carpet of her tiny living room, stopping as close to the radiator as she can. Go into her ice cold bedroom for sheets, blankets, and a pillow. Close the bedroom door so the living room's pitiful radiator might keep her somewhat warm in spite of its pitiful output.

The bedroom would be easier to heat, and her full-sized bed, which nearly fills the closet-sized room, would be infinitely more comfortable than the tiny couch, but the radiator in the bedroom produces no heat at all, and the large drafty windows let in the cold night air. So Tris makes her bed on the loveseat every night.

Once the makeshift bed is put together, Tris washes up, brushes her teeth, and puts on pajamas. Now that it's November and it has gotten cold in Chicago, her pajamas consist of leggings, worn flannel pants, a long-sleeved thermal shirt, socks, and - on really cold nights - a sweatshirt.

She walks around the small apartment, checking that the door is locked and the deadbolt is secured. She checks the window latches and tucks old towels against the glass to try and stop the cold drafts. One of the windows has a bullet hole in it, which was there when Tris moved in, patched with clear packing tape. She added another layer of tape when it started getting cold, and checking the tape has become part of her nightly ritual.

Once she is confident that her little hovel is as secure as it's going to get, Tris crawls into the mass of blankets on the loveseat, curls into a ball, and tries to sleep. It's not easy in this neighborhood - the crime and poverty rates are high in this part of Chicago. It's not unusual for Tris to hear gunshots at night, and police sirens sound so often she barely notices them anymore.

This life is a far cry from the suburb where Tris and her brother, Caleb, grew up. Their family was middle class, comfortable in a paycheck-to-paycheck kind of way. Their house was small, but clean and warm. They attended good public schools. Their mother, Natalie, was a stay-at-home mom, a wonderful cook, and a faithful volunteer at several organizations. Their father, Andrew, was a brilliant man who gave up lucrative prospects when he was young to pursue his passion for public service. The Priors were a loving couple, and good parents.

And then they were gone.

Andrew fell asleep behind the wheel one night when the couple was coming home late from a work holiday event. Their car crashed into a freeway underpass, and both were killed instantly.

When their parents died, Tris and Caleb's comfortable world died with them. The accident was Andrew's own fault, so there was no one to pursue for liability for their deaths. The couple didn't have life insurance, either. When the estate was settled, it took everything they had to cover their debts and the cost of the funeral.

Tris was eighteen when her parents died, legally an adult, but not finished with her senior year of high school. Caleb was nineteen and away at college. His professors were understanding, and Caleb came home, bumping across the Midwest on a bus. His education was financed through scholarships and grants, and he had to maintain his grades or pay everything back, so the siblings decided that after the funeral Caleb had to go back to school.

Tris stayed in their parents' house for as long as it took to get their affairs settled. Then she watched as her family's possessions were sold at an estate sale and her childhood home went on the real estate market.

Of course she wasn't completely alone during that difficult time. When everything was being sold, Tris' friend Christina and her parents offered Tris a place to stay. They cleaned out a garage stall so she could hold on to sentimental items and the kind of everyday things that are of no value to sell, but which cost a lot to replace. Tris and her friends loaded boxes of everyday dishes, worn towels and bedding, a mattress set, a battered coffee table, and the little loveseat into Christina's garage. She also saved the family photo albums, her own clothes and art supplies, and her mother's wedding dress.

The remainder of senior year was a struggle for Tris. She grieved hard for her parents, and for the life she lost. She managed to hold down a part-time job at the mall, and scraped by in school. Under normal circumstances, she might not have been allowed to graduate as her grades took a nosedive. But Tris' teachers knew that she was smart, and a good student normally, and they understood her loss and grief.

After graduation, Tris knew she couldn't afford to stay in their upper-middle-class suburb. Her parents had barely afforded to live there, and Tris knew there was no way an eighteen-year-old with just a high school diploma could make enough to afford the cost of living. She searched the city and found a cheap apartment. It was in a bad neighborhood, and Tris knew the housing authority would probably shut it down if they got a look at it, but the landlord asked very little down and kept the rent low in exchange for cash and the tenants' silence on the many health and safety violations. Tris had enough in savings from her job to pay the first months' rent and utilities.

Tris assumed that in a city as large as Chicago she would be able to find a decent job that didn't require a college degree. They had to need waitresses at all the expensive restaurants, sales people at the high-end retailers, and receptionists at all the office towers, right? But finding work had proven difficult. Part of the problem was that Tris didn't have a car. She was dependent on the city's public transit system to get around. It was effective, but took a long time to get from point A to point B, and not many routes ran to her crime-ridden neighborhood late in the evening. Riding the trains and buses every day added up, too, and Tris had to factor that into her salary requirements.

She finally found something to tide her over - a daytime waitressing gig at a cafe called Georgie's. The cafe was within walking distance of her crappy apartment, which was good. But it was a cheap place in a bad neighborhood, so the tips were terrible. And aside from those meager tips, she only earned minimum wage. If she picked up every shift she could, never taking more than her one day off per week, and if she counted every penny, Tris could afford her rent with utilities, some minutes for her cell phone, and three simple meals a day.

Sometimes Tris had to skip a few meals when the tips were poor, when she needed to have more copies of her resume printed, or when Caleb's birthday came and she had to send him a little gift. In spite of her already slight frame, she lost weight in the five months since she moved out on her own.

Caleb has no idea how bad Tris is struggling, and she wants it to stay that way. His scholarships, grants, and the internship that kept him in Indiana all summer mean that he has a place to live, three meals a day, and a good future. Tris fears that if he knows what her apartment is like or just how pitiful her job is, he might jeopardize his future trying to save her.

.

xxxx

.

Tris wakes up on the same little loveseat where she watched Saturday morning cartoons as a child. She stretches her stiff back and begins the morning routine of putting her bedding away and praying for hot water. She's lucky this morning, her quick shower is lukewarm.

She dresses in the ugly pink waitress uniform of Georgie's Cafe and wonders, not for the first time, how many other women have worn the faded pink dress. Gathering her winter coat and purse, she locks the apartment on her way out.

As usual, she's early for work. If the cafe isn't busy, she can use the time to drink a cup of coffee and look through the want ads in the morning paper. If the cafe is busy, or if one of the early shift girls wants to leave sooner than scheduled, Tris happily takes the extra hour of work, even though her feet will complain by the end of the day.

Today the cafe is quiet. A cook named Al is manning the grill, and Tori, the cafe's owner, is waitressing. Tori doesn't wear the ugly retro uniform. She's dressed in jeans and a black shirt, and Tris can't help the pang of jealousy she feels as she tugs the short dress a little lower on her thighs.

Tori and her brother, George, inherited two side-by-side storefronts from their grandfather, George Sr. Tori opened a tattoo parlor in the smaller storefront while George took over their grandpa's cafe. The neighborhood steadily declined, but the siblings fought to stay in business. George Jr. was killed five years ago in a mugging that turned deadly, and everyone says that Tori has never been the same. She closed the tattoo parlor to focus on keeping her brother's restaurant from going under.

Tris can tell that Tori's heart isn't in the restaurant business. She's a very talented artist, but losing her brother broke her spirit. That doesn't stop heavily inked patrons from begging her to tattoo them. She usually says no, but Tris has seen her arrange tattoo jobs for favorite customers or when she needs the money.

"You're early," Tori greets Tris.

"By the time the caffeine kicks in I'll be ready to clock in," Tris replies, pouring herself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

Tori just nods, and Tris sits down with the newspaper to check the help wanted ads. She finds three new jobs to apply for, all receptionist positions downtown that don't specify the need for experience or higher education. Tris makes note of the addresses and decides that since tomorrow is her day off, she'll dress up and deliver her resumes in person.

The rest of the day flies by in a rush of coffee cups, order slips, and plates of greasy diner fare. Tris chats with the patrons she knows, and tries to spend as little time as possible with the known troublemakers and the guys with the gang tattoos.

Tips are good enough that Tris feels confident about her plan to take a trip downtown to apply for jobs. When she gets off work at the diner, she stops in at the public library to use their computers to look for more job possibilities and to check her email. There are no replies from prospective employers, but she does have an email from Caleb that makes her smile.

When the library closes, Tris returns to her chilly apartment. There she sets out a decent looking work outfit - a grey pencil skirt with a little ruffle detail at the hem, a matching grey blouse, and a royal blue cardigan. Nude hosiery will do little to keep her legs warm, but it's something. And her mother's grey leather pumps, large black purse, and simple silver earrings will complete the look.

Tris makes herself some soup for dinner, and prepares a sandwich to take along downtown as tomorrow's lunch. Then it's back to pushing the loveseat near the radiator and bundling up for bed.

.

.

**A/N: ****Something NEW for E&A - Pinterest Boards! Look me up on Pinterest - AnnLiberty (all one word) - I have boards for some of my stories, so you can see the visuals that inspired me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris stands in the lobby of Uptown Office Plaza scanning the directory. Eaton and Associates, a law firm advertising an open receptionist/secretary position, is on the sixth floor - suite 601.

When the elevator dings on the sixth floor, Tris steps out. Suite 601 is right in front of the elevator, and its double doors are propped open. She walks inside and sees a large but empty reception desk in front of her and to the left. The waiting area, to her right, is tastefully decorated in dark wood tones, warm neutrals, and copper accents.

There isn't a soul in sight, but Tris can hear someone moving around down the hall. "Hello?" she calls out.

"Maggie? You're late," growls an obviously frustrated male voice. "I told you I needed these copies right away this morning. I have to be in court in twenty-five minutes."

"Um," Tris isn't sure how to reply. "I'm not Maggie. I'm here about the receptionist job?"

A tall, gorgeous man in his late twenties approaches Tris. He has short, dark hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He's dressed in a navy suit with a matching vest, a white dress shirt, and a matching navy tie that's slightly askew. His hands are filled with a jumbled mess of papers.

"I need four copies of this report," says the man, fishing a bound report out of his paper pile. "Can you do that?"

Tris isn't sure if this is some kind of trial to see if she knows what she's doing, or if the man still thinks she's Maggie. Either way, he clearly needs help, and she's the only one there.

"Where's the copier?" she asks, taking the bound report from him.

He points down the hall while trying to right the papers in his arms. Tris nods and goes in the indicated direction. Fortunately, the copier is easy to find, and straightforward to operate. Tris sets it for four collated copies and slips the binding off the original so it can feed into the machine.

While the copier is working, she locates the supply room to find presentation covers for the new copies. The room looks like an office supply store exploded. Opened and unopened boxes of staples, paper, and more litter the floor, and there doesn't seem to be any kind of organization. Tris pokes around until she finds the covers. She checks that the copies are correct and binds the reports.

Following the sounds of someone rushing around, she finds the man who spoke to her earlier. He's in an office behind the reception desk. Unlike the storage room, the office is immaculate.

"Here are your reports," she says, handing him the bound copies.

"Thank you," he replies, tucking the reports into a briefcase. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Beatrice Prior," she replies, "but I prefer Tris. And you are?"

The man looks surprised. "I'm Tobias Eaton. Didn't the temp agency tell you? And what happened to Maggie?"

"I'm, um, I'm not from a temp agency," Tris replies. "I'm here to apply for the receptionist job."

Tobias swears under his breath. "I'm due in court in," he checks his watch, "fifteen minutes. My partner is on his honeymoon. My secretary drove my paralegal to quit last week before I fired her. And today? Today my temp didn't show up. And I'm due in court in…"

"...fourteen minutes," Tris finishes for him. "Listen, Mr. Eaton, I have today off work. I can stay and answer phones until you get back from court."

Tobias rubs the back of his neck as he looks Tris up and down. "Do you at least have a resume? You know, so I know who I left running my business?"

Tris pulls a pale grey sheet of paper from her bag and hands it to Tobias. "There you go," she says. "If any office supplies go missing, you know where to find me."

Tobias chuckles. "You've seen the supply room. I would never know if you walked off with office supplies. Nita was a terrible secretary; this place has become a disaster. I've only been realizing just how bad it is since Zeke and Will left."

Glancing up at the wall clock, Tobias swears again. "I gotta go," he says hurriedly. "Thank you so much for filling in. I should be back by noon."

"No problem," Tris assures him with a smile as he rushes out the door.

.

_What am I doing?_ Tobias asks himself as he rushes down six flights of stairs. _My father was right. I'm an idiot and a complete failure. I just left my business in the hands of a complete stranger who walked in off the streets. Did I even lock my office door, or did I give that girl access to the firm's confidential files, too? I'm going to end up disbarred. Then Zeke will be out of a job, and my inheritance will be flushed down the toilet._ He runs down the street and into the courthouse, arriving just in time.

.

Tris eyes the open office door behind the receptionist's desk. What she really wants is to go back down the hall and sort out the chaotic supply closet. She knows nothing about this business, but she does know how to organize supplies, and she wants to be useful. But she can't just walk away from the front desk when the lawyer's office door is unguarded. And she can't lock the door unless she knows he'll be able to get back in when he returns.

Tris seats herself at the large reception desk. Like the storage room, it is littered with a variety of papers and supplies. She gathers the papers, deciding to make one neat pile. About three layers down, she finds a stack of mail from the day before. She throws out the advertisements and obvious junk mail, and makes a neat pile of the other items.

Finding a handful of loose paper clips under that layer, Tris opens a drawer to see where they belong. The first drawer she opens contains three lipsticks, two nail files, a clear nail polish, and a handful of chewed up pens. Grabbing an empty manilla envelope from the desktop chaos, Tris labels it "Personal Items" and removes the cosmetics from the drawer. The chewed up pens go straight into the trash can.

Tris works methodically for nearly an hour. She discovers more unopened mail in another drawer, along with some feminine hygiene products and a pair of thigh high stockings. In the last drawer, Tris uncovers a stray key. She checks to see if it will fit in the lawyer's office door. It does, so she puts the large stack of unopened mail on his desk and locks the room, pocketing the key.

The phone rings as Tris is moving office supplies back into the reception desk's drawers.

"Eaton and Associates," she says in greeting, trying to sound friendly as she hopes that the caller won't expect her to know anything.

"Oh my God, Nita," says the caller. Tris wants to explain that she is not Nita, but the woman on the other end of the line doesn't let her get a word in edgewise. "So, did you land your gorgeous hunk of man meat boss yet? Wait, wait, did I tell you about Sophie? Oh my God…"

"Excuse me," Tris interrupts her tirade of gossip. "I believe you have the wrong number."

"What?" snaps the caller. "Is this Nita?"

"No, ma'am," says Tris, trying to sound professional and deferential. "This is Eaton and Associates law firm."

"I know that," says the caller in a snotty voice. "Let me talk to Nita."

"She isn't here," says Tris. _Is Nita the fired secretary_, She wonders, _or the paralegal who quit? Or maybe the honeymooning partner?_ Tris feels woefully unprepared and out of the loop.

"Well who are you?" demands the caller.

"My name is Tris, and I'm…" _What am I?_ she asks herself "...I'm a temp."

"Oh," says the voice on the other end of the line. For one little syllable, it contains a lot of venom.

The phone clicks and Tris realizes that she has been hung up on. She shrugs and resumes her mission to make sense of the chaos in the supply room.

Tris feels she's making good progress when the phone interrupts her work. She rushes up to the front desk to answer the call.

"Eaton and Associates."

"Let me speak to Tobias," demands a female caller.

"I'm sorry," Tris replies professionally, "he's out of the office right now. May I take a message?"

"No, you may not," says the caller. "When will he be back?"

"Some time this afternoon," Tris replies, and the line clicks.

She places the receiver in the cradle, and the phone immediately begins ringing again.

"Eaton and Associates," she says, steeling herself for the crabby woman's voice.

"Hey Nita," says a male. "Let me talk to Four."

_Four?_ Tris wonders.

"Um, this isn't Nita," she replies. "My name is Tris. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did he finally fire her?" asks the caller in a joyous voice. "I was dreading coming back there, but if she's gone… That's awesome!"

Tris waits, unsure how to reply to the caller.

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Zeke Pedrad, the other lawyer in the firm."

"Oh!" exclaims Tris, comprehension washing over her. "Aren't you on your honeymoon?"

Zeke laughs. "I am," he says. "My wife is at the spa, so I thought I'd check in with Four."

"Four?" Tris asks before she can stop herself.

"Tobias," laughs Zeke. "We've been friends since we were kids. Four is a nickname. So tell me, did he finally fire Nita?"

Tris contemplates telling him what she knows, but what she really knows is that it isn't any of her business.

"I.." she stammers, "I'm just a temp. I don't know much of anything. Mr. Eaton had to be in court today, so I'm filling in."

"Where's Will?" asks Zeke.

"Who?" Tris asks.

"The paralegal, Will," says Zeke.

"I don't know," lies Tris, not feeling like she has enough information or authority to say anything else. "All I know is that Mr. Eaton asked me to fill in for the day while he's in court. I'm trying to get the supply closet in order."

"Good luck with that!" exclaims Zeke, laughing. "If you do, Tobias will love you forever. He hates that chaos. But Nita didn't want to do anything that might break one of her fingernails. All she ever did was mess around on social media and flirt with Four."

Tris considers this. Perhaps getting the place cleaned up would help her secure this job. _It can't hurt_, she thinks. _And even if it doesn't get me the job, at least this office would be better off._

"Listen, I gotta go," says Zeke. "Shauna will be back soon. Tell Four to call me." Tris and Zeke say goodbye, and after hanging up she makes a note for Tobias to return the call.

Tris is walking back toward the supply closet when the elevator dings. She glances toward the lobby and sees a woman step out and walk toward the open entrance to Eaton and Associates. The woman is in her mid-twenties, with tanned skin and thick, dark hair. She wears a leopard print skirt that barely covers her shapely backside, a sleeveless ivory top, and a pair of sky-high red sandals. Her clothes, nails, hair, makeup, and expensive handbag all scream "high maintenance."

"May I help you?" Tris asks, smiling politely at the woman.

"I doubt it," snaps the woman, examining her perfectly manicured nails in a bored manner.

Tris takes her seat behind the reception desk, prepared to wait out the visitor until Mr. Eaton returns, if need be.

"Where's Four?" the woman asks rudely.

"I'm afraid Mr. Eaton is out of the office at the moment," Tris replies. She is determined not to let this splashy socialite ruffle her professional facade, but she can already tell it will be a challenge. "Would you like to leave him a message?"

"Where. Is. He?" asks the visitor in a condescending tone, emphasizing each word as if Tris hadn't understood the question.

"Not. here." replies Tris, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am," says the woman. "I'm Four's fiancee. I popped by so he can take me to lunch. After that maybe we'll have one of our famous afternoon closed door meetings, if you know what I mean."

Tris spies no engagement ring on the woman's finger, but that doesn't always mean anything. It could be at the jewelers or something. Plus, fiancee or no, Tris can't make Tobias appear out of thin air. But why does she feel so disappointed? She doesn't know Tobias Eaton, yet here she is disappointed in his taste in women. She tries to convince herself that her feelings stem from the fact that getting this job would mean interacting with this woman regularly, and possibly overhearing the alleged "meetings" the two have in the office. But Tris knows the truth; Tobias Eaton made a good impression on her, and now she's finding out that he's not the man she hoped he was.

Tris plasters on a fake smile. "Be that as it may," she says to the woman, "it doesn't change the fact that Mr. Eaton is not here right now. I suggest you contact him on his cell phone or come back later."

"I'll just wait in his office," says the woman, brushing past Tris.

Tris jumps to her feet as the woman grabs the handle of Tobias' office door. It's locked, which stops the visitor.

"Open this door," the visitor demands.

"I'm sorry," Tris replies in a firm tone. "Mr. Eaton is out and his office is locked until he returns. You can wait in the reception area or come back later."

"How dare you!" the woman yells. "Who do you think you are, you mousy little temp? When I tell my fiance and the temp agency how you have treated me, you will never work in this town again! Not even a lousy receptionist job! My fiance is a lawyer; he can arrange things, you know!"

"I didn't know you were engaged," comes a deep voice from the doorway. The visitor startles and both women whirl to face the main entrance, where Tobias Eaton has suddenly appeared.

"I… I…" the visitor stammers, finally at a loss for words.

"Not a good sign when the groom is unaware of the engagement," says Tris, snidely. She no longer cares about being professional or making a good impression. In an instant she has decided that if this is the kind of people she'll be dealing with, she doesn't really want to work for Eaton and Associates.

"What?" roars the lawyer. "Me? Nita, what the hell? We are _not_ engaged. We're not even dating. I would _never_ date you! You were a horrible employee, and I fired you. Now why are you here, and why are you trying to get into my private office?"

Nita makes an indignant noise and affects a haughty pose. "I have things here," she says, as if that explains anything. "And you owe me a paycheck."

"None of which is in my office," says the lawyer. "Why were you trying to get in there?"

Nita doesn't answer. Instead, she approaches the reception desk and starts pulling open drawers. "Where are my things?" she screeches at Tris.

Tris retrieves the manilla envelope from the floor and thrusts it at Nita. "Here," she says. "You have your things. Mr. Eaton will mail you whatever pay he owes you. Don't come back."

Nita snatches the envelope from Tris and marches toward the door. When she's nearly nose to nose with Tobias, she stabs a long fingernail into his chest. "I'm suing you for wrongful termination," she informs him. "I'll see you in court!"

With that the former secretary leaves the law office and calls for the elevator. Tobias and Tris stare at her until the car arrives and takes her from their sight. The lawyer lets out a frustrated groan and drops into one of the waiting room chairs.

"Ugh. What's next?" he laments. "At least I remembered to lock my office. God knows what she wanted in there."

"Um, you didn't," says Tris. "I found a key in the desk here, so I locked it up. I didn't want it open when I was back working on the supply room." She pulls the silver key from her pocket and hands it to the stunned looking lawyer.

For a minute all Tobias can do is stare at the young woman who has saved his backside several times already today. Her words sink into his head slowly.

"Supply room?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "I hope you don't mind. Since I don't really know your business, there wasn't anything I could do except clean up and try to organize the chaos back there. Well, that and answer the phone."

"Were there calls?" he asks.

"Zeke called," she tells him. "He wants you to call him later."

"Zeke is on his honeymoon," says Tobias. "I told him not to call or worry about work."

"He said Shauna was at the spa, so he wanted to talk to you. I think you had better call him back, though. He seemed concerned about why a temp was answering the phone."

"Curious maybe, but not concerned," says Tobias. "I've never seen Zeke truly concerned about anything. He's actually going to be thrilled that Nita is gone; he's been hounding me for months to get rid of her. Telling him Will left isn't going to go as well. He was a great paralegal until Nita drove him off."

"Maybe Will would come back now that Nita is gone," Tris suggests, and Tobias brightens a bit at the prospect.

"I'll probably have to offer him more money, too," he says thoughtfully, "but he might go for it. If he hasn't gotten a new job already." His face falls as he considers that possibility.

Tris has no response to that. It's taken her much longer than a week to find a job. But she assumes the paralegal has education and experience, and Tobias said that Will was very good at his job.

"Can I get you some coffee or something?" she asks the lawyer.

"How about lunch?" he suggests.

Tris falters. She can cook, but the kitchenette in the office has nothing but coffee and bottled water. She knows that secretaries are often sent out to pick up food for their boss, but the only money she has on her is what she needs for the bus fare home.

"I, um, I have a sandwich with me," she suggests timidly. "Would you like that? It's just Turkey and cheese on wheat bread, but you're welcome to it."

Tobias gives her a warm smile. "Did you just offer me your lunch? That's kind of you. But I was offering to order lunch. For both of us."

Panic grips Tris at the thought of what a lawyer in a nice suit like Tobias' might spend on lunch. There is no way she could afford to order something with him.

"I have my sandwich," she tells him. "I wouldn't want to waste it."

"Please, Miss Prior," Tobias says, his blue eyes soft and pleading. "You've saved my ass several times today. At least let me buy you lunch. You can save the sandwich for dinner, or for tomorrow. Please?"

"Tris," she says. "Call me Tris. Okay. I'll stay for lunch. As long as I can keep working on the supply room until it arrives."

The young lawyer laughs, a full, rich sound that makes Tris blush slightly. "In that case," he chuckles, "maybe I'll call Zeke before I order. You're going to need the extra time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow."

Tris looks up from her position kneeling on the supply room floor to see Tobias standing in the doorway.

"It's a lot of pens," she replies, seeing that the lawyer is in awe of the shelf overflowing with boxes of writing instruments. "And to think, I was feeling bad earlier when I threw away a couple that someone had chewed on."

"Zeke," Tobias explains. "It's a nasty habit of his. Nita complained about it a lot. Apparently she also ordered more pens every time she saw him gnawing on one. Lunch is here if you're ready for a break."

Tris gratefully follows the handsome lawyer to a conference room where a veritable feast of Italian food has been laid out.

"You must have been hungry when you ordered," Tris giggles.

Tobias blushes a little and nervously rubs his neck. "Well," he hedges, "I didn't really know what you like, so I just got a variety. Besides, winning a court case makes me hungry."

"Congratulations!" Tris enthuses.

The two sit down and fill paper plates with an assortment of pastas, salad, and breadsticks. When the initial bites are taken, Tobias picks up the conversation, talking about his court case a little before bringing up her job search.

"So what kind of hours are you looking for?" he asks.

"Full-time," she replies, "on a regular office hours type schedule."

"You don't have much of a resume," he says hesitantly.

"I know," she replies with a sigh. "Everyone wants an education I can't afford, and experience no one will give me."

"How old are you?" he asks. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'm a lawyer; you would think I'd know better than to ask a job candidate her age. I just got curious."

"This isn't exactly a typical job interview," Tris teases. "I don't mind telling you; I'm nineteen."

"Well, if we're giving up on formality, why aren't you going to school? With loans and other things like scholarships and grants, you don't have to have cash on hand," he inquires.

"It's kind of a long story," she replies with a sigh, "and I'm not looking for pity. I just need to support myself."

"What, are you like a teenage single mom or something?" he asks. "Shady past? Drugs? Criminal record? I mean, according to your resume you do live on the south side. Did you finish high school? Are you a runaway or something? Where is your family? Why don't they take care of you?"

Tris' temper flares a bit more with each thoughtless question until the last one lights a spark to the powder keg of her grief and frustration. Pushing her chair back, she rises suddenly to her feet and confronts the attorney.

"_No_, I am not a teenage mother," she declares. "Or a druggie. Or a criminal. And _yes_, I finished high school. If you really must know, my parents can't help me because they're _dead_! They fell asleep behind the wheel one night and died! They didn't have life insurance, so I had to sell everything we had to cover their debts and give them a proper burial! I moved in with another family like the stray puppy orphan that I am, just so I could finish my worthless high school education! Now I live in a rat hole and wait on gang members at a shitty cafe while being systematically rejected from every available job in the Chicago area! My only hope in this miserable world is that I can keep my socially inept genius of an older brother from finding out how bad things are long enough for him to graduate so he doesn't end up living like I do!"

"This meal?" she continues to rant, pointing at the still-full table. "This meal is the first thing I've eaten in nearly six months that I didn't have to pay for, and I'm full for the first time in so long I hardly recognize the feeling! I'm also tired from dealing with your disaster of an office and your bitchy fiancee… secretary… whatever the hell she is all day."

Tris stops and slaps a hand over her mouth, suddenly struck by her own rude behavior. It isn't like her to tell anyone about her troubles or to lose her temper. The entire experience at Eaton and Associates has been overwhelming and embarrassing, and Tris decides that it's time to cut her losses. "Thank you for the meal, and good luck with… everything. I'll see myself out," she says to the stunned lawyer who is still holding a forkful of ziti halfway between his plate and his gaping mouth.

Thoroughly ashamed of herself and still angry, Tris marches out of the conference room, grabs her purse and coat, and bolts for the exit. She doesn't wait for the elevator but takes the stairs. Anything to get away from that disaster as quickly as possible.

.

xxxx

.

"Oh my God, you totally win," says Tris' best friend Christina. "I'll call the Guinness Book of World Records tomorrow and make sure you get credit for having the worst job interview ever! Who know you were such a drama magnet!"

Tris laughs and leans her head against the dorm room wall. Christina's roommate is out late tonight, so when Tris called to tell her about her disastrous day at Eaton and Associates, Christina insisted that she come over.

"I think Eaton is the drama magnet," Tris defends herself. "I just got caught up in his chaos. It makes me kind of glad I won't be working there. Especially after I blew up at the guy. I still can't believe I did that!"

"You've had a really awful year," Christina says sympathetically, patting her friend's hand. "You're entitled to lose your cool once in a while."

"It's hard to believe that my entire life has changed and it's only been eleven months," Tris replies. "A year ago my biggest concern was what to buy my family for Christmas. Now I have no family, and I have bills to pay, but I can't find a decent job."

Tris feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She doesn't recognize the number and, since it's past business hours, she doesn't think it's job application related, so she sends it to voicemail. A minute later, she's notified that she has a message, and puts it to her ear to listen.

The caller is Tobias Eaton.

"Tris, this is Tobias from Eaton and Associates," he begins, reciting his phone number before he continues. "I'm standing in my office supply room right now, and I'm amazed. I never thought this room could be saved, and you did it all in one day."

He takes a deep, sighing breath before he continues. "So the real reason I'm calling is to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I dumped my office on you like a temp. I'm sorry you had to deal with Nita. You handled both of those things like the strong and professional person you obviously are. Most of all, though, I'm sorry I stuck my nose in your business, and that I was so blunt and rude with my questions. I crossed a lot of professional lines today, and I'm sorry I forced your hand and hurt your feelings."

He sighs again. "Anyway, you have my number now, and you know where to find me if you need anything. So, um, goodbye then."

It's Tris' turn to sigh. She still can't believe she went off on him like that. She knows she owes him an apology, too, but the whole experience in his office is still raw. She really doesn't want to talk to him tonight.

"Who called?" Christina asks. "Is everything okay?"

Tris plays the message again, on speaker this time so her friend can hear. "Ooh, sexy voice," Christina declares as he begins speaking. "It sounds like he's really sorry, Tris. Maybe he wants to take you out and buy you dinner or something."

Tris rolls her eyes. "You heard what he said. He's a lawyer, Chris; he's worried about covering his ass. He can relax about that, though. I don't plan on suing him for asking personal questions. It was over the line, for sure, but everything about today was out of the ordinary. I owe him an apology, too. I just don't want to deal with it tonight."

Christina agrees, and the two girls turn their attention back to the show they're half-heartedly watching. Too soon it's time for Tris to catch her bus back to the slummy neighborhood she calls home.

.

xxxx

.

The next days pass in a blur of boring routine. Tris works each day at the cafe, and spends each evening at the library, applying for jobs and checking her email. Other than Christina, Tris hasn't told anyone about her disastrous day at Eaton and Associates. She knows that she owes the attorney an apology, but she just can't face him yet.

On Friday, Tris is surprised to find a card in her mailbox. Generally all she gets is junk mail and bills. The envelope is preprinted with the logo and return address of "Eaton and Associates, Attorneys at Law." Groaning, Tris slips the envelope into her bag to read when she gets to the cafe and her fingers thaw out.

Unsurprisingly, the note is from Tobias.

_Dear Miss Prior,_

_I am writing to reiterate to you my sincere apology for yesterday (Tuesday). I called in the evening, but I wanted to make sure that you know just how sorry I am for my rude and unprofessional behavior._

_At the risk of overstepping once again, I have a confession to make. Yesterday after you left I attempted to send flowers, but the florist was unwilling to deliver to your neighborhood. That alarmed me and piqued my curiosity, so I drove over there to see for myself. The conditions I witnessed shocked me. The thought of you living alone in that neighborhood and waiting tables at the cafe terrifies me. I know that I am a virtual stranger, but I urge you to be careful, and to get out of there as soon as you can._

_Again, I apologize for Tuesday, and I appreciate everything you did for me and my business. I'm sorry I repaid your hard work with rudeness bordering on insults._

_Sincerely,_

_Tobias Eaton_

The note angers Tris. _Who is this man tracking me down, no, __**stalking**__ me, and telling me how to live my life?_ she thinks to herself. _If I could leave this hell hole, doesn't he think I would? I have nowhere else to go and, as he so kindly reminded me back at his office, my resume isn't going to get me anywhere, either!_

By the end of her waitressing shift, Tris is fuming. She heads straight for the public library to email Mr. Eaton.

To: Tobias Eaton  
From: Beatrice Prior  
Subject: Tuesday

Mr. Eaton,

I have received your voicemail and note. You are correct; your questions were insulting and inappropriate. However, so was my outburst. It has been a devastating and discouraging year since my parents passed away, and I lost my temper with you. I apologize for causing a scene.

As to your note, which I received this morning, I am fully aware of the conditions in which I live. I am further shamed by the fact that you came here and saw what my life has come to. I hope you were not harmed in any way while you were here.

As much as I would like to move to a safer and more comfortable location, it is not possible right now. Please do not concern yourself with my life.

Sincerely,  
Tris Prior

.

.

**A/N: For my non-US readers, I should probably explain a bit. I know a European CV has a lot more personal information, but in the US, a resume does not include things like your age, marital status, or info about your kids. Similarly, it is illegal for employers to ask questions that could lead to discrimination. For example, an employer cannot ask if you are a citizen, but they can ask if you have legal proof that you are allowed to work in the US (that includes natural-born citizens, naturalized citizens, and resident aliens). An applicant would just answer yes or no. Other illegal questions include: race, religious affiliation, sexual orientation, pregnancy status, and age, among other things. Though potential employers can't ask, applicants can offer more information. For example, I used to have a job in childcare. When I had my job interview, they asked if I had experience working with children. I said yes, and told them about the year I spent as a nanny, and the babysitting I did. But I also told them that I was a church nursery volunteer and a mom of my own child. I offered that information because it added to my hireability, and I believed that I would not be discriminated against because of it. I hope that makes sense, and explains why things went off the rails so badly when Tobias let his guard down and got too curious with Tris.**

**xoxo,**

**Libby**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias swears as he reads Tris' email.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Zeke asks.

The two men are catching up over beers. Zeke and Shauna have just returned from their honeymoon, and though Zeke isn't due to return to the office until Monday, the friends decided that all the staff changes and chaos during Zeke's absence warranted a few beers on Friday night.

"That girl," Tobias tells his best friend. "I just got an email from her and she sounds mad."

"A girl? Let me see," says Zeke, snatching the phone.

"Dang," he says when he hands the phone back to his friend. "She's definitely pissed at you. Did you seriously track her down at home? That's creepy stalker stuff, man!"

"I know, I know," Tobias laments. "I tried to send flowers to apologize, but the florist refused to deliver to that neighborhood. It made me curious."

"Oh my god!" Zeke exclaims, nearly choking on his beer. "You like her!"

Tobias takes a swig of his drink, trying to hide the color that has rushed to his face.

"I do not," he tells his friend. "I just worry about her. She's so young, you know, and she has no one. Did you know we went to the same high school? I saw it on her resume. Not the same year, of course, she's only nineteen. But she could have grown up down the street from us, and now she's barely surviving in the worst part of Chicago. I just want to do something to help her."

"She clearly doesn't want your help," says Zeke. "Did you say nineteen? That makes her Uri's age. I wonder if he knows her. You know, there is something you can do to help her..."

"Zeke, I'm not asking her out. She's cute and all, but after Tuesday, I highly doubt she would want anything to do with me."

"No, man, not a date, although that is one heck of an idea," laughs Zeke. "You could hire her. You haven't shut up about how she handled Nita the other day, and you've been raving about her organization skills. Offer her the receptionist job! Pay her a decent wage so she can get out of the slums!"

"I don't know," says Tobias. "She doesn't have much of a resume, just a high school diploma and some retail and waitressing jobs. And she's really young. Besides, if she doesn't work out and I have to let her go, I'm going to feel awful putting her back on the streets."

"Well," Zeke offers, "if you don't want to offer her the job, you could at least send her a check for the day of work she already did. She earned that much, right? And you can pad it a bit if that helps your conscience."

Tobias considers that for a minute before changing the subject.

.

xxxx

.

Monday's mail brings Tris another envelope from Eaton and Associates, this time containing a check for a thousand dollars. Tris's eyes nearly pop out of her head. Tobias' attached note says that the check is payment for her day of service to the firm, and hazard pay for dealing with his bad behavior.

_Is he trying to buy me off?_ Tris wonders. She grabs a piece of scratch paper and pens a quick note to Eaton.

_Dear Mr. Eaton,_

_I am returning your check. There is no way that four hours of answering phone calls and sorting office supplies garners such a large amount. There is no reason to bribe me; I have no intention of pursuing a frivolous lawsuit or anything for your inappropriate questions. It is really not a big deal, and I consider it water under the bridge._

_Please do not contact me again,_

_Tris Prior_

Tris slips the note back in with Eaton's check and carefully reseals the envelope. She writes "return to sender" in big dark letters on the envelope and drops it in a postal collection box on her way to work at the diner.

.

xxxx

.

When the mail carrier drops off a stack of mail for Eaton and Associates on Wednesday, the first thing Tobias sees is the large "return to sender." He reads Tris' enclosed note, which further frustrates him.

That morning he interviews two potential receptionists. The first is another vapid fashionista who reminds him too much of Nita. The second is her polar opposite, an unkempt sloppy woman who reeks of onions and keeps wiping her nose on the sleeve of her filthy shirt.

"Ugh!" Tobias yells once the elevator has carried the second candidate away. "Why can't I find a nice, normal receptionist who will represent us well and who is willing to work hard?"

"You did," says Zeke in an I-told-you-so tone as he appears in Tobias' office door, "but then you pissed her off and scared her away."

"Shut up," snarls Tobias. "Speaking of which, she sent the check back."

"What?" asks Zeke. "I thought you said she was, like, poor and hungry. Why would she send back money?"

Tobias hands his friend the envelope containing the check and Tris' reply.

Zeke groans at his friend. "A thousand bucks? Dude, you way overshot. No wonder she was offended. You should have sent her a hundred - two hundred tops. She could have accepted that as fair. Instead you made her feel like a charity case or like you were bribing her to go away."

"Now what do I do?" Tobias asks.

Zeke is amused by the scolded puppy look on his friend's face. Tobias grew up with wealth. His abusive father, Marcus, was cruel and unloving, but Tobias never wondered where his next meal was coming from - or even his next car or his top-tier education. When he graduated from law school, he inherited a small fortune from his late mother's family, so even when he cut ties with his father, he never suffered financially. Because of this, he doesn't always have a good concept of money, and his heart tends to outspend his head.

"I already told you what to do," says Zeke. "Hire the girl. She's a good worker, and Uri says she's really smart. She was set to graduate with honors before her parents died. He said after that she kind of derailed into grief and settling their affairs, but she still managed to graduate."

Tobias grabs the note, and shows it to his friend again. "Do not contact me again," he reads.

"So," Zeke shrugs, nonplussed as always. "I'll call her this time. She didn't say I couldn't contact her."

Tobias stews it over for a minute. "Fine," he says with a big exhale. "You can try. We'll pay her the same we were paying Nita, and she has to pass a drug test."

"I'm on it," says Zeke, grinning as he leaves Tobias' office.

.

Tris is on break at the cafe when her phone rings. She doesn't recognize the number, and she desperately hopes that it's follow-up on a job application. The old men at the cafe have been handsy today, and she's running out of patience for the exhausting, low-paying job.

"Tris Prior, how can I help you?" she answers cheerfully.

"Hey Tris, it's Zeke," says the caller.

_Who?_

"Zeke?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says, "Zeke Pedrad."

"Pedrad? Like Uriah? Is he okay?" she asks, still confused and becoming alarmed.

"Yeah," says the caller, "my brother is fine. He's crazy as ever, but he's good. I didn't know you two were friends when we talked on the phone last week. Small world…"

"I'm sorry," Tris interrupts, "you've caught me on a break at work and I'm a little frazzled. You're who again?"

The caller laughs. "Zeke Pedrad. From Eaton and Associates."

Tris' stomach sinks as her hopes plummet. "Oh," she says flatly.

"Listen, don't hang up," Zeke says quickly. "I know things got ugly when you were here last week, and I know Four came on way too strong trying to make it up to you. He's a good guy, I swear. Ask Uri if you don't believe me; Four is like our third brother. He can just be a little… intense. I remember this one time I dragged him along on a double date. I wanted to go out with this girl, Maria, but she would only go if I found a date for her friend Nicole. Four never dated in high school. His home life was... well, that's not really my story to tell. But it was messed up. Anyway, he took college classes and played four sports, yet he managed a 4.0 GPA. That's why we've called him Four since, like, junior year in high school. Anyway, I talked him into going out with this Nicole girl. We all went to a street fair, and the two couples separated at the gate. Maria and I were making out on the Tilt-a-Whirl when Nicole showed up. Apparently she spent like ten minutes with Four trying to get him to talk about himself, but he kept shutting her down and talking about the chemistry test they had coming up. Like he was actually going over formulas while he was on a date! He's a fixer, and a fighter. Not like in a violent way, though. I mean, we box and stuff, but he's not a brawler. He just fights for anyone who needs him. That's why he's such a good lawyer. It's also why he got all up in your business."

Zeke's rapid-fire conversation comes out like one long sentence, but Tris can track it. "Okay," she says. "I get what you're saying. But my break is over in five minutes, so why are you calling me?"

"We've been interviewing," says Zeke, "and it's not going well. Four is getting frustrated. I think you set the bar too high with the way you handled Nita and got this place whipped into shape in just one day. We want to offer you the full-time receptionist position."

For a moment Tris is too stunned to speak.

_Is this a dream come true, or a nightmare?_

"Um," she stutters, "I, uh, I guess I'll have to think about it."

"I have an idea," says Zeke, ever the optimistic salesman. "Why don't I email you all the information - job description, salary and benefits, schedule, that kind of thing. Meanwhile, you call Uri and see what he has to say about Four. We have fun here, Tris, and we're damn good lawyers, too. I really, really want you to save me from the bimbos like Nita who keep applying. What do you say? Will you think about it?"

"Um, okay. I'll call Uri and I'll think about it."

"Awesome!" says Zeke. "Welcome to the team!"

"I didn't say yes!" Tris declares.

"You will," says Zeke, confidently. "I'll call you tomorrow."

.

"Hey Uri," Tris says, rolling her eyes as she answers her phone later that evening.

"Are you gonna do it?" Uriah asks, skipping the greetings. "It would be so cool working with Zeke and Four! I've followed them around for, like, my whole life. Four is totally another Pedrad brother. We were co-best men at Zeke's wedding, and he comes to holidays at our house and everything. Don't tell Zeke I said this, but working at the firm is pretty much my dream job."

"You're a business major, Uri," Tris reminds him. "They're a law firm."

"I know," Uriah says confidently. "But E&A is growing like crazy. Zeke and Four are good lawyers. They're going to need business guys as they grow."

"Business guys?" Tris teases. "Do you even know what you're studying to become?"

"Shut up," Uriah says, laughing at himself. "I haven't decided for sure which area of business I want to specialize in. Marketing seems fun, but I'm really good at accounting, too."

Tris sighs. "I would have loved marketing," she says. "That's what I wanted to go to college for. Or maybe graphic design."

"That's the cool thing about this job!" Uriah enthuses. "They're small, so you won't just be a receptionist. You'll probably get involved in advertising, running their social media and website, and all kinds of things!"

"You seem awfully excited about this," says Tris. "Exactly how much is your brother paying you to talk me into it?"

The line goes quiet, a rare occurrence in a conversation with Uriah Pedrad.

"Uh," says Uriah.

"How much?" Tris presses.

"Um, a six-pack?" answers Uri. "Twelve if I can talk you into it."

"Uriah!" Tris exclaims. "Either I'm not worth much to them or you're a terrible negotiator! And what kind of lawyer buys beer for underage kids?"

"I'm not a kid!" whines Uriah.

"But you are underage," Tris counters.

"He told me I have to keep it at his place, and only drink it when I'm there," Uri confesses, sounding somewhat ashamed.

Tris can't help but laugh. "You are a terrible negotiator. Work on that in your fancy business classes."

"So you'll do it?" Uriah presses.

"I'll think about it," Tris promises.

.

When Tris receives the email from Zeke, she's pleasantly surprised by the details of the job offer. The hours are eight in the morning until five in the evening, Monday through Friday, with a flexible lunch hour built into the day for eating or running errands. The salary is fair, and a huge improvement over what she makes at the cafe. The job provides good health insurance and dental insurance with really low premiums for such a small company. She'll get three weeks of paid time off for sick days or vacation. They offer retirement savings, which Tris knows is smart, even at her young age.

She's still mulling over the offer as she curls up on her tiny loveseat. The sound of a gunshot and glass breaking somewhere down the street makes the decision for her. _But how will I be able to get along with Tobias?_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Tris walks into the cafe with a little knot of dread in her stomach. She needs to give her notice to Tori, and she feels bad about it because the cafe has so few reliable employees. Tori's husband, Bud, is a mechanic, but he also helps at the cafe when she needs him. The revolving cast of workers manning the grill and fryers includes a smug little mafia wannabe named Peter, Peter's sidekick Drew, and an overweight softie named Al. The waitresses up front include Tris, a timid scrap of a girl named Myra, and a tank named Molly, who doubles as Peter's on-again-off-again girlfriend. Tori hires now and then, but it usually ends in her covering shifts when the workers quit showing up.

This morning Al is in the kitchen. Tris isn't sure if she should hate that she'll be spending the day with the lovesick puppy and his crush on her, or just be grateful it isn't Peter. Myra is just finishing up the early morning shift, and is grateful when Tris offers to start early so she can leave.

"Is Tori here?" Tris calls into the kitchen.

"Running errands," Al replies as he passes a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast through the window between the kitchen and dining room. "She'll be in later to help with lunch."

Tris busies herself with cleaning jobs between customers. She stocks supplies in preparation for the lunch rush, wipes tables and booths, and rolls silverware bundles. _I will not miss this job_, she thinks to herself.

Tori arrives around the same time as the first lunch customers. The two women are busy taking orders and refilling drinks when a huge blonde man walks into the cafe. He has bold gang tattoos up his neck, marking him as a leader in the Long Knives, a violent neo-Nazi gang that patterns itself after the SS. Tris tries to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible while she hands the man a menu and asks for his drink order. It doesn't work. He thoroughly checks out the blonde waitress, openly leering at her bare legs.

"Coke," he says sharply. Tris scurries to get away from him as fast as possible.

A few minutes later she's back for his lunch order. "Number five, no tomato," he tells her. "And your phone number."

"That's not on the menu," she says, "but I'll be back with your sandwich."

As she turns to hurry away, a large hand snatches her left wrist. "I wasn't asking," growls the man, squeezing her wrist painfully.

"Let go!" Tris says, wincing. Several patrons look up, but avert their gazes at the sight of the large man and his gang leadership tattoos.

"Go get my food," he demands, releasing Tris' wrist and shoving her toward the kitchen.

Tris hurries away from the man, clutching her wrist and fighting back tears. She runs into the kitchen and gives the order to Al as she wraps up some ice for her throbbing wrist.

"What happened?" Tori asks.

"The gang member at table five," Tris answers. "I wouldn't give him my phone number."

Tori glances out to the dining room and swears. "You need to get out of here," she whispers urgently, close to Tris' ear. "Go home, pack a bag, and disappear for a few days. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back, though you might want to change your hair or something before you do."

"I got a new job," Tris whispers back. "I was going to give you my notice today."

"Much as I hate to lose you, that's good timing. That guy is bad news. His name is Eric. He's one of the top guys in the Knives, and he's known to be involved in drugs and pimping girls. There's also talk about violence and human trafficking. If he's got his eye on you, you need to get out of here. He'll lose interest and move on to the next thing, but while you're on his radar, it's not safe for you around here," Tori warns.

Tris gives Tori a quick hug. "Send my last pay to Eaton and Associates. They're a small law firm downtown."

Tris leaves out the back door while Tori keeps an eye on Eric and distracts him with food.

Rushing back to her apartment, Tris tries to decide what to do. She quickly changes into jeans, boots, and a sweater, and puts her hair up. She pulls her largest wheeled suitcase and a backpack out of the closet and begins filling them with clothes, shoes, and personal belongings. It's a tug-of-war between taking the things she'll need and taking things with the most sentimental value. The local gangs are known to trash the homes of girls who refuse them. If Eric knows where she lives, she could lose anything she doesn't take with her.

Tris makes sure to pack her address book, photos, and any mail or anything that would give clues to her identity, friends, or possible whereabouts. It might be overkill, but who knows what those thugs will do when they get pissed about something.

When she's satisfied with her packing, Tris puts a stocking cap over her blonde hair, zips her winter coat, and peeks outside. There is no one around, so she ventures downstairs and double checks that her mailbox is empty. She tries to act cool and natural as she drags her wheeled suitcase down the street and to the bus stop, determined to get on the first bus that will take her away from the neighborhood.

As luck would have it, the first bus comes quickly, and it's headed downtown. Tris pays her fare and drags her suitcase to the back. She stares at her phone, trying to decide who to call and where to go. She's terrified of leading the gang to any of her friends, but she doesn't have the funds for a hotel, especially now that she's jobless.

But she's not really jobless. She owes Zeke a call to accept the job at Eaton and Associates. Tris looks through her phone and dials.

"Eaton and Associates," a male voice answers.

"Zeke?" Tris asks timidly.

"This is Zeke Pedrad," he replies, sounding more professional than his usual goofy manner.

"It's Tris," she says.

"Tris!" he exclaims. "How is our new secretary? You did call to accept, right?"

"I did," she agrees. "How soon can I start?"

"Yes!" Zeke cheers. "How soon can you get here?"

"Really?" Tris asks. "Because I can be there in a half hour. But I'm not really dressed for work."

"Don't worry about it," the lawyer says. "Today we'll just have you fill out employment paperwork and get you set up with email and stuff. You can start actual work tomorrow. Or would you rather start Monday?"

"No," Tris assures him. "Tomorrow is good. I'll be there in a little bit to get set up. Thank you."

When she arrives downtown, Tris hauls her suitcase off the bus and down several blocks to the office building. She takes the elevator to the sixth floor and is pleased to see that no one is at the reception desk at Eaton and Associates. This gives her the opportunity to slip in and stash her luggage in the supply room.

She walks into the supply closet and is startled to find a man who must be Uriah's brother. The family resemblance is strong, though Zeke is shorter and some years older than Uri.

"Oh!" they both exclaim, then start laughing.

"Are you here to steal office supplies?" Zeke asks, pointing at her suitcase.

"You caught me," Tris replies. "I only applied for this job so I could steal a suitcase full of pens to sell on the black market."

"Too bad they're _blue_ pens," Zeke fires back, and Tris rolls her eyes at his lame joke. "You must be Tris. I'm Zeke Pedrad."

"It's strange that we've never met," Tris replies, shaking his offered hand. "You look so much like Uriah, and we've had a few phone conversations, so I feel like I know you."

"Same here," says Zeke, grinning broadly. "So what's with the suitcase?"

"It… it's kind of a long story," Tris hedges. "I was just going to stash it back here out of the way if that's okay."

"Yeah, no problem," says Zeke. "Have you had lunch? I just ordered a pizza, and Four's not here, so there's plenty to go around."

"You didn't order something nasty like pineapple, did you?" She asks.

"You know my brother well!" Zeke laughs. "You'll quickly figure out that I'm the cool Pedrad. No nasty pineapple pizza here, just pepperoni and green olives."

Tris' eyes light up. "I love green olives on pizza. You are officially the cool Pedrad brother!"

The two new coworkers enjoy their pizza, and in no time Tris has forgotten all about the gang member at the cafe, her still-throbbing wrist, and the fact that she's virtually homeless. Zeke is hilarious, just like his brother. He and Tris share many laughs over lunch telling stories about Uriah.

Zeke takes a few phone calls in the early afternoon, and Tris fills out the required employment paperwork. When Zeke has a client meeting at 3:00, Tris sits in reception and starts digging into her new responsibilities.

"Tris?"

She startles at the unexpected sound of her name. A confused-looking Tobias stands in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Eaton," Tris says in a professional tone. "How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you," the lawyer replies. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"I was free," she explains vaguely, "so Mr. Pedrad asked me to come in and fill out paperwork. A client wanted a meeting with him, so he asked me to stay. Here are your phone messages."

Tris hands him the message slips. Her hand shakes slightly, but she manages a smile.

"Thank you," Tobias says, then walks toward his office. As he unlocks the door, he turns back to the receptionist. "I'm glad you're here, Tris."

Tris feels her cheeks warm at the unexpected compliment. "I'm glad to be here," she says sincerely, reminded of her morning at the cafe.

.

Just before five o'clock, Zeke is in his office and Tris is at reception changing the firm's passwords on social media and disconnecting Nita from any administrator or contributor roles, when Tobias calls from down the hall. "Tris, why is there luggage in the supply room?"

"It's mine," she replies, hoping he won't press the issue.

Of course, she's not that lucky. The lawyer comes out of the supply room smiling. "Are you going away for the weekend?" he asks.

"Something like that," she says evasively.

"But Zeke told me you'll be here tomorrow," he says, his brow furrowing. "I booked a client conference when he's out of the office because I thought you could be at reception and answer phones."

"Oh, I'll be here tomorrow. No worries," she assures him.

"Then why bring your luggage today?" he asks.

Tris know that this stubborn professional cross-examiner will not give up until he gets an answer or Zeke intervenes. "I can't go home tonight, okay?"

"Why not? Where are you staying?"

"Zeke?" she calls, hoping for backup to stop the inquisition.

"Sorry Tris," says Zeke from right behind her, making her startle. "I'm afraid we need to know, at least a little. Are you in any danger, and do you have somewhere to go?"

Tris' shoulders slump. So much for keeping her personal life from interfering with her work. "I'm fine," she insists, not making eye contact with either lawyer. "There was this guy at the cafe this morning, and we decided it would be better if I'm out of the neighborhood for a few days. It's no big deal."

"Guy?" asks Zeke. "What kind of guy?"

"He's a... a known gang leader," she says, hoping they don't fire her on the spot for attracting trouble.

"Did something happen?" Tobias presses. "Gang members aren't rare in that neighborhood. Why are you fleeing this one? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" Tris spits out, insulted. "I do _not_ date gang members. I don't even know the guy's last name. He's known for being one of the top leaders in the Long Knives gang. He hit on me this morning, and I turned him down. No one turns him down. So I have to disappear until he forgets about me."

"Girls turned me down all the time," says Zeke, trying to lighten the mood when he sees the dark look on Four's face, "but I don't think anyone ever moved to get away from me."

Tobias will not be distracted. "Did he hurt you?" he asks Tris.

"Not.. not really," she hedges. Both men know that probably means yes, and Zeke sobers instantly and crouches close to the secretary's chair.

"What happened?" he asks in a low, soothing tone.

Tris drops her head, still refusing to look at the men. "I.. I can't," she stammers. "I need this job. I promise that I have no connection to those guys, and this incident will not affect my work. I won't bring trouble here. I swear, I'm not usually a drama magnet like this!"

"This isn't about your job," Zeke assures her, giving Four a pointed look. "We just want to know if you're safe. Did he hurt you?"

Tris gingerly pulls back the sleeve of her sweater, revealing a bruised and swollen wrist.

"I'll get some ice," Zeke says gently, patting her shoulder as he stands.

Four crouches in front of Tris. "Look at me," he urges gently. Tris sniffles and can't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Tris," he repeats gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he assures her. "Can I look at your wrist?"

Tris nods, and her new boss gently examines the injury. Tris winces as he pokes at the bruised flesh.

"It doesn't appear to be broken," he assures her. "I think it's just bruised, or maybe sprained a little. Some ice and ibuprofen will help with the pain and swelling. If you baby it a bit you should be fine in a couple of days."

Tris nods, relieved that he doesn't want to take her to a hospital she can't afford.

Zeke returns with an ice pack, two pills, and a bottle of water. Tris obediently swallows the pills and allows Four to apply the ice to her arm.

"I locked up the office for the night," says Zeke. "Now what do we do with Tris?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Tris insists, wiping her eyes. "I'll figure something out."

"Tell me what happened," Tobias insists. "All of it."

Tris sighs at his stubbornness and relates the morning's incident. "I didn't want to lead them to any of my friends," she concludes, "so I just got on the first bus that showed up. When it was going downtown I remembered that I had to call Zeke about the job, and he asked me to come here, so I did. The only person who knows I left is my boss, Tori, and she doesn't know where I went. Even Eric didn't know I left, so I'm sure no one followed me."

"Who is your cell carrier?" Tobias asks.

The question feels random, but Tris tells him where she buys minutes for her phone.

"So you have a burner from an MVNO?" he asks. She looks confused, so he explains. "A burner is a phone without a contract. You buy them from mobile virtual network operators, or MVNOs, and then you buy minutes as needed. There's no contract, so no paper trail. They're a pain in the ass when we're trying to gather evidence, but they're secure for situations like yours. He can't track you through your phone number, though you might want to get a new number to avoid possible harassment."

Tris nods. She's almost out of minutes for her phone, so starting over with a new number will be nearly as easy as next purchase of call time. Now that she's employed, she doesn't have to worry about the resumes and applications she has out there. She'll only have to pass along her new phone number to Caleb, Christina, and a handful of other friends.

"Have you made arrangements for tonight?" Tobias asks.

Tris shakes her head. She has enough cash to get a hotel room, but they always want a credit card. Plus, spending all her cash would leave her in a dire situation until her first paycheck from Eaton and Associates arrives.

"You can come home with me," Zeke offers. "Shauna won't mind."

"I can't do that," Tris says, touched by the offer but unwilling to impose on her new friend or risk putting him and his wife in danger.

"Actually," Tobias interjects, "it would be better if you came with me. I live in a very secure building, and I have several spare bedrooms."

"I… I can't," Tris stammers. "I'll figure something out. This is my problem."

Tobias crouches in front of her again, and locks his ocean blue gaze on hers. She sees nothing but sincerity and concern in his eyes. "Please, Tris," he implores in a soft voice. "I watched my mother suffer terrible abuse when I was too young to help her. I won't rest tonight knowing we dumped you out on the street with a scumbag like that on your tail. I can help this time; please let me."

Floored by his confession and his intense expression, Tris caves, nodding her assent. Tobias smiles warmly, then excuses himself to shut down his office for the night. When he's out of earshot, Zeke lets out a low whistle.

"He hasn't so much as mentioned his mom's abuse in years," Zeke confides, "and he's probably talked about the situation to less than five people in his whole life. He's serious about helping you, Tris. I'm glad you took him up on it. You won't regret it. Four is a great guy."


	6. Chapter 6

In his office, Tobias is kicking himself. _What is it about this woman?_ he wonders. _I turn into an open book whenever she's around. She just makes me feel… protective. And strong. Which is stupid, because she's stubborn as hell and obviously capable of taking care of herself. Yet I want her to rely on me._

He could blame it on his mom, and his childhood, but he knows it's more than that. _She's just so resilient, and independent. She's been through so much, yet she's so warm and open. At least, until you push too hard,_ he thinks to himself, _then the claws come out and she becomes fiercely protective._

He's not ready to admit it, not even to himself, but he would love to see that protectiveness used to defend his firm and its reputation. He would also like to see someone defend him like that.

As he confessed to Tris, Tobias' childhood was ugly. For as long as he can remember, his father spent lavishly and projected the perfect family man to the world. But behind closed doors their home was a torture chamber of manipulation, threats, and violence. Marcus Eaton loved to exercise power over others around him. He was a tyrant to his employees and the household staff, but he saved his real venom for his wife and son. The young lawyer is still plagued by nightmares of his father beating his mother as he was forced to listen from the captivity of the tiny closet his father locked him in.

Marcus got a sick thrill out of beating his wife, and once she was unable to defend herself, the beatings usually ended in violent rape. When she found out she was pregnant again, Evelyn Eaton couldn't take any more and killed herself.

Tobias was nine years old at the time. With his mother gone, he was promoted to the role of Marcus' new punching bag. After beating his son, Marcus would leave the injured boy home alone, probably to go out and find a sexual conquest for the night. Marcus never dated, content to play the role of grieving widow in public, but there was no shortage of secretaries and prostitutes to satisfy his sexual appetite.

When he was sixteen years old, and nearly a head taller than his father, Tobias stood up for himself for the first time. He refused to remove his shirt and kneel so his father could whip his back with a belt. The refusal enraged Marcus, who threw a punch at his son. Tobias struck back, giving his father a black eye, then stormed out of the house.

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Tobias had nowhere to go. He ran nearly a mile in the snow, without a coat, to the Pedrad's home. When Zeke and Uriah's mother, Hana, opened the front door and saw her son's disheveled best friend shivering on her front porch, she pulled him inside the house and into her arms. Tobias sobbed on Hana's shoulder - the first time he had given in to his emotions since his mother's funeral. Hana didn't ask questions, she just held him until the tears ran out, then made a bed for him on the couch.

Tobias stayed with the Pedrads for three days, explaining only that he had a disagreement with his father and needed a place to stay until Marcus left on a business trip. Once his father was out of town, Tobias went home, where he found a note from Marcus. The note called him every synonym for worthless, unwanted, and ungrateful. It also explained that if Tobias managed to earn all As in school while performing well on the football, basketball, baseball, and soccer teams he was on, Marcus would stay out of his way and continue funding his son's life and activities. If Tobias slipped up, the letter threatened, his father would cut him off and make his life a living hell. Tobias recognized the thinly veiled threat that he was also not to mention the abuse.

Since he had no relatives, and no interest in going into foster care, Tobias accepted the truce. He maintained a perfect 4.0 grade point average while playing four sports. Every month a generous allowance arrived in his bank account. On his seventeenth birthday he found car keys on the kitchen counter, along with insurance paperwork that was marked for him to sign. No card, no note, just the keys to a small navy blue Jeep SUV, and paperwork that explained the vehicle was insured, with him listed as the driver.

On his eighteenth birthday, the title to the Jeep was left on the counter, signed over to him. When his allowance stopped coming, Tobias transferred his checking and savings balances to a different bank, where his father would not have access to his son's financial information.

As graduation approached, Tobias applied to top universities, none of them within five hundred miles of Chicago. Marcus paid for Tobias' expensive education. When his son finished his undergrad in just three years and expressed interest in law school, Marcus agreed to pay for that, too.

On his twenty-first birthday, during the last year of his undergraduate program, Tobias received a thick packet from a lawyer. It informed him that before his mother's father died, he set up a trust to hold his entire estate for his only grandson. Tobias didn't know his Johnson grandparents. His mother had broken ties with them when they refused to support her engagement to Marcus Eaton, and they died when Tobias was too young to understand his loss.

Tobias never told his father about his inheritance. Safely away at college, he no longer worried about Marcus hurting him. He figured that it was only fair for Marcus to pay for law school after everything the monster had put him through.

When he finished law school, Tobias didn't inform his father about graduation. He didn't tell Marcus that he was returning to Chicago as an associate with the Amar Moore Law Firm. He didn't tell Marcus when Amar stepped into the role of mentor and father figure in his life. He didn't tell Marcus when Amar died and the firm was bought out by a big national law firm. He didn't tell Marcus when he took the severance package and sunk a good portion of his inheritance into forming Eaton and Associates. He didn't tell Marcus when E&A established the Evelyn Foundation to help victims of domestic abuse escape men like him. He didn't call Marcus on the holidays. He never told Marcus goodbye. He just walked away.

.

xxxx

.

Tris waits nervously at reception while Tobias locks up his office for the day. Her wrist has gone numb from the ice. She shuts down her computer and looks around for things to straighten up around the waiting room.

Zeke appears first. "Let me grab your suitcase," he says, walking back to the stockroom. He returns a minute later with Tris' suitcase, backpack, purse, and coat. He holds open her coat to help her into it, careful of her injured wrist.

"Thank you," she says.

Just then, Tobias appears, locking his office door. "Are you ready?" he asks.

Tris nods, and the three of them leave the office suite together. As they wait for the elevator, Zeke gives Tobias a curious look.

"Why don't you go warm up the cars," he says to his friend.

Tobias looks grateful, and takes Zeke's keys before bolting for the stairs.

"He doesn't like elevators?" Tris guesses.

"Yeah, claustrophobia," Zeke replies as the elevator dings its arrival.

The duo gets in, and Zeke pushes the button for the underground parking garage. When they arrive, Tobias is already there, standing by two cars in spots labeled "reserved for 601."

"Do you have a car?" Tobias asks her. "We have two more parking spots if you need one."

"Thank you," says Tris, "but no, I don't have a car."

He nods and pops the trunk on newer black SUV. As Tobias lifts Tris' belongings into his car, Zeke says his farewells and leaves in an old silver Honda Civic.

Tobias walks Tris to the passenger door and opens it for her, offering his hand in assistance. "I can do it," she assures him, easily climbing into the car.

"I know," he says. "I just didn't want you to put any strain on that wrist."

"Thank you," she says as he closes her door.

Once they get settled, Tobias eases the large SUV out of the ramp and into the rush hour traffic. "It's not far," he tells her. "When the weather is nice, I often walk. I'm glad I drove today, though. We wouldn't want to drag luggage all over Chicago in the cold."

Tris laughs. "I already did that today, so I appreciate not having to do it again."

Tobias startles at this. "How did you get to the office?" he asks.

"I told you; I jumped on the first bus out of my neighborhood," she reminds him. "It brought me downtown, and I walked the last few blocks."

"Dragging your luggage with a sprained wrist," he chides her.

"You do what you have to when you don't have a choice," she reminds him. "There are worse things to deal with than a bruised wrist."

He's quiet after that, and they soon arrive at another parking garage, this one above ground and attached to the back of a tall building. Tobias pushes a button on the SUV's rear view mirror, and the heavy doors to the garage part for him. He confidently maneuvers the large vehicle to the top of the enclosed garage, and pushes another button to pass through another set of heavy doors. There are only two other vehicles parked on this level, a flashy red Mustang convertible with a black top, and an older navy blue Jeep. Both are near the elevator, and Tobias parks the SUV there as well.

Tris unbuckles her seatbelt as the lawyer rushes around to open her door and offer a hand. She climbs nimbly out of the tall vehicle, but smiles and thanks him anyway. He grabs her luggage, and scans a keycard that calls the elevator.

They step inside, and Tris realizes that the elevator only has one button. Tobias pushes it and the elevator lifts, much faster than the one in the office building. Minutes later, the doors open on the other side of the car, into a foyer with a modern chandelier and wood paneled walls. The only thing in the large space is a table bearing an abstract sculpture, and several doors. Tris follows Tobias and her suitcase around the table and to the big double doors, which he opens with the same cardkey that got them in the elevator.

"Here we are," he says, ushering her into a contemporary living room with shiny light-colored stone floors and a huge wall of windows that look out on Chicago. A large grey area rug helps define the seating area, which consists of an oversized, U-shaped ivory leather sectional sofa that could seat nearly a dozen people, and a square coffee table with dark cherry wood stain. The entire room is ivory, grey, and cherry-finished wood, and the overall impression is both modern and opulent. There are almost no personal touches in the room. The art is abstract and modern without being cold. Tris recognizes the same copper accents that grace the law firm's waiting area.

"Wow," Tris says, suddenly thinking of her worn little apartment with its ineffective radiators.

"Why don't I, uh, give you the tour," says Tobias, sounding self-conscious.

He steps out of his shoes, so Tris does the same. The polished floor is surprisingly warm on her feet, and she stoops to feel it with her hands.

"The heating system runs through the floors," he explains. "It provides really even heating, and makes the hard floors easier to live with."

Tris nods at the explanation and follows as he leads them further into the apartment, still dragging her suitcase. The first room they come to is a formal dining room. This space has the same stone floors, but a copper-colored rug sits under the dark wood table. The matching chairs have cushioned seats upholstered with an ivory, grey, and copper print that looks like feathers. The walls in this room are light grey, and a large, modern chandelier is centered over the table.

"So I don't use this very much," Tobias explains. "I pretty much eat in the kitchen, but it's nice for holidays or whatever."

They move on to the kitchen, which is immaculately clean, with cherry wood cabinets, light-colored granite countertops, and gleaming stainless steel appliances. "Do you cook?" Tris asks Tobias.

"I can," he replies, "at least a little. But my housekeeper does the cooking. Her apartment is back there," he points to a nearly hidden door that matches the wall color, "along with the pantry and laundry room."

"You have a live-in housekeeper?" Tris asks.

"Yeah," Tobias admits sheepishly. "She was my nanny when I was a kid. My father fired her after my mom died. I looked her up a few years ago, just hoping to reconnect. She was unemployed and living in an apartment with her son and his family, so I offered her a job here, and a place to live. She keeps the place spotless, as you can see, and she's a great cook. I'd introduce you, but she went to Florida for a couple weeks to visit her sister. I pick her up at the airport on Monday night; you can meet her then."

Tris is stunned. "She's been gone for a couple weeks? Is someone else cleaning, because this place is spotless!"

Tobias grins and opens the fridge door. Inside there are rows of neatly stacked containers, each labeled with its contents, the instructions for heating it up, and the date on which he is to eat it. "I can't mess up the kitchen if all I do is microwave today's dinner and put the container in the dishwasher," he says with a smile. "Now, what would you like to eat? I see some pesto pasta, potato soup, and, um, chicken alfredo."

"Anything is fine," says Tris. "I'm not picky. In fact, you really don't have to feed me. I can get something for myself."

"Nonsense," Tobias replies. "There is more than enough here. I went out with Zeke a couple times this week. You'll be helping me destroy the evidence. Miss Mattie hates when I go out too much."

"Well," Tris aquiesques, "if it will keep you out of trouble…"

"It will," he insists. "Now which dinner would you like?"

"How about the pesto," says Tris.

"Good choice," says Tobias. "Miss Mattie makes great pesto. She even grows the basil herself."

"I can take something else if you want it," Tris offers.

"No, take it," Tobias insists. "I had my eye on this alfredo."

Tris excuses herself to wash up in the powder room while Tobias heats up their dinner. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she wonders. _This guy is loaded! I don't belong here!_

Dinner is polite, but quiet. The food is delicious. Tobias offers wine, but Tris declines. After the meal, Tris insists on clearing the dishes off the kitchen island and loading them into the dishwasher. She hand-washes the wine glass Tobias used, and wipes down the counters and microwave.

Tobias continues the tour by leading Tris down a long hall off the kitchen. There are four doors down the hall, two closed and two open. The first closed door opens to reveal a home gym, complete with treadmill, elliptical, and weights, as well as several large televisions.

"The bathroom and steam room are through there," Tobias says, pointing to a door on the far side of the room.

They continue down the hall to another closed door. This one opens to reveal a stark bedroom containing a bare queen-sized bed and a dresser. "Guest room," Tobias explains. "I've never used this one."

He closes the door and they continue down the hall to the open doors. The first reveals another bedroom, but this one is warm and inviting. The walls are papered in a rich ivory, darker than the light tones of the living and dining rooms. The color reminds Tris of vanilla ice cream. The floor is carpeted, and it's the first wall-to-wall carpet Tris has seen in the apartment. Like the stone, the carpet radiates warmth. The focal point of the room is a queen-sized bed with an imposing cherry headboard and footboard, flanked by two matching nightstands. The bedding looks soft and luxurious, in shades of ivory, sage, and hunter green, with big, fluffy pillows in matching shams. The room has a large window, and the cozy tan recliner and lamp table in front of it looks like a perfect place to curl up with a book. There is also a tall cherry chest of drawers in the room, which matches the bed. At the far end, there are two closed doors.

"That's the closet," says Tobias, pointing at the door on the right, "and the other is the bathroom."

"It's beautiful," says Tris, stunned. "Do you do your own decorating?"

"No," answers Tobias. "I hired a firm to set up the office, and I liked it so much that I had them do my apartment, too. They haven't gotten to the second guest room yet, but the rest of it turned out really nice."

"Absolutely," Tris enthuses. "It's clean, modern, and masculine without being cold. This room is my favorite."

"Good!" says Tobias, "Because this is where you'll be staying."

"No!" Tris interjects. "I won't let you give up your bedroom for me. I'll be more than comfortable in the other room. I even have my mother's quilt in my suitcase. I won't put you out like that!"

Tobias holds up his hands to stop her argument. "You're not putting me out," he insists. "This isn't my bedroom. My room is the last one down the hall."

"You're not just saying that?" Tris asks, eyeing him shrewdly.

"See for yourself," Tobias insists, stepping back into the hall and then into the last door.

The bedroom is massive, with the same wall-to-wall carpet as the other bedroom, and a wall of windows like the living room. The walls that aren't made entirely of windows are papered in a mossy green version of the textural paper from the other bedroom. The room is dominated by a huge king-sized bed with a low, ivory, tufted headboard and a matching bench in place of a footboard. A cacophony of unmade blankets and pillows in shades of grey, ivory, and moss green cover the large bed. On one side, a cherry nightstand displays an abstract copper sculpture under perfect lighting. On the other side, the nightstand is littered with a lamp, alarm clock, and phone chargers. Large artwork fills the side walls, also highlighted under perfect art lights. Opposite the bed, a large flatscreen television is mounted to the wall.

Tobias points to a door perpendicular to the window wall. "That's the master bathroom," he explains. "The closet is in there, too."

"This is magnificent," Tris breathes.

"Thanks," Tobias says, embarrassed by the compliment. "This is my favorite room. Well, this and the study. I didn't show you that, did I?"

Tris shakes her head, stunned that there could be more to this massive apartment. She follows him back down the hall to the kitchen and into the living room. On the opposite side of the room are French doors. He opens them to reveal another large space, this one with wood-paneled walls lined with bookshelves full of books. Instead of windows on the side where the living room and master bedroom have them, the study has a large fireplace in the same polished stone as the floors. There is a square table with four velvety grey upholstered chairs near the fireplace, and a large, sleek cherry desk at the far end. The desk chair looks like a mate to the four at the table, but it's upholstery is moss green like the accents in the master bedroom. Tris can see that the sleek, modern desk and green chair sit on a grey shag rug. The desktop is littered with paper, books, and office supplies. Judging by the apartment as a whole, Tris would guess that Tobias spends all his time in the master bedroom and the study. Judging by his physique, she guesses that he also visits the home gym regularly.

"Perhaps you'd like to unpack," Tobias suggests. "I have a few papers to go over, but we could watch a movie later if you want."

"Thank you," says Tris, suddenly feeling shy. "I don't really need to unpack, though. I'm just here for the night."

"Nonsense," says Tobias. "Look at this place. I have more than enough room, more than enough food, more than enough everything, and I'm alone here while Miss Mattie is gone. You are absolutely no burden to me. Stay for a while, at least until you can save up a down payment and find a better neighborhood to live in."

"That could take months!" Tris declares. "You don't know what you're suggesting!"

"A few weeks, then," he suggests. "I swear, it's no trouble."

"Tobias, that's beyond generous," she says. "But we don't even know each other. We might not get along, and we still have to work together. Don't give me a chance to drive you crazy!"

"You're already driving me crazy," Tobias laughs. "You argue every time I try to do something for you. At least tell me you'll stay for the weekend."

"I can commit to that," she concedes.

"Great!" Tobias grins. "Now go unpack."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guess who found time to upload a few more chapters yesterday? Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**XOXO,**

**Libby**

.

Tris sits on the ivory sofa in her boss's living room, trying to figure out which of the remote controls will turn on the television.

"Need some help with that?" Tobias asks, exiting his study.

"How do you keep these all straight?" she teases him, pointing to the five remote controls on his coffee table.

"I'm kind of a techie," Tobias confesses, grabbing the largest remote. "It just makes sense to me."

He turns on the television, and pornography appears on the screen, sound blasting.

"Damn it, Ezekiel!" Tobias yells, mashing buttons on the remote. "Tris, I am so sorry. My cable package comes with _everything_, and Zeke thinks it's funny to flip to a porn channel and crank up the volume as he shuts off the TV so it will come on next time I turn it on." He swears before finally getting his fumbling fingers to cooperate and turns the television to sports news.

"If you feel like filing a sexual harassment suit against Zeke, I'll represent you at no charge," he grumbles, not daring to make eye contact.

Tris' face is beet red, but she suddenly bursts out laughing. "That is the best idea!" she declares. "We should totally prank Zeke with a fake lawsuit. We could have someone he doesn't know serve him with papers in a public place. It would be hilarious!"

Tobias grins, and the tension evaporates as the two of them brainstorm accomplices who could help them pull it off, and public places where they could embarrass Zeke the most. They're soon distracted by an old sitcom on the television and lapse into comfortable silence.

The silence is broken when Tris' phone rings. She glances at the screen and smiles. "I'll be right back," she tells Tobias, hopping off the couch.

"Hey Chris," he hears her say cheerfully as she walks out of the room. _Chris? Who's Chris? Maybe he's her boyfriend,_ Tobias thinks to himself. A wave of jealousy hits him, and he reminds himself that Tris is his _secretary,_ and a virtual stranger.

"No!" he hears Tris yell from the kitchen. "Christina Louise, listen to me! It's not safe!"

Tobias' heart begins to race, and before he can think about it, he's on his feet and headed toward the kitchen and Tris.

"No, Chris! Listen to me!" Tris yells again.

Tobias throws open the door and sees a panic-stricken Tris in the middle of the room, her phone to her ear.

"Chris, something happened!" she pleads. "I'm not even there. I'm serious; tell Uriah to turn around and get out of there right now!"

Tobias, hearing Uriah's name and deducing that Tris' friends are headed for her apartment, snatches the phone out of her hand.

"Christina!" he barks in a deep, authoritative voice. "Put me on speakerphone right now!" He takes a deep breath and continues. "Uriah, it's Four. Listen to me and listen good. Where are you?"

He is silent for a moment, then swears as he rubs his free hand over his face. "Do not get out of the car," he says firmly. "Lock the doors and drive away. _Right now_. In fact, come here."

He listens for another minute, nodding as he takes in what Uriah and Christina say.

"Was the fire department there already?" he asks. "Okay, then you don't need to call 911, so stay on the line with me."

More silence. "You're on the highway?" he asks a few minutes later. "And you're sure you're not being followed? Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Tobias hangs up and hands Tris her phone. "What's going on?" she asks. "Chris and Uriah were on their way to my apartment when she called. I told them not to, but she wouldn't listen, then she started freaking out, and you snatched my phone."

"Your friends are fine, and they're on their way here," he tells her. "But something did happen. Your apartment building is on fire. Uriah said it's pretty bad."

Tris sinks to her knees, then onto her butt on the polished stone floor. She scrambles to think about everything she didn't fit into her suitcase. Half of her clothes were still in that apartment, her meager furniture, her art supplies, and _oh God, no, my mother's wedding dress_.

Tobias watches Tris warily. She seems to be in shock, not moving or reacting. He picks up his phone and dials Zeke. This involves their little brother, and Tris is scaring him with her vacant stare and occasional whimpers. Shauna is a nurse, and a woman. She'll know what to do with Tris.

"What's up, Bro?" Zeke greets Tobias. "You and Trissy getting along okay?"

Tobias ignores his friend and cuts right to the chase. "You and Shauna need to get here. Something happened, and Uriah is on his way over."

"Uri?" Zeke squeaks. "Mom?"

"Everyone is fine, though I think Tris might be in shock, so I need Shauna's help with her." Tobias explains.

"On our way," Zeke promises, and hangs up.

_What do I do about Tris?_ Tobias wonders. He approaches her cautiously, kneeling on the floor at her side.

"Tris?" he says gently. She makes no reply, nor does she acknowledge his presence.

"Tris?" he tries again. Still nothing.

"I'm going to move you to the living room, okay?" he asks her. He gets no response, so he places his hands on Tris' shoulders. There is no reaction. He slides his hands under her arms and nudges her upward. Still nothing. Finally, he resorts to picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the living room.

He's surprised by how light she is. It reminds him of her outburst the day they first met, and how she told him that she didn't always have enough to eat. The thought makes his heart ache, and he holds her a bit closer before depositing her gently on the couch.

Tobias turns the television to the setting that gives him access to his security cameras, and wracks his brain for anything he knows about shock. In the back of his mind he remembers something from a television drama about keeping a shock victim warm, so he grabs the velvety grey throw blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around the unresponsive woman.

As he's tucking her in, his phone rings. It's the keypad at his parking structure. He looks up at the television, sees Uriah's car at the gate, and buzzes them in. Tobias keeps an eye on the monitor outside his private parking level, and when Uri's car approaches, he buzzes them through. He continues to watch the camera feeds as they park near his SUV and walk to the elevator. He buzzes the elevator clearance, and the doors open for Uriah and Tris' friend. Once the duo are in the elevator, Tobias can see_ and_ hear them.

"This place is high tech," says a mocha-skinned young woman with dark hair.

"Yeah," says Uriah, "It's pretty sweet. Wait until you see the apartment."

"Why is there only one button in the elevator?" the girl asks.

"Four lives in the penthouse," Uriah explains. "That's his private parking area, and this is his private elevator. It only goes between his garage and his apartment."

"Woah," she exclaims.

"Yeah," says Uriah, "Four is pretty rich. He inherited a bunch of money from his grandpa or something. But he's totally cool and not snobby or anything. He's been best friends with my brother, Zeke, since I was a little kid. I pretty much think of him as my brother, too."

"Why is he called Four?" she asks.

"It's an old nickname," Uriah explains as the elevator opens on the penthouse lobby.

Tobias jumps off the couch and crosses to the entrance, opening the door to the penthouse as Tris' friends approach. He exchanges a "bro hug" with Uriah, who introduces him to Christina.

"Four, this is Tris' best friend, Christina. Chris, this is my brother from another mother, Four."

"Where is she?" Christina asks, clearly worried about her friend. "I mean, hello, it's nice to meet you, is Tris okay, where is she?"

Tobias smiles, glad to see that Tris' friends are concerned about her. "On the couch," he tells Christina. He's about to warn her that Tris is in shock and she should be careful, but Christina is already bolting toward her friend.

"Tris!" she sobs, throwing herself at the blanket-covered girl.

"Christina?" asks Tris, stunned to see her best friend.

Tobias lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Tris animated again. The two girls cling to one another as Tris begins to cry. Not knowing what to do, Tobias takes a tentative seat at the end of the sofa near Tris' feet. Uriah drops onto the other end of the large sectional.

Tobias' phone rings, and he glances up at the television screen. Uriah follows his gaze. "You called Zeke?" he asks, seeing his brother's car on the security camera.

Tobias nods as he buzzes Zeke and Shauna through. "There's more going on than you know," he tells Uriah.

"I kinda guessed that by the raging inferno, the fact that Tris is here with you, and the way you both freaked out on the phone," Uriah says.

They stare at the television as Tobias buzzes Zeke and Shauna into his private parking and then into the elevator.

When the elevator reaches its destination, Tobias turns to Uriah. "Go let them in," he tells his little brother. "He's worried about you and he'll want to see you."

Still not completely understanding, Uriah complies anyway. When he opens the apartment door, Zeke nearly tackles him. Greetings are exchanged all around, and Tobias gathers everyone on the big sectional sofa.

"Okay," the lawyer says, eyeing the group. "I have no idea how far back I need to go with all this. Shauna, this is Tris. She's our new secretary at E&A."

"It's nice to meet you," Shauna says politely. "Zeke has told me about you."

"So what do you know?" Tobias asks Shauna.

"Tris is a friend of Uri's, from high school. Her parents died in an accident, so she's on her own. She lives in a dangerous neighborhood. Her first meeting with you didn't go so well," she gives Tobias a pointed look, "but Zeke talked her into working for you anyway. She started today after some creep ran her out of her last job."

"Okay," Tobias says. "We'll start there."

He relates to the group Tris' experience with Eric that morning at the cafe. "The guy's name is Eric Coulter," he adds. Tris and Zeke look surprised. "He's one of the top guys in the Long Knives, a gang that uses Nazi-style tactics and symbolism while running an organization based on drugs and human trafficking. The Long Knives find women and either force them to service the gang, or sell them into sex slavery. Girls who turn them down or get away from them are tracked down so the Knives can exact revenge. Coulter has served time for a variety of things, and is currently wanted for kidnapping and murder, among other things."

"How do you know all that?" Tris asks. "All I knew was his first name and that he was a leader in the Knives."

"I did some digging when we got back here," he tells her. "It was surprisingly easy to find information. He's pretty notorious around Chicago, and the manhunt has been broadcast nationwide."

Tris picks up the narrative for Christina and Uriah. "When I left the cafe this morning, I ran back to my apartment and packed a suitcase and a backpack, then got on the first bus that showed up. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know just how dangerous Eric was, but Tori had scared me enough when she told me to run that I knew I had to get away, and that I couldn't come to you guys because it might lead him to you. The bus happened to be going downtown, and that reminded me that I needed to call Zeke to accept the job offer. He insisted that I come in to E&A since I wasn't busy. I had no idea just how bad all of this was, or I wouldn't have gone there, either. I thought he was just a nasty guy with gang ties, and that he would forget about me in a few hours, and I could go home in a few days. I even forgot about it while I was working today. I had no idea how much trouble I was bringing you all. I'm so sorry."

"Stop," Tobias says. "We've been over this. It isn't your fault and we want to help."

He turns to Tris' friends and picks up where she left off. "After work I insisted that Tris come here for the night. I had an inkling that this might be bigger than she thought from things I have seen in the news and heard around the courthouse lately. And, well, you've seen the security here. I knew she would be safe here for a while. She took some convincing-"

"-Serious convincing," Zeke interjects. "She is one stubborn woman."

Tris sticks her tongue out at her new friend.

Tobias rolls his eyes at the pair and continues. "But here we are. Then Christina called. Do you want to take it from here?" he asks her.

"Okay," says Christina. "So Uri and I were bored, and we wanted to get off campus and have some fun. We love Tris, but she can be kind of a stick in the mud. She never wants us to come over to her apartment and always tells us her neighborhood is too sketchy or whatever. So we decided that we would just show up tonight. We bought snacks and stuff and drove over there. When we got close, I called her to spring the surprise. As expected, she started freaking out and telling us it's too dangerous. Then we saw that there was a big fire, and this guy," she points to Tobias, "started yelling at me through the phone to put him on speaker."

Uriah picks up the tale. "I was surprised to hear Four on the phone, and he went all big brother to me and told me to lock the doors and drive here. So here we are."

"When I told Tris about the fire," Tobias adds, "she went into shock. Between that and not knowing if Uri was okay, I had to call Zeke and Shauna."

Reminded of the fire, Tris begins to cry again. It makes Tobias feel helpless as he watches Christina try to comfort her friend. Unconsciously, his hands stray to Tris' feet resting beside his leg, and he begins to rub the cold, bare skin with his warm hands.

The room is silent as everyone tries to digest what happened and what they should do next.

.

xxxx

.

It's late when Zeke and Shauna leave. They live in a secure building, and they promise to be vigilant and not to tell anyone about Tris or what happened with Eric, so Tobias finally agrees that it's safe for them to go home.

Uriah also insists on leaving, though Tobias tries valiantly to keep him at his secure apartment for the night. But Uriah has an early class, so he insists on going back to the dorms.

Tobias _is_ successful in convincing Christina to stay with Tris for the night. As much as he wants to wrap his arms around his new friend and comfort and protect her, he knows that she really needs someone who knows her better, _and who isn't her employer,_ he reminds himself.

Uriah and Zeke both text when they've arrived safely at their respective homes, and Tobias finally relaxes a bit. Tris shows Christina around the penthouse, and Tobias can tell that Tris' friend is a lot more talkative. She grates on him a bit, always bluntly expressing whatever comes to her mind, but he tolerates her for Tris' sake.

When the girls retire to the guest room together, Tobias walks around his home shutting off lights, double checking locks, and trying to process everything. It seems like a week has passed since he woke up in his bed this morning. He's exhausted, but his mind is still buzzing with everything that happened.

For one thing, he knows that Tris will have to talk to the police about what happened. If the guy that harassed her really is Eric Coulter, she needs to come forward to help the investigation. If the apartment fire was arson, as he strongly suspects it was, she'll be useful to that investigation, too. Not to mention, she'll have her lease and insurance issues to sort through. He wracks his brain for ways that Tris can maintain her anonymity, and thus her safety, while helping the police and dealing with the fallout of her apartment fire.

Eventually fatigue overcomes Tobias' racing thoughts, and he drags himself to bed.

About an hour before sunrise a piercing scream races through the penthouse apartment. Instantly, Tobias is awake and jolting out of bed. It takes a minute for his brain to catch up to his instincts, and he throws on a shirt and runs out of his bedroom.

The guest room door is closed, and Tobias can hear voices inside. For a minute he isn't sure if he should burst in, knock on the door, or wait. The anxiety is overwhelming, and it pushes him to open the bedroom door. There he finds Tris and Christina sitting up in bed. Christina has her arms wrapped around Tris, who is sobbing into her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Bad dream," Christina explains.

"Sorry for barging in," Tobias says, feeling a strong pull toward the sobbing woman. "I thought there might be trouble, and I just reacted. Can I get you anything?"

Christina speaks up. "Actually, could you sit with her for a minute? I need to use the restroom."

Tobias is more than happy to sit with Tris. Truth be told, he could use a hug after the adrenaline crash. Not that he would admit that, but holding Tris for a moment would go a long way to soothing his jangled nerves.

He cautiously takes a seat in the place Christina vacated. "Do you, um, do you want to talk about it?" he asks, putting an arm around Tris' shoulders in what he hopes is an appropriate and friendly gesture.

Tris shakes her head, but leans in to Tobias' chest. He sighs at the opening to wrap his other arm around her, and pulls her close.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Tobias," she says softly.

"Trust me," he says softly into her hair, "it's my privilege to help you through this. I'm thankful that I have a place to offer you, and that I can support you, however you need. Maybe someday I'll tell you more about my mother, and you'll know how healing it is to have the ability to help someone the way I couldn't help her."

"I'm afraid you'll get sick of me," she confesses. "I hate being a freeloader."

"I knew the day I met you that you were a hard-working person," he tells her. "There's a difference between accepting help and being a freeloader. You're not a bad person; you're a good person in a bad spot."

"What am I going to do?" Tris asks, dissolving into tears again.

Tobias pulls her in closer, rocking them back and forth on the bed. "You will stay here as long as you need to," he soothes her. "I've got you. We'll go through this together, and you'll be safe here. You'll be warm. You'll have enough to eat. I've got you."

Tobias hears a sniffle and looks up to see Christina in the doorway wiping tears. "Christina's back," he tells Tris gently. "I'm going to go get you some water, then I want you to go back to sleep. Okay?"

She nods, and before he can stop himself, he plants a kiss on the top of her head. He trades positions with Christina, then gets water bottles for all three of them before going back to his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tris wakes up, the sun is shining brightly through the large bedroom window. She's warm and comfortable in the soft bed. Then the reality of the day before comes crashing into her consciousness. In one day she lost the little that remained of her life, and now everything she owns fits into a suitcase and a backpack. The thought is sobering.

As panic wells in her chest, she remembers Tobias' words from the middle of the night. _You'll be safe here. You'll be warm. You'll have enough to eat. I've got you_. She's not sure if the memory is real or a dream, but it helps her relax.

She glances at the clock and sees that it is time to get up. Beside her, Christina sleeps peacefully. Tris is tempted to let her friend sleep while she showers, but she knows that Christina's morning routine is time-consuming, so she wakes her up.

While Christina is in the shower, Tris pads toward the kitchen in hopes of finding some coffee. She's distracted by a rhythmic whirring and thumping sound, so she follows the noise. It leads her to the home gym, where she sees Tobias running on the treadmill. He's shirtless, and Tris can see that a large, elaborate tattoo covers his entire back. His body is gorgeous, and she stares for a moment before she catches herself and continues on the path to the kitchen.

Once the three of them are dressed and ready for the day, they get into the elevator. Tobias tried to convince Tris to take the day off and stay in his apartment relaxing, but she wouldn't hear of it. She knew the two lawyers had full schedules, and that she was needed at the office. She also had no interest in being alone with her thoughts all day.

They drive Christina back to her dorm building, then continue on to the law office. They park the SUV in its designated spot and walk to the elevator.

"You can take the stairs," Tris offers. "I know you don't like the elevator."

"I don't like it, but I can do it." Tobias says. "I take the elevator to my apartment all the time."

"Tobias," she scolds, "take the stairs. I'll be perfectly fine on a little seven-story elevator ride. What could happen?"

"I guess you haven't seen _Die Hard_," he teases, stepping into the elevator.

Tris laughs. "As a matter of fact, I have seen _Die Hard_," she tells him. "I like action movies."

She glances over at Tobias and sees that his eyes are closed and he's taking deep breaths. She's about to reach out a hand to comfort him when the elevator dings and the doors open on the main floor lobby.

Tobias and Tris are forced to step back as a crowd of professionally-dressed men and women surge into the small compartment. Tris angles herself so Tobias can be in the corner while she separates him from the crowd, leaving him as much space as she can.

The elevator stops on the second floor, and Tobias groans under his breath as people jostle each other trying to get out. "It's one flight of stairs," he complains so only Tris can hear him.

"In heels, even one flight is too much," she whispers back.

The elevator continues its journey, stopping on each floor to let out one or two more occupants. When it stops on six, there are just five people left, and Tobias and Tris take their leave.

The doors to the law office are open and the lights are on when Tris and Tobias walk in. Zeke is at the reception desk, and he looks stunned to see them. "You got him in the elevator?" Zeke asks.

"He insisted," Tris says. "Something about _Die Hard_?"

Zeke laughs. "Is that why you don't like elevators?" he teases his friend. "Afraid John McClain will kill you and deliver your body here to the sixth floor?"

Tobias shakes his head. "You know why I don't like elevators. That one's all Marcus."

"Marcus?" Tris asks.

Tobias startles when he realizes he just mentioned his father, and made reference to his childhood in front of this woman he barely knows.

"His father," Zeke says. "Not a good guy."

Zeke saves them from discussing Marcus by changing the subject, going over the day's schedule with Tris. In a few minutes, the law team is busy starting their day.

.

They stay busy into the afternoon, even holding a staff meeting over lunch ordered from a deli down the street. Zeke and Tobias are both impressed with the way Tris sets aside the chaos in her life and works hard all day. She's a natural in the secretary role, offering coffee and water to clients, making an inventory of the stock room, running copies for the lawyers, and answering phones. The two attorneys find themselves frequently impressed by the way she does things without having to be asked. Getting any kind of work out of Nita had been like pulling teeth.

They're also impressed with the natural friendly yet professional manner she has with clients. Tris goes out of her way to treat each visitor to the law office with kindness, stopping whatever she's working on to greet each guest with a friendly smile and a kind word. Tobias knows that this kind of welcome goes a long way to making potential clients feel comfortable with their lawyer.

She's quick on her feet, too. In the late afternoon, a lackey from the DA's office stops by with papers for Tobias to sign. When the transaction is over, Tobias notices the young man hanging around the reception desk rather than hurrying back to the courthouse with the papers. He's about to come out and scold the young man when a scrap of their conversation reaches him.

"So, are you married?" the messenger asks Tris, "I don't see a ring."

"No," she replies in a cool, professional tone, "I'm not married."

"Boyfriend?" he asks.

"I live with someone," Tris replies without skipping a beat. "Thank you for the compliment, but you should really get those papers back to the office."

Tobias can't help but grin. He doesn't care that she fibbed about their living arrangement. She managed to turn the young man down without hurting his feelings, and she worked in a little dig about doing his job. Undoubtedly that will be more effective than Tobias' plan of shooing the kid away.

Tris turns and looks at him sheepishly. When she catches his grin, she groans. "I was hoping you didn't witness that," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replies. "It was quick thinking."

.

xxxx

.

After work, Zeke accompanies Tris on the elevator ride to the parking garage while Tobias takes the stairs.

"How was Four on the elevator this morning?" Zeke asks with obvious concern.

"Fine until a whole bunch of people got on at the first floor," Tris replies. "Then he was tense. But he insists on staying with me. I hate that he has to go through that because of me. How can I help him?"

"I don't know," Zeke confesses. "You can try distracting him, but other than that, I don't know. It's not really elevators, though. It's tight spaces. It stems from his childhood, though I really shouldn't say any more about that. Maybe you could search online for some things to try."

Tris nods and thinks about that for a minute. She has internet access at work, but she really wants to look into it before Monday. Her phone doesn't have data, but perhaps Tobias will let her use the wifi at his apartment.

That reminds her that she needs to contact Caleb and get a new email address and phone number. She sighs, but the elevator's ding covers the sound. Tris says goodnight to Zeke and climbs into the SUV with Tobias.

"What's bothering you?" Tobias asks as he backs out of the parking space.

"You read me too well," Tris says. "I was just remembering that I need to replace my phone number and email address and close my others. I also need to contact my brother so he doesn't try and show up like Chris and Uri did, although I doubt Caleb would do something like that."

"I kind of took care of one of those things," Tobias says. "Zeke and I have our phones through the business. I added you to the plan, and they're sending a new phone for you. You'll have the same unlimited talk, text, and data that we have."

"Tobias, that's too much," Tris objects. "It's one thing to have company phones for the lawyers, but I'm just a secretary. I'll bet you didn't buy Nita a phone and put her on the company plan."

Tobias laughs. "You're right about that," he concedes. "But you are already much more a part of the E&A team than she ever was. We want you around for the long haul."

Tris reluctantly agrees. _One less thing to worry about_, she decides.

"When we get home you can use my laptop to set up a new email," Tobias says. "You have your work email, but I assume you want a personal email address as well. There are a lot of free email sites out there. Choose something generic for your address, not your name. Make it harder for strangers to find you. Then close your old account so it's a dead end."

In no time the pair arrives at the apartment. They're enjoying more of the housekeeper's cooking while lounging on the couch and watching a movie when Tobias' phone rings.

"Mr. Eaton," the caller greets Tobias, "this is Robert Black at the front desk. You have a package here, and several days worth of mail. Would you like me to bring them up?"

"Thank you, Robert," Tobias replies. "I'm sorry I haven't picked up the mail. My housekeeper is out of town and things have been busy. I'll meet you in the foyer."

"Very good, sir" Robert replies before hanging up.

Tobias excuses himself and steps out to the foyer. When he returns, his arms are full of mail, and he holds a small package in his hands. The box contains Tris' new phone, and he helps her set it up and transfer her photos and contacts from her old burner to the new phone. While Tobias does a memory wipe to her old phone in preparation for recycling, Tris uses his laptop to set up a new email address and wipe out her old one. When they're both done, she calls her brother, Caleb.

"Caleb," she greets her brother, "it's Tris."

"Beatrice?" he asks. Tris rolls her eyes. Her brother always insists on calling her by her full name, no matter how many times she has asked him to call her Tris.

"Why are you calling from this number?" Caleb asks. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she assures him. "I'm calling to give you my new number. There was a fire in my apartment building and I had to get a new phone."

"Oh my God, Bea, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she insists. "Not a scratch on me. I'm staying with a friend for the time being. I also got a new job as a receptionist at a law firm. It's really nice there."

Caleb latches on to the new topic, and the siblings discuss Tris' new job for a few minutes. He fills her in on his classes and internship as well. Just before they hang up, Tris tells her brother that she's also been having trouble with her email account, and shares her new address with him.

When she hangs up, Tobias pats the couch next to him. "We need to talk about something," he says.

Tris feels a moment of panic. _Maybe he's sick of me_, she thinks. _Maybe he's going to kick me out. Where will I go?_

"Tris," Tobias says, "relax. We just need to talk about how to handle some things."

"Like... Like what?" she asks, and his heart lurches at the fear he can hear in her voice.

"We need to talk about the fire. I'm surprised your landlord hasn't called you. Neither have the police."

"A dump like that doesn't exactly have a formal contract setup," Tris says sheepishly. "I paid my rent in cash every month and kept my mouth shut about all the violations in the building. If I quit paying, I would get kicked out. No contracts, no paper trail. A lot of people in the neighborhood prefer it that way."

Tobias sighs. "What about renter's insurance?" he asks her.

Tris just shakes her head.

"I'm not sure if I should be upset or relieved right now," Tobias says. "I guess we don't have to worry about your lease or dealing with the insurance company, but I still think we need to talk to the police."

.

xxxx

.

On Saturday morning, Tobias lets Tris sleep in. He heard her cry out several times in the night, so he knows she didn't get a great night's sleep. He wanted to go to her in the night, but he resisted. He can admit to himself that his feelings for this woman are different, but that's as far as he will let himself go. He has a strong desire to comfort her, and to take away the things that cause her pain, and when she laughs, he feels the whole world light up.

While he waits for her to get up, he calls the police department to implement the plan they came up with the evening before. He introduces himself as a lawyer, and asks to speak to a detective investigating the Long Knives. They immediately connect Tobias to a detective.

"This is Jacobs," the detective says when he takes Tobias' call.

"My name is Tobias Eaton," the attorney introduces himself. "I'm a lawyer with the Eaton and Associates firm here in Chicago. I have a client who may have information about Eric Coulter."

"Coulter?" the detective asks, suddenly very alert.

"My client had a run-in with a man matching Coulter's description on Thursday of this week. He came on to her, and when she refused to give him her phone number, he handled her roughly. She snuck away and has been in hiding since then," Tobias explains.

"Would your client be willing to come down to the station and make a statement, answer some questions, maybe look at some photos to see if she can identify him for sure?" the detective questions.

"Not exactly," says Tobias. "She's very concerned for her safety, as I'm sure you can imagine. She would be willing to meet with you at my office if you would come to us there. I'm going to insist on sitting in on the meeting, and the client desires to remain anonymous. You would be able to contact her through me in the future if needed, but she doesn't want her name or contact information on any official documents."

"I can work with that," says the officer, "at least to start out. I mean, we're not even sure if the man was Eric Coulter."

"Exactly," Tobias agrees.

The men settle on a time to meet, and Tobias gives the officer the address of the law office. He hangs up his phone and pours himself another cup of coffee.

"Good morning," says a sleepy voice approaching from the hallway.

He grabs another cup, filling it with coffee. "Good morning," he says, handing the cup to Tris, whom he has learned takes her coffee black, just like he does.

She thanks him, and the moan she lets out with the first sip of coffee goes straight to his heart - and his groin. He closes his eyes and tries to think of baseball, or his elderly housekeeper. Anything to calm himself down.

"The detective agreed to our terms," he informs Tris. "He'll meet us at the office at eleven o'clock."

.

xxxx

.

"Six," says Tris, on the way to the law office.

"Why Six?" Tobias laughs.

Tris shrugs. "You're Four, I'm Six. Like the girl from that old TV show, Blossom. Wasn't that the best friend's name?"

Tobias laughs again. "Six. I like it."

When the two came up with their plan to meet with the police, they had decided that Tris would need a code name to stay anonymous. They spent most of the drive to the office brainstorming name ideas, which led to a few laughs and kept the mood light.

When they arrive at the office, Tobias parks in his spot and leads them to the elevator.

"We can take the stairs," Tris offers. "I'm wearing tennis shoes."

"It's Saturday, the elevator should be empty," he says, "but thank you."

They travel up to the office, and Tobias lets them in. "Remember," he tells her, "today you're just a client. You don't work here. And your name is apparently Six."

"Should I use a British accent, too?" she asks jokingly.

"Southern belle would be better," he teases back. "Real Scarlett O'Hara."

"Should I pretend to swoon and everything?" she asks.

Their banter is interrupted by the ding of the elevator bringing the detectives to the office. Two men dressed in street clothes introduce themselves as Detective Edward Jacobs and his partner Detective Edgar Williams. The men show their badges.

"I'm Tobias Eaton," the lawyer says as he shakes their hands. "This is my client, Six."

"Six?" asks Detective Jacobs, raising an eyebrow.

"A nickname," she tells him. "I'd rather remain anonymous, at least for now. So the nickname will have to do."

Tobias leads them to the conference room and they sit at the table, the detectives on one side and the law firm employees on the other. Tris relates to them her experience at the diner, how she met the gang member called Eric, went into hiding at a friend's home, and even about the apartment fire.

The detectives perk up when she mentions the fire. They ask for the address of the apartment building, and Tris tells them. Detective Williams takes extensive notes of everything Tris says.

After the interview, the detectives hand Tris a pile of photos and ask her if she can identify the man from the diner in any of the pictures. She flips through the pages, and pulls one out of the pile. "That's him," she tells the officers.

Tobias glances over her shoulder at the photo. The man in the picture is large and muscular. He's covered in tattoos - mostly Nazi imagery. His blonde hair is shaved on the sides, and styled in a way that reminds Tobias of the film strips he saw in school of the Hitler Youth. He's dressed in black from head to toe, with combat boots on his feet. There are several piercings visible on his face.

Tris shudders, and Tobias places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When the interview ends, Tobias reminds the detectives that if they need any more information from "Six," they can call him at the office and he'll get in contact with her.

"We did it," Tris says after the elevator takes the two policemen away.

"You did it, _Six_," he replies. "May I buy you lunch?"

Tris agrees, relief freeing her appetite for the first time since she heard about the fire in her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love all your reviews. I'm trying to be better about leaving reviews when I read because I know how much they mean to me when I write! Thank you!**

.

Being together feels natural to Tobias and Tris. He invites her along on everything he does all weekend long. They share every meal, work together to straighten up the house in advance of his housekeeper's return, and run errands around town. Throughout Saturday and into Sunday they begin to share more and more inside jokes and innocent touches. By Sunday evening, they're comfortable enough with one another to flop down on the couch in their pajamas and curl up close to watch a movie.

At first, Tobias is careful to keep a respectable distance between himself and his secretary. While they have gotten very relaxed around one another, he doesn't want to rock the proverbial boat and scare her away. He knows Tris has been battered by her losses and the months she spent in desperate poverty while waitressing and job hunting.

As the movie goes on, however, the pair find themselves inching closer and closer to one another. The movement is unconscious; they're simply drawn to each other. When Tobias feels the weight of Tris' head press into his shoulder, he freezes in place, afraid to move lest she become aware of their proximity and pull away. But when she fails to laugh at a good joke in the movie he realizes that she's asleep. He sneaks a peek at her, and his suspicion is confirmed; she's asleep on his shoulder.

Tobias presses his cheek into the top of her head, enjoying the warm feeling that she trusts him enough to relax and fall asleep beside him. He has never met a woman like Tris. She's so genuine, warm, and strong. She has this incredible balance of humor and vulnerability that tugs at his heart. She doesn't annoy him with endless chatter, and doesn't flirt like the society girls and gold diggers that usually vie for his attention. Tris just gets him. She cares to know him, and she's not afraid to speak her mind.

He chuckles thinking of the day they first met in his office. He had basically thrown the place at her, and she took it in stride, even going above and beyond to improve things at the law office. Her work ethic and the bits of her personal story that she shared that day had awakened the fighter in him. He wanted to swoop in and fix things for her, but he managed to scare her away instead. He had kicked himself for driving off this captivating young woman. She interested him, and not just as a potential secretary.

Zeke wasn't known to be subtle either, but he could certainly be more charming than Tobias. And it was that charm, cajoling, and probably a good word from Uriah that had brought Tris back to him. _Back to __**them**__,_ he reminds himself. _She came back for the job, not for me._

He hates what she has been through in the past few days. He hates what she has been through in the past year, too. But he is growing to love having her in his home. The place has felt warmer and more homey since Tris joined him. He knows he could never talk her into living there permanently, the whole boss-employee-roommate thing awkward to think about, and undoubtedly crossing many professional boundaries, but he knows he'll miss her when it's time for her to leave.

Tobias thinks about how her eyes lit up as he showed her around his penthouse. She hadn't asked personal questions about his money, or treated him any different after she saw his home. She had just taken it as it was, and appreciated his taste. Tris makes him feel less self-conscious. Although he is doing a lot for her - offering her employment, putting her up in his own home, giving her a phone, and providing meals, to name a few things - she doesn't take advantage of him. She insisted on paying for their pizza on Saturday night, helps with the housework without being asked, and the only favor she had asked of him was a few minutes' use of his laptop to set up a new email account and close her old one.

Tobias knows that Tris will be eager to be on her own again as soon as possible, but he hopes she'll stay for a while. The worry-free days in his luxurious home with a comfortable bed and plenty to eat should be a balm to the young woman's soul. He hopes that it will prove to be healing for her, just as she has been for him.

Tobias looks up and is surprised to see that the movie ended. He was so lost in his thoughts about Tris that he quit paying attention. He tries to gently wake her, but she just mumbles a little and burrows into his arm. After a few half-hearted tries, Tobias decides to pick her up and carry her to bed.

.

xxxx

.

Just like the night Christina stayed with them, a piercing scream wakes Tobias out of a dead sleep. When he hears a second scream, he throws on a t-shirt. Living alone, Tobias has never really been one for pajamas, but since Tris has been staying with him, he has made a habit of wearing sleep pants. He can't bring himself to sleep in a shirt, but he always puts one on before leaving the bedroom.

Once his shirt is on, Tobias bolts from his bedroom and into the hall. Like before, the screams are coming from Tris' room. He throws open the door, and a sliver of moonlight from the window reveals the blonde thrashing around in bed and occasionally calling out in her sleep or screaming for help. As he rushes to her side, he catches her words, and they stop him in his tracks. Mixed in with "help!" "no!" and "please!" she says _his_ name. Tobias wonders if he is the villain in her nightmare, or if she is calling for him to help.

"Tris," he whisper-yells. It does no good, so he calls more loudly to her while grasping her shoulders. "Tris!"

Her eyes pop open, and her gaze darts erratically around the room. "Dreaming," she says. "I was dreaming. Right? You're here. You're okay? Are you okay?"

Tris launches herself at Tobias, and he folds her in his arms. In the dark, and in her terror, neither of them spare a thought about what's right and proper. They're just two people caring for one another, doing what needs to be done to find comfort in the middle of the night.

"I was tied to a chair," she says breathlessly, and Tobias realizes that she's telling him about her dream. "You were there and you were fighting with Eric. I was so scared, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but watch."

Tris breaks down in sobs, and Tobias takes a seat on her bed, pulling her into his lap. He holds her like a small child, whispering soothing words as she cries.

"I'm sorry," she says when her crying stops. "I don't think I'll go back to sleep tonight, but you should. Go back to bed, Tobias, you need some rest."

"Come with me," he says, reluctant to leave her like this. "Come in my room with me. The bed is huge. We can turn on the television to something boring, and maybe we can both get some sleep."

As soon as the thought comes out of his mouth, Tobias feels like hitting himself in the head with something hard. _I just invited my employee to sleep in my bed with me. I am an idiot._

"Are you really okay with that?" Tris asks, and before he can talk some sense into himself, Tobias nods.

"Okay," Tris says shyly.

Tobias is stunned. Either this woman is _really_ desperate for comfort, or the two of them are making unprofessional mistake after unprofessional mistake jointly. Regardless, he takes Tris' hand and leads her to his bedroom. She snuggles into the huge king-sized bed while he finds the remote control and turns on a boring-looking nature documentary. Knowing neither of them will last long with that for background noise, Tobias sets the sleep timer on the television.

.

xxxx

.

Tris is warm, and surrounded by a comforting, masculine scent. Still more asleep than awake, she burrows into the comfort. Strong arms constrict around her and she's suddenly wide awake. She pops open one eye and sees a slate blue t-shirt. _I'm in bed with my boss_, she thinks to herself._ Oh my God, I'm in bed with my boss!_

_Stop_, she tells herself. _Don't panic. It's not like we had sex. We're fully dressed. It was just about sleep. Besides, Tobias is more than just my boss. He has become my friend, my protector, and my comforter._

Soothed, but still concerned that the morning will be awkward, Tris works on wiggling free of Tobias' embrace without waking him. Once she frees herself, she checks the clock. It's nearly seven, and they're due in the office in just over an hour.

Tris pads down the hall to the kitchen and starts some coffee. She thinks about the day ahead, and what she's going to wear. Her options are limited. She was never a big fashionista to begin with, and the fire destroyed half of her already limited wardrobe. _I really do need to do some shopping_, she admits to herself. _And some laundry_.

She carries a cup of coffee back to Tobias' bedroom and sets it on the bedside table. Sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed, she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Tobias," she says gently, giving his arm a little shake. When he doesn't respond, she tries again, a little louder and firmer this time. "Tobias!"

The young man wakes suddenly, throwing his arms up to cover his head as he curls his body into a tight ball. "No!" he calls out.

"I'm so sorry," Tris says, feeling guilty for startling him. "It's just me - Tris. We overslept, and I brought you some coffee. We have to be at the office in an hour."

Tobias slowly unfurls himself as she explains. He's ashamed of his reaction, but surprised to realize that he wants to tell her about Marcus instead of blowing it off. He wants Tris to know that it's not her fault that he reflexively pulled into the fetal position, but he doesn't want to see pity on her face. Besides, they don't really have time for that if they're going to make it to the office on time.

"It's fine, Tris," he says, sounding more short with her than he intends to. "I just.. it was just… I was dreaming," he lies. "Thank you for waking me. And thanks for the coffee."

Tris knows she's being dismissed, so she heads back to her own room to hurry through her morning routine. As she showers, she can't help thinking about Tobias' reaction when she woke him. He told her once that he had seen his mother beaten when he was a child. His reaction this morning indicates that he may have been a victim as well. The thought infuriates her, and a few angry tears trickle down her cheeks, mingling with the warm water of the shower.

.

xxxx

.

Tris and Tobias meet in the kitchen when both are ready for work. "We're color-coordinated," Tris observes when she sees his grey suit and black tie combination. He notices that she is wearing the same ruffle-edged grey pencil skirt that she had on the day they met, but today it is coordinated with the black sweater she was wearing on Friday. He briefly wonders how much clothing she even has and if she needs to do some shopping. Then he sees her shoes. They're sexy as hell grey and black high heels with a black ankle strap.

Tobias tries desperately not to lapse into fantasizing about Tris in nothing but those shoes, deciding to cover with a joke. "Our shoes don't really match, though."

Tris blushes. "Are they too much for the office?" she asks.

_Yes,_ thinks Tobias, _if you expect me to get any work done today._

"They're fine," he fibs. "Will they be comfortable for you? I mean, they look kind of, um, high."

Tris smiles. "They're actually pretty comfortable. There's a platform under the ball of my foot, so my foot isn't at too steep of an angle. The heel is reasonably sturdy, and the ankle strap makes them more comfortable, too."

Tobias nods, and they walk toward the elevator. He notices that she doesn't wobble at all in the heels, but walks confidently, taller than usual. _Sexy as hell_, he thinks, then chastises himself for the inappropriate thought.

Gliding down toward the parking garage, the elevator makes an unusual and unexpected slight jolt. Reflexively, Tris grabs Tobias' arm to steady herself. She notices that he has gone rigid, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his breath shallow.

"We're just fine," she tells him in a soothing voice. "The elevator is still moving, and we'll be out in a minute. Focus on taking slow, deep breaths."

Tris takes a step away from her friend, hoping the additional space will ease his claustrophobia. "Don't," he says in a choked voice, pulling her back toward him.

Tobias grasps Tris' hand, and with his eyes still squeezed shut, he begins to speak.

"When I was a child," he says, his voice pained, "my father, Marcus, used to beat my mother. He would send the servants home for the day, and start lecturing her about any little thing she hadn't done perfectly. Maybe he thought she was too friendly with a contractor working on the house. Maybe he didn't like what she had the cook make for dinner. Maybe my face had been dirty when he got home. It didn't matter. The tiniest thing would set him off. She tried standing up for herself, but that enraged him. She tried being docile and submissive, but that made him call her 'weak' and 'stupid.' Nothing was ever good enough to keep Marcus at bay."

The elevator dings, and the door opens to the parking garage. Tobias reaches for Tris' hand and silently leads her to the SUV, opening the passenger door for her and offering his hand to help her in. The silence lasts as Tobias buckles himself into the driver's seat and starts the engine. Once out of the private parking area and into the main garage, he speaks again.

"Once Marcus got going and got himself all worked up, his abuse would turn physical. Typically it would start with a slap, something painful, but which wouldn't leave a mark on her. Then he would seek me out."

Tris stiffens. "He didn't hit me, at least not back then. Instead he would shove me into a tiny storage cupboard under the stairs."

Tobias' breathing becomes labored, and Tris reaches for his hand resting on the center console. She gives a gentle squeeze, waiting to see if he wants to offer more of his story, but unwilling to push him.

"It was dark in there," he continues, the memory strangling him and making it hard to speak. "I could see out if I looked through the crack in the door, but that was… that was… worse."

As he talks, Tobias doesn't glance at Tris even once. He fixes his eyes on the road as he bares his soul. Conversely, she is silent, but her gaze never leaves his face.

"But even if I didn't look," Tobias continues, "I could still hear what was going on. Marcus is a sick bastard. He would hit her, kick her, and whip her with his belt. He said horrible cruel things to her, and said harsh things about me, too. When he was done, well…"

He trails off, and Tris can tell there's something he's not saying, but she doesn't ask. She doesn't ask or say anything at all. She just takes whatever he is willing to give her, occasionally squeezing his hand in support.

Both of them sit quietly, absorbing the memories, as Tobias pulls the SUV into the underground parking garage at the office building. Once he parks in the designated space and turns off the engine, he turns to face Tris, but doesn't meet her gaze.

"Anyway," he says hesitantly, fiddling with their joined fingers, "that's where the claustrophobia comes from."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Tobias," Tris says calmly. Reluctantly, she adds, "May I ask one question?"

_No!_ Tobias' mind screams. _I've already said too much! I can't look you in the eye and see the pity. I can't tell you what else I saw or how Marcus turned on me after my mom died!_

Instead, his traitorous voice says, "Okay."

"What happened to your mom?" Tris asks.

Tobias slumps even further into himself. "She killed herself," he admits, and Tris draws in a sharp, startled breath. "She got pregnant again, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She killed herself and my unborn brother or sister to get away from Marcus. She left me alone with him instead."

Tobias doesn't cry. The abandonment still echoes painfully in his soul, a bruise that won't go away, but nearly twenty years after Evelyn's death, he no longer sheds tears over it. But he feels raw, vulnerable, and bare. And he can't look at Tris. He doesn't want to see the pity or the questions in her eyes.

Nearby, a car door slams, and Tobias suddenly becomes aware of their surroundings. As he startles back into awareness, he sees Tris, and he's instantly amazed. Instead of pity, her eyes blaze with passion and barely contained fury. Her jaw is tight, as if physically holding back the words she wants to say.

"Tris?" he ventures.

"She… You… You…" Tris stammers, her tone venomous. For a second Tobias wonders why she's angry with him. Then the dam bursts, and Tris begins to rant, her arms gesticulating wildly.

"She _left_ you!" she spits in a raised voice. "You are incredibly smart, hard-working, and successful, and disciplined. You're fun, and generous, and fiercely protective! You're also surprisingly gentle, and you're compassionate. And she… she just missed it! She missed out on all of it by her own choice, and she left you with that... Ugh!"

Tris' words, and the passion with which she delivers them, detonates Tobias' defenses. No one has ever understood the abandonment aspect of his grief like that. No one has ever defended him like that. No one has ever encouraged and affirmed him with that kind of fire.

Without a logical thought in his mind, Tobias swoops toward Tris and crashes their lips together. She responds instantly, pouring the rest of her emotions into the kiss. Tobias' long fingers twist in Tris' blonde hair, while her hands grasp at his neck and shoulders. Their tongues and lips wrestle, racing to explore the intense electric pull between them.

Tobias is about to pull Tris across the console and into his lap when his phone rings. Tris pulls away suddenly, and her eyes dart around nervously while Tobias finds his phone.

"Hello," he says breathlessly.

"Where are you?" asks the caller. _Zeke. Work. Shit, what time is it?_ He thinks to himself.

In the passenger seat, Tris opens the visor mirror and attempts to tame her hair.

"We're in the parking ramp," Tobias tells his friend. "We both overslept, but we'll be there in a minute."

Without waiting for an answer, Tobias hangs up the phone. They gather their things, smooth down their clothes, and hurry to the elevator. Once inside and headed to the sixth floor, Tobias leans close to Tris' ear.

"May I take you on a date?" he asks her.

"I don't know," she teases. "Is there a company policy forbidding it?"

"If there is, I'll change it," he says in a low, sultry tone that is not helping her relax after their intense makeout session in the parking ramp. "After all, I am a lawyer," he teases.

"And it is your company," she reminds him.


	10. Chapter 10

The workday is busy, but relatively uneventful. Tobias will be in court for the second half of the week, so there's a lot of prep work to do. Tris feels like she's getting the hang of things, and rarely needs to bother the lawyers about where to find things or how to do things.

"We really need to get Will back," Zeke says over lunch.

Tobias nods. "Have you called him?" he asks. "After all, you were the one who talked Tris into working here."

"I can try," Zeke offers.

"Nita was the one who drove him off," Tobias comments. "Tell him she's gone, and tell him about Tris. He can come in and meet her if it will help him decide. We can offer him a five percent raise, too, if that will help. But try without the raise first. Will is great, but it doesn't sit well the way he left with no notice. We all wanted to run from Nita, but you can't just leave without notice like that."

Tris can't help but smile. Tobias has a natural business sense, and she loves watching him explore all sides of something and determine the right answer. He's quick on his feet, and decisive. Zeke, on the other hand, is more relational. He's a natural with everyone, happy-go-lucky in a way that makes you feel like everything is going to be alright. The two men complement each other, and strike a perfect balance as lawyers, business partners, and friends. Tris enjoys them both for who they are, and she's growing to love working with them.

At five o'clock, Zeke hands his car keys to Tobias and calls for the elevator. This is quickly becoming their regular ritual in the evenings. Tobias takes the stairs and warms up the cars while Zeke locks the office and escorts Tris to the garage via the elevator.

As they enter the elevator, Zeke decides to rib Tris about her footwear. "Those are some serious shoes," he tells her. "Looks like someone is angling for the 'hottest in the office' Dundie."

Tris laughs at Zeke's reference to _The Office_. She loved that show, even if much of it went over her head when she was younger.

"I have to do _something_," she says in mock defense. "You two come in every day in nice suits and silk ties. I'm the girl in this threesome; I can't let two men outdo me."

Zeke starts choking, his face darkening. "Did you really just refer to our law firm as a _threesome_!? I'm a happily married man, young lady! And I have no interest in getting naked with Four. You and Shauna can work something out for my birthday, but leave him out of it!"

Tris knows, with every fiber of her being, that Zeke is teasing, but she can't stop her face from flushing beet red.

"Ezekiel!" She scolds him. "There is a big difference between a threesome and a three-way! A threesome is just a group of three, like a trio. A three-way is… well… something else!"

The elevator doors open, and the pair walk to their parking spots still arguing the point.

"Four, back me up," Zeke says when they catch up to him. "Is a threesome the same thing as a three-way?"

Tobias' mouth drops open. "What do you two talk about in the elevator?" he asks, shocked.

Tris feels her blush deepen.

"It's not like that," Zeke says. "Tris referred to the three of us as a threesome, meaning like, three people. I told her that a threesome was the same thing as a three-way, and I really don't want to go there with another dude."

Tobias shakes his head. "I agree with Tris. If you're talking about sex and you say threesome, it's the same as three-way, because all three-ways require a threesome. But if you're talking about anything else, literally anything else, it means a trio."

"Then just say trio!" says Zeke, exasperated. "Ugh, no more talking about three-ways!"

"So I shouldn't call Shauna about your birthday?" Tris teases as she gets in Tobias' SUV.

Zeke gives her the finger as he climbs in his compact car, then blows her a kiss before pulling out of his parking spot.

"Okay," Tris says excitedly as they buckle in, "tomorrow we make up any and every opportunity to use the word threesome in conversation. Just keep doing it until he loses it."

Tobias coughs on the water he was drinking. "That's what she said," he says.

"Oh my God, I'm drowning in testosterone!" Tris groans. "Not everything is about sex!"

.

xxxx

.

Because they're due at the airport that evening to pick up Tobias' housekeeper, the pair opt for a quick dinner at a nearby bistro. They find a table, and Tobias checks the flight's status while Tris looks over the menu. She chooses a simple soup and salad combo, and a glass of iced tea.

"I want to get to know you better," Tobias says after they place their orders.

"Well, we could play twenty questions," Tris suggests.

"What are the ground rules?" he asks.

"Ground rules?" Tris asks. "This isn't a competition, Tobias. We just take turns asking questions. Only ask what you're also willing to answer."

"How many questions can I decline to answer?" he asks warily.

"As many as you want," she says, starting to get frustrated. "You're a grown adult, and this isn't a courtroom. You don't have to answer any question you don't want to. But the point is to get to know each other, and you kind of have to answer for that.

"You know what? Maybe this is a bad idea. We don't have to do this. Let's just talk about work, or you could tell me about your housekeeper so I'm prepared to meet her."

"No, no," Tobias says. "I really want to play! I'm just used to the way Zeke played games like this in college. Strict rules, strip components, penalty shots, that kind of thing. There's just stuff I might not want to talk about in a public place."

"I'm not looking to embarrass you," Tris sighs. "This isn't a frat party. You're free to say 'no' or 'not now' to anything."

"Okay," Tobias says. "Favorite color? Mine is green."

Tris smiles. "I would have guessed green. Your house is all grey and ivory with wood tones and touches of copper. But your private spaces, the study and the bedrooms, have green in them. My favorite is purple, but I also like dark grey."

"Grey suits you," he says. "It matches your eyes."

"Thank you," she says shyly. "My question is, um… When is your birthday? Mine is May 3, so I'm nineteen and a half now."

"November 10," he replies. "So I'm 27 years and two weeks now."

They laugh and continue to get to know one another, keeping the topics light and easy. He learns that she shares Zeke's taste for green olives on pizza. She learns that he has never tried sushi. They discover that neither of them had a pet growing up, and that neither of them are big on drinking. Tris, of course, is still underage, and Tobias limits himself to two beers or a glass of wine because alcohol was part of Marcus' issues.

They continue the game in the car on the way to the airport. Since they're alone in the car, Tobias pushes the question in a more personal direction.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asks.

"Two," she replies. "The first was a little middle school thing that involved about three weeks of hand-holding. The second lasted eight months, during my junior year of high school. There have been a few other random dates, but no other relationships. How about you?"

"I've never had a boyfriend," he teases.

Tris smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean," she says. "How many relationships have you had?"

"Like you, I've been on some random dates. Zeke has tried for years to hook me up with different girls. But actual relationships have been rare. I went out with a girl named Laura for about eight weeks when I was in law school. There was a barista named Chelsea, whom I dated for about a month when I was working for Amar - the first law office I was at. But that's about it. I went out on dates, but actually letting someone get to know me is hard. I'm guarded and outward projecting, so people don't connect with me, then I annoy them by trying to fix things for them."

"That was very insightful," Tris says.

"Well, I _have_ been in a long-term relationship with a therapist," Tobias explains, "Her name is Johanna. I see her every-other week. She's been working with me for years, helping me process what my parents put me through, and learning to let my guard down."

"It seems to be working," Tris says. "With the exception of the day we met, you have been quite warm and open with me."

"You're… different," Tobias confesses. "Being open with you comes naturally. Sharing my home, having you at work. I never thought something like this was possible. You make me feel capable and strong, yet more relaxed, too."

"That might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Tris responds, taking Tobias' hand. "Being around you feels good, too. You make me feel safe, and, well… important, though that's hard to explain. Just useful, I guess. But not in an office or housekeeping kind of way, but more like my presence is helpful. That sounds so conceited," she shakes her head. "I feel appreciated, like, for being me. That's all I'm trying to say."

Tobias raises their joined hands and places a kiss on hers."That's perfect," he soothes. "I appreciate you for being you. Your presence makes me happy and makes me a better person. I have to confess I'm smitten with you, Miss Prior."

Tris feels herself blush in the darkness, and leans her head on Tobias' arm. "I'm quite taken with you as well, Mr. Eaton," she says.

"If I wasn't driving down the interstate right now, I'd kiss you," Tobias says in a low, sexy voice.

Tris hums appreciatively. "Like this morning?" she asks, matching his seductive tone.

He leans a little closer over the center console, but keeps his eyes on the road. "Yes," he purrs, "but slower, softer."

Tris leans in, too, and whispers in Tobias' ear. "And what would you be doing with your hands?"

Tobias groans. "I'd run them gently up and down your back, for starters," he says. "Make sure you feel safe and warm while I explore your soft lips. How about you? What would your hands be doing?"

"I'd slide them up these sexy arms," she says, stroking his bicep through his suit jacket. "And from there I'd run my fingers through the short hair on the back of your head so I could pull you in and kiss you a little harder."

Tobias pulls the SUV up to the parking ticket dispenser at the airport's short-term parking ramp. Before he opens his window to pull a ticket, he leans even closer to Tris and nibbles on her earlobe. "My tongue would explore your warm mouth," he whispers seductively. "And once we were desperate to breathe, I'd move down to your neck." He places a soft kiss to Tris' neck, just below her ear, then abruptly pulls away to open his window and retrieve the parking pass from the machine.

Tris squirms in her seat and tugs at her skirt. Now in the lit parking structure, she can plainly see the sizable tent in Tobias' suit pants. She notices that he leaves the window open, letting in the frosty November air as they meander through the rows of cars.

"Tell me about your housekeeper," Tris says in a forced bright tone.

Tobias nods, then closes his window and puts both hands on the steering wheel, out of temptation.

"Her name is Matilda Chmielweski," he says, "but I've known her as 'Miss Mattie' since I was four years old. She emigrated from Poland during the communist era. Her husband, Alfons, worked in a packing plant. They had two children. Their son, Alex, lives here in Chicago with his wife, Anna, and four daughters. I'll let Babcia tell you about the little ones."

"Bob-cha?" Tris interrupts, trying to pronounce the strange word.

"A Polish grandmother," he explains. "That's the grandkids call her. She loves talking about her grandkids. Miss Mattie's daughter, Suzanne, was born here. She's single, and lives out in California. Miss Mattie blames her daughter's American birth for making her independent and liberal. Alex told me Suzanne is a lesbian. I don't know if her mother doesn't know, or just doesn't accept it. I stay out of it."

Tobias pulls into a parking spot and shuts off the engine. As the pair walks toward the elevator, Tobias grabs Tris' hand, and laces their fingers together.

"Miss Mattie was my day nanny until I was nine," he explains. "Her kids were in school, so she went to work. She was like a grandmother or an aunt to me. Even once I was in school, my parents kept her on for summers, vacation days, evening society events, and sick days. My father didn't want her kids at our house, but there were times when we met up with them to go to the park or go swimming or something. My mother liked me to go on what she called, 'outings.'"

"After my mom died," he continues, "my dad fired Miss Mattie. He said I was too old for a babysitter, but I knew he just didn't want anyone knowing about our home life. We had maids, but unless he was hosting an event, they were to be gone before he got home. The head cook-slash-housekeeper stayed through dinner, then went to her little house above the garage where she lived with her husband, who was our driver, occasional handyman, and overseer of the gardening service. That was how Marcus cut us off from the world without losing the pampering he was used to.

"Anyway, when I moved back to Chicago with my law degree and an inheritance from my mother's parents, I decided to invest in real estate. I didn't want a house and all the yard work and long commute that went with it. I decided to look at condo apartments and found my place. I know it's huge, and way more than I need, but I fell in love with the parking setup and private elevator, the heavy duty soundproofing, heated floors, and of course, that study."

By this point, Tobias and Tris have reached baggage claim. They see on the electronic display that Mattie's flight hasn't disembarked yet, so they know they have some time, and settle in at a coffee shop.

"I hadn't seen Miss Mattie since my father fired her," Tobias says, picking up the story once he sits down with his coffee. "But once I was settled in, I wanted to look her up. I couldn't find her or Alfons in the phone book or online, but I did locate Alex. When I called him up, he informed me that Alfons had passed away a few years before, and that his mother was living with him and his family. They invited me to their home to visit.

"Tris, it was incredible," Tobias says, grinning broadly. "Miss Mattie took one look at me and called out 'My Tobias!' like I was the prodigal son coming home."

A stray tear trickles down Tobias' smiling face, and Tris reaches up to gently wipe it away.

"She stuffed me full of rich Polish food, and introduced me to everyone - her daughter-in-law, the grandkids, even some of the neighbors. It was... incredible," he repeats.

"I went home that night to my giant, empty penthouse and thought about the seven of them crammed in that little place. I knew it was tough for them to make ends meet, and that Alex and Anna had taken in his mother because she couldn't find work. No one wants to hire a seventy-year-old Polish grandmother.

"That night I looked up the going rate for a housekeeper, and the next day I offered Miss Mattie the job. She has a furnished one-bedroom apartment down the hall behind the kitchen. She cooks for me, does my laundry, and keeps the place tidy. Once a month I have a service come in and deal with the stone floors, and any heavier cleaning that needs to be done. I make sure she doesn't work too hard, and she makes sure I need to keep exercising.

"Should we go meet her?"

Tris nods, excited to meet Miss Mattie. Tobias has an obvious soft spot for her, so Tris knows she must be very special.

They throw away their paper coffee cups and walk back to the baggage claim. The carousel starts to turn as bags arrive. There is still no sign of Tobias' housekeeper, but he grabs her suitcase when it comes by.

A few minutes later, Tobias grins, and Tris knows he has spotted Miss Mattie. She follows his gaze and sees a stout older woman in a long printed dress and red cardigan coming down the escalator. He strides toward the older woman, one hand holding Tris' and the other pulling the wheeled suitcase.

When she sees them coming toward her, the older woman throws her hands in the air and says, "My Tobias!" In accented English. They hug, then the older woman turns her keen gaze on Tris.

"What is this, My Tobias?" she asks. "I go away for two weeks and you find a young lady? I should have visited my sister sooner!"

"This is Tris," Tobias explains.

"It's nice to meet you," Tris offers. "Tobias has told me so much about you."

"I like her already," Miss Mattie declares. "She doesn't call you that ridiculous number."

Tris laughs. "You must know Zeke and Uriah," she says.

"Yes, yes," says the housekeeper. "I know Ezekiel when my Tobias was a little boy. I waited to visit my sister this year so I could stay for his wedding. Shauna is a nice girl. Were you at the wedding?"

"No," Tris answers. "I grew up with Uriah, but I only met Zeke and Shauna recently."

"Ah, Uriah," says Mattie, shaking her head. "Now that boy can eat!"

Tris laughs in agreement. Tobias offers Mattie an arm, which she takes, letting him escort her toward the parking area. Tris offers to pull the suitcase, but Tobias declines. They walk back to the car at the older woman's pace while she entertains them with stories about her visit to Florida.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm loving your support for this story. Don't forget to look for me on Pinterest (AnnLiberty) to see things that inspired me. There are a bunch of pics of really gorgeous luxury penthouses to drool over!**

.

Back at the penthouse, Tris retires to her bedroom to do some reading and give Tobias some time with Miss Mattie.

"My Tobias," the housekeeper says as she leads him into her private apartment. "What is this? I go away for two weeks and you're living in sin?"

Tobias chuckles. "No sinning going on, Miss Mattie. Not yet, anyway. Tris doesn't have any family; her parents died in an accident almost a year ago. Her brother is in college out of state. There was a fire at her apartment the other day, and she lost almost everything she owned. I brought her here to stay for a while. Tris is staying in the guest room."

"What is this name, Tris?" asks the older woman. With her accent it sounds like "treees" when she says it.

"It's short for Beatrice," Tobias explains.

"Beautiful," says the older woman. "What is with Americans and nicknames? Beatrice is much better."

.

When he's done talking to Mattie, Tobias stops at Tris' door and knocks quietly.

"Come in," she calls sweetly.

Tobias opens the door and sees Tris cuddled up in bed. She has changed into pajamas, and her hair is up in a messy bun on the top of her head. A book rests on her lap, and she's surrounded by fluffy pillows. She looks adorable, and Tobias smiles to see her so comfortable and peaceful.

"Did you get Miss Mattie settled?" Tris asks.

"I did," Tobias smiles. "You should be warned, she's not a fan of nicknames. Expect to be called Beatrice in the morning."

"Noted," Tris says.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tobias asks nervously.

"Of course not," she says. "That _is_ my name. My father never got used to calling me Tris, and Caleb still calls me Bea most of the time."

"In that case, _Beatrice_-" Tobias begins.

"Okay, no," she interrupts, wrinkling up her nose. "It sounds funny when you say it."

"It's kind of a mouthful," he concedes. "I'll save it for special occasions."

They laugh before Tobias goes back to what he was saying. "In that case, _Tris_, I came to see if you might spare me a goodnight kiss."

Tris pretends to think about it. "Okay," she says.

Tobias climbs onto her bed and slowly crawls toward Tris. She bites her bottom lip, causing him to swallow hard. Their lips meet - a soft, warm kiss far different from their fiery exchange that morning in the parking garage.

As their lips slow dance, Tobias lowers his body to the bed beside Tris. He wraps his arms around her gently, and she melts into his embrace.

Tobias pulls back, and smiles as he runs the back of his hand down her cheek. "Goodnight, Tris," he says softly.

"Goodnight, Tobias," she replies.

"If you have any bad dreams, you know where to find me. Or, you know, if you just get lonely."

"I'll keep that in mind," she says.

Tobias gives Tris a final chaste kiss before retreating.

.

xxxx

.

The next morning on the way to the office, Tobias grabs Tris' hand. "I notice you didn't get lonely enough to come find me last night," he says, nudging her playfully.

"I had sweet dreams after those goodnight kisses," she says. "Besides, I didn't think your babcia would appreciate finding me in bed with _her_ Tobias."

"Well, _Beatrice_, don't eat too much at lunch. I have a feeling my babcia is going to pull out all the stops and we'll be gorging on Polish food tonight. Miss Mattie likes to show off," he warns her.

The ride in the office elevator is the same harrowing experience as usual for Tobias. Tris does her best to cushion him from the other passengers, but everyone is in a hurry to get to work on time, so they just crowd in.

They unlock the office and get set up for the day. Zeke arrives, and the law firm staff stays busy all morning.

The afternoon is quieter. Zeke has a hearing, so he's at the courthouse. Tris and Tobias sneak a few kisses and innocent touches when they're alone. Late in the afternoon, Tris is standing at the copier when Tobias walks up behind her. He glides his hands from her shoulders down to her hands, lacing their fingers together. Tris angles her head to see his face, and smiles. Tobias leans down, but instead of kissing her mouth, he nuzzles her neck. Goosebumps prickle Tris' skin, and her nipples pucker. She whimpers and presses her back into Tobias' chest. Her backside grazes Tobias' growing erection, and Tris fights the urge to grind against it.

The ding of the elevator interrupts them. "Are you expecting anyone?" Tris asks Tobias.

"No," he replies. "If they're here for me, I'm going to need a minute."

Tris blushes and hurries to the front, where she finds a young man with dark hair and light green eyes walking in. "Good afternoon," she greets him. "How can I help you?"

"Um, hi," the man says. "I'm Will. You must be the new secretary."

"Yes," she confirms, "I'm Tris."

"Are Zeke and Four here?" he asks.

"Mr. Pedrad is in court this afternoon, but Mr. Eaton is here. I'll go see if he's available."

As Tris is about to stand up, Tobias walks down the hall and to the reception area. "Will!" he says. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Will replies.

"There's something you need to see," Tobias says, indicating for Will to follow him back down the hall.

Unsurprisingly, they disappear into the supply room, and Tris beams knowing how pleased Tobias is with her work. They emerge a few minutes later, and Tris catches snippets of their conversation.

"...and I just had enough," Will is saying as they emerge from the back. "I didn't really mean to quit; I just lost my temper. I had every intention of calling you that afternoon and talking through it. But when I got home, I found Stacy in our bed with another man."

_Ouch_, Tris thinks.

Tobias and Will disappear into Tobias' office, but they don't close the door. Tris approaches and pops her head inside.

"Mr. Eaton, would you like me to bring coffee?" she asks.

Tobias assents.

A moment later, she returns to the office with a dark wood tray containing two water bottles, two Eaton and Associates coffee mugs, a stainless steel coffee urn, coordinating napkins, and a little ceramic creamer and sugar set. She sets in on Tobias' desk and smiles at the two men.

"Is there anything else?" she asks.

"Yes," says Tobias. "Something came in the mail for you. It didn't have your name on it, so I accidentally opened it."

He hands her a business-size envelope addressed to the law firm. It has been neatly opened with a letter opener.

"Also," Tobias says, stopping her as she's about to leave the room. "I need to finish this report for the case on Thursday, so we'll probably be here until five-thirty or six tonight. Will that be okay?"

"Of course," Tris replies. "Would you like me to call Miss Mattie?"

"No," he answers. "She serves dinner at seven. We'll be in plenty of time."

"We?" interjects Will. "She knows your housekeeper?"

"Tris recently had a fire in her apartment," Tobias says. "She's been staying with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Will says to Tris.

Tris sighs a little. "I won't miss the apartment. It was kind of a dump. But I did lose my furniture, half my wardrobe, and some more… sentimental items that are harder to get over."

Tobias is surprised by her comment. She never speaks about the fire with him. She hasn't asked him to take her to see the damage. She hasn't asked him to take her shopping. Come to think about it, she hasn't asked him for anything. Ever. He looks at her and sees grief in her eyes, and he wants to kick himself for not being more aware and sensitive to her loss. For now, all he can offer her is a tender smile as she excuses herself from the office.

Will leaves a few minutes later, knowing that he's keeping the lawyer from important pre-hearing work.

Tris busies herself cleaning up the coffee dishes, and restocking the fridge with bottled water. Back at reception she checks her email and glances at E&A's social media pages. She's reading an interesting article that Zeke shared on the firm's page, when the elevator dings. She looks up, half expecting it to be Zeke, but instead catches a glimpse of a different familiar face. _That looks a lot like Peter, from the diner_, she thinks to herself, just as a camera flash goes off and the elevator doors close. _That was weird_, she thinks. Slightly shaken, she checks the time and decides to lock up the main office doors for the night.

She's absorbed in the article again when Tobias emerges from his office, locking it for the night. Tris quickly shuts down her computer and takes Tobias' offered hand as he leads her to the elevator. Once inside, Tris remembers the strange experience from earlier and shudders. Tobias, still berating himself for not being more sensitive about the fire, pulls her into his arms.

"I'm really sorry about the fire," he says, resting his chin on the top of her head as he envelopes her small frame in his arms. "Since we established that you don't have a lease or insurance to deal with, I haven't given enough thought to your losses. Is there anything you need?"

"My biggest need right now is to do some laundry," she confesses. "I only have the one pair of pajamas, and I'm running out of clean socks and underthings."

_I'm running out of everything_, she thinks to herself. But since she doesn't have the money to go shopping, she refuses to mention that to Tobias. _He would just take me somewhere I can't afford. Either that or he would insist on buying me things with his own money, and I refuse to be a burden._

But there's no avoiding the memory of her nearly empty shampoo bottle and toothpaste tube. "I'll also need to go to a drugstore soon," she says.

"Shopping is Miss Mattie's favorite part of her job," Tobias says as they walk through the garage toward his SUV. "Maybe even more than feeding me. You can leave a list on the kitchen counter, and she'll pick things up for you."

As they're driving toward the exit of the parking garage, Tris remembers her odd Peter look-alike sighting. "The strangest thing happened this afternoon," she tells Tobias. "I heard the elevator ding, and no one got out, but there was a man in there who looked a lot like one of the diner cooks, Peter."

Tris' story stops abruptly when Tobias slams on the brakes, sending them both lurching forward.

"Peter?" Tobias asks. "You're sure?"

"Well, no," Tris answers, surprised by Tobias' reaction. "I only saw a quick glimpse of someone and thought he looked like Peter. Then there was a camera flash, and the elevator left before I could see clearly again."

"A camera?" Tobias asks, his tone rising. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I don't understand," stammers Tris.

"Didn't you read Tori's letter?" he asks.

"What letter?" she asks, still lost and a bit put out by Tobias' strong reaction.

"That mail that came for you at the firm. It contains cash, and a note from someone named Tori."

Tris scrambles through her purse, pulling out the envelope and opening it with shaking fingers.

.

_T,_

_Things are worse than I thought. Myra quit. Turns out she was a runaway, and after one of the LKs took her to a party, she decided that going home was better than staying here. They've been recruiting hard. I'm pretty sure Peter joined, so I'm sure Drew will follow._

_E was furious when you left, and even angrier when I told him my staff was paid in cash and that I didn't have your address or last name._

_One of those shitty tenements on 8th burned to the ground last week. Like me, the slum lords keep no records, but rumor around the neighborhood is that there are a couple girls from the building who haven't been seen since. I hope for their sake that they died rather than be taken by the LKs._

_If you have any options, don't come back here. You're a good kid. You could do better than this. Get out while you still can. I'm including the last pay I owe you._

_Tori_

.

Six twenty-dollar bills are tucked in the envelope, more than Tori owed her. Tris knows the woman is just doing what she can to keep her safe, and she appreciates the extra thirty dollars for what it represents.

"If Peter got recruited, they probably sent him to identify you," Tobias says.

Tris watches him connect his cell to the hands-free and dial a number before he resumes driving.

"Uptown Office Plaza," comes a voice through the vehicle's speakers. "This is Jeff."

"Jeff, Tobias Eaton in 601," the lawyer replies.

"Mr. Eaton," Jeff says in a deferential tone. "How can I assist you?"

"A strange man came up to the sixth floor today around… What time was it?" he asks Tris.

"A few minutes before five," she tells him.

"A few minutes before five," Tobias repeats. "He didn't get out of the elevator, just snapped a picture and left. The reason I'm concerned is because he looked a lot like my girlfriend's stalker."

He pauses to mouth "Sorry" at Tris. _Sorry for what?_ she wonders, _that he called me his girlfriend? Or that he fibbed and called Peter my stalker?_

"I can try to isolate the footage," Jeff replies. "But I can't release it to you without a warrant."

"I understand," Tobias replies. "The police are involved, so I'll have the detectives get in touch with you. Once you find the individual, please try to collect the footage of him from his arrival in the building to his departure - anything you've got. If it's him, the police will want it all."

"Yes, sir," says Jeff.

Tobias thanks him and hangs up. As they pull into the garage at his condo building, he places another call.

"Jacobs," a male voice answers. Tris recognizes the voice and the name as one of the detectives she met with over the weekend.

"Detective Jacobs, this is Tobias Eaton. Six and I have some new evidence for you."

"Mr. Eaton!" the detective replies. "I'm all ears."

Tobias tells the detective about the letter Tris received from Tori, and the strange visitor who might have been Peter. He also gives the officer the contact information for Jeff in the office building's security office, and plans another meeting at the law office so Tris can turn over the letter and possibly identify Peter from the footage.

Tris and Tobias sit parked in the penthouse's secure parking area until he finishes the call, then they take the elevator up to the apartment. Tobias pulls Tris into his arms as the elevator ascends. She has noticed that he likes to hold her when he's stressed.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promises, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she replies, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I'm going to close the office Thursday and Friday," he informs her. "I'll call it a family emergency. Tomorrow you can come in for part of the day and meet with the detectives. Wednesday Zeke and I can finish getting ready for the hearing, and we'll call Will if needed. Thursday and Friday I'll be in court, so we'll close the office. Hopefully by Monday we'll know more about what's going on, and we can go from there."

"Tobias, I hate that I'm causing all this trouble. You need me in the office, and you can't just randomly close for two days. What about the clients?" Tris protests.

"I need to be on my A game for this hearing," he explains. "I can't do that if I'm worrying about someone showing up at the office to hurt you. It's best if you stay here where I know you're safe."

The elevator opens on the penthouse lobby, and Tris pulls away from Tobias. "You're going to regret ever meeting me," she says as they walk across to the apartment entry.

"Not possible," he assures her, stopping for a kiss before he lets them into his home.

.

As soon as Tris enters her guestroom, she knows that someone has been in there. The bed, which she had quickly pulled together in the morning, is now neatly made. A new laundry hamper sits in the closet, replacing her pile of dirty clothes.

Feeling a moment of panic at losing what little she has, Tris yanks open a dresser drawer. There she finds her missing garments, freshly laundered, folded, and put away.

She wanders into the en suite bathroom, and is pleased to see that the towels have also been washed. Clearly Miss Mattie earns her keep.

Tris changes out of her office clothes and returns to the kitchen, which smells heavenly. The door to the housekeeper's quarters is open, something Tris hasn't seen before. There isn't much to see from the kitchen, just a hallway with a closed door at the far end and two doors close to the kitchen. The door on the right side of the hall is an open pocket door that reveals a pantry storage room. It's the size of a walk-in closet, and appears well-stocked.

The pocket door on the left side of the hall is closed, but Tris can hear Miss Mattie scolding Tobias through it. She's leaving for the living room to give them privacy when the sound of her own name catches her attention.

"Your Beatrice has practically nothing!" the older woman is scolding. "Look at this! This is not suitable for a dust rag!"

Tris feels her face flush as the worn nature of her clothing is discussed.

"I told you, Miss Mattie," Tobias defends, "Tris had a fire in her apartment. She hasn't gotten around to doing any shopping yet."

_And couldn't if I wanted to,_ Tris thinks, walking into the living room and sinking onto the couch. _I have just over two hundred dollars to my name, and who knows when I'll get paid from E&A. I have to save up for a place to live; they'll want two months' rent plus a security deposit. I'll have to get renter's insurance, too. And once I do get a place, I'll need everything - a bed, dishes, pans, food… Two hundred bucks, a quilt, and a couple photo albums isn't much to start a life._


	12. Chapter 12

"Tris?" Tobias' deep voice interrupts her thoughts.

She quickly swipes at a few stray tears and puts on a falsely bright smile. "Yes?" she asks, her voice wavering.

"Dinner is ready," he tells her, his brow creasing with concern. "Miss Mattie is insisting we use the formal dining room tonight."

Tris stands and crosses to the dining room, where the table is set for two. Tobias pulls back her chair and seats her like a gentleman, then takes his place. Miss Mattie appears, her hands full of steaming dishes.

"Can I help you?" Tris offers.

"Sit, sit," Mattie orders. "Tonight you just eat."

She places the dishes on the table and shuffles back to the kitchen, returning quickly with still more dishes.

Tris giggles. "This reminds me of the first time we ate together," she tells Tobias. "You ordered everything on the menu from that Italian restaurant. There was enough food in the conference room to feed an army."

"Tonight you eat enough for a Polish army," Miss Mattie says, making her third food delivery to the table.

"What about you?" Tris asks, suddenly realizing that the table is only set for two. "Sit down, Miss Mattie, I'll go get you a plate and some flatware. Tobias, pull out her chair." Without waiting for an argument, Tris hurries to the kitchen and grabs another place setting.

"Your Beatrice is a bossy one," Tris hears Mattie say to Tobias.

"She can be," he concedes, pulling out a chair for the housekeeper. "But only when she's insisting on taking care of others. She never asks anything for herself. Did you know that the day we met, she offered me her lunch? There were days when she went hungry, but she offered me, a stranger, her lunch."

Tris hears wonder and deep emotion in Tobias' husky voice.

"I like her," Mattie says emphatically. "I like her for my Tobias. You need someone to love you. Your mama loved you, but she didn't know how. Your papa only loved himself. Ezekiel loves you, but he's crazy. I love you, but I'm an old babcia. This one can love you to your soul. She will fight lions for you!"

"Lions!?" Tobias laughs heartily.

Tris chooses this moment to return to the dining room. "Wow, what did I miss?" she asks, as if she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Miss Mattie has decided that you should fight lions for me!" Tobias laughs, dishing food onto his plate.

"Like for your entertainment?" Tris jokes. "This apartment is huge, but I haven't found the coliseum wing yet."

Across the table, Mattie huffs. "Not all lions are the kind at the zoo," she says. "I told my Tobias that you are the kind of person who would fight lions for others."

"For someone I cared about, I would die trying," Tris tells the older woman. "I have a feeling you would do the same."

Mattie nods, and the two women exchange a knowing look and a smile.

The rest of dinner is uneventful and friendly. Tris insists on clearing the table, but Mattie refuses to let her help with the dishes. Tobias intervenes, dragging Tris to the study for a board game by the fireplace.

"Tris," Tobias says as he sets up the game, "I know you're not used to having household help, and I know you don't want to be a burden, but you have to let Miss Mattie do her job. I pay her to cook, clean, and do laundry. I'm careful not to make messes, and I bring someone in for the heavy stuff because she's older and we have this history and relationship. But if you do her job for her, she won't feel useful, and she'll leave."

"I'm sorry," Tris says, dropping her head like a scolded child. "I just appreciated all the work she put into that big dinner, and I wanted to express that by helping. Tobias, she did my laundry today. I'm not her responsibility, but she washed my sheets, towels, and even my clothes!"

"Come here," Tobias says, pushing his chair back from the table. Tris obeys, and Tobias pulls her onto his lap like a child, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Think of it this way," he says. "If a client came in to the office and you offered them coffee, but they insisted on making their own, that would be weird, right? Because that's your job."

"But Miss Mattie doesn't work for me," Tris insists. "I'm an added burden."

"You don't work for the clients, either," Tobias counters. "You work for the firm. And as part of the firm you serve the clients. Miss Mattie works for the household, and that includes you now. If you're uncomfortable with her handling your undergarments, we can make some adjustments, but she's going to wash your sheets and towels, and clean your bathroom."

"I'm just not used to the idea of a household as a business entity with staff and all that," she replies. "I grew up with household being a family, where we all pulled our own weight and helped each other out."

Tobias feels tears soaking through his shirt where Tris' face rests. He can't imagine what it would be like to have that kind of warm family life. And then to lose it so young...

"The household I grew up in was not a home," Tobias tells Tris. "It was more like a corporation with a dictator CEO. Staff handled everything, but the boss got all the credit. He controlled the money, too. It was all about looking good on the outside. I'm more like a small business, I guess. I don't have a family, so it's kind of a one-man show. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, unlike Marcus, who thought anything around the house was beneath him. I have the flexibility to hire my friends, and I really want the people supporting me to know that they're the ones making it possible, and that I appreciate them."

"That sounds more like a family," Tris says.

"Well then," Tobias jokes, "tell Daddy what you need. You lost nearly everything in the fire, and you haven't had a chance to replace anything. What do we need to get you?"

Tris laughs. "Your impression sounds more like Santa, Daddy."

"Hearing you call me 'Daddy' is a weird combination of sexy and creepy," Tobias admits.

"So you don't want me to call you Daddy?" Tris asks, looking up at Tobias and sucking the tip of her finger while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Shit, yes," Tobias says. "I mean no. Creepy. No. And you're distracting me on purpose, young lady. I'm serious about shopping. What do you need?"

Tris sighs. "Now that I have clean laundry, I'm fine," she insists. "I have a full belly, a warm place to sleep tonight, and a job I love. And it's all thanks to you, Tobias. I need a few drugstore items, so I'll leave a list for Miss Mattie in the morning."

Tobias eyes her skeptically. _How can I give her what she needs when she won't tell me what that is?_ he wonders, frustrated.

.

xxxx

.

On Wednesday morning, Tobias confirms that Tris did indeed leave a note for Miss Mattie. The thought makes him feel better; she's finally allowing him to do something for her. If he could guess, he imagines that there are no more than three simple, necessary items on that list, but it's a start.

The office is quiet at first. Zeke and Tobias work on details for the upcoming court appearance, and Tris prepares things for their long weekend of being closed.

At ten in the morning, Tobias gets a call on his cellphone. He's been on edge all morning, worrying about Tris being in the office when the Long Knives possibly know where she is. When he sees his home number calling, he's instantly filled with fear.

"Hello? Miss Mattie? Is everything okay?" he greets his housekeeper.

"No, my Tobias, everything is _not_ okay." she replies angrily.

_Okay, angry, not scared. I can deal with this_, he thinks to himself. "What is the problem?" he asks.

"Your Beatrice gave me a tip! A tip! Like I am waitress!" she complains.

"A tip? Are you sure?" Tobias asks, still confused.

"Yes," the woman insists. "She leave me a note that say 'Miss Mattie, here are some things I need from the drugstore. Tobias said you would pick them up. Thank you so much, Beatrice.' And the note have money in it!"

_Her English is always worse when she gets worked up about something_, Tobias thinks with amusement as the issue becomes clear to him.

"Miss Mattie," he says calmly, "what did Tris ask you to buy?"

Mattie rattles off four items: store brand shampoo plus conditioner, a cheap brand of bar soap, store brand deodorant, and a new toothbrush with soft bristles.

"And how much money was in the note?" he asks.

"Twenty dollars," she huffs.

"Miss Mattie, do you think it's possible that Tris left that money to pay for the items she requested?" Tobias suggests.

He's met with silence. Finally Mattie says, "That's not how it works," as if Tris should have known better.

"Tris has never had a housekeeper before," Tobias says calmly. "She sees you as part of the family. That's why she wants to help with the dishes, and why she thinks she needs to pay for everything. I talked to her last night; she's learning. Try to be patient."

"She's a good girl," Mattie acquiesces with a sigh. "I want my Alex and Suzanne to be helpers and pay their own way. I understand."

"Thank you, Miss Mattie," says Tobias, glad the little tantrum is over. "Now let's have some fun with her shopping list…"

.

xxxx

.

The police investigators are coming into the law office at eleven o'clock. Tobias plans to get through the meeting, then take Tris back to the penthouse for the rest of the week. She strongly disagrees with this plan.

"What if wasn't even Peter?" she argues, standing across his desk from him, her hands on her hips. "What if we're freaking out over nothing?"

"What if it was?" Tobias counters. "What if the Long Knives have your name and know where you work? Anyone can walk in off the street here; it's a public building!"

"I can't spend the rest of my life in your fancy penthouse cage!" Tris yells before storming out of Tobias' office.

The lawyer takes a few deep breaths to collect himself. He rubs his hands over his eyes and rolls his neck to relieve the tension.

A minute later. Zeke appears in Tobias' office door. "Hey, um Four? There's some cops here looking for someone named Six? They also asked for you. What's going on? Do you have more number friends that you haven't told me about?"

"It's the investigators looking for that Coulter guy," Tobias explains. "We gave Tris a code name to protect her identity. She got some new evidence yesterday. We'll meet over lunch and get you caught up. For now, if anyone is looking for Six, send them to me. If anyone asks for Tris, take a message. Now, is she in the conference room with the officers?"

"I don't know," Zeke says casually. "She wasn't at reception when the cops came in. They're in the waiting area."

Tobias jumps to his feet. _Not there?_ He rushes out to the lobby, but Tris isn't there, just the two officers. He checks the conference room, but it's dark and empty. He glances down the hall to the copier and Will's closed office door. All dark and quiet.

"Is she in your office?" Tobias calls to Zeke.

"Nope," says Zeke. "She probably just ran to the ladies' room. Relax, Man."

Tobias tries to relax. He takes a few deep breaths. Then he hears it, a little sniffle. He listens again. Sharp, unsteady breaths like someone crying. Then another sniffle. His heart sinks.

"Zeke, show the officers into the meeting room, and get them some coffee. We'll be there in a minute." Tobias calls.

He walks down the hall like a hunter seeking elusive prey. In the dark supply closet he finds Tris, sitting on the floor and quietly crying onto her hands. "Oh Tris," he says softly, sinking down to the floor beside her.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs. "I'm just so tired of hiding, and causing problems, and being tied down."

He pulls the woman into his lap, and grabs a box of tissues off a shelf. "I'm sorry too," he says. "I just want you to be safe. I hope you know that."

Tris nods, mopping her face with the offered tissue.

"The officers are here," he tells her gently.

Tris nods, then stands, smoothing her skirt with shaking hands and blotting at her eyes. "How do I look?" she asks Tobias in a weak voice.

"Beautiful," he says, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Tobias brings the box of tissues and guides Tris toward the conference room with a warm hand on her lower back.

"Hey Six!" Zeke calls from reception, grinning and waving like a little boy showing his mommy a trick. "It's good to see you again!"

"Mr. Pedrad," she says, smiling a little at Zeke's exuberant play-acting.

The couple enters the conference room, and Tobias pulls out a chair for Tris then seats himself beside her. Under the table, they link hands, and Tris squeezes tightly.

"Six," Detective Jacobs greets her, "it's good to see you again. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she assures the officers. "I'm just having a tough time with all of this. Let's get on to the new information."

Detective Williams speaks next. "Your attorney tells us that you've received a letter with some new information."

"I have," Tris replies, handing the officers her letter from Tori.

The men scan the document, then nod.

"And you may have seen one of the Long Knives? Tell me how that came about," says Jacobs.

"Well," she begins. "I was here at my attorney's office. He had received that letter. While I was waiting for Mr. Eaton, I heard the elevator ding. When I turned to look, I thought the man in the elevator looked like Peter Hayes. He did not get out, but took a picture of me with his cellphone."

"How do you know he was taking a photo?" Williams asks.

"The flash went off," Tris replies. "Either he wanted me to see that he knew where I was, or he was trying to be sneaky and failed. Elevators are noisy, and the flash wouldn't even help from that distance."

"What happened then?" Jacobs prompts.

"I told Tobias, um, Mr. Eaton what had happened, and he called building security."

"Was this before or after you received the letter?" Williams asks. "Maybe you were just thinking about Mr. Hayes because he was mentioned in the letter."

"No," Tris disagrees. "I hadn't read the letter yet, and Mr. Eaton hadn't told me anything about the contents."

"When she told me about the sighting, I insisted she read the letter right away," Tobias adds.

"We have the footage from the building's security cameras," Jacobs offers. "It doesn't show much, but we would like you to look at it."

Tris agrees, and the officers set up the video feed on a tablet. The video opens with a clip of the main lobby. It's just before five, quitting time, so most of the grainy black-and-white people on the screen are exiting the building.

"There," says Jacobs, pausing the video. "We think this is our guy."

He continues the footage, pointing out the suspect on clips from the different cameras, tracking the man through the lobby and to the elevator. In the elevator footage, he keeps his head down, face out of the camera's view. When the elevator stops, he glances up to see which floor he's on, and the camera catches a quick glimpse of his face.

Tris sighs. "That's Peter."

The interview is over after that. Tris has nothing else to offer the police. Tobias is tense and eager to take Tris somewhere more secure. The officers have no other questions to ask.

Detective Jacobs shakes hands with Tris and Tobias, and exits the conference room while his partner is still packing up. Detective Williams stands and offers a hand to Tobias.

"Mr, Eaton," he says.

He extends a hand to Tris as well. "Miss Prior. Thank you both for your help."

The officers leave, and Tris and Tobias turn to one another, mouths agape. _Miss Prior?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Miss Prior?_

.

The couple stands in stunned silence. Either the police have figured out Tris' identity, or at least one of the detectives they're working with is dirty. Tris hopes for the former, but Tobias strongly suspects the latter.

_How else would a gang know how to find a woman with no paper trail? And why would a street gang care so much about the rejection of a random girl? Knowing Tris was working with the police is what really made her a target,_ Tobias realizes.

"I did this," Tobias says once they're safely closed in his office. "I put you in danger by going to the police. They would have forgotten about you if I hadn't made you talk to them. Now you're an informant, and a threat."

"We don't know that," Tris counters.

Tobias suddenly leaps from his chair. "Stay there," he orders.

Tris reluctantly obeys. A minute later Tobias returns. His face is void of color, and he's dragging Zeke with him.

"What the…" Zeke starts to object, but Tobias covers Zeke's mouth and motions for everyone to be silent.

Grabbing a legal pad from his desk, Tobias pens a quick note, then shows it to the others. "At least one of the cops was crooked. He slipped and mentioned Tris' real name. I found a bug planted under the conference room table. I don't know its range."

"Hey, Zeke, quick question," Tobias says aloud. "What do you have going on this afternoon?"

"I have a meeting at another firm most of the afternoon, why?" Zeke replies.

"I was thinking about closing the office for the day. I can forward the office line to my cell, and we can take our lunch meeting off-site. You can head to your meeting for the day, and Tris and I can go do something fun."

"But you have court tomorrow," Tris objects.

"I'm ready," Tobias says confidently. "I'll look over a few things at home tonight, maybe come in early if I need anything last-minute. What do you say, Tris? You need to get your mind off things. Let's have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Tris asks, still not sure if this is real or if the whole conversation is for the sake of the bug.

"How about Navy Pier?" Tobias suggests.

"It's November!" Tris objects.

"The Christmas market opened this week; we could check that out." He says.

"I would like that," Tris agrees. "As long as I can have hot chocolate."

Tobias scribbles another note to the team. "I'm calling Harrison when I get home. Until then assume the office and this whole building is bugged, including our cars."

Aloud he says, "Let's get packed up and go to lunch."

Tobias motions for Tris to stay in his office, while he follows Zeke to the outer office. Through the open doors, Tris can see the two men passing notes back and forth, then Tobias shreds the papers and shuts down the front computer while Zeke closes up his own office.

When he returns to his office, Tobias lifts Tris off his desk chair, then sits down, putting her on his lap.

He opens a security monitoring program on his computer and tweaks a few settings. Once he's satisfied, he loads his briefcase with a large number of files and papers, then carefully locks all the filing cabinets and desk drawers, pocketing the keys.

The trio reconvenes in reception as both lawyers lock their private offices. Tobias leads Tris back to her coat and purse in the storage room, and once she has her things, he locks that room also. He checks the door on Will's locked office and locks up the conference room.

Meanwhile, Zeke posts an 'out of office' sign on the doors to the office suite and closes them. Tobias locks the last doors, and the two lawyers nod at one another. Wordlessly, they walk to the far end of their floor, to a stairwell Tris hasn't been in before. Tobias indicates that to be where they're going, but Tris stops him with a tug on his arm. She points to her shoes, heels again, though not as tall as the pair she wore Monday. Still, too high for six flights of stairs.

He squats in front of her and indicates that she should get on his back. For a moment she resists, trying instead to take off her shoes. But Tobias insists, so Tris climbs on his back and holds on tight. When they're safely at the parking level, Tris leans forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before getting down.

This causes Zeke to raise an eyebrow, and Tobias realizes he should probably get his friend caught up on more than just the case against the gang.

Coming out of the wrong stairwell has the three of them all turned around. In an effort to locate the vehicles, Tobias hits the remote start button on his key fob. He hears the starter click and the engine start to turn over a few rows from them. Suddenly, an explosion blasts. Tobias throws himself on Tris, pinning her to the concrete floor. Zeke also hits the ground. Pieces of metal and shattered glass rain down inside the parking garage.

"Are you okay?" Tobias yells over the frantic car alarms blaring from every direction.

Tris has no idea if she's okay, but she nods. Zeke nods too, and they pick themselves up from the ground and brush off the debris as best they can.

"Get her out of here," Tobias tells Zeke. "Get a cab or an Uber and get out of here now. Go to my place. Call Harrison. When Shauna's not working, have her go there too. She can help if either of you are hurt. Go!"

Tobias looks Tris over. She's dirty and shaken, but he doesn't see any blood. He leans in close so she can hear him and gives him the code for his home parking garage. "You got it?" he asks.

Tris nods and repeats it back to him. Tobias grabs her purse off the ground and hands it to her along with his briefcase. "Take this," he instructs her. "Be safe. I love you."

_Smooth, Eaton_, Tobias thinks to himself. _I probably just scared her away. Maybe she didn't hear me. It is really loud in here_. He looks at Tris and can't tell if the stunned look on her face is because of his confession or the explosion. Suddenly, she seems to break from her stupor and crashes her lips to his. They kiss with all the passion of their fear; imparting strength to one another and drawing the courage to keep going.

They break apart, and Tobias reminds Tris of the garage code before Zeke pulls her away, back up the stairs into the building and out the main exits with the crowd evacuating after the explosion.

.

Zeke keeps a tight grip on Tris' hand as they flow toward the exit with the jostling crowd. People are gathering around the building - curious onlookers and stunned office workers. Police sirens get louder as they get close. Traffic is stopped in front of the building as pedestrians block the way. Zeke keeps a hand on Tris and keeps moving, meandering around gawkers and cars snarled up in traffic. He knows that hailing a cab in this chaos would be impossible, so he just keeps walking in the direction of Tobias' building.

The noise and chaos recede as they get farther from the explosion. Neither of them speak; they just keep going.

"There's Four's building," Zeke says as they come around a corner and the high-rise structure is no longer hidden by the other skyscrapers.

Tris only nods, and Zeke becomes concerned that she's experiencing shock or that she's injured. "That wasn't your first kiss, was it?" he teases her, trying to get a reaction.

It works, and Tris gives a little laugh. "No," she assures him.

"Not your first, or not your first with Four?" Zeke presses, waggling his eyebrows.

"Neither," Tris says.

Zeke lets out a low whistle. "I _knew_ he liked you! He was so upset when you got mad at him that first day. He kept saying it wasn't like that, but I could tell. Every time he interviewed someone for your job, he would get so frustrated. I knew he was comparing all of them to you, and I finally said so."

"Then he sent you after me? Or did you just go around him and call me on your own?" she asks.

"I talked him into letting me try," Zeke explains. "You were pretty firm with that whole 'do not contact me again' bit."

"I'm so glad you did," Tris admits. "Even if I did bring gangs and crooked cops into your lives. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Leave the guilt with the criminals," Zeke instructs her. "Things are a little exciting right now, but we're glad you're here. I'm sure Four is especially glad."

Tris blushes at the innuendo as they approach Tobias' building. They bypass the main entrance and walk around to the parking structure. The code from Tobias gets them in, and through the door of the penthouse's private parking area.

The duo is silent as they ride the elevator. When the doors open Tris is overcome by a sense of relief at being home. _Home_, she thinks, _or it will be when Tobias gets here._ She doesn't stop to analyze the feeling, but grabs Zeke by the arm and drags him across the foyer to the double doors.

They walk into the apartment, and Mattie pops her head out of the kitchen. "Ezekiel!" she squeals, heading toward him with open arms.

Suddenly, the housekeeper stops in her tracks. "Beatrice?" she asks, concerned. "What happened? Where is my Tobias?"

"He's fine," Zeke assures her, giving her a gentle hug. "There was an explosion downtown. He asked me to bring Tris home while he works with the police. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Tris takes Tobias' briefcase to the study, then returns to the living room. Mattie is busy mothering Zeke, trying to brush the dirt off his suit, offering him food, and generally fussing at him. "Go take a shower," she tells him. "I'll wash your shirt and clean up your suit, then get you some lunch."

"I have a meeting at two," Zeke objects.

"Then give me that shirt and hurry up," she scolds, undoing the lawyer's tie. "Put the suit on my Tobias' bed, and put on some sweatpants after you shower. I'll have lunch ready."

Mattie turns her attention to Tris next, helping her out of her dirty coat. "Your hose are ruined," she tuts, "and your jacket will have to go to the cleaners. I'll take it after lunch."

"No, Miss Mattie!" Tris snaps. The older woman looks up at Tris' alarmed outburst. "I.. I mean.. Just…" She doesn't want to scare Mattie, but she can't let the other woman go out if it's not safe. "Just stay with me. At least until Tobias comes home."

The housekeeper agrees, wrapping Tris in a hug that makes her wince. "You're hurt?" Mattie asks, sensing the reaction.

"Just… just sore, I think," Tris deflects.

"Hmmm," Mattie replies skeptically. "You eat now. I'll wash Ezekiel's shirt and feed you, then you take a hot bath and have a nap. That will fix you."

Tris smiles softly. _A good meal, a hot bath, and a nap. The medical advice of a grandma,_ she thinks. _That sounds like just what I need_. She allows the housekeeper to guide her to the kitchen and seat her at the island. Mattie hurries to the laundry room to start Zeke's shirt, then returns, puttering around the kitchen. In a few minutes she presents Tris with a mug of hot cocoa. A bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich soon follow.

Zeke returns with wet hair, wearing a pair of Tobias' comically long sweats and his own undershirt. Mattie wastes no time putting food in front of him, patting his cheek as she does.

Zeke eats heartily, but Tris just picks at her food. Eventually she gives up altogether and leans over to rest her head on Zeke's shoulder. He responds by putting an arm around her - without missing a bite.

Tris checks her phone compulsively every few minutes, but there's no word from Tobias. Zeke stays with her until he risks being late for his meeting, then takes the elevator to catch his ride. Once he's gone, Tris gives in to Miss Mattie and agrees to take a bath. The housekeeper accompanies Tris to her room, and insists on running the bath for her. Tris feels like she's in slow motion, tired and groggy after the adrenaline crash.

There's a bundle of clothing on the foot of her neatly made bed, so Tris wanders over to examine it. The top item is a nightgown in a beautiful smoky purple color. The fabric feels like a strange silk-cotton hybrid, and when she picks it up, she notices that it's heavy without being thick. She finds the care instructions and learns that the fabric is called bamboo viscose.

Beneath it is a pair of flannel sleep pants. They're grey, with purple and silver snowflakes. Under the pants, Tris finds a pair of thick grey fluffy socks, and a lavender tank that matches the pants. On the bottom of the pile is a fluffy grey terry cloth bathrobe.

"My Tobias said you have only one pair of pajamas," Mattie explains as she walks in from the bathroom. "He told me you like purple and grey, so I get purple and grey."

"Thank you," Tris says, still hugging the robe to her chest. "That was so kind of you. They're beautiful."

Mattie waves her off gratitude. "They are not from me, Beatrice, they are from my Tobias. You can thank him."

"I will," Tris assures her. "But you choose them, and they're just wonderful. I've never worn bamboo viscose before. It's so silky. Thank you for picking such pretty things for me!"

Mattie shoos Tris into the bathroom to take her bath, and the younger woman complies.

After her bath, Tris dons clean undergarments, the purple bamboo nightgown, and the fluffy grey robe. Everything is so soft and luxurious that she feels like a princess. She winds her long hair into a braid, then wanders to the kitchen for some water. Walking back toward the bedroom with her phone in one hand and a water bottle in the other, she can't help but feel concerned about Tobias. She really wishes he would at least text and let her know he's alright. Instead of returning to her own bed, Tris finds herself in Tobias' room. His enormous king-sized bed is unmade on the side where he sleeps. She drops her new robe on the bench at the foot of the bed, climbs into the blankets, and buries her face in his familiar smell.

.

xxxx

.

A gentle touch on her head rouses Tris, and a soft voice calls her name.

"Five more minutes," she implores sleepily.

This elicits a deep chuckle, and Tris comes awake suddenly.

"Tobias!" she yells, sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck. He's no longer wearing the jacket or tie he had on in the morning, but is still in his suit pants and a button-down shirt that used to be white. He's dirty, and he smells like sweat, snow, and dust, but Tris doesn't care. She's just relieved to have him home.

"You scared me," he says, hugging her close.

"_I_ scared _you_?" she questions, pulling back to look at his face. "I've been waiting for you _all day_!"

Tobias chuckles. "It's been three hours! When I got home Miss Mattie told me you were napping, but I didn't find you in your bed. It practically knocked the wind out of me when I couldn't find you!"

Tris flushes deep red. "I'm sorry," she says, not meeting his gaze. "I was just worried, and I wanted to feel close to you."

Tobias nuzzles into Tris' neck, nipping at her earlobe. "How could I be upset about that?" he soothes. "You are welcome in my bed anytime - even if I'm not here."

"I'd prefer it if you were here with me," Tris whispers in his ear as he kisses her neck. "But you really need a shower."

"I'd prefer doing that together, too," Tobias growls low.

Tris gasps, then sighs. They exchange a few more kisses, careful not to get too carried away, before Tobias pries himself away and heads to the bathroom.

"Why don't you find a movie on TV or something," he suggests, calling from the bathroom. "Zeke and Shauna will be here for dinner so we can go over everything. Until then we can just relax."

"Okay," Tris calls back, grabbing the remote. She hits the power button, and loud moaning fills the room as the porn channel comes on. Tris scrambles with the remote, turning the volume all the way down.

"What was that?" Tobias calls from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Tris calls back. The volume is off, but she's distracted by the images still on the screen. "Zeke was in here."

"What?" Tobias asks, peeking his head out from the bathroom. He's surprised to see Tris - sitting on his bed in a modest but silky purple nightgown, her hair in a disheveled braid and head cocked to one side - watching porn. The way her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs slightly agape tells Tobias that this is new to her.

Ignoring the images on the screen, Tobias leans his undershirt- and boxer brief-clad body on the door frame and watches Tris. She's lost in what she sees on the television. Her breathing becomes shorter, and she swallows hard. Something must shift on the screen, because her hand flies to her mouth as she gasps slightly.

"Enjoying the show?" Tobias asks from the bathroom doorway.

Tris' blush deepens, and she bites her bottom lip. "We have to keep Zeke away from the remotes," she says sheepishly.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias enjoys a hot shower, then he and Tris spend what's left of the afternoon curled around one another in his bed. He sleeps, and Tris dozes in his arms with the television playing old reruns in the background.

When an annoying laugh track wakes her, Tris grumbles angrily and tries to shut it off. For a minute, she can't get the remote to cooperate, but manages to hit the mute button before dozing off again.

At six-thirty Tobias wakes her. They change into clothes more suitable than their pajamas for a dinner at home with friends. While Tobias buzzes Zeke and Shauna through his layers of security gates, Tris hunts down Mattie in the kitchen.

"Beatrice," the older woman greets her lovingly. "You look much refreshed."

"Thank you, Miss Mattie, but I have quite the headache. Do we have any ibuprofen around here?"

The housekeeper gets Tris some pills and a glass of water. Once she consumes them, Tris joins the others in the living room.

She greets Zeke and Shauna, then stands next to Tobias while they visit. He puts an arm around her casually, and she reciprocates by putting her arm around his back, resting her hand on his hip.

"What the… When? What?" Shauna stammers, causing Zeke to roll with laughter, and Tris to be confused.

"Ezekiel!" she squeals. "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tobias just grins, and plants a kiss on Tris' forehead. _Ooh,_ Tris thinks as the attention makes her blush, _she's freaking out about our relationship. Zeke did say that Four never really dates, and he told me himself that he hasn't been in relationships._

"I just found out today," Zeke enthuses. "Surprise! First the car was exploding, then Four here throws himself over Tris like an action hero, then he's yelling at me to get her to safety and kissing her senseless. It was one big shock to me!"

"To me as well," Tris says, thinking of Tobias' admission of love.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Shauna asked. _Know what?_ Tris wonders, _that he loves me? Or did I imagine that part? It all happened so fast._

"Earth to Tris!" Zeke says, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Stop it!" Tris snaps a little sharply.

Tobias eyes her cautiously. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks in a low voice.

"I'm fine," she sighs. "Today has been a lot. I've got a bit of a headache."

Tobias kisses Tris' forehead and pulls her closer. "To answer your question, Shauna, Tris and I have been flirting pretty much since we met."

Zeke interrupts with a harsh, jarring laugh that jangles Tris' nerves. "Is that what you call it? Flirting? Because I've never heard the words 'do not contact me again' used in that context!"

Tobias blushes and rubs his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, we did have a little setback there… But as we've gotten to know each other, it's just been natural to be together."

"That's so sweet," Shauna says. "I've known you since, what? Middle school? And I've never seen you like this. It looks good on you!"

"Thanks Shauna," Tobias says. "Now let's eat, because we have a lot to talk about."

.

xxxx

.

Dinner is a carb fest of soup with sausage and potatoes, and homemade dinner rolls. Tris picks at the meal while the others eat heartily. Though she usually enjoys Zeke and his humor and infectious optimism, tonight she is having trouble tolerating all of his noise and goofiness. She's exhausted in spite of sleeping most of the afternoon. The ibuprofen she took before dinner have dulled the pain in her head, but she just feels… off.

Miss Mattie brings dessert, a fudgy chocolate cake that she knows to be Zeke's favorite. He makes a big deal about it, and the housekeeper blushes with pride.

Tris is becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. She usually loves hanging out with her friends, and chocolate cake is her favorite, too. So why doesn't Mattie's cake appeal to her? She doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but she just has no appetite for the sweet dessert.

"Are you crying?" Tobias asks, reaching out to stroke Tris' hair.

When his fingers make contact with the back of her head, Tris yelps in pain and swears. Instantly, Shauna is on her feet and at Tris' side. As a trauma nurse in the ER, Shauna is well-versed in head injuries. She doesn't know Tris well, but she knows her behavior tonight hasn't been normal. The pain when Tris' head was touched solidifies Shauna's suspicions - Tris has symptoms of a concussion.

"What happened?" Tobias asks, his voice full of panic. "Tris? Are you okay?"

"Four," Shauna admonishes. "You need to be quiet."

She examines Tris' eyes for pupil dilation. "I'm going to look at your head, okay Tris?"

Tris nods and turns in her chair to give Shauna access to the back of her head. The nurse is gentle, accustomed to dealing with injuries, but Tris winces as Shauna explores the sensitive area.

"Have you taken anything for the headache?" Shauna asks in a soothing voice.

"A couple ibuprofen," Tris says. "About the time you guys got here."

"Did it help?" she asks.

"A little," Tris answers.

Shauna continues her examination while Tobias watches nervously. Shauna knows she has to give him something to do to distract him, so she sends him for an ice pack, a pillow, and a towel.

They help Tris to the large sofa, and make her comfortable with the blanket and pillow, urging her to rest. Shauna carefully places the towel-wrapped ice pack under her head, and takes Tobias and Zeke back to the dining room so they can talk without disturbing her.

"What happened?" Tobias asks, clearly distressed. "She seemed fine earlier."

"She has a concussion," Shauna explains. "It looks like she hit the back of her head pretty hard. My guess is that the adrenaline from the explosion kept her from feeling it at first. Did she have any symptoms earlier today? Nausea or lack of appetite? Lack of coordination?"

"She didn't eat much of her lunch," Zeke offers. "She seemed tired, too, but I thought it was just the adrenaline crash."

"She was asleep when I got home," Tobias adds, "but I didn't have any trouble waking her up. I wasn't here for the first couple hours after the explosion, and then I was asleep for a good chunk of the afternoon, too. I should have paid more attention!"

"What do we do?" Zeke asks.

"She should be seen at the hospital," Shauna says. "They'll probably want to do an MRI or CT scan."

"Should we keep her awake or something?" Tobias suggests.

"The tests at the hospital will rule out things like brain bleeding and skull fractures, so it won't be necessary. That's really only something you do if you can't get to a hospital," Shauna explains.

"I feel awful," Tobias moans. "First I get the gang on Tris' back by insisting she talk to a cop that ends up being crooked, and then I knock her head against the ground and don't even notice she has a concussion. I'm a worthless piece of shit."

Zeke punches Tobias in the shoulder. "Whose voice was that?" he snaps. "Where did that 'worthless piece of shit' garbage come from?"

Tobias drops his head. _Marcus_, he admits to himself, _Marcus used those exact words many times. And he was right. I find someone I love, and I hurt her. Just like him._

When he refuses to answer, or even make eye contact, Zeke hits him again. "You are not worthless!" he insists. "It's not your fault the cop was dirty, and you threw yourself on that girl to keep her safe in the middle of a damn car explosion! Which, by the way, didn't kill us because you insisted we take a different route to the garage, and you remote started your car and set off the bomb when we were far enough away."

"That was dumb luck," Tobias counters.

"Some of it," Zeke concedes, "but some of the bad things were just dumb bad luck. So quit replaying the tapes of Marcus being a dick, and let's talk about what we do next, because that's the only thing we can do anything about!"

"We need to get Tris to a hospital," Tobias states.

"That will be a long night," Shauna says. "She's okay for now. Give us the basics on the case and the firm first."

"Okay," Tobias says, trusting Shauna's nursing knowledge. "As you know, when I hit the remote start, my SUV exploded. The police on the scene said it would have killed us if we had been in the vehicle when it started. My SUV is a total loss, as is your Civic, Zeke. I'm sorry."

"Mimi was a good car," he says, referring to the vehicle by the name he and Uriah always called it. "But it's just a car. We're alive, and we shouldn't be. Losing a car pales in comparison to what could have happened."

The three of them nod, and Tobias picks up the story. "Several other cars in the ramp were damaged as well. The investigators are looking at the security footage, evidence at the scene, and all of that to try and figure out who did this. My money, of course, is on the Long Knives.

"The city inspectors are going to be checking on the parking garage and the office building tomorrow or the next day, so the building is closed. They're guessing the explosion wasn't enough to hurt the structure, but they have to be sure. Obviously, that means E&A is closed, too, but we were planning that anyway.

"Judge Ford called when he heard about the explosion in our building, and my case tomorrow has been moved to Monday, so I have the next five days free. I'll be here to take care of Tris, whatever the doctor wants."

"I called Will," Zeke interjects. "I told him that there was an explosion in the garage, so the office would be closed until Monday. I thought it was best to keep it simple. The fewer people know about the Knives being after Tris, the better."

Tobias agrees. "The police will investigate the explosion, but I'm not feeling a lot of confidence in them right now. I spoke with Harrison today, too. He's monitoring the office, and as soon as he gets clearance to go in the building, he will be sweeping for bugs. I also have him coming here to change my codes, get Tris a keycard, and give everything a look over. I can send him to your building too, if you want."

"Let's table that for now," Zeke says, "Shauna and I will talk about it, but for now I feel reasonably safe. I'm sorry to say it like this, but I don't have any evidence or information, so I'm not the threat."

Tobias concedes. "Then all you have to do is deal with your insurance about Mimi and enjoy a few days off."

"How will court work with the holiday next week?" Zeke asks, referring to Thanksgiving.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Tobias replies. "I expect it to go only two or three days, so if we can actually start on Monday, we should have it wrapped up by the holiday."

The two lawyers start discussing the case, and other things going on in the law practice, so Shauna steps out to check on Tris. The patient is asleep again. Shauna sits with her for a few minutes until Zeke and Four finish their conversation and come to check on Tris and take her to the hospital.

.

xxxx

.

Tris wakes up confused, and blinded by bright sunlight. She looks around and realizes that she is alone in Tobias' huge bed. The clock on the nightstand shows that it's almost noon.

The trip to the hospital had kept them out late into the night. First they had to wait in a busy emergency room, then when Tris was taken back for treatment they put her through several tests, including an MRI. They concluded that Tris has a moderate concussion, but no bleeding on the brain or damage to her skull.

Tobias had been incredibly relieved. In spite of Zeke and Shauna's assurances, he still felt responsible for Tris' injury. Hearing the doctor say that there was no serious damage helped him relax.

Zeke and Shauna hadn't stayed with them at the hospital. They offered, but Tobias knew there was nothing they could do to help, and that Shauna needed to go home and rest before her own nursing shift.

By the time they got home, it was nearly two in the morning. Both Tobias and Tris were exhausted, but they couldn't stand to separate, so Tobias asked her to sleep in his bed. She was happy to oblige, but he knows that he would not have been above begging if that's what it took to have her where he could check on her and hear her breathe in the night.

_It's what? Wednesday? Thursday?_ Tris asks herself. _Maybe Tobias is in court_. She takes an inventory of her body. Her headache is down to a dull roar. _Some ibuprofen should take care of that,_ she thinks. Her back and shoulders ache, too, but it's manageable.

_A hot shower and some pain relievers and I'll be good as new,_ she thinks. But she knows she's fooling herself. The pain isn't bad, but she's confused and irritable. She also feels a crushing weight on her chest, like she's going to suffocate from everything that's been happening.

She thinks about the gang hunting her down, and about that slimeball, Peter. She wonders about Tori, and if she has managed to stay safe. She remembers that Thanksgiving is next week, and how last year it was her family's last holiday together. Tris had wanted to go to a movie that evening with friends, but her parents had insisted that holidays were for family, so she had to stay home and hang out with her parents and brother. She remembers how she sulked and pretty much ruined everyone's evening. _There was so little left, and I wasted it,_ she thinks painfully.

She wonders what Caleb will do this Thanksgiving. He had talked about coming back to Chicago for the weekend, but Tris hadn't wanted him to see how she was living, so she lied and told him she'd be working. Now that she is homeless, and a guest of her boss-turned-boyfriend, she doesn't feel right bringing it up again. The thought of her brother spending the holidays alone adds another weight to the pain already crushing her.

Choking on her emotions, Tris tries to sit up so she can catch her breath. A wave of pain, dizziness, and nausea crashes over her, and blind panic grips her throat. _I can't breathe!_ she thinks. _I must have been hurt worse than I think. Maybe I have broken ribs. There is no way out of this! Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up!_

Tris tries to get to the bathroom, but her legs tangle in the covers. She flails and pulls at the blankets until she crashes onto the carpeted floor. Her thoughts race wildly, but the two ideas at the forefront of her mind, drowning out everything else are _I can't breathe_, and _I'm going to throw up._

_._

xxxx

.

Fresh from an intense workout in his home gym, Tobias grabs a cold water bottle from the fridge. "You stink!" Miss Mattie scolds him. "Get out of my kitchen!"

"What? You don't want a hug?" Tobias teases her. He's feeling better this morning. Tris is safe in his secure apartment. She's hurt, but it's less severe than he feared, and she's sleeping peacefully. He has a few unexpected days off to spend with her, and the police are confident that they have enough new clues from the car bombing to make progress in their investigation. Plus, he slept well next to Tris, and he just killed it in the gym.

"Lunch is ready soon," the housekeeper replies, shooing him away. "Go shower. And wake your Beatrice; she doesn't eat enough."

_That's the truth,_ Tobias thinks as he heads down the hall toward his master bedroom. Tris hadn't had an appetite since the explosion, and she wasn't a big eater before that, either.

He's expecting to open the door and find his beautiful girlfriend still snuggled in his bed, so when he opens the door to find Tris on the floor gasping for breath and scrambling toward the bathroom, it comes as a shock. His first thought is that something has gone terribly wrong and he needs to call 911. Then, between heaving breaths, he hears Tris whimper, "... throw up…"

In a flash he picks her up like a child and carries her into the bathroom. He opens the toilet lid and places Tris beside the bowl. She heaves a few times, but nothing comes out. "... can't... breathe…" she gasps, and Tobias realizes she's hyperventilating.

He's no stranger to panic attacks. Living with Marcus' abuse for sixteen years, then living with the man for two more years after he stood up for himself did a number on Tobias' psyche. He recognizes the symptoms on Tris, and tries a coping mechanism that Johanna taught him. First, he picks her up and sets her in the big empty bathtub. If she gets sick, the tub has a drain. If she passes out, there are no sharp corners for her to hit her head on. The last thing she needs right now is to hit her head again.

Tobias turns on the bathtub tap, a slow, cold trickle. He wets a washcloth, and presses it to the back of Tris' neck. She's on her hands and knees in the tub, still wearing her pajamas.

"Have you ever been to the mountains?" he asks. She startles slightly at the unexpected question, but doesn't reply.

"You can breathe, Tris. Just do it slowly, or you're going to pass out," he instructs her.

She tries to follow his directions, and he's relieved to see that she is processing what he says.

"Up in the mountains, they have the coldest water," he tells her. "There are streams filled with melted snow that flow down the mountain. They're so clear that you can see the little round pebbles at the bottom, all smooth from years of water flowing over them."

Tris is breathing at a much more normal rate now, and Tobias visibly relaxes. "Can you hear the water?" he asks Tris. She nods, and her response is a good sign that she's getting out of her own head and reacting to things around her.

"Can you feel the cold washcloth on your neck?" he asks, and she nods again.

"Think about the smell of fresh pine," he instructs her in a soothing voice. He grabs a bar of woodsy, masculine soap from his shower and holds it near her. "Can you smell the pine?" he asks. Tris draws a slow, deep breath through her nose, and nods. "Do you like the fresh smell?" he asks, and she nods again as she takes another deep sniff.

"Good," he says soothingly. "You keep smelling the pine. Up in the mountains, it smells like pine, and cold, clean water runs through the streams. Can you touch the water?" Tris reaches out a shaky hand and feels the trickle coming from the bathtub faucet. "Is it cold?" he asks, and she nods again.

"The mountain streams are so clean that you can drink from them right there at the source. They're icy cold and refreshing, even when the sun is warm. Do you want to taste the water?" he offers. Tris nods again, and Tobias helps her slide into a seated position, then hands her his water bottle. Fortunately, it's still quite cold. Tris takes a little sip, and because she is shaking so badly, Tobias keeps a hand on the bottle.

He gently wipes the hair off her face, tucking it behind her ears, while she takes a few more sips of water, then he wets the washcloth again and carefully wipes her face. Once he is certain that Tris is breathing normally, Tobias shuts off the bathtub faucet.

"Thank you," Tris whispers. She looks and sounds weak, and Tobias' heart breaks over the burdens she carries. "I… I tried to sit up," she explains, though she sounds more confused than anything. "I thought I was going to be sick, but I was stuck in the covers. Then I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die. How… How did you… do that?"

"You had a panic attack," Tobias explains, still using a soft, gentle tone. "I've had them before, so I recognized the signs. My therapist, Johanna, taught me that trick. You have to engage your senses and distract your brain from its temporarily warped version of reality and inappropriate reactions. I find that water works the best for me. Something about the cold and freshness."

"Th… That really s… su… sucked," Tris stammers, shivering.

"I know," Tobias replies, hanging up the washcloth and wrapping Tris in a fluffy towel before lifting her out of the tub.

He carries her to the bedroom and deposits her back into his bed, tucking blankets around her damp, shivering body. He plants a kiss on her forehead, and walks back toward the bathroom to take a shower.

"No!" she cries out. "Where are you going?"

"I need to shower," he explains.

Tears stream down Tris' cheeks, but she doesn't argue, only nods.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks.

Tris' tears fall harder, but she nods her head. Tobias sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, wiping her cheeks.

"G.. g… go," she instructs him. Tobias can tell that she's trying to be strong, but also that she's still afraid, and not feeling like her usual confident self.

"I have an idea," Tobias tells her. He hurries around the room, grabbing the towel he used on Tris, as well as a pillow and a blanket. When he disappears into the bathroom, she feels a bubble of panic rise up in her chest, but she focuses on the fact that she can hear him until he reappears less than a minute later.

When he returns, Tobias reaches out his arms for Tris, and she lets him help her out of the bed and onto her own wobbly legs. He guides her to the bathroom, walking close behind her and keeping one hand on each of her hips. "You are so beautiful," he whispers to her. Tris feels anything but beautiful right now, but the compliment warms her heart.

In the bathroom, Tobias has made a little nest for her in the big bathtub. He helps her get in and rest her head on the pillow, then he folds part of the blanket over her body. "I'll be right behind you - in the shower," he says. "You can peek if you want," he adds in a whisper, making her blush.

Tris hears Tobias open the shower door and start the water. A minute later, a pair of black boxer briefs land on her legs. "Hey!" she exclaims, giggling. "That's gross!"

"That's why I'm in the shower," Tobias defends.

Tris relaxes as the room warms and fills with steam. She listens to the sound of Tobias washing his hair and rinsing off. She even dares to peek over her shoulder, but the glass shower enclosure is fogged up.


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday, Tris learns two things. First, she learns that the judge postponed Tobias' court case until Monday, which makes her very happy. Second, she learns that concussions and panic attacks are exhausting. She spends most of the day in bed, uninterested in eating, and fearful of being left alone.

Tobias doesn't mind staying close to Tris. He refrains from bringing up any heavy or difficult topics, and hardly lets her lift a finger. Since she can't watch TV, read, play on her phone, or do anything remotely strenuous, their entertainment options are limited. But as Tobias is quick to point out, cuddling and making out aren't on the forbidden list - as long as things don't get too "strenuous."

The couple spends the afternoon resting, playing board games, and, yes, cuddling and kissing. Tobias offers to read to Tris when she struggles to concentrate on the card game they're playing, but she asks him to tell her stories instead.

"Are you sure?" Tobias teases. "I could download _Fifty Shades of Grey_."

"I think that would violate the strenuous activity rule," Tris counters.

While Tobias is alternately entertaining and trying to seduce the patient, Miss Mattie has a different mission. Like any good babcia, her goal is to get Tris to eat. In the afternoon she provides eggs, fruit, and toast with jam. Tris eats the toast, but only picks at the fruit and eggs. An hour later, Mattie brings her some orange juice, and is pleased when Tris drinks it, even though it takes an hour of sipping for her to do so. Later in the afternoon, Mattie brings a plate of cheese, summer sausage, and grapes, along with a bowl of crackers, to the study. When Tobias reaches for the food, she swats his hand and gives him a pointed look.

"I do believe she wants you to eat," he tells Tris when Mattie is out of earshot.

She informs him that her stomach is not settled enough for sausage, but takes some crackers and a few pieces of cheese.

At dinner, the couple is presented with grilled steak, cheesy mashed potatoes, and green beans. Fresh rolls are on the table, too. Mattie offers red wine, but Tobias informs her that Tris isn't allowed any alcohol. They have lemonade instead.

Tris tries really hard to satisfy the housekeeper and show her appreciation for the delicious meal, but she just can't eat much. Unlike her typical serve-and-leave style, Mattie hovers at dinner, fussing over Tris. Whenever Mattie isn't looking, Tobias helps Tris by stealing a bite or two.

Because of their late start and unusual schedule, dinner was served late. By the time they're done eating, Tris is thinking about going to bed. She settles for cuddling up on the sofa, her back to the television, while Tobias watches a movie with the volume turned low.

.

xxxx

.

Friday starts off much better than Thursday. Tris wakes up in Tobias' big bed, and he's there with her, sitting with his back against the headboard, reading legal documents. Her headache is manageable. Her body is still stiff and sore, but livable.

"Good morning," Tobias says, smiling at her from around his papers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," Tris replies, "and even hungry."

Tobias beams at her. "Miss Mattie is going to be thrilled. Any requests for breakfast?"

"I'm not picky," Tris tells him. "Surprise me."

"It might be a little late to make requests this morning anyway," he says, "but when we can, Miss Mattie makes amazing French toast with whipped cinnamon butter and stewed apples. It's delicious. She also makes great salmon. It's cooked in a packet of some sort so the house doesn't get all fishy. She puts the salmon on a bed of lemon slices and uses this tropical glaze on it. I don't know what it is, but it's so good. She pairs it with this rice and grain blend and a green vegetable like sugar snap peas. I don't order salmon in restaurants anymore because hers is better."

"I think you're hungry, too," Tris teases him.

Tobias agrees, and the pair get ready to face the day. _Another long, boring day of recovery and house arrest,_ Tris thinks, a little irritation slipping in to the otherwise good start. She reminds herself to be grateful. After all, she has Tobias, and Miss Mattie, and a supremely comfortable place to live. She's safe, and _isn't that what matters?_

Mattie has a cheesy egg bake ready to eat when Tris and Tobias come out to the kitchen. She serves it with crispy bacon, biscuits, and an assortment of jams. With her first bite of the fluffy egg dish, Tris moans loudly, making Tobias choke on his coffee.

Tris eats willingly, and in a quantity good enough to make the housekeeper beam.

"I have to do some work this morning," Tobias warns Tris, remembering how panicked she was at being left alone the day before. "You're welcome to hang out in the study with me."

"I'll be fine," she tells him. "I can wander around the apartment on my own. Maybe Miss Mattie can give me chores to do."

"Do you cook?" Mattie asks. "I'm going to bake cookies, and granola for My Tobias' breakfasts. "Then I will make lunch, and clean bathrooms afterwards. I wash bed sheets today, too."

"Can I help?" Tris asks eagerly. Tobias gives her a 'we talked about this' look, but she pleads anyway. "Please Miss Mattie? I won't get in your way; I'm just bored, and I can't even watch television!"

Mattie smiles indulgently. "You are like my Tobias when he was a boy. And Alex and Suzanne, too. They always want to help with the cookies. You must promise that if you get a headache or get tired, you will tell me."

"I promise," Tris says eagerly, hurrying to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Tris returns to the kitchen with her arms full of Tobias' bedsheets. "I've never stripped such a huge bed before," Tris laughs. Who needs that much space?"

"Anything smaller would look wrong in that big room," Tobias defends, still lingering at the island with his coffee.

.

xxxx

.

The morning passes quickly as Tris and Mattie bake together. Mattie tells the younger woman about her four grandchildren, and teaches her about making the granola that Tobias eats for breakfast most mornings. Tris shares a few memories of her parents and the home she grew up in. They talk about food, of course, and Tris passes along Tobias' enthusiastic comments from earlier in the morning. Mattie tells her that the tropical glaze on the salmon is a passionfruit vinaigrette that she buys at a specialty food store.

Tris tries to sneak a bit of cookie dough when they're done mixing, but Mattie swats her hand, making Tris laugh. "Don't you know that raw dough will make you sick? My Tobias does not need his Beatrice being sick again!"

"I don't want to be sick again either," Tris agrees, though she doubts a nibble of cookie dough would really do any harm.

"I don't want you sick either," Mattie says, lovingly patting Tris on the cheek.

Tris brings Tobias a plate of cookies when they're still warm from the oven.

"I have the best girlfriend-secretary-roommate ever," he says with his mouth full.

"You might have the only girlfriend-secretary-roommate ever," Tris counters.

Tobias pulls Tris onto his lap, smothering her neck with kisses. "I'm on to something," he says. "I should patent the idea."

Tris tries to pull away from him, but he pulls her closer instead. "Tobias!" she squeals when he hits a particularly ticklish spot on her neck. She squirms on his lap, making him groan. Tris gasps as she feels him harden beneath her. She turns in his lap, straddling him, and their kisses deepen.

"I can't wait for the strenuous activity ban to be lifted," Tobias groans.

.

xxxx

.

After lunch, Tris takes a nap. The morning baking was enough to wear her out.

She wakes abruptly, disoriented from sleeping hard in the middle of the day. There are loud noises coming from down the hall - scraping, bumping, and deep, male voices.

"My girlfriend is sleeping in there," she hears Tobias say authoritatively from the hall. "She was with me when my car exploded and ended up with a concussion. You can do that room last."

The statement is contradicted by the fact that Tris' bedroom door suddenly opens, revealing a very large stranger. Tris lets out a strangled scream, and the stranger jumps back. Tobias appears in the doorway and swears.

"Give us a few minutes. You can go get started in the other part of the apartment," he says to the stranger, shutting the door on him as he comes into Tris' bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Tobias says, approaching Tris with his arms open.

She clings to him for a minute while she catches her breath. "I thought you were sleeping in my bed," he explains. "My security team is here checking over everything. Why are you in here?"

"This is my room," Tris says, somewhat confused by the question.

"But you've been sleeping with me," Tobias counters, sounding hurt.

"We washed your sheets this morning," Tris explains, "and Miss Mattie is cleaning bathrooms this afternoon. She'll need in there."

Tobias lays them both back down on the bed, one arm under Tris' neck and shoulders as he lays on his side facing her. His other hand trails up and down her bare arm.

"Tris," he says, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'd really like it if you would move into my room with me, luggage and all. I have plenty of room."

Tris gasps. "You're expecting guests for Thanksgiving, aren't you. I'm in the way! I'm so sorry!"

Tobias shuts her up by covering her mouth with his, and kissing her passionately.

"I'm not expecting guests," he insists, "at least not any that will stay the night. I'm asking you to move in with me. I don't want you to be my houseguest who had a fire and needs a place to live. I want this to be your home. I want us to live together."

"But… But we haven't known each other very long," Tris counters. "We haven't even had sex yet!"

"Something I plan to rectify as soon as the doctor says we can," argues Tobias, leaning in to nuzzle Tris' neck as his free hand wanders up her side, stopping when he reaches the band of her bra. His thumb stretches out to stroke the curve of the underside of her breast. The touch is not overtly stimulating, but very intimate nonetheless.

_We're doing everything in the wrong order!_ Tris thinks to herself. _First I thought he was a jerk, then I moved in with him. Then we started dating while roommates, then we started sharing a bed, and now he wants me to move in with him. We haven't had sex! What if we're not good together? What if he's disappointed in me? Hell, we've never really been on a date! This whole relationship has been built on the crisis with the Long Knives. What if it gets wrapped up, the adrenaline fades, and he realizes I'm nothing special - just a nineteen-year-old secretary with an inadequate resume. We haven't even said I love you! At least I haven't. I'm not sure if he did; that memory is really fuzzy and confusing._

"Tris?" Tobias interrupts her racing thoughts. "Look at me, Tris. Slow, deep breaths. You don't have to move in. We can keep things just the way they are for now if you need more time."

His voice sounds sad and rejected. Tris wants to comfort and reassure him, but she's having trouble sorting out her racing thoughts.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Tobias says, dejected. "Pretend I didn't say that."

As he turns his body to roll off the bed, Tris grabs his arm. "Stop," she says. "Wait. I'm… Ugh! I'm having a hard time putting my thoughts in order. Concussions suck!"

Tobias lays back down. Everything in him is screaming for him to run rather than lay here and listen to her reject him slowly. "Just rip the bandage off fast," he begs her. "I won't let it affect your job, and you can keep living here until you have a safe alternative."

"What?" Tris asks, shocked. "I'm not breaking up with you! I just have some things I want to say, and I'm having trouble untangling the words in my recently shaken brain. Quit jumping to the worst-case scenario."

"Sorry," Tobias says, sinking into the bed in relief. He pulls Tris closer, wrapping his arms around her as she rests on his chest.

"Let me talk," she forewarns him. "You'll get your chance for rebuttals and cross-examination once I've had a chance to say everything, Mr. Lawyer."

He agrees with a nod and a squeeze.

Tris takes a deep breath. "I'm struggling. Everything about our relationship has been fast, out of order, and accelerated by the stress of this gang situation. Tobias, we've never gone on a date. We never talked about defining our relationship. I mean, one minute I'm your homeless houseguest secretary, and the next minute we're making out in your car. Usually, a guy asks a girl out on a date first…"

"I did…" Tobias cuts her off.

"Objection!" Tris cuts him off in return. "The lawyer was asked to save his rebuttals."

"Sustained," he grumbles. "But I did ask you out."

"Yes, you did," Tris concedes. "_After_ I was living with you, and _after_ a rather heated makeout session that would have turned into us having our first time together be, regrettably, in a parking garage if Zeke hadn't called."

"Cockblocker," Tobias mumbles playfully.

Tris continues. "As I was saying, we've been doing everything out of order, and I just don't know what to expect. I mean, maybe we should skip right to marriage, then retirement, then throw in a couple kids before we get around to saying 'I love you!'"

"I've already said 'I love you,'" Tobias says softly, halting her tirade.

Tris sits up slightly so she can look at his face. "That was real?" she asks, clearly confused.

Now it's Tobias' turn to be confused. "Real?" he asks. "Why wouldn't it be real?"

"My memories of the explosion are all messed up," Tris explains. "That whole day, actually. I only have bits and pieces, and I'm pretty sure a lot of them are from dreams."

Tobias leans up, kissing her firmly. "All week I've been wondering if you didn't hear me or if you were just ignoring me to avoid the conversation."

"And yet you asked me to move in with you?" Tris counters skeptically.

"You make me impulsive," Tobias says with a shrug. "Honestly, Tris," he continues. "I told you I don't do relationships. I've been on dates, seen a couple girls for a few months each, but it was always casual. We had fun, but I didn't _want_ it to go anywhere. It's just different with you. Hell, you walked into my office and I just handed the place over to you…"

"It's not like you had a choice that morning," she argues.

"Sure I did," he replies. "If you gave me a sketchy vibe I would have sent you home and locked the place up for the morning. But instead I just let you in. Sure, I questioned my sanity all the way to the courthouse, but I went to court and won. That's kind of how this whole relationship has been for me. You keep showing up - in my life, and in my head - and I let you in. If you had asked me that morning if I would just hand over my business to a stranger, I would have said 'no way.' I also would have never told anyone about my mom, or Marcus' abuse. Then you showed up and suddenly I'm an open book, ready to share everything I have. This relationship isn't like anything else. It just isn't."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Tris asks. "What if it's not me, not us? What if it's just some damsel in distress instinct from watching your dad abuse your mom and being too young to do anything about it? What if it's pity? What if the police round up all the Long Knives and crooked cops, and I win the lottery? When I'm not dependent on you for survival, will you still feel the need to protect me and take care of me?

"And what happens when some far more qualified secretary comes along? Someone with tons of experience and a professional wardrobe? And what if she's beautiful, sophisticated, educated, and everything I'm not? What happens when you realize that I'm just a nineteen-year-old orphan with a body like a twelve-year-old? That I don't know how to have household staff, and I've never been on an airplane, or been farther from Chicago than Caleb's college in Indiana! What happens when your colleagues down at the courthouse find out that you're dating the white trash secretary you plucked out of the worst part of the southside?"

Tears begin pouring down Tris' face, and she chokes on her words as she continues speaking. "At some point... you're going to wake up and realize that... that I'm not good enough for you! And it will break me, because... _I love you!"_

As the words burst out of Tris, Tobias feels like his chest is going to explode with all the emotions growing inside of him. He is elated that she loves him, but heartbroken that she has so much fear and self-doubt. And he's furious with whomever made her feel inferior in life. Careful of the bump on Tris' head, he pulls her toward him and crashes their lips together, rolling them so he hovers over her.

"There is so much more to a person than money, fancy breeding, or education," he says vehemently. "You are a good person, anything else you want or need can come with time, but I think you're wonderful just the way you are. The world is full of assholes like Marcus who have all the money and opportunities, yet who are despicable human beings. You are caring, and kind, and fun, and smart, and sexy as hell. You want an education? I'll buy it for you. But it won't change the way I feel about you one way or another. You want fancy clothes? Take my credit card. Buy the whole store if that makes you happy. I'll be just as happy if you wear your old pajamas. Or better yet, if you wear nothing at all."

He kisses her deeply several times before he continues. "I can't wait until this mess with the gang and the cops is behind us. I want to take you out and show you off. I want to go on vacations and see the world together. If I get claustrophobic on an airplane, I bet you can figure out a good way to distract me. I want your help making the Evelyn Foundation something that makes a difference in the world. You have a good heart for that, and a good brain, too. And I just know you'll make boring charity events fun. When all of this is behind us, and you're back to your strong and confident self, we're going to take over the world!"

Tris can't help but laugh. "So we'll right the wrongs?" she asks. "Take on gangs, crooked cops, and abusers together?"

"Absolutely," Tobias says with a grin. "So what do you say, Super Tris? Can I be your sidekick?"

"I thought I was the sidekick," Tris says. "After all, you came with the high security fortress of solitude and the servant."

"But you do it all in sexy heels," he counters. "That's a power I don't have, so I bow to your superior skills."

"I know," she says with a devilish grin. "We'll be heroes together, and Zeke can be the sidekick."

Tobias rolls off of Tris, laughing heartily. "It's a deal," he says between laughs. "We'll inform him of his new title next time we see him."

When their laughter subsides, Tobias and Tris lay together in silence, occupied with their own thoughts but enjoying each other's warmth and affection.

"I need to get back to Harrison," Tobias says reluctantly. "I love you, Tris. I'm going to have Miss Mattie clean out half of my closet for you. When you're ready for this to be your home, just move right in. There are drawers in there, too. And whether or not you're ready to live here permanently, I like having you in my bed at night. But you can stay with me or stay in here, whatever makes you comfortable."

"I love you, Tobias," Tris says shyly. "And I'll think about it. All of it."

He smiles and gives her one more kiss before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

As he walks through the kitchen on his way to where Harrison is working, Tobias sees Mattie putting something in the oven of the massive commercial-style range, and it gives him an idea.

"Miss Mattie," he says quietly, "can you help me with something?"

"Of course, my Tobias," she says, concerned until she sees his smile.

"I asked Tris to move in with me, to make this her permanent home and share my bedroom and everything. She's thinking about it, but she still feels like a guest here. If you think of anything that might help her feel at home here, would you help with that?"

"Of course," she says again, reaching up to pat Tobias' cheeks with both of her hands. "I like your Beatrice. And I like you with her. She makes you alive."

Tobias smiles broadly. "That's how I feel, too. She makes me alive."

After checking with Harrison, who reports no bugging devices in the penthouse, and security in the building undisturbed, Tobias retreats to his study, where he calls Shauna.

"Hey, Four, what's up?" she says when she picks up her phone.

"You're not at work, are you?" Tobias asks.

"I am, but I'm on break. You have good timing. Everything okay?"

"It is. My security check at home went well. Tris is feeling better today, too," he says.

"Good," she replies. "I don't want to rush you, but I only have a few minutes left of my break, so what can I do for you?"

"I need some, um, advice," he says, suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh dear," she teases, "did no one have the 'birds and bees' talk with you when you were a kid?"

Tobias laughs. "Not like that! Jeez, Shauna. Besides, you know none of that is allowed until Tris recovers from her concussion."

"Glad to hear you're taking that seriously," she says. "In all sincerity, it will be better for Tris in the long run if you follow the doctor's precautions. She'll get better faster and she'll have fewer problems down the road."

"Thank you, Nurse, now can you put my friend back on the line, I need relationship advice."

"Relationship advice, nice," she says. "How can I help?"

Tobias gives Shauna a brief rundown of his conversation with Tris. "So I want her to feel comfortable here," he concludes, "to feel like this is her home, not my place where she's crashing for a while. How can I do that?"

"Hmmm. Well, I have two ideas right off the bat," Shauna responds. "First, have her make decisions. Thanksgiving is at your place next week, maybe she could help plan the menu, or take her shopping to choose a centerpiece and napkins. Once she's surrounded by choices she made, she'll feel a sense of ownership, and the power to control her environment."

"Is that all part of the first point?" Tobias asks.

"Are you taking notes?" Shauna asks.

"Um, yeah," the lawyer says seriously. "I want to get this right."

"Okay then," Shauna laughs. "Yes, that was point one. Idea two is to get to know some of her hobbies. From what I understand, she hasn't had the opportunity to do anything but go to school and work and try to stay afloat for most of the last year. She has to have hobbies she used to love, like sports or music or something. Ask her. And if she won't open up, ask Uri. They were friends before her life hit the fan, if you know what I mean. Help her find herself again, and make it part of your life and home."

"That's brilliant," Tobias says, furiously scribbling notes on his legal pad.

"I know I am," says Shauna. "Oh! I thought of another thing! She should have access to everything without you having to be there. You know what I mean? Keys and stuff, but also, having people over, grabbing a snack out of the kitchen, throwing a load in the washer, that kind of thing. Once she's cleared to watch TV again, teach her to use your insane remote control collection. If she needs help or permission to do basic stuff she's never going to get comfortable. Now I gotta get back to work, but if I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Shauna," Tobias says gratefully. "You're a huge help."

"Anytime," she replies as she hangs up.

.

xxxx

.

Operation "no place like home," as Tobias calls it in his mind, starts with digging out a label maker. He labels the five remote controls in his living room so Tris will know which ones to use for the television, cable box, Blu-ray player, stereo system, and the security cameras. The television remote also gets a column of labels down its back that say which auxiliary settings are for his gaming console and the other components.

Step two involves planning a surprise for the upcoming holiday, and that starts with an awkward phone call to Caleb. Fortunately, Tobias is able to reach him between classes and his evening job. He tells Caleb about the explosion in their office parking garage without giving him the whole story about the gang and the other things that have been endangering his sister. Tobias tells Caleb about Tris' concussion, and how she isn't allowed to use her cell phone or computer for a while. The doctor's instruction to not use her phone is really about the screen, not talking, but Tris' headaches have made phone conversations a bad idea, too.

He also confesses that he and Tris are dating, and that Tris has been staying with him since her apartment fire. The conversation goes remarkably well, though Caleb is a bit resistant to the concept of his sister living with a man. When Tobias explains that they have separate bedrooms, it helps Caleb relax.

_Ironic_, Tobias thinks, laughing to himself. _Telling Caleb that we're __**not**__ sharing a bedroom may help me in my quest to change that._

As soon as he hangs up Tris' phone, it starts ringing again. Recognizing Christina on the screen, Tobias answers.

"Hey Christina, it's Tobias."

"Oh," she says, clearly thrown off. "I was just about to start yelling at Tris."

"It's a good thing I answered her phone, then." Tobias replies.

"Yeah, well, Uri just got back from hanging out with Zeke, and he told me that a bomb went off in your office parking garage. I was calling to give my bestie a hard time about not calling me after she was nearly killed!"

"Did Uri tell you she was hurt?" Tobias asks, frustrated at Christina for making Tris' injury about herself.

"She got hurt?" Christina practically screams. "Uriah David Pedrad! You didn't tell me Tris got hurt!"

Tobias rolls his eyes as he hears Chris and Uri squabbling in the background. "Christina!" he says loudly.

"What?" she asks.

"Tris has a concussion. She's otherwise fine, but she's not allowed to use her phone or anything with a backlit screen. She would have called, but she gets headaches, and she's been sleeping a lot. She feels better today, but she still has trouble concentrating and tires easily."

"Oh," Christina says, deflated. "I can't believe she got hurt and no one told me. I should have been there, you know?"

Tobias sighs. Christina may be obnoxious, but she obviously cares deeply for Tris, and he knows Tris feels the same way about Christina. "If it makes you feel any better," he says, "I've been here with her, and my housekeeper, too. We're making her follow the doctor's orders, rest, and eat. If you're free tonight you're welcome to come over, as long as you can keep your volume down. She's been resting all afternoon, but she still gets worn out quickly. And no screens," he reminds her.

"Really?" she asks. "I can come over?"

"Of course," he replies. "This is Tris' home, at least for now, and she's welcome to have people over."

"That's really cool of you, Four," Christina says. "And thank you for giving her a place to stay. When her parents died, Tris moved in with me and my family. I totally would have taken her again, but I can't have her living in my dorm room. My roommate would kill me in my sleep! Not that Tris is any trouble, but you know how tiny dorms are. Tris is great, you know? When she moved in with us, my dad was really reluctant. I think he was afraid she would be like me and Rose - that's my sister. But Tris is totally cool, and really easy to have around. My dad said so too. She was always helping around the house and never assumed that anything was for her. You know what I mean? Like when we would go out to eat as a family, my parents totally planned to feed her like she was just one of us, but Tris would insist on paying her own way. She's always worried about being a burden. She's so, like, independent, but also really sensitive."

Christina's rambling is overwhelming to Tobias, making him wonder if inviting her over was a mistake. _For Tris_, he reminds himself. _If this is her home, her friends should be welcome here._

Tobias gives Christina his address and directions to get in the building before they hang up, and reminds her, again, that she'll have to be mellow with Tris. He also cautions that he'll call if Tris isn't up to visitors. As he leaves the study, Tobias wonders where his noise-canceling headphones are. With Christina around for the evening, he's going to need them to get any work done. _But if I wear them_, he thinks, _I won't be able to hear if Tris needs to be rescued from her friend._

He finds Tris in the kitchen with Mattie, setting places on the island for two people. He gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her as Mattie sets out the food.

"I have a surprise for you," Tobias says.

"A good surprise?" Tris asks.

"I hope so," he replies. "But if it's not, or if it gets to be too much, I can make it go away."

"Oh dear," Tris says. "Now I'm nervous. What kind of surprise are we talking about?"

"A live one," he hints.

"Live?" she asks. "Will it be visiting, or staying?"

"Visiting! God, just visiting. I don't think I could take living with her," he laughs.

"Her?" Tris asks, still digging for clues.

"Yes," he replies, giving Tris another kiss. "Now can we eat?"

They sit down at the island and fill their plates with homemade macaroni and cheese and green salad.

"So the surprise is a female visitor," Tris continues after they've had a few bites. "Is she human? You're not bringing over a puppy to play with or something like that?"

"Human," he confirms, sticking another forkful of creamy pasta in his mouth.

"Does she live here, or is she coming from out of town?" Tris pesters.

"She's in the Chicago area," he hedges.

"Is this someone I know?" she asks.

"You've met," he counters, trying to be evasive.

"And how soon will Christina be here?" she asks.

"Aww, you figured it out," Tobias says, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I figured it out right away," Tris says. "I was just having fun playing along. Christina is the only one of my friends that you know."

"It could have been Shauna," Tobias argues.

"Without Zeke? Not likely."

"Tell me about your other friends," he says.

As they eat, Tris talks about high school friends, and who she stayed in touch with over the last few months. It turns out that she knew Shauna's sister, Lynn, in school, but they weren't really close. Lynn is in college with Christina and Uri, and she and her roommate, a girl named Marlene, have been hanging out with Christina and Uriah a lot since they got there.

"Do you wish you were there with them?" Tobias asks. "Late nights, underage drinking, crammed in a dorm room with another person, going to parties every weekend?"

"Not really," Tris says. "I know I'm supposed to want that, and I'm sure it would be fun, but I've never been a big partier. I wanted to study something like marketing, or graphic design."

Tobias hears the longing in her voice and knows that in spite of the way she casually brushed it off, Tris really wanted the college experience. _But is she downplaying it because her feelings changed when she lost her parents? Or is it because she's given up on her dreams?_

"Both of those take an artistic eye," Tobias comments, trying to sound casual. "Do you draw or paint?"

"I did," Tris says, waving her hand as if to say 'but it's nothing.' "I gave it up a while ago."

"You gave it up, or it was taken from you?" he asks gently.

Tris drops her hands into her lap, and stares at them as if they're fascinating. After a minute, she shrugs. Tobias puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to his side, requiring them both to lean over in their stools. He doesn't say anything, just waits to see if she'll elaborate on her own.

He takes another bite of dinner, still sitting awkwardly so he can keep Tris close. "Both," she whispers, and Tobias has to stop chewing to hear her. She clears her throat and continues in a slightly stronger voice. "After my parents died, I just didn't have any interest anymore. Depression may have worked for Van Gogh's creativity, but it killed mine. I just didn't have any color left in me."

She pauses, as if to collect herself. "I kept my supplies, though, when everything was sold. Good art supplies are expensive, but there's no market for them used, so I just kept them. Besides, they were gifts from my parents, some of the last gifts they gave me. I boxed it all up, and never opened the boxes again. They were in my apartment when it burned."

She shrugs again, a habit that Tobias has picked up on. She does it when she's trying to say something's not a big deal, or, more likely, that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"What about your artwork?" he asks.

She visibly slumps at the question, and he instantly regrets asking. "Same thing," she says sadly. "Most of it was in my apartment. Christina and Caleb might each have a few small things, but that's all that's left."

He presses a kiss to her temple.

"I feel bad saying this," she says in a low tone, refusing to look up, "but I was pretty good. I used to see things in my mind and put them on canvas. I was proud of those paintings. I hate that I used to be able to do that and now I've lost the proof. That sounds so conceited…" she trails off.

"Not at all," Tobias replies. "You worked hard at something, and it was destroyed. Grief isn't just about death. When you lose stuff, or places you loved, relationships that end, even plans you didn't go through with, grief is natural. Johanna told me once that grief is love with no place to go. I don't know where she got that from, but it really helped me. I had to let myself grieve that I never had a good father. All the love that we should have shared has no place to go. When you quit making art, you lost a fundamental part of yourself, and I'd guess it was also an emotional outlet for you."

"I like that," Tris says. "It makes sense to me. I didn't stop loving my parents when they died, but it hurt that we could no longer share that love. That feels so much better than thinking of grief as a hole I'm trying to dig out of."

"You can't dig out of holes," Tobias says, quoting another of Johanna's lessons. "Digging makes them deeper. You have to rise to get out of a hole."

"Aren't you full of wisdom," Tris says.

"I have a wise therapist," Tobias says. "I'd like you to meet her sometime."

"I don't know," Tris hedges.

"I'm not suggesting you get therapy," Tobias explains. "I mean, obviously if you wanted to I would totally support that. It's made a huge difference for me. I'm just asking to introduce you to a woman who has done a lot for me. I want her to meet the young lady who made me realize that I can fall in love, and I can successfully have a relationship. She told me for years that it was possible, but I didn't believe it until you came along."

"You know," Tris observes, "you have had some really great female role models. Between Miss Mattie and Johanna, they did a good job with you."

"Don't forget Hana," Tobias adds.

"Oh, I love Hana!" Tris says.

"I forget you knew the Pedrads before we met. How did we not meet before?" He asks.

"You and Zeke were off at college before Uri and I started hanging out," she reminds him. "I hadn't met Zeke, either."

"Well, I hope you're ready for all of them at once, because they'll all be here for Thanksgiving next week."


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias is pleasantly surprised by Christina's visit. The normally talkative girl stays calm - for the most part. While they're in the living room, Tobias sticks to his study. From there he can hear the drone of their pleasant chatter without eavesdropping.

Tris is glad to see her friend. They share a long hug when Christina arrives, then sit on the giant sofa to catch up. They talk about Tris' injury, and briefly about the ongoing situation with the Long Knives. Tris doesn't tell Christina too much, as she doesn't want to put her friend in danger or risk having the filter-free girl say something she shouldn't.

Christina tells Tris about her roommate, and her classes, and about a party she went to with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Oh my god!" Christina exclaims, then slaps her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispers frantically. "But oh my God! Uri and Marlene totally hooked up!"

Tris laughs at Christina's attempt to be quiet by loud whispering her excited gossip. "We all knew it was coming," she continues in a more normal voice. "They flirt constantly."

"I heard some other juicy gossip too," Christina says with a sly smile.

"Yeah?" Tris asks, intrigued by Christina's tone.

"Where's Four?" Christina whispers.

"In his study," Tris whispers back, pointing to the open French doors across the room.

Christina scoots closer to Tris. "Uri told me," she whispers, "that Zeke told him that you and Four are together now." She raises her eyebrows at Tris as if to say, 'Can you believe that?'

Tris throws her hands over her mouth as if shocked, but she's actually trying to hide a smile. She motions for Christina to come closer, leans right in her friend's ear, and loudly says, "Because we totally are!"

Shocked by both the loud noise and the announcement, Christina throws herself backward on the couch and slams both hands over her mouth. Tris laughs as Christina keeps her mouth squeezed tight and starts waving her hands wildly, then jumps up and does a happy dance.

"What is going on here?" Tobias asks from the doorway, making Tris burst into another fit of laughter.

He smiles to see Tris so genuinely happy, then frowns in confusion as Christina falls onto the couch in a pretend faint.

"We're fine," Tris assures him. "Christina heard a rumor that you and I are together now, and I think it nearly killed her not to squeal when I told her it was true."

Tobias smiles again. "In that case I'm glad she found out when she has to be quiet," Tobias teases, and Christina sticks her tongue out at him.

"Come sit with us," Tris offers.

Tobias obliges, taking a seat beside Tris and putting an arm around her. Tris snuggles her back into his chest as they both turn toward their guest.

"Awww…" Christina says. "I have so many questions."

"Do I have to stay for girl talk?" Tobias fake whines.

"Yes," Tris says, drawing both of his arms around her body. "Protect me."

"Okay," says Christina. "Oh my gosh, where do I begin?"

Christina grills them on how they got from their first disastrous meeting to where they are, and Tris tells her about it. Tobias enjoys hearing their love story from her point of view. When she gets to the part about the explosion in the parking garage, Tobias pulls Tris closer, thinking about how close they came to death. He fills in the gaps where her concussion-addled memories fail.

"I don't remember the explosion," Tris says. "I very vividly remember looking at Tobias' hand, and the key fob as he pushed the button to start the car. I'm not sure what order the memories go in after that. There was a lot of noise from car alarms going off. I remember Tobias' face close to mine. At one point he was yelling something at Zeke. Then he looked at me and said, 'I love you.'"

"I knew it was too soon," Tobias adds. "But I had just watched my car blow up and instead of fight or flight, all I could think was that if one of us died, she would never know that I loved her."

Christina fake swoons again. "Then you ripped your shirt off and carried her off on your stallion like a romantic hero, right?"

"Not exactly," Tris replies. "He's more superhero than romance novel hero."

Tobias laughs before continuing. "I gave her my briefcase and told my sidekick…"

"Our sidekick," Tris interrupts.

"Of course," Tobias continues. "I told our sidekick to get her out of there while I dealt with the police."

"Sidekick?" Christina asks.

"Zeke," Tris clarifies. "We're taking on the world's bad guys. We decided that Zeke is our sidekick."

"You guys are too cute," Christina says, laughing. " So Zeke took you to the hospital?"

"No," Tobias says, pulling Tris close again. "With everyone buzzed on adrenaline, we didn't realize she had hit her head until later that evening. Shauna caught it - she's an ER nurse."

"_Fortunately_," Tris says, hearing the regret in Tobias' voice, "my skull is fine, and the concussion isn't too severe. And Tobias and Miss Mattie have been spoiling me rotten. I may never lift a finger again."

"I'm fine with that," Tobias says, placing a kiss on Tris' temple. "I enjoy spoiling you."

The three chat a little while longer. Tobias and Christina, whose father is also a lawyer, eventually start discussing a recent landmark court case. Christina holds her own in the conversation, impressing Tobias. He's shocked when he glances up at the clock and sees that it's after midnight.

"You should have been in bed hours ago!" he says guiltily to the girl in his arms.

"Four," Christina interjects. "She's asleep. She has been for a while."

He visibly relaxes, and Christina smiles at the couple. "You're good for her," she tells Tobias. "It's been a terrible year since her parents died. She lost everything, you know? First her brother goes off to college, then she loses both parents, and right before Christmas, too. After that she lost the house she grew up in, and most of her family's possessions. She had to leave our hometown, too. After a couple months of barely getting by, those assholes burned up what little she had left!"

Christina shakes her head sadly. "Do you know what she had in that suitcase? All she has left in the world is two family scrapbooks, the quilt her mother made her, a backpack full of toiletries, her vital documents, and a pitiful assortment of clothes and shoes. Everything she owns fits in a suitcase. _Everything._ And I'd bet my life she hasn't asked you for a damn thing, has she?"

"No," Tobias admits, "and she resists when I try to give her things. I got her a new phone by adding her to the company plan. I also got her some pajamas after she offhandedly mentioned that the ratty pair I'd seen her in were her only ones. I want to give her everything, Chris - a closet full of clothes, a car, jewelry, vacations, whatever makes her comfortable and happy - but she gets upset if I pay for so much as a pizza."

"Yeah," Christina agrees, "we've had that pizza argument. It's frustrating. Whatever the opposite of a gold digger is, that's Tris."

"What can I do?" Tobias asks.

"I wish I could tell you," Christina says. "Just go slow and try not to overwhelm her. You have so much that it's hard to feel like equal footing, at least materially. Let her do things for you, too. She needs to feel like she's contributing."

"Thanks, Christina," he says. "That helps a lot actually. And I'm sorry to say it, but I'm glad I'm not the only one she has trouble accepting things from."

Soon after, Christina leaves, promising to text when she gets safely back to her dorm.

Tobias carries Tris to his bed. He lays her down and wonders just how much he should strip her down for sleep. He settles for removing her sweatshirt and socks, leaving her in yoga pants, a tank top, and whatever is underneath.

.

xxxx

.

A blaring alarm jars Tris awake. _The car alarms_, she thinks, throwing her hands over her ears. _It hurts! I'm hot, too hot! And buried in the dark! The explosion! I'm going to die listening to the car alarms!_ "Tobias!"

Tobias wakes suddenly. His emergency alarm, a special ringtone that informs him that Harrison's team at Dauntless Security is calling, blasts through the room. Tris is curled up under the blankets with her hands over her ears, and she's screaming.

"This better be fucking important!" he roars into the phone.

"Sir, someone has broken into your office," the caller says.

"Follow the plan, and I'll call you in three to five minutes," Tobias instructs.

He hangs up the phone, then rips the covers off Tris. "Tris! Calm down, Baby. Stop screaming. _Please_ stop screaming!" he pleads.

She gasps at the sudden cold, and the screaming stops. "The… th… th… car alarms," she gasps.

He wraps her in a warm hug, gives her a kiss, and hands her a water bottle off his nightstand. "I'm sorry," he says. "My security alarm went off. Someone broke into the law office; I have to go deal with it. Try to go back to sleep."

"You're leaving?" she asks warily.

"Just going out to the living room or study. Hopefully I won't need to actually go anywhere. You'll be okay," he assures her.

She nods, and lays down. As soon as Tobias puts a shirt on and leaves the room, Tris lets herself cry. _What an awful way to wake up_, she thinks.

Try as she might, she just can't get back to sleep, so she puts her sweatshirt and socks back on and pads out to find Tobias. Just as he said, he's sitting on the couch in the living room. He has his phone up to his ear, and the television is broadcasting a closed circuit feed from inside the law office.

When the camera catches the intruders' faces, Tris gasps, "Tobias!"

"You're not supposed to be watching screens, Tris," he reminds her.

"I know, but…" she begins.

"No!" he reprimands. "No screens."

"Tobias!" she snaps. "I know those guys."

"Hold on," he says into the phone before turning to Tris. "Did you say you _know_ them?"

"Yeah," she replies. "That's Peter, his lackey Drew, and… and Al. My friend. At least I thought he was."

"Come here," Tobias orders gently. Tris complies, and he pulls her into his lap. "Now please stop looking at the screen," he begs.

She burrows her face in his shoulder so he knows that she's following orders, while he relays to the security team her identification of the men currently prowling around in his office.

He keeps the phone to his ear, but starts giving Tris the play-by-play. "The lackey, what did you call him? Drew? He appears to have lock picking skills. He got them past the main entrance, and he's working on the inner offices. The big one, Al?, is rifling through your desk. Peter is in the conference room, searching for the bug, it looks like. Sorry, Buddy, not today. That particular piece of evidence is already dusted for prints, and the Internal Affairs department of the Chicago PD is all over it."

"Fingerprints?" Tris asks.

"Yup," Tobias says smugly. "Detective Edgar Williams had his sticky fingers on that bug. The PD has detectives trailing detectives now. So far it looks like Jacobs is clean. But Williams is spinning himself a web to get caught in."

"Then why don't they arrest him?" Tris asks.

"He's unraveling some things for them, so they keep watching him, hoping he'll lead them either to Coulter or the other main guy in the Long Knives, Max Schmidt."

"How far has Drew gotten with the locks?" Tris asks.

"He got them in the front door, which triggered the silent alarm, then he got Peter into the conference room. He's working on my office door now, but Dauntless agents are in the building and almost there. The police were notified, too. We wanted Dauntless to get there first so any crooked cops couldn't warn the guys in time."

Just a few seconds later, Tobias cheers quietly. "Yes! Dauntless has arrived! The big one, Al, immediately laid down and put his hands on his head. He's clearly been arrested before; he knows the drill. Drew is cornered. Ooh! He took a swing at one of the guards. Bad move, man! The guard hit back, then took him down hard."

Tris is sorely tempted to turn and watch the unfolding action, but she settles for Tobias' account and fervently hopes she'll be allowed to see the footage sometime later.

"Peter has a gun," Tobias says, and Tris tenses. "The guards know about it. The tech monitoring the videos warned them. They hid in the lobby hoping that he would come out when Drew and Al were engaging, but he didn't. So he's trapped in the conference room with no way out."

Tris can barely breathe, her face buried in Tobias' tense shoulder. "Chicago PD just entered the main lobby," Tobias says.

Suddenly, a loud pop sounds from Tobias' phone. "What was that?" Tris asks breathlessly.

"Peter fired his gun," Tobias says tensely.

"Did he hit anyone? I thought there was no sound," Tris says.

"I have it muted because I can hear what the techs are watching through the phone," he explains. "And no, no one was hit. Peter fired a warning shot. We'll have to have the hallway patched up, but if that came through the wall into my office, I'm framing the hole on that side."

Tris hears chuckling from the phone, then another pop. She startles, knowing what the sound means.

"They got him!" Tobias says triumphantly.

"Did they… Did they shoot him?" Tris asks, turning toward the television. She catches a glimpse of Peter laying on the conference room floor, gripping his right shoulder.

"No screens," Tobias reminds her, reaching up to turn her face away.

She huffs in frustration, but complies. "They wounded him," Tobias explains. "And the police just walked in. They'll take Peter to the hospital and post a guard on him. The other two are going to jail."

He shuts off the television and ends his call with the techs at Dauntless.

"The police will be calling soon," Tobias informs Tris. "I need to stay up to take the call, but you should go back to sleep, either here or in bed. Okay?"

"I want to stay here," Tris says sleepily.

Tobias doesn't argue. He grabs the soft grey throw blanket off the couch and covers her with it as she lays down and rests her head in his lap.

"Thank you for identifying the men," he tells Tris. "That will make a huge difference in their questioning and in the investigation. I'm sorry I snapped at you when you were trying to tell me. I just want you to recover, you know?"

"You just want the strenuous activity ban lifted," she teases even as she's drifting off.

"That too," Tobias says quietly. "But mostly because I love you and I want you to feel better."

"Mmm, I love you, too," Tris mumbles, clearly more asleep than awake.

_I will never get tired of hearing those words_, Tobias thinks to himself.

.

xxxx

.

When Tobias wakes in the morning, his first awareness is of his stiff neck from falling asleep on the couch, and the beautiful girl still asleep with her head in his lap, very near another rather stiff part of his anatomy. He rolls his neck and thinks about business until his morning wood is under control.

From the kitchen he smells coffee and something baking. He debates waking Tris versus trying to sneak out from under her, and ends up doing neither, just sitting there. _Three suspects in custody_, he thinks happily. _And one crooked detective getting desperate enough to screw up or overstep, and lead us straight to Coulter and Schmidt._

He has another surprise planned for Tris, too. When he found out about her artistic talent, he decided to take her on an outing. Chicago is home to some great art museums and galleries, including the well-known Art Institute, where he plans to spend the day with his beautiful girlfriend. Given the events of last night, he almost canceled his plans, but Harrison assured him that he could provide excellent security for them. A Dauntless car and driver are picking them up from his apartment, and they'll be quietly tailed by a bodyguard while they're in the museum.

"Tris," Tobias says gently.

Getting no response from the sleeping girl, he tries a little louder, dragging her name into two syllables, "Tri-is."

She grumbles and burrows her face into him a bit. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Tobias tries again to wake her. "Beatrice," he says in a loud sing-song voice.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily as she wakes.

"Just after nine in the morning," Tobias replies. "We fell asleep on the couch. It's time to get up now."

"I like this blanket," Tris says, wrapping the fuzzy grey throw more tightly around herself. "I like this pillow, too."

"And the pillow likes you, too," he says, "but you need to stop nuzzling your face into my thigh like that before things get awkward. Miss Mattie is supposed to have the day off, but I hear her in the kitchen, and I smell breakfast cooking."

"I miss coffee," Tris groans as she sits up.

"I'd think you can have some," Tobias says, stroking her cheek as he brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You've been doing really well, so as long as your headaches don't return, you should be able to ease back into normal activities."

"Strenuous ones?" she asks, turning her face so she can capture his thumb in her mouth.

Tobias groans. "Not yet. But soon. It _has_ to be soon. You're killing me."

"Tell me about it," she grumbles, releasing his thumb.


	18. Chapter 18

When the couple walks into the kitchen, they find Miss Mattie scrambling eggs. A pan of scones, fresh out of the oven, is cooling on the counter.

"Good Morning, Miss Mattie. Ooh, I love scones!" Tris says excitedly. "What kind are they?"

"Good morning, Beatrice, they're blueberry," the housekeeper says, sliding little jars of lemon curd and orange marmalade toward Tris before she scoops the scones onto a plate and adds them to the island.

"Miss Mattie," Tobias begins, sounding rather firm and business-like, "what day is it?"

"Sunday," she replies petulantly.

"And which day is your day off?"

"Sunday," she says, still sounding defensive.

"So why are you cooking us breakfast?" he asks, scolding her.

Mattie responds by waving a spatula at Tobias. "My Beatrice is sick," she says defensively. "I want to make breakfast. You can do the dishes, Mr. Bossy."

It doesn't escape Tobias' notice that Mattie just referred to Tris as 'my Beatrice.' Tris must have noticed as well. Either that or she's just touched by Mattie's concern, because she has stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth hanging open and a scone halfway to her lips.

"I'm feeling much better," Tris says, her voice soft with emotion. "Tobias even said I can have some coffee today."

"That's good!" Mattie enthuses, blatantly ignoring Tobias. She grabs the empty mug from the counter and fills it, presenting it to Tris, who thanks her.

"I'll take some too," Tobias says.

"I'm not working today," Mattie snaps, making Tris laugh.

Tobias rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything as he walks around the island to pour his own coffee. After taking a sip, he puts his arm around his housekeeper's shoulders and leans down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for the scones, Miss Mattie. I'm sorry I was bossy with you," he says.

Mattie pats his cheek. "You are a good man, my Tobias. Very thoughtful and concerned with taking care of others. But sometimes when you are being nice, you do not do it in a nice way. You're con… conde… what is that word?"

"Condescending," Tris says around a mouthful, nodding in agreement.

"Yes!" Mattie says. "Condescending. Talking down at people like you know what's best."

"What am I supposed to do?" Tobias asks, returning to his stool at the island. He's trying to keep his tone light, but Tris can see the hurt and frustration beneath the surface. "I'm surrounded by stubborn women who would work themselves sick if I let them."

"This world is run by hard-working women," Mattie says, waving her spatula again. "Every man who thinks he rules the world has a wife keeping him fed, a housekeeper doing his laundry, or a secretary keeping his business together. Men think the world is pulled from the front, but it is really pushed from the back.

"If I want to make breakfast and check on my Beatrice before I go away for the day, I will do that. And you will say 'Thank you Miss Mattie,' not 'Do you know what day it is?' I know how hard I can work. I raised my babies before you…"

"Okay, okay," says Tobias, holding up his hands in surrender. "You are right, Miss Mattie. I was rude to you and I'm sorry. You know how to take care of yourself and others. That's why I wanted to have you here in the first place, and you're doing a wonderful job."

"Yes, you are," Tris confirms. "This apartment is always spick and span, and your cooking is amazing!"

"Good," Mattie says firmly. She pushes a plate of scrambled eggs in front of each of them. "Now I must go get ready before my Alex comes to get me for church."

The couple wishes the housekeeper a nice day, and she leaves to her private apartment behind the kitchen door.

Over breakfast, Tobias tells Tris about their planned outing to the art museum. At first she is excited, but then gets nervous thinking of the security issues. "Will it be safe?" she asks.

"Dauntless is sending a car for us," Tobias says. "And there will be a bodyguard nearby if anything happens. But Harrison is confident that we'll be safe. The Long Knives kind of disappeared into hiding after our burglars were arrested last night. It was probably the quietest night the southside has had in years."

"A bodyguard," Tris says, awe in her voice. "Isn't that expensive?"

Tobias shrugs. "I can't sit around the house anymore. The bodyguard and driver make it safer for us to go out for a little bit."

"Won't it be weird?" Tris asks.

"It's not," Tobias assures her. "I've worked with him before. His name is Gabe. He'll be dressed like everyone else, not like a secret service agent or anything. He won't speak to us unless something happens, so you won't even notice him."

Tris agrees to give it a try, and Tobias makes good on washing the breakfast dishes while she takes a shower. She dresses in the same jeans and black sweater that she was wearing the day she fled from her apartment, but doesn't really have any other options.

_I really need to go shopping_, she thinks with dread. _But how do I get what I need without having to fight Tobias about paying for it?_ She does some quick calculations of her meager cash stores and her first paycheck from E&A. If she stays with Tobias for a while, she can afford to spend. If she wants to save up to get her own place, she needs to hoard every penny. _Or I could spend some and save some, and stay here a little longer,_ she muses. _I'm happy here. I love being with Tobias, and he wants me to stay. It's safe, and warm, and Miss Mattie is a terrific cook. It's nice riding to work with Tobias instead of taking buses. If I stayed here maybe Caleb could visit over Christmas._ That last thought leaves Tris with a lump in her throat. Last Christmas she and Caleb buried their parents and packed up their home so Caleb could ship more of his personal belongings to Indiana.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Tobias asks gently, wiping a stray tear from Tris' cheek.

"Just thinking about my brother," she says. "I miss him sometimes. Especially with the holidays coming."

"I understand," Tobias says, pulling her in for a warm hug. "You're wearing my favorite sweater," he adds as he rubs his hands up and down her back.

Tris chuckles. "This is my only sweater, Tobias."

"It's the one you were wearing when you came back to me, when you agreed to work for me, and when you came home with me," he says.

"Actually, I do have another sweater. I have a blue cardigan, too," she muses.

"The one you were wearing when we met?" he asks.

"Yes," she chuckles.

"Then that's my favorite cardigan," he says. "You were wearing it with my favorite grey skirt that day, though the shoes you had on were not half as sexy as those grey and black ones you wore with it that other time."

"Well, then no big loss that the non-sexy grey heels perished in my apartment fire," Tris says.

"You saved all my favorites," Tobias teases gently, not sure if it's okay yet to joke about it, but wanting to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Can I talk to you about that?" Tris asks nervously.

"Of course," Tobias says, releasing his hold on Tris.

She pulls him closer again, keeping the hug going to make herself feel secure and to avoid his distracting eyes. "I need to, um… So don't read too much into this, but… Look, I don't know if I'm ready to call this home yet and give up on being self-sufficient. I mean, I'm happy here - really happy - and I love you. But I also kind of feel like a leech. So I know what I should do; I should save every penny I get so I can make the deposit and first payment on a better apartment in a safer place than where I was. But I also kind of, no, I actually _really_ need some things. I don't like shopping, but I'm really limited, and I need to get some more clothes, especially for work. But I really really don't want you to buy me clothes. I just want to go get a few new things to start rebuilding. I'll keep saving, too, so everything I buy means more time until I can afford to be on my own again. But if you're serious about me being here, it will be okay if I do a little shopping, right?"

Tobias presses his lips to hers in a warm, loving kiss. "I get it," he says. "You're not committing to stay, but you can't get what you need and save to move out at the same time. Splitting the difference is good. I love having you here. You can spend or save your money however you want. You're a grown woman and it's your hard-earned money. You don't have to account for it with me. You do what seems best, and I will enjoy every day and every night that you let me have you here."

Tris melts in his arms. "Thank you for understanding," she says. "I feel so torn sometimes because I want to be with you, but I don't like being dependent."

"I have a few ideas," Tobias says. "First, and I don't know anything about your finances or your banking, so forgive my ignorance, I think you should have a savings account. You can put whatever you want into it and build it up until there's enough in there for a security deposit and a couple months of rent and utilities. Then just hold on to that. You can stay with me for the rest of your life and make this condo your home, and you will always know that you're not here because you have to be. And when you get sick of me, you'll have an escape plan socked away in the bank."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of you," Tris says, "but I like that idea. Knowing I could leave means that I'm here by my choice, and not because I'm helpless. Plus, if you get sick of me you could kick me out without feeling guilty."

"That would never happen," he assures her. "You are stuck with me for as long as you can stand it. Now, we have a car waiting, so let's go see some art."

They put their coats on and take the elevator down to the penthouse's private parking level, where a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows is idling near the elevator. Once they're inside and safely buckled up, Tris remembers what Tobias said back in the apartment.

"Hey," she says. "Didn't you say you had a _few_ ideas? What else were you thinking about?"

Tobias smiles. "I was thinking about my Christmas shopping. How would you feel about me getting you a suit for Christmas? I'm thinking something basic, like black, or charcoal grey. Grey looks so pretty with your eyes. Something with a jacket and, like, a dress or skirt and some pants that all go together. Would you like that? You were talking about getting some basics, and I know for a man that's the place to start."

Tobias waits quietly, his bottom lip trapped nervously between his teeth. A million thoughts and emotions flit across Tris' face.

She peeks up at him through her long lashes, and shyly asks, "What do I get you for Christmas?"

"Get better," he says. "All I want for Christmas is for the strenuous activity ban to be lifted."

"That's for both of us," Tris says, swatting at Tobias' chest.

.

xxxx

.

The Art Institute is amazing. Tris' favorite piece is the Renoir of two girls in flowered hats, and the Monet pieces. She is surprised by how many Monet paintings are in the Institute's permanent collection.

Tobias' favorite thing is Tris. She comes alive in the museum, gushing over seeing famous works with her own eyes, and mentally dissecting the techniques used by the artists. As they hold hands and stroll through the galleries they feel normal for once - just two young lovers enjoying a date to see some art.

After a while, the couple has a quick late lunch at one of the Institute's cafes. Tris excuses herself to use the restroom, and when she returns, a young man with dark hair and a piercing through his septum is sitting in her seat, deep in discussion with Tobias.

When he sees her approaching, Tobias smiles. "Tris," he says, standing to greet her, "I would like you to meet Gabe, from Dauntless Security. Gabe, this is my girlfriend, Tris."

Tris politely shakes the bodyguard's hand as he rises from her chair. "Is everything alright?" she asks nervously.

"Yes," Gabe answers confidently. "I was just telling Tobias that I got word from the office that the detective led the police directly to the men they've been looking for. They're orchestrating a raid as we speak."

"That's good news," Tris says. "Is there anything we should do?"

"No," the guard replies. "We're fine to continue on our day. Mr. Eaton, I set up the appointment you requested, and the driver will be here to pick us up in a half hour."

"Great!" Tobias smiles.

"Another surprise?" Tris asks skeptically.

"No," Tobias says casually. "You said you needed to go shopping. I had Gabe make an appointment with a personal shopper at a department store nearby. She has your sizes, except for your shoes; I didn't know that one. Anyway, when we get there she'll have some things ready for you, and you can send her out into the store to get other things and bring them to you. Since I didn't know if it would be safe, I didn't want to just wander around a mall. I thought this hit a nice balance."

"Except that places with that kind of service are expensive," Tris says, rolling her eyes.

"If that's the case, we can shop for your Christmas present, then go somewhere more affordable for other things. We don't have to buy things if we don't find what we want," he argues.

"You sound like Christina," Tris grumbles. "She can shop all day, just for the sake of shopping."

Gabe laughs. "A woman who doesn't like shopping? Any chance you have a sister for me?"

"Sorry Gabe," Tobias says, laughing and throwing an arm around Tris. "This unicorn is taken, and she doesn't have any sisters."

They head back to the museum shop near the entrance of the Art Institute. Tobias decides to use the restroom before they go to the department store, and Gabe stays with Tris. She wanders the shop, looking at the books and the cute gift items depicting the museum's artwork. She finds some ties on sale, and buys one for Tobias, and one for her brother as well. Tobias will enjoy the subtle green design featuring the Institute's lion statues as a reminder of their day together. Caleb will prefer the Mondrian-inspired design as he favors more modern, geometric art. After paying at the register, Tris stashes the package in her bag.

_Christmas gifts are going to set me back_, she thinks. _But Tobias does so much for me. I wish I could afford to spoil him more._ She wanders about the shop, daydreaming about ways to spoil her boyfriend on her limited budget.

"There you are; I've been looking for you," Tobias says, smiling as he catches up with Tris. "Should we get going?"

"If we must," Tris says in a fake suffering voice.

.

xxxx

.

Shopping with a personal shopper is a _very_ different experience than shopping with Christina. When they arrive at the store, their shopper, a twenty-something blonde named Lauren, takes their coats and offers the couple coffee. Tobias accepts, then seats himself in a comfortable chair and begins working on his phone.

Lauren shows Tris a number of items that she brought for her to look at. Obviously she was well informed, because she has a number of beautiful items ready in Tris' size, and all of them suit her coloring and petite frame.

Tris is pleasantly surprised by everything. Lauren has not brought her anything over the top in design or in price. Instead, she has youthful but professional basics for her to consider. Tobias, too, exceeds her expectations. He sits in his chair, tapping away at his phone, and doesn't interfere, just throws in an appreciative comment now and then.

Tris ends up purchasing a sage green sweater that makes her eyes shine like silver, a white button-down shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a nude push-up bra with padded cups, and several pair of panties. She braces herself as Lauren enters everything into the cash register. The total is just a shade under the price limit Tris set for herself, and she sighs with relief as she pays the bill.

"Finished?" Tobias asks, glancing up from his phone.

Tris smiles broadly, and the sight warms his heart. It was hard to sit still and watch her juggle to keep her purchases within her self-imposed budget. Several times he wanted to jump in and tell Lauren to bag up everything Tris liked. He restrained himself because he's starting to appreciate just how important it is for Tris to feel capable and confident. He wants more than anything to see her at her best, and he will never get that by smothering her.

"We'd like to see some suits before we go," Tobias tells the personal shopper.

For a minute, she's flustered by the request. "Sir, I, um, I just do women's clothes up here, menswear is downstairs."

"Suits for her," Tobias clarifies, pointing at Tris. "I'm thinking of getting her one for Christmas. She has a new job in a law office, and she may have to appear in a courtroom or travel with her boss. I thought a good basic suit that she could build on would be a nice gift. Something with pants, and a dress or skirt option would give her something to mix and match with."

"That's a great idea!" Lauren gushes, seeing Tobias' expensive shoes and smelling a bigger commission check. "Tris' figure is a dream to work with. Did you have a color in mind?"

"Tris," he says, turning the attention back to the young woman. "Do you have a preference?"

"Uh, something basic, I guess, so it will go with a lot of things," Tris answers. "No busy prints. Oh, and no brown or beige."

"I agree," the shopper replies, "you're too fair for beige. Mr. Eaton, what colors do you like to see on Tris?"

"Grey," he replies instantly. "I also love her in purple, blue, and green. And black is always classic."

"I'll bring a few options," Lauren says, bustling toward the showroom floor.

"Lauren!" Tobias calls after her, making her stop in her tracks. "Bring shoes, too."

Tris tells Lauren her size, and the young lady is off. While they're alone, Tobias invites Tris to sit on his lap, and she complies.

"You like when I sit on your lap, don't you?" Tris asks. "You do this a lot."

"Hmm," Tobias replies. "I hadn't thought about it. I guess I just love being close to you. Why don't you rest a while. I'll wake you if you doze."

Tris feels foolish taking a nap at a department store, but between the art museum and the shopping, she is getting tired. And she feels safe in Tobias' arms, so she lets herself relax. When Lauren returns with a rack of suits and shoes, Tris is sound asleep.

"Oh dear," she says. "Did I wear her out?"

"She suffered a concussion recently," Tobias explains quietly. "She feels better every day, but she gets tired easily, and we were at the Art Institute all morning. Why don't you show me what you've brought, and maybe I can narrow it down a bit before I wake her."

Lauren complies, holding up one set after another and explaining the various features and details of each. She gushes about the dress with pockets, explaining that women's wear often lacks that basic feature. Tobias rules out a few suits before they move on to shoes.

Opening one box after another, Lauren explains that women generally wear shoes that match the color of their bottoms, be it trousers or a skirt, and the longer the bottoms, the higher the heel on the shoe. "It's not a hard and fast rule," she tells Tobias, "just a guideline. It makes a woman's legs look longer and more shapely. Of course in the summer it all goes out the window and everyone wears sandals!" She laughs as if that were an important and witty statement.

Again, Tobias makes a few edits to the collection, then asks Lauren to get him some more coffee so he can wake Tris privately and not embarrass her.

"Tris," he says close to her ear, "you need to wake up." He places a few kisses on her face. "Lauren brought you shoes to try on."

"Shoes?" Tris asks, her eyes popping open. "Did you say shoes?"

Tobias chuckles. "I know you don't love shopping, but when I saw that your one suitcase of salvaged possessions included those sexy heels and several other pairs of shoes, I knew you would like this part."

Tris blushes, ashamed to have such an indulgent shoe love.

Tobias leans into her neck, and whispers conspiratorially, "I _love_ sexy shoes."

Tris kisses him firmly before getting off his lap to examine the shoes. She finds two pairs that she really likes. Both are stylish and sexy, but not crazy. They would easily be appropriate to wear to the office. Tris tries them on, and can instantly tell that one pair would be more comfortable to wear all day than the other.

While Tris is admiring the shoes in the mirror, Tobias grabs their box. He recognizes the designer name on the label and knows that he has to hide the price tag from Tris if he wants to get away with buying them - even as a Christmas gift.

Lauren runs through the details of each suit with Tris, just as she had with Tobias. Tris is excited that one of them has pockets, just like Lauren was. "I had no idea women are deprived of pockets," Tobias comments.

"It's been getting better," Lauren says. "They're putting them in more dresses and things, but it's still noteworthy when you find one. If a woman compliments another women's dress, it's not uncommon for her reply to be something like, 'Thanks, it has pockets!'"

Tris nods in agreement and the two women share a giggle.

"In the interest of righting the world's wrongs," Tobias says, "I think Tris should try on the one with pockets first."

The suit is dark grey, and is high-quality both in material and construction. It is specifically cut to fit a petite woman like Tris. The sleeves are a touch long, but Lauren assures them that the store's in-house tailor can adjust them to be perfect.

"This particular line has a number of matching pieces available," Lauren explains. "There's the jacket, trousers, a pencil skirt, and a sheath dress."

When Tris emerges in the body-skimming knee-length sheath, the blazer, and the sexy heels, Tobias is quite smitten. He walks up behind her as if examining the outfit, then leans down to her ear and whispers, "I can't wait to send Zeke off to court and bend you over my desk."

Tris gasps slightly as she's startled by Tobias' bold words in such a public setting. Her eyes dart around the room until she finds Lauren, well out of earshot.

"As long as you can shut off the cameras," she teases him back. "I would hate to see footage of us on Zeke's special TV channel."

Tobias practically roars with laughter. "I have to tell him you called it that! Better yet, I'll tell him on Thanksgiving, in front of his mother and Shauna!"

"I'm curious to see how you manage to bring that up in conversation! 'So Tris and I were discussing porn the other day…'" she says, mimicking Tobias' deep voice.

They dissolve in a laughing fit until Lauren interrupts. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Wonderful," Tobias replies. "I think this is the one. Can you get the tailor in here to mark for alterations?"


	19. Chapter 19

On the way home from shopping, Tobias watches Tris as the Dauntless car drives them back to the apartment. He can tell that she is bothered by something. Though he tried to keep her from seeing the cost of her suit and shoes, he has an idea that the money he spent may be what's bothering her.

He tried to be reasonable without cutting corners on his purchase. He got her the dress, skirt, slacks, and jacket, as well as the shoes they both loved. He really wanted to add tops, accessories, more shoes, and a designer handbag to his purchase, but he knew she would only be upset if he pushed it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tobias asks gently in Tris' ear.

"I'm fine," she says tersely, "just tired."

"I call bullshit," he growls in her ear. His low, sexy voice making her shiver.

"You spend too much money on me," she says, defeated.

Tobias takes a minute to think about his response. "First of all," he says, "it's a Christmas gift. Secondly, that entire suit, all the pieces, cost less than any one of my suits, and you'll be the best looking person in the office, so I think that's a bargain. And third, I might be buttering you up a bit because I need you to do something for me."

Just as he hoped, Tris' eyes light up at the idea that there is something she can do for him. "Something at work?" she asks hopefully. "I know the doctor said I need a week to recover, but with the holiday and everything I won't be in the office for a week and a half. And I feel fine, I swear. I can sit in the office and answer phones and stuff. I don't have to be on the computer."

"It's not work," he says, cutting off her argument. "It's something at home."

"Something in the bedroom?" Tris purrs close to his ear as she places a hand on his thigh.

_God yes_, he thinks to himself, _**everything**__ in the bedroom._

He leans down to kiss Tris' neck, making her squirm. "Not this time," he says in a sultry tone. "As much as I am looking forward to that, we need to put a bit more room between that and your concussion."

Tris pouts, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him an exaggerated boo-boo lip.

The car arrives at Tobias' building, and the two get out and enter the elevator before they resume the conversation.

"So," Tobias says, "the thing is… I'm kind of hosting Thanksgiving dinner for my family."

Tris nods. She already knows that the Pedrads will be over on Thursday for dinner.

"Well, with this case getting moved from last week to this week, and everything that's been going on, I haven't really planned anything. Like at all," he admits sheepishly.

"You want me to plan your family's holiday dinner?" Tris asks.

"Could you?" Tobias practically begs. "You'll have Miss Mattie to help shop and prepare things, but her son comes to get her for the day on Thursday. Usually she does all the food prep and I just have to pull things out of the oven for holidays like this. But she just got back from her vacation, and you moved in, and we've been dealing with the whole gang thing and the car explosion, and we haven't talked about it at all."

"O-kay," Tris says, dragging the word out several syllables as she ponders the implications of his request. "So I get with Miss Mattie about a menu, then pull things out of the oven when they're ready, or can I do more than that?"

Tobias hides a smile as Tris plays right into his plan. He was hoping that she would take ownership of the holiday and have some fun with it. Sure, he is giving her less than four days to plan, but he's willing to let her spend whatever she wants, and she'll have Mattie to help with the food. The deep cleaners are due on Tuesday, also, to make sure everything in the apartment is at its best.

As they move from the elevator through the foyer, Tobias elaborates. "There will be six of us for the holiday; Hana, Zeke and Shauna, Uriah, and the two of us. They're coming over around ten in the morning. We usually sit around, watch the parade, catch up, and stuff like that. The big meal is around noon. After that we end up in the living room again, hanging out and watching football."

"Sounds simple enough," she says, and Tobias can see the wheels turning as she envisions the day.

"You know the Pedrads," Tobias says with a shrug. "They're not fancy people. It's pretty relaxed. I'm open to anything you want, so if you want to run with it and change things up, that's good too. As long as there's food, we're good."

"Speaking of food," Tris says, "are there any must-have dishes? Any traditions I need to work with?"

"Not really," Tobias says. "We just have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. As long as there's turkey and mashed potatoes, the rest is gravy."

Tris rolls her eyes at the bad pun, and Tobias grins.

"Miss Mattie has a credit card for household expenses. I ordered one in your name, but it isn't here yet. Until then, the two of you can shop together, or you can send her for what you need. If you want to do something on the table, or add decor to the place, go for it. The sky's the limit."

Tris' mind races with the possibilities, and she asks Tobias for a pen and some scrap paper so she can make notes. He shows her where to find them in his study and in the kitchen, and reminds her that she is welcome to anything in his home. "Seriously, Tris," he tells her, holding her chin so he can look intently into her eyes. "From the front door to the bottom of my underwear drawer, there is nothing in this apartment that is off limits to you. I want this to be your home."

.

xxxx

.

For the rest of the week, Tobias is distracted by his case. Every morning he kisses Tris goodbye and spends a few hours in the office with Zeke and Will before heading to the courthouse. As anticipated, the case takes two days as both sides present their research and evidence, and the judge makes his decision.

This long of a case is unusual for Eaton and Associates. They specialize in family law, mostly prenuptial agreements, wills, divorces, adoptions, and things of that nature. Zeke once successfully defended a client who had been wrongly accused of domestic abuse, but that was a unique situation. The case Tobias is working on revolves around a divorce and custody dispute. The parents, a wealthy couple from one of Chicago's better suburbs, have decided to split up, claiming they just can't get along and don't want to try anymore. The problem is that they both want primary custody of their eight-year-old son.

Both parents are well-off financially, and both are loving and involved with their son. Neither of them have a reason to be excluded, nor do either of them have more of a claim over the child than the other. They tried arbitration, but even though they readily settled on separating their property and finances, neither was willing to budge on custody.

When Tobias comes home Monday night, Tris wants to hear all about the case. Over dinner, Tobias fills her in on the backstory, and after dinner he tells her about his day. She is an excellent sounding board, and points out a few things that he can use for the second day in front of the judge.

On Tuesday morning, Tobias asks Tris how the plans are coming along for Thanksgiving.

"Good," is her only reply.

"Do you need anything?" he asks. "Or any help?"

"Nope," she says.

He catches Tris and Mattie grinning at one another, and is overjoyed to realize that they're making plans in secret.

.

xxxx

.

On Tuesday night, Tobias can't wait to tell Tris about the hearing. Her advice the night before helped him defend the father's equal right to his son, and he was pleased when the judge declared a joint custody arrangement for the boy. The judge had commended the former couple for their involved parenting style, and admonished them to work together to continue raising the boy, and never use him as an emotional bargaining chip.

After the announcement, Tobias was with his client when the boy and his grandmother entered the courtroom to hear the results. He was sitting right behind Tobias and his father, and Tobias surprised even himself by asking if he could speak to the child after court adjourned. The father readily agreed, and Tobias turned to where he sat with his grandma in the front row.

"My name is Tobias," he said, "but my friends call me Four."

"That's a weird name," the boy commented, earning a reprimand from his grandmother.

Tobias ignored the comment and continued. "I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel. Divorce stinks. I was your age when my mom left." He left out the part about how Evelyn had killed herself rather than divorce Marcus, but the kid didn't need to know all the ugly details. "My dad wasn't a good guy, so she left, but she left me behind. So I know how it feels to have your family break up. I've been working with your parents, and I want you to know that you're really lucky. They might not love each other anymore, but they both love you a lot. They both want you. And they'll both be there, working together to take care of you. It'll be different for a while until you get used to it, but you'll be okay."

The boy nodded, then ducked his head. Tobias turned to shake hands with his client, who thanked him profusely for his hard work.

As he was leaving the courtroom, his client's son had called out to him. "Mr. Four?"

Tobias turned with a smile for the boy. "Did your mom ever come back?" the kid asked.

"No," Tobias said sadly. "She died. But I have a new family now. And we love each other very much."

As he tells Tris about the exchange over dinner, she sets down her fork and listens intently. A stray tear rolls down her cheek, and Tobias gently wipes it away.

"You have a unique perspective," she tells him in a shaking voice. "You know what it's like to experience abuse. You've dealt with abandonment and neglect. You've been through loss. All of that and you grew up to be a wonderful man. You're not just some robot of a lawyer who knows which paperwork to file, Tobias. I'm so glad you talked with that boy. He'll remember that."

"I've never opened up like that to a client," Tobias says. "I always preferred to keep my personal life to myself. But he was just about the same age I was when my mom died, and he clung to his grandma the way I held on to Miss Mattie. I just had to say something."

"I wish there was something more we could do for the kids," Tris says. "A lot of our cases involve children."

"Maybe Johanna would have some ideas," Tobias suggests. "She might know of some brochures or booklets we could give out when people come in for different things."

"What if we put together welcome packets?" Tris suggests. "We already hand out a bunch of paper to new clients with the privacy documents, billing paperwork, and whatnot. What if we prepared large envelopes or folders with all of that information, plus brochures specific to the reason they're at E&A? We could include business cards for you and Zeke, and maybe put together a list of local resources, like counseling services and women's shelters."

"I love that," Tobias says with a big smile. "You know, not all of the reasons people come to us are sad. We also handle estate planning, and my favorite, adoptions. Next time I go before a judge with clients finalizing an adoption, I'll take you with me. They're the best thing that ever happens in a courtroom. The kids are cute, and the families are excited."

"I would love that," Tris says, her mind racing with ways that they can help families.

.

xxxx

.

On Wednesday morning Tobias has to go to the office for a half day to get things settled before the long weekend. When he leaves, Tris is already busy preparing for Thanksgiving. She informed him early in the week that the empty third bedroom next to his home gym is off-limits, and she's been spending a lot of time in there. Mattie, too, has been carrying things in and out of the formerly empty room, and Tobias can only wonder what they have in store.

When the office is closed up for the long weekend, Tobias picks up Tris and takes her to lunch. As they eat, they reminisce about things in their shared hometown, and memories from high school. Thought their age difference means they didn't know one another, they find they did have some of the same teachers.

After lunch, Tobias plans for them to visit a car dealership about replacing the SUV he lost in the explosion. When their cars were destroyed and became evidence, Tobias and Zeke were offered rental cars by their insurance companies. Zeke accepted, but Tobias preferred to drive his old Jeep. Both men started looking at vehicles right away, and within days Zeke had bought a newer lease-returned sedan to replace his old compact. Tobias was more methodical with his research, plus he had the luxury of time since he had his old Jeep to go back to. He had his Mustang, too, but the convertible wasn't a good fit for winter in Chicago, so it stayed safely in his private parking area.

On the way between lunch and the dealership, Tobias asks Tris if she can drive. "I took driver's ed and passed the test," she explains, "so I am a licensed driver. But I haven't been behind the wheel of a car in nearly a year. In fact, I never even had my address changed on my ID when we sold the house and I moved in with Christina. I just didn't need it anymore.

"Caleb and I didn't have a car, but our parents had two. My dad drove the older one to work, and my mom had the newer one. Whenever they got a newer vehicle it became my mom's and Dad would take the older one. She used to argue that he should have a turn at a newer car, but he always insisted on her having the best of whatever they had."

"I love that," Tobias says, raising their joined hands to his lips. "Your dad knew how to take care of his wife. What did they do for a living?"

"Mom stayed home and raised us," Tris says. "After we went to school she started working with several non-profits, and she always volunteered in our school and things like that. My dad was super smart, but he gave up some lucrative opportunities when he was young because he wanted to help others. He worked in the economic development office downtown. He was always talking about things like minimum wage, and supporting small businesses. A lot of guys in his office were all about landing the big fish and bringing lots of money into Chicago. Dad was more interested in making sure that economic opportunity got to everyone."

"I see so much of who you are in what you've told me about your parents," Tobias says as he pulls his old Jeep into the dealership's lot. "You're smart, hard-working, economical, and you have a heart to serve others. Even the fact that you would willingly go live in that crappy neighborhood on the southside. They would be proud of you, Beatrice."

Hearing him say those words and call her by the name her parents used soothes Tris' still-raw grief over losing her parents. Her eyes well up with tears, but she doesn't let them fall. Instead, she smiles a watery smile and gives Tobias a kiss.

"Are you ready to look at cars?" he asks as they pull apart.

.

xxxx

.

Even with Tobias' insurance check and deep pockets, car buying is an experience Tris is not eager to repeat anytime soon. After Tobias selects a vehicle, there is still a mountain of paperwork to fill out, and conversations to be had about insurance, add-ons like special moulded floor mats to protect the carpet, and extended warranties.

Tris sits quietly, only commenting when she has something positive to say about the new SUV's features or when Tobias directly asks for her opinion. Once the vehicle is selected and Tobias and the sales staff get down to details, Tris tunes them out completely.

"Okay, Mr. Eaton," the salesman says, "I need you to sign right here, and your wife signs on this line here."

"Oh!" says Tris, startled out of her distraction. "I'm not his wife."

"I'm sorry," the salesman says apologetically, "girlfriend?" Tris nods as he hands her the pen, pointing to a blank line on the paperwork.

"But I… Wait," she says, "what am I signing?"

"Transfer paperwork," Tobias says in a bored tone as he slides the form her direction. "It's standard paperwork stuff."

Tris signs where indicated several times as different papers are handed to her. When they're done, the salesman hands Tobias the keys to his new vehicle and shakes hands with the couple.

Tobias hands the keys to Tris. "Can you get home from here? I can help you setup the GPS if you need."

"What?" she asks, an edge of panic in her voice. "I'm driving?"

"We have two vehicles here," he says calmly. "If you're not comfortable I can drive you home and Uber back for the Jeep, but I thought it would be faster this way."

"I should take the Jeep then," Tris argues. "I haven't driven in nearly a year. I wouldn't want something to happen to the new car."

"And I wouldn't want something to happen to _you_, so I'd rather you took the new one. It has more safety features," he argues.

"I… I'm not even insured," she hesitates.

"Yes, you are," he assures her. "I added you to my policy when I called them about adding the new car."

He walks her to the new SUV and helps her set up her phone and set the GPS. She takes a minute to familiarize herself with the controls as he walks back to the Jeep.

The trip back to the apartment is uneventful, and Tris enjoys the features in the comfortable new vehicle. She's all smiles as she alights from the tall SUV and locks the door before joining Tobias for the elevator ride up to their apartment.

"Thank you for driving home," he says. "I'm glad I don't have to make another trip back there tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

Tris is antsy at dinner, eager to get back to her holiday preparations after the afternoon sitting around at the car dealership. She and Mattie have been busy all week, and she's excited to put her plans in motion and see how everyone reacts.

After dinner, Tris locks herself in the spare room for a couple hours. Tobias finds Mattie in the kitchen and offers to help her with whatever she's preparing, but she turns him down and kicks him out of the kitchen. He wanders around the house for a bit, flips through the television channels for a while, and decides to call Zeke.

"What's up, Four?" Zeke says as he answers the phone.

"Is everything good for tomorrow?" Tobias asks.

"You worry too much, Man," Zeke replies. "We'll be there at ten AM, just like we planned."

"Good," Tobias replies, and the men lapse into silence.

"So," Zeke interrupts the silence with mischief in his voice, "where's your girl?"

"She locked herself in the spare bedroom," Tobias says.

"What?!" Zeke asks, alarmed. "Did you have a fight?"

"No, not like that," Tobias assures his friend. "She and Miss Mattie have been secretive about their plans for tomorrow. The dining room is closed up, and they both go back and forth between the spare room and the kitchen, telling me to go away."

"Sounds like Mister Loner has gotten used to company. You're bored, aren't you?" Zeke teases.

Tobias thinks about it for a minute. _Have I gotten used to being around Tris to the point where I no longer know what to do alone?_ That seems to be the answer. _Hmm._

Ignoring Zeke's question, Tobias continues talking. "I bought a new car today."

The men discuss Tobias' new vehicle for a few minutes, then decide to meet for a beer so Zeke can see it in person and they can both get out of the house.

After hanging up the phone, Tobias walks down the hall to the door of the spare bedroom and knocks. "Babe?" he calls. "Are you in there?"

"Don't come in!" Tris warns.

"I'm going to get a beer with Zeke," he tells her through the closed door. "Is that okay with you? I won't be too late."

"Sure," Tris calls back. "Have fun!"

.

xxxx

.

Several hours later, Tobias finally drops off Zeke and makes his way home. It's way later than he planned, but Shauna worked until eleven, so Zeke had been alone and talkative. Tobias nursed two beers over the course of the evening, but Zeke had consumed a few more. _That's why I drive_, Tobias thinks to himself as he pulls the new SUV into its spot in the ramp.

The apartment is dark and quiet when Tobias enters. He tiptoes through the living room and kitchen, and down the hall to his bedroom. Tris is asleep in his bed, and it makes him smile that she didn't go back to the guest room in his absence.

Tobias gets ready in the bathroom and crawls quietly into bed. He takes a minute to admire Tris in the moonlight. _I can't believe this beautiful woman is here with me_, he thinks. He tucks himself close behind her sleeping form, his chest to her back. Running his hand down her arm, he stops when their hands join and he notices patches of rough texture on her soft skin. Lifting her hand so he can see it better in the semi-darkness, he realizes that it's paint on her hand. _Paint._

.

xxxx

.

Tobias wakes up alone in his bed. For a minute it makes him sad, but then he notices a muffin on a napkin and an insulated coffee mug on his nightstand with a note. "Busy setting up. Sleep in or workout. Dressed and ready when the Pedrads arrive at 10." She's drawn a heart at the bottom, and it makes Tobias smile.

He doesn't want to eat in his bed, so he carries the muffin and coffee to the armchair in the corner of his room. It's early, so he decides to hit the gym after the light breakfast.

Mattie is in the kitchen putting the turkey into the oven, so Tobias greets her before going in to the gym.

"Good morning, my Tobias," she greets him. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He returns the greeting, and the housekeeper motions for him to come close. "Your Beatrice has worked very hard on this party," she confides. "It is beautiful, and you will have so much fun. You make sure you make a big deal. And if you want to make her feel like this is her home, you let her lead today. You understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Tobias says with a grin. He plants a kiss on Mattie's cheek. "Thank you for all your help, Miss Mattie, and all the extra work you did preparing and cooking."

Mattie makes a dismissive gesture. "Your Beatrice made the plans, and she baked the pies when you were at work yesterday. We had fun shopping, too. Now you go away before I get in trouble for letting you see things."

Tobias obediently retreats to the gym, a smile on his face.

.

xxxx

.

Just before ten o'clock Tobias is freshly showered. Tris assured him that the gathering would be casual, so he dressed in dark jeans and a forest green henley. He has been checking his phone obsessively all morning, and Zeke has continued to assure him that everyone is on schedule.

As he walks out to the living room, he sees Tris in the kitchen. She's wearing jeans also, and the new sage green sweater she bought on their shopping trip.

"Anything I can help with?" he offers.

"Nope," she tells him. "I just have to plate these up and we'll be set for everyone to arrive."

"Quiche?" Tobias asks, eyeing the bite-sized morsels.

"Just some little bites to tide everyone over until the feast," Tris says. Her eyes are sparkling, and Tobias loves the way she has embraced her role as hostess.

Just then, the house phone rings, alerting him to visitors at the gate to the parking structure. He hurries to the living room and turns on the television as he answers the phone.

"Hey Four!" says Zeke in a happy voice. "I've got a package for you, and it's a big one!"

"That's not what Shauna told me," Tobias replies sarcastically, buzzing them through the gate as he hears Shauna protesting in the background.

He follows Zeke's new car on the monitors, opening the gate into his private parking level. He watches as three people get out of the car, then buzzes them into the elevator before shutting off the television and hurrying out to the foyer.

Tris is in the kitchen, setting out little paper plates and napkins on the island next to the plate of miniature quiches and another plate with donut holes that she transformed to look like little acorns, when Tobias calls out to her.

"Tris! Come say hello!"

Tris wipes off her hands and walks into the living room to see Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, and… "Caleb!?" she yells, frozen in place. "Caleb? What… How… Oh my god!"

Caleb crosses to his sister and pulls her into a fierce hug. Tris reciprocates, clutching Caleb's shirt in her fists. The phone rings, and Tobias steps to the television as he picks up the phone and passes Uriah and Hana through security.

"I can't believe you're here!" Tris exclaims. "How did this come about?"

"It was Four's doing. Or do I call you Tobias?" Caleb asks, clearly confused by the nickname.

"Either is fine with me," Tobias says as he buzzes the other guests into the elevator.

"Call him Four," Zeke says.

"If you're staying here tonight, and you want to get on the housekeeper's good side, call him Tobias," Tris says.

"Miss Mattie loves me!" Zeke protests.

"You get a pass because she still thinks of you as a four-year-old," comes the voice of a woman entering the room.

"Hana!" exclaims Tris, hurrying to greet her friends' mom with a hug.

Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias each give Hana a hug. "What about me?" Uriah asks, feigning insult.

"Meh," Tris says. Zeke gives his brother a nuggie instead.

"Oh fine," says Shauna. "I'll take one for the team." Everyone laughs and greets Uriah warmly.

Tris ends up standing between Caleb and Tobias, and she puts an arm around each of their waists, pulling them close. "I need to know more about how my brother ended up here," Tris says. "But I also want you to know that dinner will be at noon, and there are some things to snack on in the kitchen. And the table over there has a mimosa bar with orange, cranberry, and peach juices, as well as champagne and sparkling cider. Help yourselves."

Zeke and Uriah rush off to find the snacks, grappling with one another all the way, while Shauna and Hana check out the mimosa bar. Caleb and Tobias tell Tris how they came up with their plan to surprise her. When Tobias called after the explosion in the parking garage, he had invited Caleb to visit for the holiday, and even offered to buy him a plane ticket. Caleb had agreed to the visit, but refused the plane ticket. His friend Cara was driving home to Chicago, and they both had to be back on Saturday, so they arranged to ride together for the three-hour trip. They left their college early in the morning, and she dropped Caleb at Zeke and Shauna's just in time to join them on their way to Tobias' home.

"Are you staying here with us?" Tris asks her brother. "Please say yes!"

"Yes, Bea," Caleb assures his sister. "Tobias insisted that I stay here with you. Apparently you have plenty of space. I worried that I would be in the way, but this place is huge!"

Tris offers her brother a tour of the apartment. They start with the study, and Caleb is immediately taken with the impressive room. They cross the living room and Tris adds another place setting to the table when she shows him the dining room. Down the hall, Tris shows Caleb the home gym and the empty spare bedroom before continuing.

"This is the guest room," Tris says, opening the next door. "You'll stay here tonight. There's a bathroom through that door," she points across the room. "And that's the closet. My things are in there, but I don't have a lot left, so there's more than enough room for whatever you brought."

"If this is your room, where will you stay tonight?" Caleb asks. "I mean, we can share, or I can take the couch. I don't mind."

"Caleb, I've been sleeping in Tobias' bed," Tris says. "You're not putting me out."

"You're sleeping with him? But Bea…"

"But nothing, Caleb," Tris says. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You haven't even known him that long," Caleb says, pleading. "And you're too young to be having sex! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm not going to get hurt," Tris assures him, "and I'm not too young. I lost my virginity two years ago. And for your information, not that it's any of your business, Tobias and I haven't had sex yet. I only started sleeping in his bed when I got my concussion, and I'm still under activity restrictions.

"Go ahead and bring your bag in here; I'll get some things out later. Right now I need to go check on the food."

Tris turns on her heel and leaves for the kitchen. She checks the time, peeks at the turkey, stirs the dressing in the slow cooker, and turns on the heat under the potatoes. For several long minutes she stands at the stove, head down, and takes deep, calming breaths.

"Is something wrong?" Tobias asks, walking up behind Tris and wrapping his arms around her.

"Just my brother," Tris grumbles, leaning her head back against Tobias' chest.

Tobias tenses at her words. "Did I make a mistake bringing him here? I thought you'd be happy. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no!" Tris assures him. "I love that you invited him. It was an amazing surprise, and I'm thrilled. He just pissed me off by going all protective big brother when he found out we're sharing a bed."

"Ah, I see," Tobias replies, placing gentle kisses on Tris' neck to relax her.

"If you leave marks on me it's not going to help the situation," Tris warns.

"What if I do this?" Tobias asks in a sultry tone as he drops his hands to Tris' hips and sways their bodies as if dancing. Her back is pressed into his front as they rock, and he continues to kiss and nibble at her neck.

"Get a room!" Uriah interrupts them, popping into the kitchen to snag another mini-quiche.

"We have one," Tobias says, flipping the bird at Uri.

Caleb walks in as Uriah jogs out to the living room. Tobias steps away from Tris, and Caleb takes a seat at the island.

"So, um, Tobias," Caleb says, "you're a lawyer?"

"I am," Tobias confirms.

"He owns his own law firm," Tris elaborates. "We have a staff of four full-time, including two attorneys."

"What kind of law do you practice?" Caleb asks.

"Family law," Tobias says. "We mostly handle things like adoptions and divorces."

"He also started a foundation to help victims of domestic abuse, and he does a lot of pro bono work for the cause," Tris brags.

"I'd like to get your sister involved in that," Tobias says, turning the attention off himself. "She has a lot of creative ideas, and a huge heart. I think she could expand the foundation's reach and help a lot of people."

"That sounds like Mom," Caleb says, smiling at his sister.

Tobias and Caleb continue getting to know one another with Tris adding details when the men are too modest. She also flutters around the kitchen, pulling the turkey out of the oven, making gravy, and mashing the potatoes. When she starts carrying things to the dining room, Tobias offers to help.

"No!" Tris says. "Sorry, I mean no thank you. You can see it when it's ready."

She shoos the men out of the kitchen and continues scooping food into serving dishes and carrying it to the dining room. When Hana appears offering to help, Tris has her put away the mimosa bar ingredients and the leftover breakfast snacks.

When everything is ready, Tris takes a deep breath and opens the doors to the dining room. "Dinner's ready," she calls to the guests happily spread throughout the living room visiting with one another. "Find the seat with your name on it."

Tobias leads the way, eager to see what Tris did with the dining room. His dark cherry dining table is extended longer than usual, with an ivory table runner down its length, and places set with his ivory and grey dishware, silver flatware, simple stemless wine glasses, and green napkins. A long grey rectangular dish sits atop the runner, and a row of lit green pillar candles sits on the dish. The effect is simple and modern, yet classic.

But it's not the centerpiece that gets Tobias' attention, it's the placecards. Above each plate is a miniature easel with a unique painting the size of a postcard. He walks around the table eyeing each painting. They're not prints, but hand-painted tiny works of art.

"You're painting again?" Uriah asks, his voice choked and full of awe. Tris nods, and Uri crushes her in a hug.

"When did you quit painting?" Caleb asks, concerned.

"When Mom and Dad died," Tris answers her brother. "This is the first painting I've done in almost a year. It's not my best, but I just wanted to try it again."

Everyone gushes over Tris' talent, and the way she created unique pieces for each of them. Tobias is moved by the painting she created for him. It's a close-up of an eagle's wing, the layers of feathers painstakingly crafted with texture and color. It looks velvety, as if you could just reach out and stroke the feathers' softness. In one corner, his name is written in a slightly darker shade of brown, obvious without distracting from the image. Beneath his name are the words "My protector" and "My defender."

The others are also beautiful. For her own place card Tris continued the wing theme, but made hers a close up of a monarch butterfly's wing with just her name in one corner. For Hana, Tris painted a field of poppies to match the red in the woman's kitchen decor. Shauna's painting is also flowers, a close-up of autumnal oranges, reds, and yellows that she immediately recognizes as her wedding bouquet. For Uriah, Tris created a more abstract piece that looks like a burst of bright light breaking through an inky background. She explains that his name means light, and that it inspired her to try the more abstract style. For Zeke, Tris recreated a scene of the quaint mainstreet of their shared hometown, making sure that it included the pizza parlor where Zeke worked for nearly three years. Zeke's old car, Mimi, the one he lost in the parking garage bombing, is parked by the curb.

"I'm sorry I don't have one for you," Tris tells Caleb while the others are walking around admiring each of the images. "I didn't exactly know you would be here."

Caleb smiles at his sister. "No worries," he says. "I have several of your paintings in a box under my dorm bed. I took my favorites when we packed up Mom and Dad's house. Remember?"

Tris shakes her head. "I don't remember much from that time," she admits. "I thought you might have one or two little things I gave you as gifts, but I thought everything else was lost in my apartment fire."

"I'm starving!" Uriah interrupts. "Let's eat before this food gets cold!"


	21. Chapter 21

_"I'm starving!" Uriah interrupts. "Let's eat before this food gets cold!"_

.

They all descend on the table. Tris and Mattie prepared a traditional feast with turkey, potatoes and gravy, croissants from a local bakery, cranberries, dressing, and two vegetable side dishes. Even with four young men at the table - two of them being the always hungry Pedrad brothers - there is still more than enough of everything, and it's all delicious.

When everyone is done eating, Tobias steps in and insists that Tris relaxes. It's been over a week since she had her concussion, and she seems to be back to her normal self, but he can see fatigue in her eyes that's not just from the tryptophan in the turkey. He brings her pillow from the bedroom and sets her up with a comfy place on one end of the large U-shaped sofa in the living room.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep," she says, feeling guilty about napping with a house full of company.

"Then just rest," Tobias tells her. "Shauna and Hana are just sitting and visiting. I'm making the noisy ones do the dishes, and Caleb insisted on helping. If you fall asleep we'll watch the game in the study when they're done. Otherwise we'll be back in a bit." He kisses her gently before returning to supervise the guys in the kitchen.

Tris can hear the soft murmur of conversations, but can't make out specifics, and it lulls her to sleep.

When she wakes up, Tobias is sitting near her head, stroking her hair. Zeke is on his other side, with Shauna snuggled up in his lap. Uriah is lounging beside them, his head lolled back as he dozes in and out of consciousness.

On the far side of the sectional, Caleb and Hana are engaged in pleasant conversation, not paying attention to the football game. When Caleb looks at Tris with a concerned expression, she smiles, and his worry evaporates as he smiles back.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Tobias asks, leaning close to kiss his girlfriend.

"How long was I asleep?" Tris asks, stretching.

"About an hour," he says. "Not too long. The guys and I got the kitchen cleaned up."

"Uri hasn't eaten anything in an hour?" she teases. "He must be wasting away."

"Yeah," Zeke says, piling on with mock seriousness. "He's so weak he can barely stay awake."

"Hey!" Uriah protests, opening his eyes and smacking his brother on the arm.

"Good thing I have pie," Tris says as she crawls off the couch and onto her feet.

"I'll help you," Tobias offers.

.

xxxx

.

The holiday is a rousing success. Tris' pumpkin and apple pies with cinnamon ice cream are delicious. There are plenty of leftovers and other goodies prepared by Mattie and Tris to make a solid dinner for everyone. The Chicago Bears beat the Detroit Lions in the afternoon, so the guys are happy about that.

The Pedrads leave after dinner to give Tris and Tobias the evening to catch up with Caleb. Tris sits curled up against her boyfriend, reminiscing with her brother, while Tobias half-heartedly watches the late football game with the sound turned off.

"So you lost everything in the fire?" Caleb asks cautiously.

Tris looks to Tobias, trying to gauge how much she should say to her brother.

"There's a lot more to that story," Tobias says, opening the door for Tris to expound, but leaving it up to her how much she wants to say.

"My apartment was in a, uh, a rough neighborhood," Tris begins. "There was some gang activity in the area, and I got scared. When I started working at E&A, Tobias and Zeke didn't want me to go back there. I packed what I could in my suitcase and backpack, and came to stay here."

"You just agreed to go home with a strange man? Mom and Dad did not raise you like that!" Caleb interrupts, agitated.

"Caleb!" Tris snaps. "You weren't here. You know nothing about it. I wasn't safe. Besides, have you met Tobias? Why would it be bad for me to go with him?"

"But Bea," he protests. "Alone with a man for the night!? It just looks bad!"

Tris rolls her eyes. "Caleb, he has a live-in housekeeper," she says, leaving out the fact that Mattie was still in Florida when Tobias took her home. "And Christina stayed with me that first night. We were not alone."

Tobias is angered that Caleb seems more concerned with propriety and appearances than his sister's safety. "A neo-Nazi gang burned her apartment building to the ground, and you're worried that staying with me would look bad?" Tobias snaps. "Your sister's life was in danger!"

Tobias pulls his arms tightly around Tris, and she rubs them soothingly. Caleb, for his part, appears stricken.

"The first night I was here, my apartment was burned," Tris says sadly. "I saved the quilt Mom made me, and two family photo albums, plus some clothes and stuff. Everything else is gone. My painting supplies, the furniture and dishes, Mom's wedding dress…" she trails off, unable to speak.

Tobias rocks her gently, and she turns in his arms to cry into his chest. This is the first time since that horrible night that he has seen her breakdown over the things that she lost. He knows she needs to have a good cry to grieve her losses, but it breaks his heart to see her upset.

Tobias picks up the story as he soothes his sobbing girlfriend. "Less than a week later, my car exploded in the parking structure at work. Thankfully I had used my remote start, otherwise it would have blown up with us inside."

"Was it the gang?" Caleb asks in shock.

"They think so," Tobias answers. "There's still an investigation. After Tris moved in here, I convinced her to tell the police what she knew from living in her old location. One of the detectives was an informant for the gang, and with his information they tracked her down."

"Is she still in danger?" Caleb asks in a small voice.

Tobias shakes his head. "Not really. There was a raid last weekend, and the police rounded up several of the gang's leaders, the dirty cop, and a couple low-level thugs that broke into my office. One of the main guys is still on the run, but he's in hiding, maybe out of the country by now. There are low-level members that could decide to come at us in retribution, but so far there have been no direct threats."

Caleb reaches a tentative hand toward his sister where she sits curled up on Tobias' lap, still trying to catch her breath after her crying fit. He gently pats her arm. "I'm sorry, Bea. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry I was hard on you. I didn't understand what you were going through."

_You still don't know half of it,_ Tobias thinks. _You don't know how bad it was where she lived. You don't know that she was hungry and cold. You don't know about the nightmares. _He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself._ I can't blame him for what he doesn't know,_ he reminds himself.

"I know, Caleb," Tris says, clasping her brother's hand. "I wanted you to stay at school, out of danger. There wasn't anything you could do, anyway. Fortunately my friends and coworkers stepped up for me. Through it all, the worst I got was a concussion, and I gained a lot of great people in my life, including the man I love."

Tobias gives her a squeeze. "Thinking you might get hurt took a few years off my life," he says to her. "Especially when I had to take you to the ER for your concussion. I also lost my favorite sunglasses when they blew up my car, but you might be worth it."

"Hey!" exclaims Tris, wiggling off his lap. "I _might_ be worth it?"

She begins tickling Tobias' sides, making him squirm. "Stop! Stop!" he laughs. "You're worth it!"

He grabs Tris, pinning her hands to her sides. "See what I have to put up with?" he says to Caleb.

"You don't have to tell me," Caleb laughs, "I grew up with her!"

They keep the conversation lighter after that, and end up staying up way too late. Tris is thankful for the nap she got earlier, and even more thankful for having Caleb with her, and for the sweet man who made it all possible. When they finally call it a night, Tris rolls up in Tobias' arms with a smile on her face.

.

xxxx

.

On Friday morning Tris prepares breakfast for her two men, and they eat at the kitchen island. As they're lingering over coffee, Mattie returns from spending the night with her son's family, and Tris introduces the housekeeper to her brother.

"I've heard a lot about you," Caleb says as he shakes Mattie's hand. "The food yesterday was amazing. Thank you for preparing all of that."

"Ach," grunts the older woman, blowing off the compliment. "My Beatrice did much of the cooking, and all of the plans."

Tobias nearly chokes on his coffee. This is the second time his housekeeper has referred to Tris as "my Beatrice." He can't help but be pleased at the motherly way Miss Mattie has taken to the woman he loves, and he wonders if Tris understands the implications of that subtle possession. If Caleb gets difficult with his sister again, there's a good chance he'll find himself on the bad end of Mattie's wooden spoon.

All too soon it's time for Caleb's friend Cara to pick him up for the long drive back to school. The couple takes Caleb in the service elevator to the building's lobby.

When Cara arrives, the siblings exchange a long hug, and Caleb shakes hands with Tobias. "Take care of my sister," Caleb says.

"As much as she'll let me," Tobias says, smiling as he wraps an arm around Tris, and she leans into his side.

Once Caleb is gone, Tobias watches Tris carefully, trying to gauge her mood. They step into the elevator, and Tobias swipes his card for an express ride to the penthouse. When he looks at her again, he sees that Tris is eyeing him with concern as well.

"What's on your mind, Beautiful?" Tobias asks.

"Oh nothing," she says. "I just always worry about you in elevators. I know you're not comfortable."

"You could try distracting me," he says with mock innocence.

"Is that what you want?" Tris teases, running a hand up his chest over his shirt. "Hmmm, let's see. How to distract my man… I don't know. I guess I could take my top off, or maybe get down on my knees…"

Tobias swears. "Not in this elevator," he warns, "the camera in here goes to the doorman's office, and I don't feel like putting on a show for him. But hearing you talk like that is distracting enough."

He pulls Tris to him for a deep kiss that lasts until the elevator chimes their arrival on the top floor.

That afternoon Tris has her follow-up visit with the doctor. Tobias assumes he'll be coming with, but Tris declines, explaining that now that she's insured again she has scheduled her overdue physical and pelvic exam for the same time, and she'd rather not have an audience for _that_. He reluctantly agrees. After all, most of the Long Knives are in jail, and Coulter was reportedly sighted entering Canada on Monday. Tobias knows he has to let Tris be her independent self. If he smothers her, even with the best of intentions, he's going to lose her.

Tris arrives at the clinic in plenty of time for her appointment. She passes the tests for concussion follow-up easily, and the doctor is pleased with the speed of her recovery. The rest of the physical also goes well, with a refill ordered for Tris' birth control, and everything checking out. The doctor's only complaint is that she needs to put on some weight. _If Miss Mattie hears about this_, Tris thinks to herself, _she'll have me as fat as Santa by Christmas!_

Near the end of her visit, a nurse knocks on the door of the exam room and pops her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she says nervously. "There's a man in the lobby looking for Miss Prior, and he says it's an emergency."

_Tobias?_ Tris wonders. _Or a trap? Could it be Coulter, and Canada was a rouse? Maybe something happened to Caleb on the drive home? Or something happened to Tobias and Zeke or Uri came for me?_

Tris hastily dresses and sends a text to Tobias. "Someone is here for me," it reads, "is it you?"

The reply comes quickly. "Yes," it says. "I'm in the lobby. Please hurry."

Still cautious, Tris peeks around the corner and sees Tobias in the lobby. She's instantly relieved. Then she sees the fearful look on his face, and her relief flees.

"What happened?" Tris asks. "Caleb?"

"No, no," Tobias assures her, pulling her in for a hug that feels desperate. "Harrison called. Security outside my building caught a couple guys on video sneaking around. They hadn't thought too much of it until Harrison stopped by to tell them some other news, then they all put two and two together."

"What other news?" Tris asks, but in her heart she already knows.

"Coulter is in Chicago," they say at the same time.

Tobias had come to the clinic in a Dauntless security vehicle, and the guards that brought him gave the new SUV a good inspection, declaring it safe. That doesn't prevent Tobias from remote starting the vehicle with Tris safely inside the building. Nothing happens, so they get in. They drive back to the secure building in wary silence. Every vehicle and pedestrian is a potential threat, and Tris breathes a sigh of relief when they arrive in their own parking garage.

Once Tobias swipes his key card and the elevator doors close, he too relaxes a bit. "How did it go at the doctor's office?" he asks as the elevator lifts.

"Good," she says. "He told me that…" She's suddenly interrupted by an alarm sounding from Tobias' pocket. With precision that speaks to planning and practice, Tobias presses his thumb to the elevator's emergency stop button as he pulls out his phone and swears at what he sees on the screen.

"What is it?" Tris asks, fear returning full force.

"Intruder alarm in the private parking area _and_ in the apartment," he replies, tapping furiously at his phone.

"The apartment? Miss Mattie!"

"She's not there," Tobias assures her. "She was out shopping. I sent Zeke for her when I went to get you. I just texted him not to come back here."

His phone sounds again, his normal ringtone this time. "Harrison," Tobias says as he answers.

"We're in the elevator to the parking structure. I have us stopped and locked here," he says after a quiet minute. "Tris is with me. Zeke has Miss Mattie."

Tris removes her winter coat, lays it on the elevator floor, and sits down. She does her best to remain calm, taking several deep breaths as her mind races with possible scenarios that could be going on in their home.

For a few minutes Tobias keeps himself occupied with texts and calls, but when he's done and his mind is no longer distracted with things to do, the claustrophobia hits him hard. His muscles tense, and his hands clench and release repeatedly. He squeezes his eyes closed and tries to take slow deep breaths, but there just isn't enough air in the tiny space. He wishes that he had some water to soothe his panic-parched mouth. He tries to think about a happy place, but he just can't conjure anything up.

"Tobias," Tris says gently. "Why don't you sit down."

"No," he replies through gritted teeth.

"What did Harrison say?" she asks.

"Not now, Tris," he growls.

Tris is startled to hear Tobias speak to her so harshly, and tears spring to her eyes. _He's upset_, she tells herself. _He's struggling with panic and claustrophobia, not knowing what's going on, and not knowing how long we'll be stuck in here. I have to be patient._

They wait quietly for a while. Tris keeps a wary eye on Tobias. She's torn between giving him space and trying to help. It seems that no matter what she chooses, she can't win.

As time drags on it gets harder and harder for Tobias to contain himself. He's trapped in a tiny box, suspended between the ground and the eighty-seventh floor. God-knows-who is doing God-knows-what in his home. _I'm not safe_, he thinks. _I've never been safe. Marcus. The gang. My own damn anxiety. I can't do this. I'm going to die here. Stuck in a damn elevator._

Tris can't sit and do nothing anymore. _I might not be able to do anything about the intruders, but I can help Tobias through this, just like he helped me through my panic attack,_ she thinks to herself.

"Tobias," she says gently as she stands and takes a step toward him. "It's going to be okay."

Tobias shows no reaction or even acknowledgment of her words.

Tris takes another step toward him and puts a hand on his forearm. "Harrison and his team are on it," she says. "They know we're in here. They'll handle it and be here for us in no time. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that!" Tobias roars, pushing her hands away.

Tris backs away, her back bumping painfully into the handrail along the wall. Tobias cocks his arm, and throw his fist as Tris hits the floor, curling into a ball and making herself as small as possible.

Tobias stands with his shoulders squared and fists clenched, his breath heaving. A whimper breaks through his mental fog, and he looks down to see Tris cowering in the corner with her arms wrapped protectively around her head. His hand throbs painfully.

_What did I do? Oh God, what did I do?_

"Tris," he croaks.

She whimpers again, a pitiful, painful noise that makes his stomach lurch. He can taste bile in his throat, and wills himself not to vomit.

Tobias backs himself into the opposite corner of the elevator and drops to his knees. _I've become Marcus_, He thinks. _I've become my father. I hurt the woman I love._ He thinks of the painting Tris made for him. _My protector. My defender. More like my attacker, my abuser. Oh God, what have I done?_

For several minutes they huddle in their corners, cowering from the invisible monster between them.

The spell is broken by the ringing of Tobias' phone. "Yeah," he says.

"It's Harrison," the caller says. "You have the all clear."

"Uh, upstairs or down?" Tobias asks in a halting voice.

"Why don't you come down to the parking garage," Harrison says. "Chicago PD can brief you down here."

Tobias hangs up and presses a few buttons on his phone, and the elevator starts to move. He taps at his phone again, then puts it back to his ear.

"Zeke, it's Four. I need you to get Tris out of here."

He's quiet for just a second, then says desperately, "Just get here, Zeke, please."

The elevator comes to a stop, and before the doors can open, Tobias kneels by Tris. "Tris," he says, in a firm but resigned tone. "Get up, please. We're free. Zeke is coming to get you. You need to leave."

He reaches out, offering a hand to help her up, but she swats it away and stands on her own. As they exit the elevator, Tobias tries to examine Tris for injuries, afraid of what he'll see. But she keeps her head down, refusing to look at him.

Tobias' private parking level is filled with police and security vehicles, as well as an ambulance. When the couple emerges, authorities rush at them. "Are you alright?" one of them asks.

Another officer hands them bottled water, which they gratefully accept.

Tris allows the officers to lead her to the ambulance, and she sits on the tailgate after assuring them repeatedly that she is fine.

Soon Zeke arrives. Mattie is with him, which surprises Tris. They go straight to where Tobias is speaking with the officers and security employees.

Tris watches everything from her perch on the ambulance. Tobias takes Zeke aside, and though she can't hear them, she can see the sorrow and defeat on Tobias' face. She sees Zeke's look of disbelief, then the urgent way his eyes scan the area until he locates her. She watches as Zeke shoves Tobias and clearly expresses anger with his best friend before turning abruptly and heading straight for Tris.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asks as he approaches.

She nods, but Zeke steps close and takes her chin in his hands, turning her head side to side to examine her face. Tris glances at Tobias over Zeke's shoulder. He's watching them, his shoulders slumped and head hanging.

"Come on," Zeke says, taking Tris by the hand. "You're coming home with me."

Tris slides off the tailgate and allows Zeke to pull her.

Tobias watches her go. _She's gone_, he thinks. _I drove her away. I didn't deserve her, and I proved it today._


	22. Chapter 22

Tobias watches her go. _She's gone_, he thinks. _I drove her away. I didn't deserve her, and I proved it today._

.

xxxx

.

Normally talkative Zeke is silent on the short drive from Tobias' building to his own. When they arrive and the elevator comes to take them up to Zeke and Shauna's apartment, Tris eyes the conveyance skeptically before taking a shaky breath and climbing in.

The Pedrad's apartment is nice. It's a typical two-bedroom, nothing special, but it's new, clean, and the decor is cute thanks to gifts from their recent wedding. In the nearly empty guest bedroom, Zeke gets an air mattress and pump out of the closet. While it's inflating, he gathers bedding and a pillow.

_I wish I had my quilt_, Tris thinks. She wonders how she is to get her meager belongings back, and what she is going to do now that Tobias has kicked her out. _I should probably look for a new job, too_, she thinks sadly.

When the makeshift sleeping arrangement is ready, Tris sits down on the foot of the bed, and Zeke does the same. Their side-by-side stunned silence lasts several long minutes before Zeke breaks it. "I've known Four since, well, since preschool," Zeke says. "And I know, in bits and pieces, what generally went on in his home when we were kids. But I never, not for a single minute, thought he would do something like that. I don't know exactly what happened in that elevator, Tris, but I'm as shocked and disappointed as you are."

_I doubt it_, Tris thinks, but outwardly she just nods.

"I'm going to start dinner," Zeke says. "Shauna will be home from work soon. Why don't you rest until then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Tris nods again, and when Zeke leaves the room she lays down and lets the tears trickle onto the pillow.

.

xxxx

.

It takes the combined efforts of Mattie, Harrison, and several Chicago PD officers to convince Tobias to get back on the elevator. When the doors close and his eyes are drawn to the corner where his mind's eye can still see Tris cowering, he's thankful for the sick bag the officers gave him.

Mattie pats his back. "It's okay, my Tobias, it's over now."

_She has no idea how right she is,_ he thinks to himself. _It is over. But it's not going to be okay. It's never going to be okay again._

When the elevator door opens, Tobias is greeted by Gabe, the Dauntless guard who had accompanied him and Tris to the art museum. Several officers are still in the apartment as well. They've taken Coulter away, as well as an officer who was injured in the takedown. The others have cleared the penthouse room by room. They assure him that there are no additional threats, and explain that the officers who are still in the apartment are working in cooperation with Dauntless Security to determine how Coulter gained access to the penthouse and its private parking level.

Tobias takes one look at the chaos of his home and drops onto the couch. He stares at his phone screen for several minutes before texting Zeke. The police may be swarming around him, and his safety and comfort destroyed, but there's only one thing on his mind. "Is she okay?" he types, hitting send before he can change his mind. He can't change anything, but he feels the need to know just how much he should hate himself in this moment.

Tobias stares at his phone, unblinking, until the reply comes. "IDK. She looks fine, but she hasn't said anything."

"Did you ask?" Tobias replies, frustrated with his friend. _Obviously Zeke is angry, as he should be, but I need to know!_

"No, she literally hasn't said anything. Like not one word," comes Zeke's reply.

"I messed up so bad," Tobias types. "Thank you for taking her in. I don't deserve her."

Zeke doesn't respond for a few minutes, and Tobias thinks the conversation is over. When his phone chimes again, it surprises him. "Yesterday I would have argued with you about that. Today I'm not sure," says Zeke's reply.

The words twist the proverbial knife in Tobias' gut. This one moment will cost him the love of his life, his best friend, and his surrogate family. He imagines the Pedrads gathering at Hana's for Christmas - Tris helping Shauna in the kitchen while Zeke and Uriah wrestle or play their old video games. Meanwhile he'll be here, alone. A 'fancy penthouse cage,' Tris had called it, and for the first time Tobias truly understands.

The sun sets, but Tobias doesn't notice. Miss Mattie brings him a plate of food, but he doesn't touch it. The officers leave, and Tobias is alone.

Suddenly his phone pings again, and he desperately grabs at it, but it's not Tris or Zeke. The message is from his therapist, Johanna. "Zeke called me," it reads. "Do you need me to come over?"

He wants to say no. Wants to hide from Johanna. _She worked so hard with me_, he thinks, _and I let her down. Children of abuse become abusers. No matter how much I fight it, the same monster is inside of me. Marcus was right; I'm worthless. I can't ever have love, I just destroy it._

"No," he types. He stares at it for a moment, then deletes it without sending.

"Yes," he types instead.

Not three minutes later his phone rings. It's Johanna arriving at the parking garage.

"You're fast," he says in greeting.

"I was coming whether or not you said yes," she replies through the speaker. "Now, are you going to let me in?"

He complies, then watches the monitors to buzz her into his parking level and the elevator. He can't even watch the monitor when Johanna is in the elevator, so he leaves to get a bottle of water.

When he opens the refrigerator, he sees the leftover pie from Thanksgiving - the pies that Tris made for their family. _She did such a great job hosting, he thinks. She made the day special but kept it casual. At least my last family holiday will be a good memory._

The weight of it all is just too much, and he feels his heart breaking all over again.

"Tobias?" A voice calls. "It's Johanna."

He walks back to the living room, ready to face his executioner. Johanna surprises him by hugging him tightly. _Zeke must not have told her what I did,_ Tobias thinks. Breaking the hug, Johanna leads the dejected young man to the sectional sofa.

Tobias notices a book sitting on one of the couch seats - the book Tris was reading. _And now she's gone_, he thinks.

"Zeke told me that you met someone," Johanna prompts with a gentle smile.

"Not just someone, _the one_," Tobias chokes out as tears start falling down his cheeks. "The one I never thought I would find. The one I didn't deserve." The floodgates open and Tobias pours out his heart to the woman who has walked him through so much. He tells her about Tris, and the storage room at his office. He talks about the immediate connection they felt, and how he came on too strong and scared her away. He explains how Zeke used his charisma to win her back to the firm, and how she got mixed up with the gang and ended up living with him.

Tobias tells Johanna what an amazing person Tris is, and brags about her selflessness, work ethic, and artistic talent. He unloads everything, the bad and the good, including the car bombing and their family Thanksgiving. When he gets to the part about the intruders and their time stuck in the elevator, he can't continue. Johanna waits patiently, encouraging Tobias to relax and take his time.

"I… I just… lost it!" Tobias eventually sobs. "I tried everything we practiced, but after a while I just couldn't do it any more. Tris tried to help me, but… Johanna, I snapped! And there she was, curled up in a ball with her arms protecting her head. She looked like Evelyn! Then I realized that my hand hurt. I hit her! Johanna I finally found someone I wanted to be with, someone I wanted to protect, and spoil, and I… I wanted forever with her. But I turned into Marcus instead!"

Tobias leaps from the couch, his voice raised as he continues. "What if I'm just like him? What if he started out beating my mother in a blind fit of anxiety or rage, and it escalated from there? What if this is just the beginning? Abused children become abusers, Johanna! You've worked so hard with me, but here I am!"

The therapist tries to interrupt, but Tobias is on a roll. He paces around the living room and lets his imagination run wild, fueled by pain and guilt. "What if Evelyn didn't kill herself to get away from _him_? What if she killed herself because she couldn't stand to bring another child into this world and create another future abuser? Maybe she knew this day was coming, and she left to get away from _me_!"

"Tobias!" Johanna yells, finally getting his attention. "That's _not_ how this works! Violence is not some dominant genetic mutation that travels from generation to generation. It's a learned behavior. Some abuse victims grow up to be abusers because that's the coping method they saw modeled. Many, many victims break the cycle."

"Apparently I'm too damaged then, because I'm not one of them," Tobias growls as he slumps onto the couch.

"Let's focus on the moment when your claustrophobia went from anxiety to violence," Johanna directs. "What happened?"

Tobias rubs his hands down his face and leans forward with his elbows propped on his knees. "I don't know," he admits.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Johanna asks.

"I just… I really don't have a memory of it," he tries to explain. "One minute I'm freaking out thinking I'm going to die in that little box, and the next thing I know Tris is on the floor crying, and my hand is throbbing."

Johanna absorbs this information, nodding her head. She points at the television screen, which is still displaying the camera views from his parking garage and elevator. "Does that record?" she asks.

Tobias shakes his head. "Not unless there's an alert," he explains.

"And there was an alert today, right?" she asks. "That's why you were stopped in the elevator?"

Tobias nods.

"Can you play it back?" Johanna asks.

Tobias begins to shake. The idea of seeing himself like that is just too much. "Are you trying to kill me?" he groans.

Johanna shakes her head. "You misunderstand, Tobias. I don't want _you_ to watch it. I'd like to watch it. Just me. You don't remember what happened. I'd like to see exactly what went wrong."

Tobias sighs and sets up the playback. He concentrates on the elevator camera, setting it to the beginning of the recorded portion and turning on the sound for Johanna. He explains to her how to fast forward through the video, then leaves the room at her insistence for a hot shower and a change of clothes.

When Tobias returns from his shower, Johanna is actually smiling. "I want you to see something," she says.

Tobias resists. He really doesn't want to see Tris get hurt. Nor does he want to see himself turn into Marcus. He remembers all too well the wicked gleam in Marcus' ocean blue eyes. He already hates sharing his father's eye color; he doesn't think he can stand knowing that they share the same expression while hurting someone.

"Trust me," Johanna says gently, pressing the play button.

Tobias' lungs squeeze painfully as the screen fills with the view of the tiny elevator. He sees himself, tense and struggling with claustrophobia, panic written clearly on his face. But it's Tris who gets his attention. She watches him in the elevator, her face resolute, not pitying, but determined and strong.

"Tobias," Tris says on the screen as she stands and takes a step toward him. "It's going to be okay."

He watches as recording Tris puts a hand on his forearm. "Harrison and his team are on it," she says. "They know we're in here. They'll handle it and be here for us in no time. It's going to be okay."

He cringes as he sees himself roar "You don't know that!" and shove her hands away.

On the screen Tris backs away from him, and her back bangs into the wall. He watches himself cock his fist and pound it into the wall. Tris hits the floor in fear, and curls up, throwing her arms over her head.

"You didn't hit her," Johanna says as the recording plays out and ends with the couple leaving the elevator.

.

xxxx

.

When Shauna gets home from work, Zeke catches her immediately at the door. He greets her with a kiss, as usual, then gives her a long hug.

"Is something wrong?" Shauna asks, sensing her husband's mood.

"Tris is here," he says sadly.

"What happened? Did they have a fight?" she asks.

Zeke shakes his head. "It's a long story, but… he hit her, Shauna."

Shauna gasps, throwing her hands over her mouth. "No!" she says. "Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"I don't see any injuries, but she hasn't spoken since I brought her here," Zeke says.

Shauna drops her purse and lunch bag on the floor, slides out of her coat, and hurries to the guest room. Zeke breathes a sigh of relief, grateful to have his wife home to help him with this crisis.

When Zeke finishes dinner, the women come out of the guest bedroom. Shauna has wet spots on the shoulder of her top. Tris' face is red from crying, but Zeke still can't see any evidence of injuries. _He must have hit her body_, Zeke thinks. _That's what Marcus did._

None of them eat much, and Tris still doesn't speak, though she sniffles sometimes. When they're finished, Tris automatically gathers the dishes and starts washing them. Shauna joins her, helping her find where things belong as they clean up together.

The three of them are sitting on the couch watching television when Zeke gets another text from Tobias. "Thank you for calling Johanna," it reads. "She made me watch the video recording. I didn't hit Tris. I lost it, and I'm not sure what I did was any better, but I didn't hit her."

Zeke feels himself relax, and passes his phone to Shauna so she can read the message. She raises her eyebrows at Zeke, who shrugs.

"Tris, can I ask you something?" Zeke asks their houseguest.

She turns to give him her attention, but doesn't give a verbal response.

"What happened in the elevator?" he asks tentatively.

Her shoulders slump, gaze dropping to her lap. "I tried to help," she says in a small voice. "He… He was freaking out. You know how he is in elevators. We were stopped. Stuck. Waiting for over an hour. We had no idea what was going on, or if we were safe, or how long we would have to be there. Tobias was… was just… losing it. I tried to help him. I tried to get him talking to distract him. He snapped at me, so I gave him space, you know? But he kept getting worse, so I tried again."

At this point Tris dissolves in sobs. Shauna wraps her arms around her friend and lets her cry. "I should have left him alone!" Tris sobs. "I can't do anything for him. All I do is hide, you know? I'm tired of being a houseguest and hiding from danger! And Tobias… He… He wanted me to be at home, and to take ownership of my life. At least that's what he said. But when I tried to help him, he yelled at me and pushed me away. I hit my back on the handrail on the elevator wall. Then Tobias hauled off and punched the wall. He was so angry with me, and he didn't say another word until the elevator opened and he told me… told me to… to leave."

Sobs overtake the young woman again. Shauna comforts her as well as she can. "He… he… doesn't want me!" Tris wails. "I love him, but I've been nothing but a burden and a hassle. I brought all this trouble on him… on all of you!" She sobs for a few minutes before they hear the most heart-wrenching of all her cries, "I want my mom!"

Shauna holds Tris while she cries. Zeke feels helpless; all he can do is rest a hand on her back or shoulder as he tries to piece the story together. When Shauna eventually gets Tris calmed enough to go in the guest room and help her change into a pair of Shauna's pajamas, Zeke decides to text his friend.

"You still up?" Zeke texts.

Tobias' answer comes almost immediately. "I doubt I'll sleep tonight. Is she okay?"

"No," Zeke replies. "She's talking now, but she's really upset."

"She's not hurt though?" Tobias asks. "Physically?"

"I don't think so," Zeke types. "Shauna is with her."

"Do you think it would be stupid if I offered her $5000 in severance?" Tobias texts.

"You're firing her, too?" Zeke asks.

"No!" comes the reply from Tobias. A second message soon follows. "I just thought she would want to get away from me," it says.

"You're an idiot," Zeke replies.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tobias responds. "So that's a no on severance?"

"Never mention that again." Zeke texts. "If she says she wants or needs to leave, I'll offer it. You need to stop pushing her away."

"She's better off without me," Tobias replies.

"That's not for you to decide," Zeke says. He's hoping his growing irritation comes through to his friend via text.

"She left. She decided." Tobias responds.

"OMG. If you were here I would beat your ass," Zeke stabs the words angrily on his phone screen. "You told her to go away, so cancel the pity party."

"I what?"

"You better watch your video tape again. Your woman is over here in my guest room crying her eyes out because YOU KICKED HER OUT AND YOU DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE. Damn it, Four, she cried for her mom! This whole thing is beyond messed up. I'm done talking to you for tonight. Get your crap together."

Zeke throws his phone on the couch, frustrated with his best friend. When it rings a minute later, he's not surprised to see Four's face on the caller ID. He sends it directly to voicemail then shuts it off for the night.

.

xxxx

.

When Zeke wakes up in the morning, he turns on his phone to discover three missed calls and a half dozen texts from Four. The messages range from hopeful thoughts, like, "Do you really think I still have a chance with her?" to despondent things like, "I'm just too broken; she could do better." Zeke rolls his eyes. He feels for his friend, but the uncharacteristic drama is getting to be too much.

Tris and Shauna come out of the guest room looking haggard after the emotional night. Shauna stayed with Tris after she woke with nightmares, and it's obvious neither of them slept much. Zeke hands them each a cup of coffee before joining them at the table.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Tris says. "I want you both to know how much I appreciate you letting me stay here last night. You won't have to put up with me any more. Christina is coming to get me; she's taking me back to her parents' home."

"You need to talk to Four," Zeke says.

Tris shakes her head sadly. "He made it pretty obvious that he just wants me to go away," she says. "I'll start looking for a new job and figure out a place to stay."

"You don't understand," Zeke says. "You're having two different fights here. Four has been texting and calling me all night. He thought he hit you when he lost it in the elevator. He sent you away because he thought you weren't safe with him. Johanna made him watch the surveillance video last night, and he found out that he didn't hit you. He loves you and wants you to come home!"

Tris shakes her head again. "You don't believe me?" Zeke asks, disbelieving.

"If that were true he would be here," Tris says in a small voice.

.

xxxx

.

Tobias stands in the penthouse foyer, looking into the open elevator doors. _You've done this a million times_, he tells himself, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. _You can do this._

He takes a step closer to the elevator, and bile rises in his throat. He can see the slight dent in the elevator wall, and he glances down at the bruised and swollen knuckle on his middle finger.

_What if I survive the elevator ride just to find out she doesn't want me?_ he thinks. _I don't know if I could live through that. I need her. She's worth it._ But try as he might, he can't make himself get back into the elevator.

His cell phone pings in his pocket, letting him know he has a text. Grateful for the interruption, Tobias grabs his phone and checks the message. It's from Zeke. "I went to bat for you, dumbass," the text reads. "But actions are louder than words. She still thinks you don't want her, and the fact that you haven't shown up confirms it. She's leaving."

Taking a deep breath, Tobias steps into the elevator and hits the button before he can change his mind.

.

xxxx

.

After picking at her breakfast while Zeke and Shauna tried to talk her into at least hearing what Tobias has to say, Tris showers and dresses in the same clothes she had on the day before. She methodically folds the bedding from the air mattress and opens the valve to let it deflate, then returns it to the guest room closet.

Gathering her purse and coat, Tris moves to the living room and perches quietly on the couch. "Tris," Shauna says gently. "Please stay. We don't mind having you here."

"Thank you, Shauna," Tris replies quietly, "but it's better this way. You were friends with Tobias long before I came around, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Shauna looks unhappy, but doesn't argue. Zeke doesn't argue either, but silently curses his best friend for not showing up to fight for the woman he loves. _That idiot didn't even have the balls to reply to my text,_ he thinks with disdain.

Zeke and Shauna's phones ring, alerting them to a visitor buzzing for entry to their apartment building. Zeke is closer to his phone, so he picks up. "Hey Chris," he says. "Come on up."

"She's early," Tris comments. "I don't think Christina has ever been early for anything. She usually prefers 'fashionably late.'"

"When your best friend needs you…" Zeke says, trailing off into sad silence.

Tris hugs Zeke and Shauna, thanking them for their hospitality. "You'll be at work on Monday?" Zeke asks hopefully.

"If Tobias hasn't decided to send me away from the office, too," Tris replies, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice. "I can keep it professional while I'm looking for another job."

When Christina finally knocks of the Pedrad's apartment door, Tris turns to the couple with a sad smile. "Thank you both," she says. "You've been wonderful friends. I'll miss this."

Tris opens the door, and gasps. "Tobias."


	23. Chapter 23

_"Tobias."_

_._

Expecting to see Christina, Tris is stunned to instead find Tobias on the other side of the apartment door, his arms filled with a large bouquet of purple flowers.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he says softly. "I'm sorry about so many things. I love you, Tris. Please come home."

"I… I don't… I can't…" Tris stammers, unable to sort out her feelings, much less the words to express them.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he tries again.

"I… I can't," Tris says again. "Christina is coming to get me."

"No she's not," Zeke interjects, his fingers tapping at his phone screen. "I just texted and told her not to."

Tobias reaches a hand to Tris, silently pleading with her to come with him. She just shakes her head, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Why didn't you come for me?" she whispers.

Tobias looks over Tris' shoulder at Zeke and Shauna, then back at Tris' face. He sighs, and his shoulders sag. "I couldn't," he mumbles, his gaze dropping to the floor in shame. "I couldn't get in that elevator again."

"You took eighty-seven flights of stairs?" Tris asks.

"No," Tobias confesses quietly, still not making eye contact. "Zeke texted."

"You got in the elevator?" Tris asks.

Tobias nods. "I didn't want to lose you."

"More than you didn't want to get in the elevator again?" she asks.

"Tris, I'd rather spend the rest of my life stuck in the elevator than lose you," Tobias says, looking into her eyes.

A sob escapes Tris' lips, and Tobias throws his arms open as they come together. Shauna rescues the flowers, freeing Tobias' hands to hold Tris as she weeps into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he repeats over and over, his own tears streaming down his face.

When Tris pulls back, she looks nervously at Tobias. "Before… Before I agree to… anything, I… I want something."

"Anything," he promises.

Tris lets out a long, shaking breath. "I… I want us to go to therapy. Like together. We've been through a lot, and I don't know how to deal with everything. I love you, Tobias, but it's overwhelming."

"I think that's a good idea," he says. "I saw Johanna yesterday, and I know she would be happy to help us. Or we can find someone new if you would rather."

"I think I'd like to meet Johanna," Tris says. "There's no reason to start over if you already trust her, so I'm willing to try her first."

"I can call her right away," Tobias offers. "Now can I take you home?"

Tris nervously agrees, and the couple thanks their friends again before taking their leave.

Back in the parking structure of Tobias' building, they stand outside of the elevator doors.

"Are you ready?" Tris asks nervously.

"No," Tobias says, swallowing hard.

"Me neither," Tris admits.

Tobias' eyes dart to her in surprise. "Maybe we should move to something on the ground floor," he jokes.

"Or we could face our fears," Tris says, reaching for his hand as she steps into the elevator.

.

xxxx

.

For the rest of the long weekend, Tobias and Tris don't leave the penthouse.

On Saturday, they eat some Thanksgiving leftovers, then sit down on the couch and end up sleeping away most of the afternoon, making up for the rough night they spent apart. After their nap, they watch television, and eat a delivered pizza and more pie. But most of all, they talk.

Tobias tells Tris things about Evelyn and Marcus that he has only ever confided in Johanna, and some things he hasn't even told the therapist. For the first time in his life, Tobias opens up about how physically abusing his wife would lead Marcus to sexually abuse her as well. He assures Tris that when he was the victim the beatings did not end the same way for him. He always suspected that Marcus went looking for a partner when he would storm out after whipping his son, but he never had to personally endure that part of his father's wrath.

"I feel guilty when I think about it," he confesses to Tris. "I was always glad that he left, glad that he went looking for someone else. I know it makes me a horrible person since he was out there doing god-knows-what to them, but I was just so relieved that my pain was over."

"That guilt isn't logical," Tris argues. "You didn't send him out to hurt anyone. You didn't make him do anything, or even encourage him to do the things he did. He's a sick bastard who did sick things to innocent people. All you did was feel relieved when your pain ceased for the night. You were a child, Tobias. You're not responsible for a grown man's behavior."

"Still," says Tobias, his jaw tight as he rubs the back of his neck in agitation. "The things I saw, Tris. They haunt me. To know that he was probably doing to other women what I saw him do to my mom…" he trails off and shudders.

"Everything you witnessed as a child, and everything Marcus put you through, that led you to start the Evelyn Foundation?" Tris asks, trying to steer the conversation to a more hopeful and productive topic.

Tobias' face lights up as he talks about the work that the foundation does. He formed the non-profit at the same time as his law firm. The original funding for the foundation came from his sizeable inheritance. The group accepts donations and holds fundraisers as well, and the money is held in investments, then given as grants to charities working with domestic abuse victims. They also award scholarships each year to a handful of college students who are survivors of abuse. Winners include both non-traditional students escaping abusive marriages and trying to support themselves, and traditional students escaping parental abuse.

"My mom obviously came from money," Tobias says, waving his hand around to indicate the expensive home he bought with his inheritance. "And Marcus paid for my education in exchange for my silence. But most victims don't have any financial resources. A lot of them stay with their abusive husband, boyfriend, or parent because they don't know how to survive without them. I like to fund initiatives that help them be self-sufficient, so they can get free and not suffer for it."

Tris smiles broadly at his enthusiasm. "You do free legal work, too," she prompts.

"I do," Tobias agrees. "One of the charities that the foundation supports is called Legal Advocacy Resources. They match victims with lawyers. The lawyers donate their time, and the charity covers court costs, research, expert testimony, things like that."

"Your foundation funds them _and_ you volunteer for them?" Tris asks.

"They're my favorite," Tobias admits. "I also donate to them personally, and I've roped several colleagues into volunteering. In fact, their annual art auction gala is coming up in a few weeks. I told them E&A would sponsor a table, which comes with eight tickets. You'll come with me, right?"

Tris blushes. Art, a worthy cause, _and_ an evening out with Tobias? It sounds wonderful, but there's just one problem. "I wouldn't have anything to wear for something like that," she says.

"Well," Tobias hedges. "I kind of have another confession to make. Each sponsoring organization pays for their table, but they also have to find an amateur artist to donate a piece for the auction. The artists get to come, of course, and they get exposure for their work. The grand prize finale of the auction is something by a famous artist. I was kind of hoping that you would paint something as E&A's contribution to the auction."

"I don't know," Tris says reluctantly. "What if nobody bids on my art? That would be so embarrassing, and E&A would look bad. Besides, I haven't painted anything in nearly a year."

"You did those pieces for Thanksgiving," Tobias argues.

Tris laughs nervously. "That was nothing," she says. "I bought two halfway decent brushes, a tiny starter set of oils, and a set of mini canvas boards with little easels. They're sold as an activity for a child's birthday party, not supplies for a high-end charity art auction! And what does that have to do with me not having anything to wear, anyway?"

"I was thinking that having you make our art piece for the auction would be a huge favor for me," Tobias begins. "I should have contacted someone weeks, maybe months ago. But my last secretary was a nightmare, and my current secretary is very distracting."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Tris says in a playfully warning tone.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Tobias replies, giving her his most charming smile. "Anyway, I thought that if you would do a painting for us to contribute, the firm would gladly pay for your supplies. A lot of the sponsors do that for their artists. Plus, I would personally take you shopping for a dress to wear to the event, my treat, to thank you for bailing me out. Now that Coulter is behind bars, I'd really like to take you out on the town. I don't usually bring a date to these kinds of things, so I'm looking forward to showing off."

Tris rolls her eyes. "How formal?" she asks.

"The LAR art gala is black tie," he says sheepishly.

"You'll be in a tux?" Tris asks.

Tobias senses her interest and latches on to his opportunity. "Yes I will," he says in a deep, sexy voice. "And did I mention your new dress will come with new shoes? Something beautiful and completely impractical, I think."

"Hmmm," Tris contemplates the offer, then grabs her phone and starts typing.

Looking up from her phone with uncertainty, she asks, "What if the art is anonymous? My name has adds no value to the piece. We could just auction it as what it is, then tell the buyer who made it after the fact. You said they're all amateur artists, so the names won't be selling the art anyway."

"That might be a possibility," Tobias says. "I'll ask my contact on the LAR board and see if they're okay with that."

Tris' phone dings with an incoming text, then another and another. She swipes a few times before holding it up to Tobias. "I texted Caleb," she explains. "He has a few things I've painted over the years, so I asked him to send me pictures. Do you think that will work for the auction?"

Tobias eagerly snatches Tris' phone from her hand and scrolls through the pictures from Caleb. They're low-quality smartphone camera images, but he can see that the paintings are gorgeous. Tris' painting style reminds Tobias of Rembrandt. She uses a lot of dark colors, and the pictures have an almost velvety look to them.

"These are beautiful!" Tobias declares. "I'm getting my laptop and ordering supplies for you right now."

He leaps off the couch and practically runs to his study, returning a minute later with his computer. "What's the best site to order supplies?" he asks eagerly.

Tris hesitates, but the genuine enthusiasm on Tobias' face wins her over. She directs him to an online art supplies retailer. They go piece by piece through the things Tris will need for the project, and everything she admits to needing, he takes to the next level. When she says she'll need a canvas, Tobias orders a pack of six. When she selects a small assortment of quality brushes, Tobias picks an even bigger assortment. When she chooses a basic set of oil paints, he clicks on a set with even more colors. When she chooses brush cleaner and thinning medium, he chooses larger bottles of both. The only things she can get him to buy cheaply are a palette and smock. Even the easel and stool he adds to his virtual shopping cart are top of the line.

As much as she tries to argue with him, he just brushes off her concern. "We'll pare it down if we need to," he assures her. "I'm just putting it all in the cart and we can sort it out once we're done shopping."

A few minutes later, Tobias asks Tris to get him a bottle of water from the kitchen. She complies, and when she returns, he has closed the laptop and is casually flipping through the television channels.

_Maybe he changed his mind,_ she thinks. _Maybe he saw the grand total and decided that it would be better to get a real artist than to invest in supplies for me._ She doesn't ask, doesn't even say anything about it, just hands him his water, then sits nervously on the sofa a few feet from Tobias.

"How much time will you need to do the painting?" Tobias asks.

_Okay_, she thinks. _I guess I'm still doing the painting._ "Probably a week or two?" she answers, though it sounds more like a question than a statement. "Once I get inspired by an idea it will go faster, but that can take a while. A blank canvas is pretty daunting."

"The theme of this year's gala is 'hope,' if that gives you any ideas," Tobias says. "They're focusing on that moment when a client learns that he or she has options and can be safe. When they go from just wanting the suffering to end to realizing that there is life on the other side."

Tris smiles at the concept, then hops up from the couch to get some paper and a pen. "Tell me more about that moment," Tris says. "What was it like for you when you realized that you could have a life after Marcus?"

Tobias tells Tris about the night he finally stood up to his father, and about Hana taking him in, no questions asked, like one of her own. He tells her about the tentative feelings of hope mingled with fear that he had while living in his uneasy truce with his father, knowing that his safety as well as his academic opportunities were dangling by the tenuous thread of Marcus' whims.

"I guess the moment when I truly felt free was when my grandfather's lawyer told me about my inheritance. I knew then that I didn't need Marcus. I could study law, and if he didn't like it, it didn't matter. If he cut me off, I could pay for it. It gave me the balls to ask him to pay for law school, because I knew the worst he could do was say no, and it wouldn't affect my future anymore."

Tris scribbles furiously on her sheet of paper, using words like 'power,' and 'opportunity.' When Tobias gets distracted by the television, she grabs her phone and taps out texts to Zeke and Hana, then puts her phone in silent mode. She flips the page over and starts rough sketching some ideas.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks. "Do you have an idea already?"

"Kind of," Tris replies distractedly as she makes notes on her doodle. "I won't really have the full idea until I start painting."

"Can I see?" he asks, leaning toward her.

"No!" Tris declares, hugging the paper into her chest to keep it from her boyfriend's eyes. "You can't see it until it's done!"

"Good thing I put overnight rush on those supplies, then," he grumbles, sticking out his bottom lip for effect.

"You ordered the supplies?" Tris asks in shock. "How much did that cost?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine," Tobias says, sticking his tongue out for effect.

.

xxxx

.

Late in the evening, when Tobias invites her to come to bed with him, Tris drops her gaze. "I… I think I'd like to, um, stay in my room tonight," she says, not daring to look him in the eye.

Tobias feels his heart shatter. _I thought today went so well!_ he laments internally.

"Okay," he says softly, knowing that there's nothing else he can say.

He gets off the couch and hesitates, unsure if he should just go to bed, kiss her goodnight first, or walk her back to her room. Tris answers his unspoken question by standing and reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I love you, and today was good, but I need some space. I still have a lot to think about. Is that okay?"

_No!_ he wants to yell. Instead he just nods and walks her down the hall, stopping outside the guest room door. "May I kiss you goodnight?" he asks, choking on fear.

Tris nods, so Tobias leans in for a soft kiss. Her lips feel so good that he goes for a second kiss. She feels the same way, and reaches up on her tiptoes for a third. Tobias wraps his arms around the girl he loves and draws her closer as the kisses multiply and intensify.

.

xxxx

.

Tris wakes up Sunday morning in the arms of the man she loves. _So much for sleeping in the other room,_ she thinks, snuggling in to Tobias' bare chest.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Tobias says sleepily, hugging Tris closer.

"Good morning," she says shyly.

"Everything okay?" he asks, his body tensing. Tris nods.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks, stroking his fingers up and down her bare back.

"I'm fine," Tris insists.

"I know last night you wanted to sleep alone," he says. "Instead we got, um, carried away. I just hope I didn't pressure you or make you uncomfortable."

"Tobias, did I resist? Did I seem like I was in bed with you under pressure?" she asks with growing agitation.

"No," he says hesitantly.

"Then what are you worried about?" she asks, her voice snapping a bit.

"You just seemed shy, and I was worried that you were upset, or had regrets," he says.

Tris sighs. "Tobias, last night was incredible. It was spontaneous, and passionate, and loving. Why would I regret that? Do... Do you?"

Tobias kisses her firmly. "Last night was the best night of my life," he says.

They smile at one another and kiss again. Before things get heated, Tobias interrupts. "We need to get up, Baby. Johanna will be here in an hour, and I need a shower."

"Me too," Tris says with a sigh.

"Join me?" Tobias offers.

Tris grins as she hurries out of bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Their first meeting with Johanna goes very well. She and Tris bond quickly over their shared care for Tobias. The three of them discuss in detail what happened to the couple when they were stuck in the elevator. Tris expresses the helplessness she felt as she watched Tobias panic in the small space, and her frustration with not knowing how to help him. They also confess to Johanna that neither of them want to get in the elevator again.

"I have an idea about that," the therapist says. "I know you've been reluctant to use pharmaceuticals for your mental health, Tobias, but I think it would help if you carried something on you for extreme situations."

"I don't know, Johanna," Tobias says warily.

"Hear me out," she says. "You don't have to take it every day. In fact, you don't have to take it ever. But I think it would help to know you have the option. Just keeping a pill in your wallet will give you greater confidence, which can be enough to help you avoid or work through a panic attack. And if you do end up in an extreme situation, you'll have something available to you."

"What is this drug?" Tobias asks, still skeptical.

Johanna gives the couple all the medical and scientific details of the drug. She tells them that it's fast-acting, non-habit-forming, and not addictive. Tris likes the idea. Tobias is still resistant, but agrees to think about it.

Before Johanna leaves, she suggests setting up regular meetings with the couple, as well as continuing Tobias' one-on-one sessions. "I'd like to do a few sessions with just Tris, too," she tells them. "You're a remarkably resilient young woman, but I think we could work on all the trauma you've been through this year. Between your parents and the gang, you've had a heavy year. I'd be happy to help you process your experiences."

"Could we also talk about ways that I can help Tobias, or would that violate some kind of confidentiality?" Tris asks.

Johanna looks at Tobias, who shrugs. "Normally I don't talk about my patients with anyone," Johanna explains. "But if we keep it general and talk about how you can help a loved one with claustrophobia, or the challenges you face living with someone who has a trauma background, I think we can do that. We won't gossip about what Tobias went through as a child of anything like that, and you can't tattle on him for things you want me to talk to him about. Our time together will strictly be about you, and when the three of us meet our time will be about you as a couple. Does that sound okay?"

"I don't mind you two talking about me with each other," Tobias says. "I mean, I don't want you sitting around whining about what's wrong with me, but certainly my issues affect Tris, so working with her will have to include talking about me to some extent, right?"

"To some extent," Johanna agrees. "We could also bring in someone else from my office if you would rather not risk the confidentiality breach."

"I'm actually not worried about it," Tobias says. "I have no secrets from Tris."

"That's good," encourages Johanna. "But we'll be careful anyway. I respect both of you, and I wouldn't want either of you to feel ganged up on."

.

xxxx

.

Sunday is Mattie's day off, so once Johanna leaves, the couple has the penthouse to themselves. They decide that anything outside of the apartment can wait, and instead get busy "christening" the surfaces of their home. They put the desktop in the study, the kitchen island, and the steam room in the home gym to work for things that are definitely _not_ their intended purposes.

The steam room really saps their energy, and Tobias has to carry Tris to the shower when they're done. After bathing and drinking some water, they decide to nap.

.

xxxx

.

On Monday morning, the couple is forced to face the elevator again. When they finally get inside, Tris begins kissing Tobias on his neck, under his chin, and along his jawline.

"I think we need to create some new memories in here," she says suggestively, peppering her words with kisses.

"I think we need to get to work," says Tobias, still tense in the confined space.

"Not now," Tris replies, rolling her eyes. "I was just thinking we could…" she leans in close to her boyfriend's ear and whispers an idea that has him well distracted in no time.

The elevator dings, depositing the couple into the parking garage. "Let's work up to, um, to that," Tobias says, pointing back at the closing doors of the lift.

"I'll just keep reminding you about it then," Tris says cheekily as she gets into the SUV.

.

xxxx

.

The workday is busy, with everyone catching up after the days they spent closed. Tris is particularly overwhelmed, as it's been almost two weeks since the explosion and she hasn't been able to work since then. The E&A team even works through lunch, having a staff meeting while sharing a meal that Tris orders from a local sandwich shop.

When six o'clock rolls around, Zeke and Will say goodnight and leave together. Tris locks up the office suite and begins her evening cleanup tasks. They'll be lucky to get home in time for Mattie's seven PM dinner, but it can't be helped.

Back at the apartment, getting in the elevator is a little easier this time, at least for Tris. She draws close to Tobias, pressing her body against his. "Have you given any thought to my suggestion?" she asks in a seductive voice.

"I've been thinking about it all day," he says, pressing his hands into her back to draw her impossibly closer.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't wear my sexy shoes today," she teases him. "You would have gotten nothing done all day."

A few kisses later, the elevator door opens, and the couple walks into the penthouse. Tris is surprised to see Mattie waiting eagerly for them, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes sparkling.

Tris watches with wary eyes as Tobias and Mattie share meaningful nods and smiles. "What did you do?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Tobias says with feigned innocence. "Let's go change before dinner."

Tris glances around as they walk back to the bedroom, but everything seems normal. As they change into casual clothes, Tris can't help but notice an eagerness radiating from Tobias that fuels her suspicion. In the kitchen, Mattie's grin only adds to it, and she watches the housekeeper and her boyfriend all through dinner.

When they're done, Tobias thanks Mattie for dinner and offers his hand to Tris. "Come with me?" he asks in a light, teasing voice. He leads her back down the hall and opens the door to the third bedroom. When they step inside, the first thing Tris notices is that the bare bed is gone. In its place is a plush light grey shag rug. Two cozy-looking smoky purple chairs sit on the rug, flanking a cherry wood end table. On the table is a silver lamp with an ivory shade, and a book of images from the Chicago Art Institute. But the real focal point is the wall behind the seating group, where Tris' quilt, the one her mother made for her and one of the few things she saved from her apartment, is now hanging on the wall.

The other walls in the room are bare, the same blank white they've been since Tris first saw the room. Under the window is another rug of sorts. This one looks like a large slab of faux-wood linoleum flooring, providing a spill-proof base for the new easel and stool Tobias ordered from the art supply shop. There's even a blank canvas sitting on the easel waiting for her.

"The other supplies are in the closet," Tobias says. Tris turns to face him, still too shocked to speak. "I thought this would make a nice art room," Tobias says shyly. "I, um, I had my decorator hang the quilt and bring in some things that would match. The furniture and rug are on loan for now. You can pick whatever you want, or you can keep these. I thought it would be best if you picked the other things for the room, like storage for supplies and a desk surface. You can have the walls painted, too, and get curtains. I didn't pick anything because I didn't know what kind of light control you would want. Oh, the light fixture can be replaced, too."

Tris stops his rambling with a kiss. "This is incredible," she says breathlessly.

"You like it?" Tobias asks, still sounding nervous.

"Go lock the door," she says in his ear, "and I'll show you how much I like it."

.

xxxx

.

For the rest of the week, Tris' days are filled with work and painting. She refuses to let Tobias in her new studio space, claiming that she wants to keep her painting a surprise until it's finished. When the decorator comes on Thursday evening, Tris covers the project, easel and all, with a large cloth.

Danielle Pohler, Tobias' decorator, arrives in a flurry of long legs, batting eyelashes, and air kisses, immediately rubbing Tris the wrong way. She wears a tight red dress and matching stiletto heels that make Tris feel short and frumpy in her yoga pants and t-shirt.

When they walk into the art studio, Tobias informs Danielle that Tris has full authority to do anything she wants in their home, and that she can charge it to his account. He then begs off, explaining that there is an important sporting event on television. Tris rolls her eyes in frustration.

As soon as he leaves the room, Danielle changes her tone. "Do you mind if I remove these awful shoes?" she asks. "Lately they've been so uppity in the office, scolding us for not being flashy enough, and telling us that we're 'too Midwestern' to make a splash on the national scene. I play along when I have to, but it's killing me, especially my feet!"

Tris laughs out loud. "I like you better when you're being real," she confesses. "By all means, lose the shoes!"

The two women check out Tris' art studio, discussing window treatments, light fixtures, and storage options. Danielle, or Dani as she prefers, gushes over Tris' quilt. Tris, in turn, compliments the things the designer already chose for the space. Dani beams under her client's praise.

"I don't think I need the walls painted," Tris tells the designer. "This nice, soft white doesn't alter the way I see the color of my paints, and it won't influence my choices."

"It's just primer," the designer explains, "but you can pick a flat white wall color. I'd also like to install some track lights and an art rail on the blank walls. That way you could display your work as a means of storage."

Tris loves the idea, as well as Dani's suggestions to bring in a desk space and convert the closet to organized supply storage. When they look at the unfinished en suite bath, Tris is surprised to see bare wall boards and plumbing hookups with no fixtures except the toilet.

"Haven't you been in here?" Dani asks.

"No," Tris says. "I haven't spent much time in the studio yet, just picking at a project after work in the evenings."

"The whole unit looked like this when Tobias bought it," the decorator explains. "The developer started the project, so the master bedroom, kitchen, dining room, and study were started, but other spaces were just roughed-in. My team and I finished it, and it's one of my proudest accomplishments."

"It should be," Tris enthuses. "We love it."

"Thank you!" Dani says. "Now back to this bathroom. What should an art studio's bathroom look like?"

Tris sighs. "In a dream world, we would divide this into two spaces and have a half bath on one side, and something more like a utility room on the other side, with a big sink for cleaning brushes, and space to dry them. Ooh! And a little stackable washer and dryer."

"There's enough space here for that," the decorator assures her.

"But it's not practical for resale," Tris objects. "Just do a regular bathroom, but make sure the sink is big enough for cleaning brushes and made of something that will clean up well."

The women walk back through the studio, and Dani climbs into her stilettos with a groan. They laugh as they cross back into the living room, where Tobias is engrossed in a hockey game.

"Thank you for coming, Darling," Tris says to Dani, affecting a snooty accent like the Capitolites in the Hunger Games movies.

"Of course, Darling," Dani plays along.

The two women air kiss and giggle. "Good to see you again, Tobias!" Dani calls.

"Huh?" Tobias says, making the women laugh again. "Oh, bye Danielle. Send me drawings or plans or whatever. Or just send them to Tris. She's the one who knows what she wants. Oh, and Danielle, anything Tris seemed excited about but then downplayed as impractical or too expensive? Make sure you include that. I want this to be her dream come true."

"Tobias!" Tris squeals. "Don't go crazy!"

Danielle laughs on her way out the door, and Tris joins Tobias on the couch.

.

xxxx

.

On Saturday, Tobias drags Tris back to the department store. Her Christmas gift business suit is done getting altered, and the personal shopper, Lauren, has it in her fitting room area for Tris to try on. She also has an assortment of gorgeous formal gowns, shoes, and handbags ready for Tris.

The first dress Tris tries on is red. _Not a color I usually wear_, she thinks, _but it does suit the holiday season_. Ultimately she can't get past how flushed her fair skin looks in the bold color. "No red," she tells Lauren.

The second dress is black, a color Tris finds more comfortable. The dress has a halter neckline, and is floor length and drapey. She doesn't love it, but it might do, so Tris tells Lauren to keep it as a maybe. "No," Tobias interjects from the sofa in the corner. "Maybe means no. You're not settling for a maybe dress; you're getting a hell yes dress."

Tris laughs as she goes back into the fitting room to try the next one, a silky silver number that's short in the front and floor-length in the back. The bodice of the dress is the opposite - conservative in the front with a high bateau neckline, but naked in the back where it dips dangerously low. Tris feels like the only thing keeping the dress on her body are the narrow shoulder straps and a couple strands of silver chain across the open back.

"I'm not coming out," she calls from the fitting room. "Just bring me the next one."

"Does it not fit?" Lauren asks, scurrying toward the changing room.

"It fits," Tris says wryly. "At least I think it does. It's just too much."

"Now I have to see it," Tobias says. "Too much is probably Tris-speak for perfect."

"Not this time," Tris says, stepping out of the fitting room.

"Okay," Tobias says warily as Tris walks toward him. "It's different. It's formal, yet short in the front. You have the legs for it, though."

When she stands directly in front of him, Tobias tries to tug the skirt a little lower. "Tobias!" Tris squeals, her hands darting to her back.

Intrigued, Tobias spins her around, revealing the expanse of her bare back, and even the top of her butt crack, revealed when he tugged at the skirt. "Hell no," he says in a husky voice that sounds more like it wants to grunt "hell yes" as he drags her back to his cave. "You're not going out in public dressed like that," he growls.

"No kidding," Tris huffs. "I didn't want to come out of the dressing room! It's like the formal version of a backless hospital gown."

Tobias swallows hard. "I'd have to spend the whole evening fending off men who want to play doctor with you," he teases. "And are you not wearing panties?"

"I can't wear _anything_ under this dress," she says, blushing.

"Maybe I should help you out of it," Tobias offers.

"We're not having sex in the fitting room," Tris hisses, her blush deepening. Her eyes dart around, looking for Lauren. Thankfully, the other woman doesn't seem to be in earshot.

Several dresses later, Tris slips into a simple black silk gown. The spaghetti straps and sweetheart neckline create the illusion of cleavage without revealing too much skin. The bias-cut silk drapes over her subtle curves, and the rich matte texture of the fabric makes her creamy white skin look luminous. The dress is a tad long on Tris' petite frame, but high heels may be enough to avoid tailoring. The overall effect is simple, elegant, and stunning. For several minutes Tris can only stare at herself in the mirror, amazed.

"Is everything alright in there?" Lauren asks as she taps on the fitting room door.

"Um… Yeah," Tris says. "It's… um… wow."

Lauren opens the door and peeks in. "Wow is right," the shopper says, her voice breathy in amazement. "Let me get some shoes, and you can come out and show your boyfriend."

Lauren is back in a flash, her arms full of shoe boxes. She lays them all out, popping the lids off each so Tris can see all her options.

"I think the beauty of the dress is in its simplicity," Lauren says. "You can either build on that, or use it to showcase some really sexy shoes. What do you think?"

"I like the simplicity," Tris says, eyeing the shoes. "Let's try those." She points to a pair of strappy black heels with a platform.

"Good choice," Lauren compliments. "The heel and platform should give you enough height, but they'll be reasonably comfortable to walk in."

She helps Tris into the shoes, then opens the door to the fitting room. Tris steps out, pleasantly surprised by the comfort and stability of the heels.

Tobias looks up from his phone as Tris walks in. "Wow," he says. "I mean… wow, just… woah."

"Speechless is always good," Lauren says. She flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder and grins. "My work here is done."

"Not quite," Tobias says. "What will she need with it? I see you've got shoes, but what about a purse? What jewelry goes with a dress like this? Does she need special undergarments? And what about a coat? This is Chicago in December, after all."

"Undergarments are covered," Lauren assures him. "I brought her some strapless bras. Any no-show thong will work if she wants to wear panties."

Tris blushes at the casual way Lauren speaks about her underwear, or lack thereof.

"I brought out a couple designer clutches to match the different shoes," the shopper says, pointing to the rack off to the side. "For jewelry, I would keep it simple. Just a pair of drop earrings and a bracelet, maybe. Nothing too gaudy. French manicure, pop of color on the pedicure. Keep the hair and makeup simple, too. Real beauty doesn't need glitter to sparkle."

Tobias beams at the shopper's compliment. That's how he sees Tris, too, and he's happy she can hear it from another woman as well. _Manicure, pedicure, hair, and makeup_, he thinks to himself. _Maybe I can get Shauna to recommend a spa place. Better yet, maybe the two of them could go together. I'll call her later._

"The outerwear is a bit more complicated," Lauren says thoughtfully. "Women used to wear furs to this kind of thing, but very few do now days. There's faux fur if you like, but it tends to shed. We could also go with wool or cashmere. The dress is too long for a trench or overcoat to look right, but they make some nice wraps. I'll pop over to outerwear and see what we have in stock."

"Have them send up a few from the men's department as well," Tobias instructs. "My everyday wool is good, but when it gets colder I'd like to have an overcoat to wear with my suits. I'm in court too often to get away with sport shirts and sweaters most days."

"Of course!" Lauren says brightly, seeing her commission check increasing. "What size?"

"Forty-two long," Tobias says. "And grab a sport coat, too, just so I can see that it fits properly. I didn't really come dressed for this."

Lauren scurries off, and Tobias turns a wary eye to Tris. She's still in the silk dress, but fidgeting nervously, her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Shall we look at these purses?" he asks cautiously, waiting for the scolding to start.

"Tobias this is all way too much!" Tris declares. "I have no idea what this dress costs, but it can't be cheap! I can do just fine with my own shoes and coat, and I don't need a handbag. I'll just leave my phone at home for the night."

"Nonsense," he says soothingly. "This isn't the only formal we'll be attending. The Evelyn Foundation has our own gala in February, and a lawyer with a sizable inheritance gets invited to a lot of formal events. The shoes, bra, purse, and outerwear will get a lot of use. We'll go with black so you can match them to whatever dress you like each time there's an event."

Tobias approaches Tris cautiously, reaching out a hand to stroke the silk of the dress. "Wow," he says reverently. "Whatever this fabric is, you should wear it every day. I won't be able to keep my hands off you. May I have this dance?"

Tris tilts her head inquisitively. "Dance?" she asks.

Tobias answers by pulling her into his arms and humming along with the song on the store's PA system. Tris melts into his embrace, swaying with him.

"You'll be the belle of every ball," Tobias says right in her ear. His low, husky voice makes her shiver. "I'm so proud of you, and I can't wait to show you off."


	25. Chapter 25

As November fades into December, Tris spends more and more time in her studio. At first, her focus is on the painting for the charity auction. Once it's completed and sent out for framing, her focus shifts to the design of the room itself. Dani comes through with amazing drawings, and catalogs full of innovative storage options. Although Tris is still concerned about Tobias spending a lot of money on customizing an art studio for her, she finds herself getting excited about the project.

She also finds a new friend in the designer. Dani takes to hand-delivering things to Tris, either at the penthouse or at the law office. She claims that the break from the pretentious snobs at the design firm help her feel more creative. Whether or not that's true, the two women definitely enjoy spending time together, and often use Dani's deliveries as an excuse to grab lunch together.

The bathroom portion of the studio renovations won't take place until after the new year, but the worktable and its two chairs are delivered as soon as they arrive. Parts arrive for storage, but the decorator needs to wait and install that all at once, so it stays in boxes that clutter up Tris' workroom.

.

Eaton and Associates plans a full table for the Law Advocacy Resources' Hope Gala. Tobias and Tris are attending, of course, along with Zeke and Shauna. Will is also coming, though he declines to bring a date. Uriah gets invited, and he decides to bring his new girlfriend, Marlene. Hana has other plans for that night, so they decide to invite Christina, as she is good friends with Tris, Uri, and Marlene.

Two weeks before the fundraiser, Tobias asks Shauna to recommend the best spa for Tris to get her hair, nails, and makeup done for the formal event. Shauna comes through with a top suggestion, then gets a big surprise when Tobias informs her that he booked - and payed for - a full day of treatments for Tris _and_ for her.

On the day of the event, Shauna arrives at the penthouse bright and early with a garment bag and several other shopping bags. She stashes them in the guest room with Tris' clothes, and the two women leave for the spa.

"How are you and Four getting along?" Shauna asks on the drive.

"Really well," Tris says with a smile. "We see the therapist separately one week, and together the next. She's really helping me process everything I've been through this year."

"It's been a terrible year for you," Shauna sympathizes.

"It has," Tris agrees. "But when I think about where I was two months ago and where I am today, it's hard to believe how much things have changed."

"Have you made a decision about moving in permanently?" Shauna asks.

"You know about that?" Tris asks, surprised.

Shauna laughs. "Four actually called _me_ one day. He was looking for advice. I think you had been living with him for all of a week at that point, but he was ready to have you stay for good. I told him that you needed choices and freedom to make some decisions. He was so cute about it; he even took notes."

Tris isn't sure what to think about that. On one hand, it's sweet that Tobias wants her to be there so badly. On the other hand, she feels uneasy about him discussing their relationship with others, and about being coerced into moving in with him.

"He really loves you," Shauna says when she sees the uneasy look on Tris' face. "Four isn't gossipy, and he never opens up about his feelings to me. He's working so hard because he wants to do this right. You know what I mean?"

Tris' apprehension dissolves with Shauna's sweet words. _Tobias has great friends_, she thinks to herself. _**We**__ have great friends_, she corrects._ It's a gift to be surrounded by people who encourage our relationship._

"Thank you, Shauna," Tris says sincerely.

.

xxxx

.

The spa day is heavenly. Tobias had allowed the spa's owner talk him into making the day really special for the two women, so the experience is even beyond the prep treatments they expected.

They're met with mimosas as they check in, then change into spa robes. They have manicures and pedicures together, chatting and giggling the entire time. After their nails are done, they're surprised to learn that they'll be getting full-body massages.

The spa caters a nice lunch for the girls, and they enjoy chicken salad on croissants and butternut squash soup in a private room. After lunch are facials and hair - an updo for Shauna and a long-overdue trim for Tris that leaves her with soft, blown-out waves.

Makeup application is the last part of their spa experience. The artist does a nice job smoothing out their skin tones and highlighting their features. Shauna's makeup is warm to compliment her warm coloring, and the highlight is a bold red lipstick that will match her red dress. Tris' cool coloring is left fairly neutral, but a touch of grey smokey eye makeup makes her eyes gleam like silver.

The women are as excited as little girls on their way to tea with a princess when they leave the spa. They return to Tobias' penthouse to get dressed for the party. When they arrive, Miss Mattie shoos Tobias into his study so he won't see the girls. She also brings drinks and a platter of crackers, cheese, and fruit into the guest room for the ladies to nibble on while they're getting ready.

"What are you doing for jewelry?" Shauna asks Tris.

"Christina has some sparkly earrings from prom. She's bringing them for me," Tris says.

"I could have brought you something, too," Shauna says. "Do you want me to have Zeke bring you some earrings so you have options?"

"I'm fine with whatever Christina brings me," Tris says. "Besides, I'm wearing my hair down, so earrings won't be missed if I decide I don't like them."

"Tell me about your painting," Shauna prompts as she pulls her red dress out of its garment bag.

Tris bites her lip and wrings her hands nervously. "I hope it's good enough," she says. "I've shown my art in high school shows and given little things as gifts to my friends, but this is different. I've never shown anything at a big event like this. What if no one buys it?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Shauna says. "You know Tobias will bid on it."

"Ugh," Tris interrupts. "That would be worse! How embarrassing would it be if no one liked my painting and my boyfriend bid on it out of pity?"

"If your little canvases from Thanksgiving are any indication, you'll be fine," Shauna insists.

The two women are just finishing their final touches when someone knocks on the door. "Tris? Shauna?" Tobias asks from the other side. "Zeke is here, and the car will be here for us in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

Shauna opens the door suddenly, and Tobias startles at the abrupt noise. "Wow," Shauna teases, "I must look good. I nearly knocked you off your feet."

Behind her, Tris laughs. "Should I be worried?"

Tobias looks over Shauna's shoulder at Tris, and his mouth drops open.

"Nope," says Shauna with a giggle. "Four definitely doesn't look at me like that."

They all laugh, and Tobias sends Shauna to the living room to meet up with Zeke. When she's gone, he opens a small wooden box that Tris hadn't noticed he was carrying.

"I have something for you," Tobias says in a low voice.

"Tobias," Tris groans. "You have to quit spending money on me!"

"I didn't," he says brightly, "not a penny. In fact, this is more of a loan than a gift. At least for now."

He sets the box on the bedside table, and pulls out a pair of earrings. The drop-style earrings are nearly four inches long, and set in a silver-colored metal. They feature a series of brilliant colored round gemstones linked one by one, like a sparkling rainbow chain, ending with a beautiful larger red stone.

"Tobias," Tris breathes, "these are beautiful."

As she slips on the earrings, Tobias fishes a matching bracelet out of the box. The bracelet is dainty, a typical tennis bracelet style in the same silver-colored metal as the earrings. Instead of the traditional diamonds one usually sees in a tennis bracelet, this one has rainbow gems like the earrings.

"They were my mother's," Tobias says as he puts the bracelet around Tris' wrist and closes the clasp. "After she died, I found this wooden jewelry box in the bottom of one of my drawers. It had some of her jewelry in it, along with a few mementos, and a note explaining that these were some of her favorite things, and that I should hide them from Marcus so I could keep them. I put the box in the bottom of an old blanket chest she kept under my bed. When I missed her, I pulled out the box and looked at the things. When the girl at the department store said that some earrings and a bracelet would be the right jewelry for this dress, I knew I wanted you to wear the rainbow set."

"Didn't Marcus notice they were gone?" Tris asks.

"The jewelry in the box wasn't her best," Tobias explains. "This set, for example, is semi-precious stones set in white gold. That's a garnet, citrine, peridot, aquamarine, and amethyst." He points to each stone in the rainbow of colors. "Marcus worried himself with her high-end items - designer handbags and shoes, diamonds, pearls, that kind of thing. As far as I know, he never noticed that the more colorful trinkets Mom favored were even gone."

"You know about jewelry?" Tris teases.

"Not really," Tobias says with a chuckle. "I took it in to a jeweler last week to be cleaned, and to check that all the stones are secure. They've been sitting in a box for twenty years, so I wanted to be sure they were okay. I thought it might have just been glass gems in silver or something, but the jeweler told me they're semi-precious stones in white gold."

"I'm honored to wear your mother's jewelry," Tris says, placing a kiss on Tobias' cheek. "It will be like having a part of her with us tonight as we raise money to help women in the same abusive situation she was in. Every time I look at my wrist I'll remember why we're there."

"I love you," Tobias says, squeezing Tris' hands. "I love taking on the world with you."

Tris grins. "I believe our car is here," she tells Tobias. "Shall we join our sidekicks?"

.

The two couples ride to the fundraiser gala in a black limousine that Tobias had arranged. The short ride ends at one of the city's most opulent hotels, where a red carpet has been rolled out from the curb to the main entrance. A doorman opens the limo, and Zeke climbs out first, offering a hand to Shauna. Tobias follows, then turns with a smile to offer his hand to Tris.

Inside, the hotel's huge ballroom is stunning. One third of the room is set up as a dance floor, with a stage along the short wall. To the left of the stage is a smaller raised platform with a pedestal bearing a Claes Oldenburg sculpture, the featured piece of the year's auction. To the right of the stage and wrapping around most of the room are the other art pieces that will be auctioned. The remaining wall has the two entrances to the ballroom, with a bar between them. The majority of the floor space is taken up by tables decorated in black and gold.

As they enter the room, a maitre d' greets them. "Tobias Eaton, Beatrice Prior, and Ezekiel and Shauna Pedrad with Eaton and Associates," Tobias tells him.

"Of course, Mr. Eaton," the maitre d' gushes annoyingly. "Antoione will show you to your table."

A young man in uniform, presumably the aforementioned Antoine, leads the foursome across the room to a table with a small sign bearing the E&A logo. While Zeke and Shauna head to the bar, Tris and Tobias sit down and take in the full scene. Small groups of well-dressed people sit at the tables or wander around looking at the art. Waiters with trays of hors d'ouvres or champagne circulate around the room, as do the ushers leading people to their assigned tables.

Tris notices that some of the art pieces gather more of a crowd than others, and she fervently hopes that each piece will have at least one buyer fall in love with it. She knows firsthand how much goes into creating a work of art, and how much each artist wants his or her work to be recognized and appreciated.

"Eaton!" says a jovial voice approaching their table.

"Matthew!" Tobias greets enthusiastically, standing as the two men shake hands.

"I saw E&A's painting," Matthew says. Tris feels her hands start to shake as she waits to hear what Tobias' friend thinks about her art. "It's terrific! But an anonymous artist? Are you trying to keep the rest of us from stealing your artist for next year?"

"Anonymity was the artist's idea," Tobias says. "Trust me. I'd shout it from the rooftops if they'd let me. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Tris, this is Matthew Adams, from Jack Kang's firm. Matthew, my girlfriend, Tris Prior."

"Girlfriend?" Matthew asks, grinning. "How have I not heard about this? And where did you find such a beautiful young lady?"

"We've been together for little over a month," Tobias explains. "I haven't seen you lately."

"Too busy with your girlfriend," Matthew teases, making Tris blush as he shakes her hand. "I get it. She's cuter than I am, for sure."

"She looks better in a dress, too," Zeke says as he and Shauna return from the bar. By the boisterous greetings, Tris can tell that Zeke and Matthew are well-acquainted also.

"Shauna," Matthew greets, eyeing Zeke's wife appreciatively. "You look as good as you did on your wedding day. Zeke is a lucky man."

"Thank you, Matthew," Shauna says as they greet each other with a little peck on each cheek.

A minute later, a middle-aged Asian man joins their group, prompting another round of introductions for Tris. He is Jack Kang, Matthew's boss.

"Tobias," Kang says warmly, "that painting you sponsored is something else. It's the talk of the auction!"

"I'm not surprised," Tobias says, giving Tris a look that is equal parts loving and 'I told you so.' "Our artist is truly spectacular, though I haven't seen the piece myself."

"You sponsored a piece without seeing it?" Kang asks. "Well, get over there, young man! It's down that way, where the large crowd is gathered."

Tris glances in the indicated direction and gasps as she sees quite a few people mingling, pointing and staring at a painting. _They can't be looking at my piece_, Tris thinks. _He must be saying that my painting is __**near**__ that one._

"Tris, would you care to join me?" Tobias asks, offering his arm.

She nods, unable to speak, and puts a shaking hand on his offered arm. As they walk toward the crowd gathered around the paintings, several people stop Tobias to compliment him on his firm's contribution to the auction. Some he thanks in passing, and others he stops to talk to and introduce to Tris. By the time they get across the room, Tris' head is spinning with all the new names and faces.

The first painting they come to is a triptych on unframed canvases. The style is very modern, with bold colors splashed on the canvas in an hombre color scheme that begins with dark blood red at the bottom and brightens through reds and oranges to pale sunny yellow splatters near the top. It's fun and bright, befitting the evening's theme. The artist has titled the piece "Hope Rising."

The couple admires it as they move into the crowd. Even in her heels, Tris cannot see much beyond the backs and heads around her. At a few inches over six feet tall, Tobias has a better vantage point, so when he stops suddenly and gasps, Tris has no idea what has gotten his attention.

He tugs Tris' arm as he wiggles through the crowd.

"The style reminds me of the Dutch masters," Tris hears someone say.

"Look at the light and shadows," says another spectator. "How did they get the black to look that deep and rich?"

Suddenly, Tobias stops, and Tris bumps into his back. She peeks around his shoulder and sees that they are directly in front of her painting. "Hope in the Darkness," the placard reads. "Artist Anonymous. Sponsored by Eaton and Associates."

Tobias' strong arms guide Tris' petite figure into the shelter and comfort of his embrace. For several long moments he stares at the painting as she anxiously watches his face.

When he finally tears his gaze away from the artwork, Tobias looks down at Tris. His eyes are full of tears, and he whispers quietly, so only she can hear him, "That's me, isn't it?"

Tris' painting depicts a young man, a boy really. He is seen from the back, with only part of his profile visible. His hair is dark and short. He wears jeans and a maroon t-shirt, and his feet are bare. Around the figure is nothing but inky black darkness, but in front of him there is intense light. This light illuminates the visible parts of his figure, concentrating on the hand that reaches toward it.

The figure is hidden and abstract enough that it's not immediately obvious, but Tobias recognizes his younger self. The coloring, hooked nose, spare top lip, full bottom lip, and long fingers are the same features he has seen in the mirror all his life.

"Are… Are you upset?" Tris asks quietly.


	26. Chapter 26

"_Are… Are you upset?"_

.

"What?" Tobias asks. "Why? Tris! It's amazing! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, when you, um, recognized him, I thought maybe I crossed a line," she says. "I tried to make him, you know, vague, and abstract, so he could be anybody. But you knew right away."

Tobias pulls back so he can look Tris in the eyes. "I know this artist," he says, cognizant of the crowd that can now hear their conversation. "That's why I knew. It's an amazing piece, and I'm proud to have my firm's name as the sponsor. Perhaps you can talk the artist into doing something for the Evelyn Foundation's gala in February."

"I don't know," Tris replies, her voice lighter now that she's heard Tobias' approval. "This artist's studio is undergoing some renovations. But I'll see what I can do."

Unable to hold back any longer, Tobias pulls Tris to himself for another long hug. A waiter passes them, and Tobias releases her to grab two glasses of champagne. Handing one to Tris, he gently clinks their glasses together. "To hope," he says.

"Hope," Tris echoes before tasting her first champagne.

The couple strolls arm-in-arm around the ballroom, sipping champagne and admiring the art. Most of the pieces follow the hope theme, but not all. Tris' favorite is a small statue of a bronze flower growing through concrete.

When they return to their table, Will has arrived. Tris is relieved to have another familiar face in the sea of strangers. Will compliments Tris and Shauna on their lovely dresses, then asks about E&A's contribution to the auction.

"Tris arranged it," Shauna explains. She and Zeke are the only others who know the truth about Tris' painting. "The artist has asked to remain anonymous. Very mysterious."

"Interesting," Will says thoughtfully. "Which one is it?"

"See the crowd over there?" Zeke points. "They're all looking at it."

As Will is about to leave to get a look at the painting, a waiter leads Uriah to their table, a girl on each arm. "What's up, guys?" Uri asks excitedly.

Zeke laughs at his little brother. "You look like the cat that got the canary."

"Don't be jealous," Uriah says smugly. "I've got a beautiful girl on each arm, and I look damn good in this tux."

On Uriah's left, Christina wrenches her arm free. "Keep dreaming," she says playfully. "You're Marlene's problem, not mine."

Everyone laughs, and Uriah does a round of introductions so Christina and Will can get acquainted, and everyone can meet Marlene.

"Tris and Shauna were just telling me about E&A's contribution to the art auction," Will says to Christina. "I guess it's getting lots of attention. Would you like to come with me to see it?"

"Um, Chris, wait a minute," Tris says, realizing that her best friend will probably recognize her work, or at least suspect it. "The E&A artist has asked to remain anonymous, okay?"

"O-kay?" Christina says, dragging out the word to express her confusion. Suddenly Christina's eyes light up in recognition. "Really?" she squeals.

"Chris," Tris pleads. "They _really_ want to remain anonymous, so no speculating. Got it?"

Christina pretends to zip her lips, then grins at Will. "I'll bet it's the best piece here," she says confidently. "Let's go check it out!"

"Wow," says Tobias. "Those two seemed to hit it off quickly."

"Remember when we saw those pictures and I told you that Will's ex looks like a discount Christina?" Tris asks. "Why do you think I suggested inviting her?"

"You are wonderfully evil, young lady," Tobias says close to Tris' ear. "I should spank you later for meddling in the love lives of my staff."

"Promise?" she asks, giving her man a faux-innocent look that makes him groan.

.

xxxx

.

A man steps up to the microphone on stage and asks everyone to please return to their seats. It takes a few minutes, but soon the room is quiet. After the head of Law Advocacy Resources greets the attendees and thanks them for their support, waiters serve salads to each person, and baskets of bread to each table.

The E&A table is entertained throughout dinner by Zeke and Uriah. True to form, the Pedrad brothers tell story after story, and quickly have the entire table laughing. The waiters clear the salad plates and bring out the main course of roast chicken, baby red potatoes, and green beans. The food isn't too special, but it's good. Attendees circulate among the tables to greet their friends and colleagues as they make their way to and from the restrooms or bar.

Suddenly Tris feels Tobias, seated on the left between her and Shauna, startle and tense. Her eyes pop up from her dinner plate, and the first thing she sees is Zeke, on Shauna's other side, with a stricken look of his own. Her eyes dart to Shauna's matching expression, and then Tobias' equally panicked look. "What's…" Tris starts to ask, but Tobias cuts her off.

"Marcus," he breathes. Tris takes his hand under the table, and Tobias squeezes it almost painfully.

"Eaton!" calls a man approaching their table, a glass of hard liquor in each hand. He appears to be in his fifties, and looks nothing like Tris expected. His protruding stomach is barely contained in an ill-fitting black tuxedo, and his thinning hair is a dirty blonde color.

"Mr. Daniels," Tobias says in a polite but cool tone, standing to shake hands with the man. _Daniels?_ Tris thinks, confused.

Tobias introduces the table to the older man. "I believe you know my associate, Ezekiel Pedrad. This is his wife, Shauna, and my girlfriend, Tris Prior. The others are friends of ours. That's Marlene, Uriah, Christina, and Will."

"I thought you'd bring more of your staff to an event like this," Daniels says disapprovingly. "This kind of thing is good for keeping up morale. Let them think this is the kind of nonsense we fight for!" The man laughs, and Tris is instantly repulsed by his callus manor.

"Actually," Tobias says defensively, "Will and Tris both work for the firm. Will is our paralegal, and Tris is our receptionist and secretary."

"Sleeping with the help, boy?" says a snide voice from behind Mr. Daniels. "What kind of firm are you running? I don't think I want _my_ name on that kind of operation."

The man behind Daniels shares Tobias' ocean blue eyes. _Marcus_, Tris thinks. Before she can stop herself, she instinctively stands to her feet, placing her slight frame between Tobias and the older men. Tobias puts his hands on Tris' shoulders and subtly tries to move her behind him, but she refuses to budge.

"The name on my law firm is my own," Tobias says in a firm voice, though Tris can feel his hands tremble slightly on her arms.

Marcus chuckles darkly. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asks. "Or are you not ready to mix your fling and your family?"

Tobias' fingers tighten, and Tris reaches a hand to cover his, hoping he won't leave marks in his anxiety. "Tris has met my _family,_" Tobias spits. "They love her, just as I do. If you would like, I can announce to her and those around us who you are to me. Is that what you want?"

"Disrespectful bastard," Marcus growls. "You would be _nothing_ without me. I made you the man you are. I paid for your fancy law education. Without me you wouldn't have anything. You'd still be some sniveling mama's boy."

"That's enough," Tris snaps, her voice quiet, but deadly. So far they have managed to keep their voices low enough that only the people at the E&A table know what's going on, and that's only because most of them know who Marcus is. "This is not the time or place to air your disagreements. Please just return to your seats. I think they're starting to serve dessert."

"Still hiding behind a bitch, I see," Marcus growls.

Tobias tenses again and for a minute Tris thinks he's going to throw a punch at his father. Instead, he just gives her arms another squeeze and addresses Marcus. "How much did you spend on my education? After high school, of course. Any half-assed parent cares for their minor child, but college? Law school? How much did you spend that makes you think you have a claim on my life and my law practice?"

Marcus and Daniels laugh. It's a hollow sound intended to mock the very question. "Boy," Marcus says condescendingly, "I probably have two hundred thousand dollars invested in your education. You didn't go to cheap schools, you know. Three years of undergrad and three years of law school add up with books, housing, and everything."

"I'll have my accountant send you a check," Tobias says calmly. "Have a good evening."

He turns dismissively, holding out his chair next to Shauna for Tris to sit in. She obeys his prompt, and Tobias turns back to the older men. For a few tense minutes the three just stare at one another, and every eye at the E&A table is trained on the standoff, except for Shauna's. Her eyes are on Tris.

"You look cold," Shauna says, removing her black wrap from the back of her chair and draping it over Tris' shoulders. As she does, she gently touches the finger-shaped spots on Tris' arms. She leans in closer and whispers. "I don't think they'll bruise, but you better keep them covered until they fade. We don't want Four freaking out again." Tris nods absently and draws the wrap closer around her body.

When the two men walk away, Tobias sits down next to Tris, and puts an arm around her, drawing their chairs closer together. "I hoped you would never meet him," Tobias says apologetically.

"Um, who was that?" Christina asks.

"My father and his lawyer," Tobias snarls.

Sensing that Christina is about to start her usual inquisition, Tris interrupts to change the subject. "What are they serving for dessert?" she asks.

Shauna jumps in to help divert the conversation. "It looks like cheesecake," she says, pointing to a table not far from them that has been served. "I hope they have coffee, too."

"Coffee sounds good," Tris says.

The table lapses into silence as the waitstaff brings the cheesecake and coffee. They take their first bites, and Tris tries again to revive conversation. "Are any of you planning to bid on art?" she asks.

"I might," Zeke says. "Shauna had her eye on one of the smaller paintings. I have a little money set aside for this event. I try to use Four's method for fundraisers. I come in with a set amount of money, and if I don't find something to bid on, or if I bid but don't win, I just give it as a donation. Of course, my pockets aren't as deep as his, but I really like this organization, so I'll do what I can."

"Don't let him downplay his contribution," Tobias interjects. "Zeke also gives many hours each year in free legal work to LAR. So does Will."

"And so do you," Will says.

"How are plans going for the Evelyn Foundation event?" Shauna asks.

"Good, I think," Tobias says, finally relaxing. "The planning committee is always on me to get more involved, but they seem to have it under control. I don't mind speaking at the event, but I'm not really into party planning. I'd rather just manage the foundation's assets, and rally the donors. Someone else can handle the fundraisers."

"I'd love the party planning," Christina says. "That's the fun part! Picking themes and colors, planning games and stuff? They never tell you 'no' like donors do, and I would absolutely _hate_ having to say no to organizations that want grants!"

"That part actually isn't too hard," Tobias says. "We have really specific rules. If an organization doesn't fit the criteria, we just tell them that. For example, the Evelyn Foundation grants are only for registered non-profit organizations directly involved in meeting the needs of victims of abuse and neglect. So if someone at random, or an organization that deals with a different cause applies, we can easily say, 'Sorry, you don't fit our guidelines.' It helps."

"What about the scholarships?" Tris asks. "I'll bet it's hard to say no to the applicants."

"That _is _hard," Tobias agrees. "There are guidelines, but most applicants meet those. We can only give out two scholarships, so a few years ago we started sending gift cards to other top applicants to soften the rejection letters and do _something_ for them."

For a few minutes they discuss the foundation's scholarship rules. Two winners are selected by a committee each year - one traditional college freshman, and one non-traditional. Applicants have to have gone through either social services, law enforcement, or a reputable shelter in their escape from an abusive parent, guardian, or spouse. This ensures that their story is legitimate, not just something they made up to try and get free scholarship money. Applicants don't have to share proof unless they are chosen as a scholarship winner, but they are given fair warning that it will be required if they do. They also have to be accepted into a legitimate public or private college, university, or trade school - for-profit and internet schools don't count.

"Leave it to a lawyer to work out all the loopholes," Uriah says.

"It's what we do," Tobias says in reply. "How are your classes going, Uriah?"

Just then the emcee steps up to the microphone and informs everyone that the art auction will begin in just a few minutes.

"Saved by the bell," Uri says, laughing. Tobias gives him a dirty look in response.

"Relax, _dad,_ school is going well. Recess and lunch are still my favorite, but accounting and marketing are good, too."

The emcee takes the stage again and thanks everyone for being there. Waiters circulate with another round of champagne to loosen up the patrons' pocketbooks. Tris sips timidly at the bubbly drink, trying to quell her anxiety as she waits for her painting to come up for bidding.

"Who here has a bidding paddle?" the auctioneer asks the crowd. "Hold them up high and wave!"

The patrons comply. At the E&A table, only Zeke, Tobias, and Will have registered to bid, and the others sip their drinks and enjoy the show.

The first item up for auction is a large grouping of small canvases with inspirational sayings on them. Bidding starts at one hundred dollars, and they end up selling for two hundred. The next painting is larger, so its starting bid is three hundred, and it sells for five.

Piece after piece, the art objects are auctioned. Every item is introduced by its title, the name of the artist, and the sponsoring company. Small items start at one hundred, and larger or more complex pieces start at two or three. Tris notices that the opening bid is always made by the sponsoring company, so she expects that Tobias will make the first bid on her piece. This also ensures that each piece will sell, which is a comfort to her.

Only two items sell for their opening price; everything else has multiple bidders. A beautiful three-dimensional hanging sculpture of butterflies in flight sells for over a thousand dollars, and everyone claps enthusiastically. Zeke wins the small abstract painting Shauna liked, and she beams at him like he just bought her the moon itself.

When Tris' piece is brought to the stage, the emcee makes the introduction. "This piece is called 'Hope in the Darkness,'" he reads. "The artist is anonymous, though I'm given to understand that he or she will be introduced to the buyer and will sign the piece after it is auctioned off. It is sponsored by Eaton and Associates, and the opening bid will be three hundred dollars. Do I have three hundred?"

Tobias raises his paddle. "Three hundred," he calls.

"Do I have four hundred?" the emcee asks. Paddles raise across the room.

"Well, looks like quite a few bidders for this beauty. Who will give me five hundred?" There are still multiple bidders raising their paddles, including Tobias.

"Let's jump to seven, then!" The auctioneer says. "Who will give me seven hundred?" A few paddles drop, but there are still multiple bidders.

"One thousand!" yells a bidder to Tris' right.

Tobias stiffens and raises his paddle. "Two thousand!" he yells.

"I have two thousand," says the auctioneer with glee. "Do I hear twenty-five hundred?"

"Twenty-five!" the other bidder calls.

Beside Tris, Shauna gives a little gasp. "It's Marcus!" she whispers to Tris, who grips her friend's hand.

"Three thousand!" Tobias shouts. Voices around the room murmur with excitement as the two men glare at each other from across the room.

_"__Three thousand!__"_ says the emcee, bursting with excitement. "Will you go thirty-five hundred?" he asks, pointing at Marcus.

"Five thousand!" says a new voice across the room to Tris' left. All eyes turn in that direction, and Tris sees Johanna grinning broadly and holding her paddle in the air.

"Five thousand dollars to the new bidder in the back!" the man on stage nearly explodes. "Do I have fifty-five hundred?" He looks to Marcus, who puts his paddle down. Tobias does the same.

"Five thousand going once," the auctioneer says. Tris can feel her pulse pounding in her ears as the room gets quiet. "Five thousand going twice," he calls. _Five thousand dollars, _Tris thinks. _Johanna is going to be disappointed when she finds out it's just me who painted that. _"Sold!" yells the man on stage. "Five thousand dollars to bidder sixty-four!"

The room erupts in wild cheering and applause. Tobias throws his arms around Tris. "You just made five thousand dollars for LAR," he says loudly in her ear. "Abuse victims will be freed because of you!"

Tears spring to Tris' eyes and stream down her cheeks. Seconds later, Johanna is there, and she pulls Tris to her feet and envelopes her in a fierce hug. "Will you sign it now?" she asks.

"You know?" Tris says, stunned. She hadn't mentioned to the therapist that she would be painting for the event. _Had Tobias told her?_

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Johanna laughs. "E&A found a secret new artist, and you paint. Tobias showed me the eagle's wing you made him. It's not hard to tell that the artist that made those feathers look soft is the same one who made the black on that canvas look like velvet. Now, did you bring a marker? Come sign it right now!"

Tris fumbles in her small handbag for the gold paint marker she brought. She allows Johanna to lead her toward the stage, but drags Tobias with them, clutching desperately to his hand. The crowd, which had quieted to witness the exchange between buyer and artist, erupts in applause again.

The emcee ushers the trio up onto the stage, and Tris goes right for the painting, marking her usual 'B. Prior' signature in one corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tris hears as she stands up to face the crowd. "I would like to introduce to you the artist who painted 'Hope in the Darkness,' Tris Prior!" She clings to Tobias' hand as the crowd bursts into applause at Johanna's words.

The emcee motions for them to stay. "Can I ask you a few questions?" he says.

_No!_ Tris wants to yell, but she nods instead.

"How long have you been painting, Miss Prior?"

"Um, I'd say about four years," Tris replies. "Probably longer, but about four years with oil paints."

"And have you ever sold or exhibited your work before?"

"Only in high school shows," she explains. "This is the first piece I've sold."

"Why the anonymity?"

"I didn't know how my work would stack up against the other pieces in the auction. I was afraid, I guess, that no one would want it and I'd be embarrassed," she confesses.

"It seems that fear was quite unfounded," the emcee says as he and the audience laugh. "My last question is for Mr. Eaton. How did you find this extraordinary unknown talent?"

Tobias chuckles. "I advertised for a new secretary, and got more than I bargained for. Tris has been amazing with her work ethic and many talents. Having her around gets better every day, and I'm better every day she's with me."

The crowd applauds again, and Tris feels her cheeks flush at the attention. Loud cheering comes from the direction of the E&A table, undoubtedly Zeke and Uri.

As Tobias helps Tris and Johanna off the stage, the emcee announces an intermission.


	27. Chapter 27

**This one's short and sad, but it's all part of the process.**

**XOXO,  
Libby**

.

xxxx

.

December eighteenth dawns clear and cold. Tris wakes up next to Tobias in his big, soft bed. She should be happy. She has a beautiful, comfortable place to call home. She is dearly loved by Tobias, and in love with him as well. She's surrounded by friends who care. Her art made a big splash at the fundraiser, and she has been turning down commissions left and right as she waits for her studio renovations and the busyness of the holidays to pass.

But today, Tris can't feel any of the comfort or joy her life usually brings. Today she feels the same frozen weariness that dogged her when she was malnourished and sleeping on the old loveseat in her barely-heated slum apartment. Today is the first anniversary of her parents' death.

Beside Tris, Tobias lies awake, watching her. She's facing away from him, but he can tell that she's awake and aware of the day. He has seen this coming all week. Tris has gotten quieter and quieter. She gets her work done, but her sparkle has been missing. In the evenings she doesn't paint, bake with Miss Mattie, or jabber on the phone with Christina. She just sits and stares at the television, completely oblivious to the images on the screen.

It's a Saturday, so they don't have to worry about work. Tobias let everyone know that they would be unreachable for the day, and only to contact him if there was an absolute emergency. He instructed Mattie to keep their food simple and comforting, and not to give Tris a hard time if she doesn't feel like eating.

Beside him, Tris makes a small sniffling sound. Tobias puts his arms around her. He doesn't say anything for a while, just holds her as she cries. When the tears pass, he offers her a water bottle. "I love you," he says simply.

Her red-rimmed eyes are bluer with the lingering tears. "I love you too," she whispers.

"Are you hungry?" he asks as he smooths her morning-wild hair away from her face.

Tris shakes her head with a grimace, as if the thought of food is repellent. "Coffee," she says, her voice still weak.

Tobias gives her a gentle smile and helps her out of bed and into her fluffy bathrobe.

Mattie is in the kitchen when the couple emerges from the bedroom. When she sees them, she drops the dish towel in her hands and bustles toward them, pulling Tris into a hug. "My Beatrice," Mattie croons, patting Tris' back. Pulling back from the hug, she plants a kiss on the younger woman's forehead.

"I made the caramel rolls," she says. "No nuts, just how you like them. Do you want one?"

"Okay," Tris concedes, not hungry, but appreciating the gesture.

Tobias pulls out her stool at the bar, while Mattie serves up a warm, gooey caramel roll and a cup of coffee for each of them.

"This year has been terrible, but I'm thankful it brought you into my life," Tris says to Mattie, practicing an 'acknowledge and redirect' tactic she's been working on with Johanna.

"Were you talking to Miss Mattie, or the caramel roll?" Tobias teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ach!" Mattie exclaims, swinging her dish towel at Tobias. "You leave my Beatrice alone!"

Tris can't suppress the small smile that breaks through her gloom. She takes a bite of the sweet roll, the rich caramel dissolving on her tongue. She sips her coffee and takes another bite. Mattie and Tobias share a grin, pleased to see Tris eating.

.

xxxx

.

After breakfast, Tobias and Tris get ready for their day. He never leaves her side, and doesn't plan to for the rest of the day. They dress warmly, and take the elevator to the garage without incident. Tris has relaxed about the elevator, but Tobias still struggles. Knowing there's an emergency anti-anxiety pill tucked in his wallet helps, but he's still uncomfortable and weighed down by guilt each time the doors close.

In the SUV, Tris hands her cellphone to Tobias. "Can you hold on to this?" she asks. "I don't want to talk to anyone but you and Caleb today."

"Of course," Tobias agrees, tucking the phone in his inside jacket pocket.

They sit in comfortable silence on the drive out to the suburb where they both grew up. Tobias holds Tris' hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb in a show of affection and support.

When they're back in their familiar hometown, they drive around a bit. They pass the high school they both attended, and Tobias points out Marcus' house as they drive by. Tris directs him to her childhood home, then bursts into tears when she sees that the new owners have painted it a different color. Tobias pulls over and parks so he can wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

"We… We were so… happy here," Tris sobs. "Just... normal, you know? Two loving parents with a son and a daughter. Dinner around the kitchen table. Christmas tree in that front window..." she trails off, further words choked by tears.

Tobias says nothing, just holds her close and rubs her back as Tris sobs into his chest.

"It still takes my breath away that one minute everything is fine, and the next minute everything is gone," she says.

"I know," Tobias says gently. "Evelyn's death was very different since it was suicide and all, but as the child left behind, I had those same feelings. Your whole life undergoes a seismic shift in one horrible moment. Everything in your life is divided into 'before' and 'after' for years."

"I'm glad you understand," Tris says quietly. They sit together for a few more minutes as Tris drinks in the sight of the home she lost. "Can we go to the cemetery now?" she asks.

"Of course," Tobias says, putting the SUV in gear for the drive across town. "Do you want to pick up flowers?"

"No thanks," Tris says. "It's too cold. They'd just die - probably in less than an hour. Maybe in the spring we could come back?"

"Evelyn died in March," Tobias says as he maneuvers out of the residential neighborhood. "I don't usually come visit, but maybe this year I will. We can bring them all flowers then."

"Why don't you visit?" Tris asks.

"Marcus, for one thing," Tobias says. "I'm afraid if I come on her birthday or death date I'll run into him here. I doubt he even visits, but I can't get past that fear. Also, it's been a long time since she died. There are things that remind me of her, and times I think of her, but the day she died makes me angry with her more than anything. I know I shouldn't say that…" he trails off as he pulls into the cemetery grounds.

"You can say anything you want to me," Tris says, pointing Tobias in the direction of her parents' grave site. "You feel how you feel, and you don't need to apologize for it. I have my moments when I'm angry with my parents, too. I suffered a lot this year because of their deaths. You suffered because of Evelyn's death, too. Far more than I did."

Tobias parks the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Come here," he says in a husky voice, patting his lap. Tris climbs across the console to sit on his lap, and he wraps her tightly in his embrace. "She _chose_ to leave me. That's what still hurts after all these years. She knew she was leaving me with that monster, and she just… left. She was selfish, Tris. She took away my protector and the only parent who loved me. She took away my unborn brother or sister. She saved the baby and herself from Marcus, but she handed me over to do it."

Their tears mingle as they press their faces close. "Yes, she did," Tris says. "She left you at Marcus' mercy. But she also spared your sibling while she could. She hired Miss Mattie to watch you. She told her parents about you so you could have the inheritance she forfeited when she married Marcus against their wishes. She hid her favorite jewelry in your room so you would have something to remember her by. She was a broken and desperate person, but she loved you. You told me once that Marcus didn't start physically abusing you until after Evelyn's death. Maybe she thought she was sparing you - that he wouldn't hit you, and that you wouldn't have to witness her abuse anymore. Desperate people do desperate things that don't always make sense, Tobias. I have no idea what she was thinking or why she thought it was a good idea, but what I do know is that Evelyn loved you."

"I'm sorry," Tobias says, wiping his cheeks and pulling himself together. "Today is about your loss, not mine."

"Tobias," Tris scolds. "What does Johana always say? Grief…"

"...doesn't follow a timeline," he finishes. "I know. But I really wanted to be here for you today."

"And you are," she says. "Knowing you understand, and knowing that you'll understand a decade from now when I'm still having moments that throw me? That means everything. I don't want you to be sad, but I appreciate that you get it."

Tobias gives her a loving kiss, then opens his door and helps her to the ground. They spend a few quiet minutes at the Priors' grave site, arms wrapped around one another. Their quiet is interrupted by Tris' phone ringing. Tobias pulls it out and sees Caleb on the screen, so he passes the phone to Tris. He retreats to stand beside the car while she stays by the grave to talk to her brother. He can't hear their conversation, but he's sure it involves more tears, grief, and hopefully some good memories as well. When she tucks the phone back in her pocket, Tobias approaches again.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asks. "You must be freezing."

Tris nods, and Tobias walks her back to the car and helps her inside. He asks if there is anything or anyone else she would like to visit while they're in their hometown, but Tris declines. Tobias takes them through a coffee shop drive-thru. When Tris says she doesn't want anything, he orders her some hot tea and a bento box with fruit, cheese, and nuts. She nibbles on a few bites, but seems mostly oblivious to the food. He gets himself a hot coffee, a turkey sandwich, and an apple.

Back at the penthouse, Mattie has made herself scarce. Tobias leads Tris back to the master bedroom, where she puts her pajamas on again, and he changes into some comfy sweats. They spend the afternoon rolled up in the covers of their big, cozy bed, watching movies and dozing. Mattie makes homemade macaroni and cheese for dinner, and Tris eats little, but they don't push her. Tomorrow will be better. She can have today to grieve however she needs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Christmas is here! The last chapter was short, but this one is long. There are a lot of new pins on the Eaton and Associates Pinterest board, too (Find it by searching for AnnLiberty). Enjoy!**

**XOXO,  
Libby**

.

On Christmas Eve, Tris and Tobias meet Mattie in the kitchen for a special breakfast. Tobias had explained to Tris that Mattie always spends a few days with her son and his family over the holidays, so breakfast on Christmas Eve has become their tradition. As the woman's employer, Tobias always provides Mattie with a nice holiday bonus in her pay. But as her friend/surrogate son and member of the household, they exchange small gifts over the celebratory meal.

Mattie goes all out for that breakfast. She makes Tobias' favorite french toast with fruit topping, whipped cream, and several kinds of syrup. She also makes bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. The three sit together around the table, serving one another and eating until they're stuffed and unable to hold so much as another drop of orange juice.

As her gift for Mattie, Tris painted a portrait depicting a younger Mattie with her son Alex, daughter Suzanne, and little Tobias. No such picture was ever taken, but Tris worked with Alex and Hana to find pictures of all of them from the same time period. She painted them on a park bench together, as they would have been back when Miss Mattie was Tobias' nanny and they met up with her children for outings and playdates.

"My babies!" Mattie exclaims as she opens the wrapping and sees the picture for the first time. "My Alex, my Suzanne, and my Tobias - all in one picture! How I remember these babies playing together at the park! But there were no pictures! Mr. Marcus didn't like his boy to play with my children. How did you make this?"

Tris laughs. "I grew up near there, too, so I know the park. Alex and Hana helped me find pictures of all of you, then I just painted you all in the same place together. Do you like it?"

"My Beatrice," the older woman says, standing to pull the younger woman into a motherly hug. "You are such a talented painter. And you have given me a picture that only existed in my memory. Now I can show everyone my three babies together. I'm taking it with me to Alex's house so they can all see it, and they can meet you, too."

Tris returns the housekeeper's hug. "Thank you, Miss Mattie. I'm excited to meet your family."

Tobias hands Mattie a wrapped box. "I should have gone first," he says. "My gift isn't nearly as exciting."

Mattie shushes his self-deprecation, then unwraps the gift. It's a hand-painted Polish pottery serving bowl. The colorful design has red poppies on it and cobalt blue around the rim. There are built-in handles, too.

"This is beautiful!" Mattie says. "A proud addition to my collection!"

"You collect these?" Tris asks.

"You have not been to my apartment, have you?" Mattie says. "Yes, I have a collection of Polish pottery. I just love all the colors, and how no two pieces are the same. Come, I will show you!"

Without further preamble, Mattie stands up from the table and opens the door to the back hall. Past the laundry room and pantry, she opens another door. Inside is a cute little apartment, with an open concept living room and kitchen, doors that Tris assumes lead to the bedroom and bath, and a dark hallway. Mattie's living space has a beige sofa with colorful afghan, a matching recliner with its own colorful throw blanket, and a small coffee table with a decorative pottery bowl as its centerpiece.

The wall to the left of the door is made entirely of white built-in shelves and cabinets. A flat-screen television is mounted in the center, and all the other shelves are covered in photos and colorful pottery pieces. The overall feel of the room is warm, colorful, and homey.

"This is so cute!" Tris declares. "I love all the color, and everything is so comfortable and relaxed."

Mattie beams at the younger woman's praise. She walks through to the bedroom and flips on a light. The room is decent sized, with a queen-sized bed, dresser, and two nightstands. Mattie's bed is neatly made, with a colorful quilt and several crocheted lace throw pillows.

"That door is the closet," she explains to Tris, pointing at one of the two doors inside the bedroom. "And that door goes into the bathroom. It has two doors so I can be lazy and not walk out to the living room to get to the bathroom."

The two women laugh. "Where does the hallway go?" Tris asks.

"To the elevator," Mattie says. "I can come and go to my apartment without walking through the main house. It is nice if I have things to carry or if my Tobias has guests."

"That's very well thought out," Tris compliments. Mattie nods in agreement as the two women move back into the big kitchen where Tobias is still sipping his coffee.

It's Mattie's turn to give her gifts to Tobias and Tris. She got each of them a cashmere winter scarf - Tris' in purple, and Tobias' in dark grey, as well as cashmere-lined black leather gloves.

"Wow!" Tris says, her eyes going wide as she slips her hands into the gloves. "This is so luxurious!"

They thank Mattie for the gifts and help with breakfast cleanup so they can all get on with the holiday.

.

xxxx

.

As Tobias expected, Mattie's family loves Tris. Normally on holidays Tobias just drops Mattie off at Alex's house, staying only long enough to help her carry in her things and greet the family. But this year, Mattie insists on making introductions and showing off her new painting before she lets the couple leave.

Alex and Suzanne exclaim over how well Tris captured the four of them at just the right ages. They start talking about the park, and the other outings they went on with Tobias when they were kids. Mattie came to work for the Eatons when Tobias was four years old, but Suzanne was eight, and Alex was eleven, so they remember those days better than Tobias does.

Every year Tobias sends the family a large gift basket of fruits and treats for their holiday gathering. He sends it ahead of time, but this year Tris convinced him to also put together a special basket for the kids, which they deliver themselves. She filled it with movies, candy, craft kits, and books. The girls love it, and soon Alex's kids are climbing on Tris, begging her to read stories and making her promise to paint pictures for them, too. Tris suggests that the four girls, who range in age from six to twelve, come visit her studio when the renovations are done so they can paint together.

Tobias watches the interaction with a smile on his face. "I hope you're serious about this young lady," Alex's wife, Anna, says as she watches her girls with Tris. "Mama is quite attached, always talking about 'my Beatrice this,' and 'my Beatrice that.'"

Tobias chuckles. "I'm _very_ serious," he assures Anna. "I have known that woman for less than two months, and I'm ready to give her everything. If she said she wanted to be married, we'd be at the courthouse Monday morning. Sooner if I could bribe a judge without losing my law license. I don't trust people easily, and I've definitely never felt like this before. She's just… it. You know?"

"I do," says Anna with a smile. "I felt that way about Alex. Love at first sight."

"Yeah," Tobias says, a grin splitting his face as the little girls gang up on Tris and start tickling her. "She doesn't make it easy, though. Too stubborn. I have to be sneaky or she doesn't let me spoil her. She's always worried about me doing too much for her or spending too much money on her. I wanted to buy her a car for Christmas, but I know that would mean the end of my love life while she pouted about it. Instead, when I replaced my SUV after the explosion, I had her name put on the title, too, and added her to my insurance."

Anna laughs. "How did that go over?" she asks.

"She went along with the insurance part because I told her I added her so I didn't have to do all the driving," he explains. "By making it seem like a benefit to me instead of a benefit to her, I avoided the argument. But she, uh, doesn't know that her name is on the car title. I'm hoping she won't find out about that one until we're married. Maybe with a few kids together. Or after we get old and retire…"

Anna laughs again. "Good luck with that," she says. "We women hate finding out that our man is hiding something."

.

xxxx

.

When he finally prys his girlfriend away from Mattie's granddaughters, Tobias drives to Hana Pedrad's home. Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah have already arrived, and the family is waiting for them. As soon as they open their car doors, Uriah and Zeke come barreling out of the house, nearly tackling Tobias.

"Where have you been!?" the brothers exclaim. "Mom made us wait for you! We want to open presents!"

"You two are like excited puppies," Tris laughs. "Here, make yourself useful and take these packages."

They unload the car in one trip. The boys put the gifts under the Christmas tree, and Shauna takes Tris and Tobias' coats. Tris carries the dessert she made into the kitchen and greets Hana. Once everything is settled, Uriah gathers everyone in the living room.

The Pedrads do two gift exchanges as a family. The first is the traditional exchange, where each person or couple buys thoughtful gifts for each member of the family. The second exchange is a huge free-for-all white elephant game, which they do after dinner and the candlelight Christmas Eve service at church. Tobias knows that the tradition was thoughtfully planned by Hana when the boys were teenagers who resisted attending the service as a family. By saving the crazy game for last, she insures that Zeke and Uri stick around for church.

While Tris and Tobias were celebrating over brunch with Mattie, and visiting with the housekeeper's family at Alex's home, the Pedrads were together eating their own brunch and watching Christmas movies. By the time Tris and Tobias join them at Hana's, it's time to open gifts.

Since Tobias is the oldest of "Hana's boys," he and Tris give their gifts first. They shopped together for Christmas, and Tobias convinced her to let him pay for the gifts for his family. Tris insisted on buying her own gifts for Caleb and Christina, and on making her own gift for Miss Mattie.

For Hana, the couple bought a new tablet device, complete with a designer case and all the accessories. For Zeke and Shauna, they printed a copy of the couple's wedding registry, and decided on the high-powered blender and fancy Belgian waffle maker that hadn't been bought off the registry, along with an assortment of gourmet waffle mixes, syrups, and a cookbook of smoothie recipes. For Uriah they purchased a Bluetooth speaker, and a Chicago Bears sweatshirt.

Zeke and Shauna give their gifts next. They give Hana a fluffy new bathrobe and a gift certificate for a massage. Tobias and Tris receive a one-year membership to the Art Institute so they can go back any time. Uriah gets a bottle of cologne, and a gift card for a restaurant near his college campus.

Uriah is the youngest "kid," so he gives his gifts after Zeke. For his mother, Uri has purchased a nice picture frame and a sweater. For Zeke and Tobias, Uriah bought hockey tickets so the three of them can attend a Blackhawks game together. Tris and Shauna get gift cards. Tris' is for a downtown art supply shop, and Shauna's is for a clothing store she likes.

Hana is the last to give her gifts. "I have so much to be thankful for this year," she tells her assembled family. "Uriah graduated from high school, Zeke and Shauna were married, and Tobias found Tris."

"And I convinced her not to run away from him!" Zeke interjects.

After they all laugh, Hana continues. "We are all healthy and together, and that's the greatest gift of all. Now, on with the presents!"

She hands a package to Tobias, and he opens it to reveal a cashmere sweater in the same shade of blue as his gorgeous eyes.

Tris reaches over to stroke the soft wool. "I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you in cashmere," Tris whispers in his ear.

"In that case, I'll have to wear it every day," he whispers back.

"There's something else in there, too," Hana says. "Under the sweater."

Tobias lifts the sweater and pulls out an envelope. When he opens it, he smiles broadly.

"What is it?" Uriah asks eagerly.

"Hana made a donation to a local shelter," he explains. "One of their rooms is being repainted and outfitted with new bedding in my name. Thank you, Hanna. Someone will have a safe and comfortable place to go because of your gift."

Tris receives her gift next. Hana had asked Tobias what Tris needs most, and he suggested clothing. So Hana bought Tris some good basic items, including a blue short-sleeved tee, a grey long-sleeved tee, a cute dark teal skirt for work, and a simple white top with lace trim that will be a nice addition to layer with her cardigans or her new suit from Tobias.

Zeke receives a new watch from his mom, and Shauna gets some new scrubs, a pedicure gift certificate, and a pair of cozy-looking pajamas. Uriah opens his gift last. He also gets clothes, as well as a pair of sunglasses. Hana also gives Tris, Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah an envelope each containing cash.

"I've tried to give Tobias money," Hana explains. "But he refuses to take it. That's why I made a donation in his name."

Once the wrapping paper and boxes are cleaned up, the family moves to the dining room to play board games. A casual family dinner of cheesy ham and potato soup with fresh-baked bread caps off the afternoon, and soon they're bundling up to go to church.

Tobias has never been a regular church attender, but in the years that he has been sharing Christmas with the Pedrads, he has come to love the candlelight holiday service. The old stone church smells like Christmas, thanks to the fresh pine boughs they hang from the balcony, and the traditional Christmas hymns sound their sweetest when the congregation sings together. One of the young children from the church gives a solo performance of "Silent Night," and more than a few mothers in the sanctuary wipe away nostalgic tears. The service is a perfect time to stop for a few moments and reflect on the meaning for the holiday season.

Because the church is close and the weather is clear, the family walked over. As they leave the church, their mood is more subdued, but the closer they get to Hana's house, the more the noise and energy increase. By the time they get back to the house, Zeke and Uriah are bouncing off the walls again. Shauna and Hana have big grins on their faces, and even Tobias, who is normally quite staid, has an irrepressible twinkle in his eye.

He gave Tris only the vaguest description of the white elephant game, and didn't let her help with any of the shopping or wrapping for this part of the holiday traditions. "You're going to_ love_ this," he tells her with a grin as he opens the back of the SUV on their way into Hana's house. In the car is a huge box of gifts, poorly wrapped in the ugliest lime green elf-themed wrapping paper Tris has ever seen.

Back inside, other boxes and laundry baskets full of gifts make their way out of hiding and into the middle of the living room floor. Zeke and Shauna's stash is wrapped in garish striped paper that looks like a combination of 1970s polyester and a Dr. Seuss cartoon. Hana's large pile is wrapped in Scooby-doo holiday paper. Uri's smaller pile is wrapped in holographic silver paper that makes each item look like a deranged disco ball.

"What in the world is all this?" Tris asks. When she looks around the room at the wicked grins on everyone's faces, she knows this is going to be unlike any gift exchange she's ever experienced.

"Everything in the middle!" Hana calls, and the family obliges, pushing the presents into one huge pile of ugly paper.

"We have to explain the rules for Tris!" Uri says.

Everyone starts talking at once. Tobias lets out a loud whistle, and they all stop. "I got this," he says. "This is our Christmas tradition," he explains. "We literally prepare for it all year. When we get home I'll show you where I stash the things I find throughout the year. The gifts in the middle can be anything - new, used, useful, bizarre, valuable, worthless, anything."

"Literally _anything,_" Shauna interjects. "My first year I got a calendar of nature scenes, but every page had a pile of dog crap somewhere in the picture."

"That was epic!" Uriah howls, laughing. "My favorite was the fake lottery tickets. Zeke thought he won a million dollars!"

Tris grins, catching on.

"We each start with one gift," Tobias says, and everyone grabs one package from the pile. Tris goes for something in Hana's paper, afraid of what Zeke and Uriah might have brought.

"Open them up," Tobias instructs.

Tris opens her package to find a coffee mug featuring famous nudes of fine art. Tobias opens his paper to find a deck of playing cards. Zeke gets a pack of stick-on fake mustaches. Shauna gets a USB flash drive that looks like a pack of chewing gum. Uriah gets a box that looks like it contains a large hamster cage water bottle, but the box says it's for use in a baby's crib. Confused, he opens it, and finds it actually contains a package of Oreo cookies. Hana's package contains a dollar store pregnancy test.

When everyone quits laughing about their first gifts, Tobias explains to Tris that they will circulate a pie plate with two dice in it. If you roll doubles on your turn, you can either steal something someone has opened, or you can open a new gift. If you steal, you have to pick a new gift for the person you stole from. If you don't get doubles, you just pass the plate along to the next person around the circle. The game continues until there's nothing left in the present pile.

"Sounds simple enough," Tris says as he passes the plate to her. She doesn't get doubles, so the plate moves on. It gets around the circle one and a half times before Shauna gets double fours. She opts to open a new gift, and finds a package of condoms in assorted flavors.

Hana is the next to get doubles. She steals the cookies from Uriah, and gives him a new gift, which contains an assortment of hot cocoa mixes.

The dice go around and around as gifts are stolen and opened. The family laughs at the crazy gag gifts, like a bottle of "blinker fluid" that actually contains flavored sugar candy. Uriah gets a plastic pig that emits a horrible annoying honk when it's squeezed. Tris acquires a bowling pin, of all things.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Tris grabs it. She assumes it will be a "Merry Christmas" text from Christina, or Caleb, who came into town with his now-girlfriend, Cara, and is spending the day with her family. Instead, the text is from Will.

"Merry Christmas," it reads. "Sorry to interrupt your family holiday. Are you, by any chance, related to a Caleb Prior?"

"I have a brother named Caleb," Tris replies.

"My sister, Cara, brought home a boyfriend named Caleb. Is he your brother?" Will responds.

"No way!" Tris types out. "My brother's girlfriend is named Cara. I had no idea she was your sister! Small world!"

"No kidding!" Will replies.

Tris shows her phone to Tobias and tells the rest of the family about the coincidence. "E&A is taking 'family law firm' to whole new levels," Zeke says, passing the pie plate after failing to get doubles.

The dice go around again before Tobias rolls a pair of fives. He picks a striped package to open. "Oh man!" he yells, dejected, as he pulls a _very_ large pair of women's underwear out of a box.

"Four got the granny panties!" Zeke howls.

"I should have known to avoid your wrapping paper," Tobias laughs, "since you got them last year."

"What do you mean?" Tris asks.

"Some of the boobie prizes come back every year," Zeke explains.

"Don't you mean bootie prizes?" Uriah jokes, grinning with pride over his bad pun.

"So if you're wondering what you're going to do with that bowling pin," Tobias says, "you can always bring it back next year."

"How can you say that?" Tris asks, feigning insult. "I have a spot picked out to display this baby. Dani is going to love what I've done with the place!"

"Dani?" asks Uriah.

"Their decorator," Zeke explains. "She's doing the renovations on Tris' studio and they're friends. They have giggly girls' lunches in the office and talk about Four's package size."

Tobias' eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "My what?"

Tris dissolves in a fit of giggles. When she recovers herself she reaches across Tobias to smack Zeke on the arm. "We do not!" she objects. "Okay, that one time. But we were literally talking about a package, not your… business!" she assures Tobias.

Zeke launches into an exaggerated story about walking in on the girls discussing a delivery they expected. Tris had been questioning how to get the large item into the elevator, and Zeke walked in right when she asked, "How do I get a package that big to fit?"

"He had this crazy, stunned look on his face," Tris says of Zeke. "Then Dani said that the service elevator is big enough to transport furniture. I swear I literally saw the light bulb come on in Zeke's head."

"But it's still fun to tease them," Zeke says smugly.

Hana rolls doubles and opens a package containing two rolls of toilet paper. On top of the rolls is a note saying, "In case you get crap for Christmas."

She laughs, but looks confused. "Why is it so heavy?" she asks.

"Look under the note," Shauna says.

Hana does as instructed. "Oh!" she says, tucking the package behind herself protectively.

"What is it?" Uriah clambers.

"It's nothing," his mother assures him, patting him on the cheek, "just girl stuff."

Tris rolls doubles and steals the package of toilet paper. She peeks under the note. The center tube of one roll is filled with rocks. The other is filled with tampons. "Oh!" Tris says, feigning delight as she leans over to show Tobias, who pretends to be impressed.

The pie plate circulates a few more times. Zeke opens a package of assorted nail polishes. Uriah is determined to get doubles again so he can steal the toilet paper.

"You're not going to take my present, are you?" Tris asks, pretending to be worried.

"Would he even know what to do with something like that?" Tobias jokes vaguely.

"I'd wager good money that the other guys on his dorm floor don't have anything like that!" Tris says smugly.

"One or two might," Tobias says. "Especially if they have a girlfriend they _really_ want to impress."

"Woah," Shauna interjects. "That would have to be a pretty special girl. Now I'm starting to feel bad that Zeke never had that for me when we were dating!"

Tris gets doubles and steals the hot chocolate assortment from Uriah, giving him a new gift. It contains a rubber chicken, and he's surprisingly pleased with it.

On his next turn, Uriah finally rolls doubles - two ones. He leaps triumphantly to his feet yelling "Give it to me!" Uriah snatches the package from Tris and yanks the note off the toilet paper rolls. He startles, squeaks, and drops the box like it contains a live rat. The family rolls with laughter.

The game falls apart for a while as Uriah pouts and Shauna shows them a YouTube video of teenage boys reacting to wrapped, unused tampons. This leads to a video of cats reacting to cucumbers, which is surprisingly similar.

Hana serves the dessert Tris brought, and makes a pot of decaffeinated coffee before they get back to the game.

It's late by the time the game ends, and Tris and Tobias pack their real gifts, white elephant "treasures," and new holiday memories into the car. They share a round of hugs with the family before heading out. Once settled in the SUV, Tris turns to Tobias with a grin.

"Those Pedrads sure know how to celebrate," she says. "That was a lot of fun!"

"I'm tempted to call it my best Christmas ever," Tobias says, taking Tris' hand across the console.

"Tempted?" Tris asks.

"It just needs one more thing to be perfect," Tobias replies in a low, sultry voice that makes Tris squirm in her seat. He raises their joined hands so he can kiss Tris' knuckles.

"What's that?" she asks breathlessly.

"I'll show you when we get home," he says seductively.

.

**A/N: Wasn't that fun? If you're not familiar with the term, a "white elephant" gift is a gag gift or joke gift. They're usually used items.**

**The white elephant game is something my extended family does every year, and it's a big deal that we look forward to and shop for all year-round. I set up a sub-section on the E&A Pinterest board so you can see some of the crazy things I talked about in this chapter, and some additional ideas that didn't make the story. The dog poop calendar was something I gave one year. The bowling pin was real, too; My son has it on display in his dorm room! My husband has the art nudes coffee mug, and I really do have a bin where this year's white elephant gifts are stored in preparation for Christmas. It's one of my favorite parts of the holiday season, and it was fun to share it with you all! **


	29. Chapter 29

A happy chime wakes Tris on Christmas morning. She rolls over to discover an empty bed, and her cell phone lit up on the nightstand. She grabs it and finds several texts from Will.

"Holy God, these two are just alike," the first text reads.

"Are you sure we weren't mixed up at birth? I think you and I are siblings, and Cara and Caleb are siblings," says the second.

"There's no way you two grew up together; Caleb has no sense of humor," says the third.

"Be nice," Tris replies to her coworker. "He can be fun. He's probably just nervous meeting your family."

"Come on," Will replies, "empathize with me. Nerds in love are so awkward. You'll see when they get to your place! Then you'll be texting me!"

"Probably," Tris concedes. "Caleb has always been odd. Too smart for his own good."

"Cara too," Will says.

Tris sets her phone down and climbs out of bed. The phone pings again - another message from Will. "Can I ask you for a Christmas favor?" It says, with a winky face emoji.

"You can ask…" Tris replies, wary and hoping she doesn't have to talk to Tobias about inappropriate behavior by Will. _He's never been creepy, she thinks. Tone of voice is lost in a text. Hear him out._

"Would you give me Christina's number?" Will texts.

Tris laughs with relief. "I knew you'd like her," she replies, sending the number.

.

xxxx

.

Tris finds Tobias in the study, dressed for the day and putting Christmas gifts on the table in front of the fireplace. She instructs him to stay away from the bedrooms while she gets his gifts.

Rushing back to the bedrooms, she makes her last minute arrangements and dresses for the day. When she comes back to the study, her arms are full of packages, and Tobias has started the fireplace and laid out a simple breakfast on the study table.

The couple enjoys a leisurely breakfast while reminiscing about Christmases past. Tobias tells Tris that his mother never cooked or baked, except at Christmastime when she would frost cookies with him while Marcus was at work. Tris tells Tobias about her family's traditions, including volunteering together. One year they served at a soup kitchen. Another year they spent an evening ringing bells at a Salvation Army red kettle. Tris' favorite was when they volunteered as ushers for a community theatre holiday show.

"We should do something like that," Tobias says, squeezing her hand across the table. "We could do a project with the E&A staff, or get a group of friends together."

"We also have the Evelyn Foundation gala coming up," she reminds him.

"Of course," he says. "Plans for that will ramp up in the new year. Have you decided if you'll be able to donate a painting? That brought in a lot of money at the LAR event, but I know the studio project might get in the way."

Tris bites her lip. "Actually," she says nervously. "I do have an idea about that. I was thinking we could auction off a commission. Caleb, Johanna, and Miss Mattie have pieces we could borrow for display, and I could do some sketches of photographs so they can see what I do. We'll pick a canvas size, and auction the custom piece. The studio will be done by February, so I can be ready for the gala, and do the actually painting when my space is ready. That also makes it a different prize than what I did for LAR."

"I love it!" Tobias enthuses. "People will love the idea of getting a custom commission. There's a lot of buzz about you and your art."

"Yeah," Tris says, nervous again, "about that. A gallery contacted me last week about doing a show. I haven't said anything because there's no way I could even dream of it before fall, so I told them to call me in a few months. I need to get through the renovations and do some painting before I know when I would have enough for a show."

"That's exciting," Tobias says encouragingly. "You should probably talk to an agent, too. I know some lawyers who are contract specialists and might have a suggestion about that. Would you want to make a career in art, or do you prefer to do it just for fun?"

"I don't know," Tris answers. "I never thought painting could be a career for me. Getting discovered in art is just as hard as getting discovered in music or acting. Tons of people paint, but few will ever make a name for themselves."

"You're off to a good start," Tobias says. "Your first sale was for five thousand dollars."

"That was for charity," Tris says dismissively.

"Nothing else went for five thousand at the event," he argues.

"The Oldenburg went for more," Tris counters.

"Exactly," Tobias says with a satisfied grin. "There were quality amateurs, and then there were you and Oldenburg. Think about that."

"We'll see," Tris says. "When the studio is ready and I get some painting done, we'll see if anyone is interested."

.

xxxx

.

When breakfast is cleaned up, the couple decides to open their gifts.

"I'll go first," Tobias says, "since you already know what this is."

He pushes a large box across the table, and Tris opens it, revealing the business suit they chose together.

"Thank you, Tobias," Tris says sincerely. "This is an incredibly useful and thoughtful gift. I'm sure I'll get a lot of use out of it at work, and if I do this art thing. I plan on wearing it if I have to testify, too. I think it will help my confidence."

"If you're called, I'll be with you every step of the way," Tobias promises.

"You'd better!" Tris exclaims. "You're my lawyer!"

Tris pushes a box across the table, and Tobias opens it to reveal a new dress shirt and the tie she bought at the art museum.

"I love it!" he exclaims. "The shirt is exactly the kind I like, and I needed a new one. The tie is great, too. Are these the lions from the Art Institute?"

Tris nods. "I bought it that day."

"I'll remember our first public date every time I wear it," Tobias says sweetly.

He hands Tris another wrapped package. "This seems like the right gift to go next," he says with a smile.

The package contains a nice blue button-down shirt. She grins. "Great minds think alike," she says.

Tobias opens new workout clothes next. Tris gets a gorgeous silk scarf. Tobias opens a bottle of cologne.

"This is the last one I have for you," he says, passing Tris a box. She opens it, revealing an expensive designer handbag.

Tris gasps as she removes the bag from its elaborate packaging. "Tobias!" she scolds, "I thought my suit was my big gift!"

"Consider this an accessory," he says. "I want my beautiful girlfriend to have everything, and most of all I want you to feel like you belong - wherever we go. If you're planning a fundraiser with socialites, representing the firm at an event, or negotiating art sales, I want to know that you'll feel confident."

"Thank you," Tris says, her voice thick with emotion.

"Your last gift is in the bedroom," she says shyly, making Tobias' eyebrows lift.

"Not like that!" she laughs. "Just come with me."

They walk down the hall and into the master bedroom. Tobias looks around, but he doesn't see anything new. Tris points across the room, and Tobias sees a red bow on the closet door.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Open it and see," she encourages.

Tobias hurries to the closet and throws open the door. The left side of the large walk-in closet looks the same as always - Tobias' many suits, sport coats, and shirts lined up neatly on the hanging bar. The change is on the right side. It's no longer empty, though seeing Tris' meager wardrobe in his large closet emphasizes just how little she has. Tobias resolves to keep rebuilding, giving her every good thing she'll allow.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me," he says sincerely as he pulls his girlfriend into his arms. "Welcome home, Tris."

Tris returns Tobias' hug. "I'm not much of a gift," she says. "I'm sorry I don't have more to give you."

"Let me tell you something," he says, still holding Tris tight to his chest. "When I was seventeen my dad gave me a brand-new car for my birthday - the blue Jeep down in the garage. It was the most expensive thing anyone ever gave me. But it was an empty gesture, more of a bribe than a gift. You see? Marcus could only give empty gifts, because there was no love there. You give me the world, Tris, because you give me love. You give me yourself, and that's priceless."

Tris squeezes Tobias, and he feels her tears dampen his shirt. "You deserve so much," she says in a choked voice. "You are an incredible man, and Marcus is missing out. Every day I'm overwhelmed by your love, Tobias."

For a few long minutes, the two just hold one another. Then Tobias leans down for a kiss. Then another. Soon things get heated, lips and hands roaming.

"Shall we christen _our_ closet?" Tobias asks playfully.

Tris blushes and nods.

.

xxxx

.

Caleb and Cara arrive in the afternoon, just as Tris is pulling crusty french bread out of the oven. A slow cooker of creamy wild rice soup is heating on the counter, and apple crisp is ready to go into the oven.

Tobias and Caleb show Cara around the apartment, and Tris notices how proudly Tobias emphasizes "_Tris'_ art studio" and "_our_ bedroom."

"Do you have any of your paintings here?" Cara asks as they return to the kitchen.

"Actually, I don't," says Tris. "Most of them were lost in my apartment fire. I've done a few small pieces since, and one for a charity auction. I also did a piece for our housekeeper for Christmas, but she took it to her son's for the holiday."

"She made miniature paintings as place cards for Thanksgiving," Tobias says. "But I took mine to the office. I wish you could see them; she's incredibly talented."

"I have a box of her paintings back at school," Caleb says. "I'll show you when we get back."

The two couples enjoy a relaxed meal at the kitchen table. Tris finds that she agrees with Will's assessment of their siblings. They are just too intelligent and socially awkward for their own good.

After they eat, the four of them exchange simple gifts in the living room. Tris and Tobias give Caleb the tie Tris bought at the Art Institute. They give Cara a nice box of chocolates. For the couple they bought gift cards for a restaurant and movie theater so they can go on a date night. Caleb and Cara give Tris and Tobias passes to a famous local improv group, and a gift card for a sports bar near the comedy club.

The two college students are only there for a few hours, then begin the drive back to their home in Indiana. After they leave, Tris texts Will. "You were right," she types. "Nerds in love are awkward."

Will's reply comes a few minutes later. "Did they give you improv tickets?" it says.

Tris replies in the affirmative. "Me too," Will responds. "I was thinking about inviting Christina. We should double."

"Sounds like fun," Tris replies before putting her phone away and joining Tobias for Christmas movies on the couch.

.

xxxx

.

Tris thought life would settle down a bit once the holidays passed, but she was wrong. In January Danielle's crew starts working on the art studio. For two weeks the penthouse is overrun by contractors and decorators working on the bathroom and storage improvements, as well as changing out lighting, putting a fresh coat of paint on the walls, and adding window treatments. Tris is grateful every day that Miss Mattie can handle all the comings and goings while she and Tobias work in the quiet law office.

Adding to the stress is the ramp-up to the Evelyn Foundation's gala. The fundraising committee of the foundation's board has been working on the event for months. They chose a date and booked a venue just a month or so after the last gala. They settled on a theme and decor scheme in the fall, and booked entertainment. But the new year brings all the last-minute details, like choosing a menu, making decisions about place settings and centerpieces, selling tickets, and continuing to pursue raffle and auction donations.

Tobias has always allowed the committee free reign planning the event. He lends his support, using his contacts whenever possible, but isn't much for party planning. He hopes Tris will take that over for him. The first planning meeting of the new year is on a Tuesday. Tobias checks to be sure that Zeke and Will are both going to be in the office before inviting Tris.

When they arrive at the swanky hotel restaurant where the ladies are meeting, Tobias makes introductions. The committee consists of five women. The only ones Tris knows are Hana Pedrad and Johanna Reyes. Tris recognizes another woman on the committee, a female lawyer named Gloria Birkshire, whom she was introduced to at the LAR event. Hana is practically family, and both Johanna and Gloria work hands-on in abuse advocacy, so their appointment to the foundation's governing body makes sense.

The other members of the group are less personally connected. The oldest member is a friend of Evelyn's, Mrs. Layne Carson-Goldberg. She barely gives Tris a disapproving once-over before ignoring the younger woman. Her daughter Elizabeth, a heavily made-up twenty-something with a small dog in her handbag, is also on the committee, though not on the foundation board. The mother's coldness seems almost friendly compared to the daughter's open hostility.

Right away Tris can tell that the committee struggles to get along. She knows Hana and Johanna to be practical, down-to-earth women. And she can tell that Gloria, the lawyer, is used to having her own way. But so are the Carson-Goldberg women. As Tobias seats Tris conspicuously between himself and the younger socialite, Tris says a prayer that she will be able to bridge the differences in this group and help them make the gala a success for the sake of the abused women and children they're trying to help.

The waiter brings bread and takes their drink orders. Tris and the others who work for a living and have to go back to their offices order iced tea or soda. The two socialites order wine. As soon as the drink orders are taken, Elizabeth begins a long monologue about the evils of gluten and carbohydrates. Tris listens, nodding politely, as she enjoys a roll from the bread basket.

"Miss Prior," Gloria Birkshire says, "I understand you're an artist. Your piece had a nice showing at the LAR event last month."

"Thank you," Tris says meekly. "That was my first sale, actually. I've always just painted for my own enjoyment."

"Will you be offering a piece for our event?" the lawyer asks.

"My studio is undergoing renovations right now," Tris explains. "But I would love to offer a commission for auction if the committee would like."

"We'll have to discuss it," says the elder Carson-Goldberg shortly.

"Tris' painting raised five thousand dollars for LAR," Johanna says. "There's been a lot of talk about her ever since. I think it's safe to say that we would love to auction a commission from you, Tris. It will be a terrific addition to our event."

"She's been turning down commissions left and right," Tobias adds, making Tris blush. "She has also been approached about doing a gallery show this year."

"Happily or unhappily the studio renovations have given me a break," Tris says. "I wish I could do some painting, but it's nice to not have the pressure of preparing for a show or cranking out commissions. The holidays were busy enough, and now we have this to focus on. Plus there's always work…"

"You work?" Elizabeth interrupts, sounding scandalized.

"Tris works at my law office," Tobias explains.

"Are you a lawyer?" the younger woman demands. "You're too young to be a lawyer."

"I'm not a lawyer," Tris says. "I'm the receptionist and office assistant. I answer phones, greet guests, manage the firm's social media accounts, set up meetings, things like that."

"Tobias," the elder Carson-Goldberg scolds disapprovingly. "I don't think this committee of successful and well-connected women needs the input of your _secretary_ to plan the gala."

"I'm sorry," Tris interjects firmly but gently. "Tobias did not bring me along because he feels you to be inadequate. He brought me because I believe in this organization, and I would like to help, however you need me. I'm happy to provide a commission for the auction, make phone calls, help with set up, whatever you need."

"Mrs. Carson-Goldberg, with all due respect, Tris is not just my secretary. She's also my girlfriend. She wants to support what we do, and I would love to have her input. She's creative, intelligent, and far better at event planning than I am. In fact, next year I would like to see her on this committee instead of me. While I'm happy to call on any resources I have, I'm kind of lost when it comes to napkins and menus," Tobias explains.

"Hmm," the older woman sniffs indignantly. "We'll see if she's still around by then. I really thought better of you, Tobias. Dating your secretary, then trying to pass her off as one of us. Really."

Tris' breath catches in her throat, and she drops her gaze to her lap, willing herself not to cry. _I don't care what this snobby old woman thinks of me,_ she reminds herself. _I'm not here to impress her or pretend to be anything. I'm here to help others, and that's it._ But while she knows the truth, the rude comment still stings.

"That's enough, Layne," Hana says sharply, coming to Tris' defense. "I've known Tris for many years. She has been good friends with Uriah since they were kids. Tris is a wonderful person, and Zeke tells me she's doing a great job at E&A, too. They needed her after that last disaster of a secretary."

"I heard you fired Nita," says the younger Carson-Goldberg snidely. "Was that so you could give her job to your little mistress?"

Tris can feel the tension radiating off Tobias. She puts a hand on his leg under the table to calm him. "I fired Nita before I even met Tris," Tobias says through gritted teeth. "I fired her because she was terrible at her job. She was lazy, and careless, and spent most of her time online shopping and watching makeup videos on YouTube. She was rude, inappropriately flirty, and she drove my paralegal to quit. It has taken months for my staff to dig out of the mess she left."

"That's not what she told me," Elizabeth says as she pops a cherry tomato from her salad into her mouth.

"I think that's enough office talk," Tris says. "We have a fundraiser to plan."

Hana, Johanna, and Gloria latch onto Tris' statement and work to steer the conversation back to the business at hand. The rest of lunch is tense, and Tobias is quiet, but the committee gets some details worked out.

On the way back to the office, Tris is quiet, too. When they park in the office building's underground garage, Tobias turns to face her. "I'm so sorry about those women," he begins.

"Don't worry about it," Tris says, trying to sound more nonchalant than she feels. "I didn't go with you to suck up to a bunch of snobs, so I don't care if they don't like me. As long as we can pull off a decent event that makes money for the foundation, I'll be happy."

"Still," he says sadly, "I'm sorry if they hurt your feelings."

"I'm not stupid," Tris says quietly. "I know I'm not rich, or fancy. I don't have an expensive education, or a trust fund. I never expected women like that to care about me. I'm just sorry if I lower your social stock."

"Social stock?" Tobias asks.

"You know, like, your value socially," Tris explains. "I don't want my nothingness to hurt your prospects or affect the foundation in a negative way. I know you wanted me to fit in with those people, but they see past a nice handbag or some pretty shoes. They know I'm not one of them, and I never will be. If that's going to be a problem for you long-term, I think it's best for you to tell me now."

"What!?" Tobias exclaims. "What are you talking about? I have zero interest in social standing, fake appearances, and snobby women!"

"But you do care about your foundation," Tris argues gently. "And the foundation needs the support of people like them - people with money."

"Tris," Tobias scolds in a low voice. "I would rather fund the foundation out of my own pockets then see you hurt. Plus, I want this organization to have a big heart, and a reputation of integrity. I want to make the biggest difference, not throw the best parties. That's why Hana and Johanna are there. That's why I want you there, too. I trust you to impart that vision, that heart, into the foundation. Will you help me with that?"

Tris throws herself across the console and into Tobias' arms.

"We're taking on the world," Tobias reminds her between kisses, "gangs, abusers, _and_ social snobs."

Tris laughs, and they exit the SUV to go back to work.


	30. Chapter 30

The Evelyn Foundation fundraising committee manages to put together a successful event, but the process is not without friction. Tris often finds herself acting as gopher girl for the committee while Johanna and Hana work to bridge the gap between the hard-driving, opinionated lawyer and the mother-and-daughter socialite snobs.

Hana calls Tobias the week before the gala to thank him for bringing Tris to the committee. "She has such a generous spirit," Hana compliments Tris. "She's willing to pitch in and do whatever is needed. Having her there has just renewed my enthusiasm for this event. Everything is coming together because she is willing to work for it."

Tobias thanks Hana for the kind words, but she's not done. "I've never been the kind of mother who meddles in my boys' love lives," she says, making Tobias chuckle as he remembers Zeke and Uri's long-suffering mother keeping her mouth shut over their dating escapades. "But Tobias, if I was, Tris is exactly the kind of girl I would choose for you."

As usual, hearing Hana speak of him as if he were her own child makes Tobias choke up. "Thank you," he says around the lump in his throat. "Knowing that my family loves Tris as much as I do is important to me. Thank you for taking her in, just like you did for me."

"Why do you think I stay out of my boys' love lives?" Hana asks, trying to lighten the mood. "I saw the friends they chose, and I knew they would be okay. You, Shauna, and now Tris are wonderful additions to our family."

.

xxxx

.

Tris and Shauna don't get a spa day for the Evelyn Foundation event. They're too busy helping the hotel staff set up, adjusting displays of raffle and auction items, and setting up centerpieces. Fortunately they have help from Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Cara.

"This theme is kind of sickening," says Christina as she sprinkles heart-shaped confetti on the tables. Because the event was scheduled for February tenth, the committee had reluctantly gone with Elizabeth's suggestion of a sweetheart theme. The dinner tables are set with white cloths, pink cloth napkins, and pink floral centerpieces. The raffle prizes are date night baskets. Among other things, the auction includes a "money tree" - a houseplant covered in an assortment of gift cards, lottery tickets, and cash. There's also a dinner party package provided by a party planner, house cleaning service, and a caterer. A supporter who owns a winery in California donated a case of fine wines. Tris' art commission is also included in the live auction.

Once the venue is set up, Tris and the girls go back to the penthouse. Miss Mattie provides them with snacks while they get ready together. As with the LAR event, Tris went to Lauren to find a dress. Tobias had insisted that as this was their event, Tris should go all out. She refused to let him accompany her shopping, so he has no idea what to expect.

She ended up with a strapless silver-blue gown with a full skirt. The skirt is covered in pink fabric flowers and beads - a few at the top blending to a full garden of blossoms at the hemline. The overall effect is dramatic without being too loud. She pairs the dress with silver heeled sandals and a silver clutch bag.

When the girls are ready, their dates arrive to pick them up. Zeke arrives first, taking Shauna and Lynn to meet up with Shauna's family. Will and Caleb are the next to appear. Tobias knows that Will rented a limo and that the two couples will be picking up Will's parents before the event.

Uriah is the last to arrive at the penthouse. Tobias can't help but roll his eyes at the young couple as they call one another "Uri-boo" and "Mar-Mar" while getting way too touchy-feely for his taste. As he ushers them out the door, Tobias feels grateful that Uri will be seated at Zeke's table.

"Is everyone gone?" Miss Mattie asks as Tobias closes the door behind Uri and Marlene.

Tobias nods. "Have you seen Tris' dress?" he asks his housekeeper as she adjusts his bow tie.

Mattie's face lights up. "All those girls who just left? They are lovely, but they are garbage compared to your Beatrice."

"Be nice," Tobias admonishes.

"You will see!" Mattie declares. "Wait here. I go get her."

As Tobias waits for Tris to come out of the bedroom, he can't help but feel nervous. He knows that Tris will be stunning no matter what, but he's worried that in her selflessness she would have cut corners on her wardrobe. He has been hoping that tonight she'll find her footing and take ownership of her place within the event, the foundation, and at his side. It is his fondest wish to see Tris confidently orchestrating next year's event. He imagines her hands as she directs the event staff and greets guests - paint under her nails and a diamond on her left ring finger. His Tris. His partner. His teammate. His confidant. Hopefully his wife.

The sound of a throat clearing brings Tobias out of his daydreaming. He looks up and is face-to-face with a vision. From the side-swept braid resting on her bare shoulder to the pink blossoms on the hem of her silvery gown, Tris is stunning. Her makeup is simple, but touches of silver and innocent-looking pink fingernails and lips make her glow.

She looks taller than usual. "Let's see those shoes," Tobias says in a husky voice as he raises his eyebrows.

Tris complies, lifting the hem of her full skirt to reveal a pair of very sexy strappy silver heels, and toenails painted a slightly darker pink than her lips.

"Damn," Tobias says. "Those are… Wow. Will you wear them to bed later?"

Tris giggles. "I'll be wearing them all the time. They were way too expensive to just wear once! But I thought it was better than paying to have the dress hemmed. All these flowers make that a very expensive job. I can wear the shoes again, even if they are the tallest heels I've ever worn."

"Will you be comfortable?" Tobias asks, suddenly concerned. Tris assures him that she'll be fine.

.

xxxx

.

They opted to make the foundation's event a family affair. Tobias personally sponsored a table in the name "Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior," and he and Tris are hosting Caleb, Cara, Will, Christina, and Will and Cara's parents, The Turners.

In the name of Eaton and Associates, Tobias sponsored a second table, which Zeke and Shauna are hosting. Their guests include Shauna's mom, stepdad, brother, and sister, as well as Uriah and Marlene. The other committee members and many supportive friends and businesses also sponsored tables, so the ballroom is going to be full.

Tobias and Tris circulate, greeting guests. Tris focuses on expressing gratitude for everyone's support for the foundation, and Tobias is impressed with how well she remembers who sponsored tables and donated items for the fundraiser. She compliments other women on their dresses, hair, and jewelry. She's gracious in giving credit to the foundation's board and the fundraising party committee.

As Tris goes about talking up everyone in the room, it only makes Tobias more impressed with her. When she chooses sparkling cider over champagne, he's suddenly struck by how young she is. He often forgets that she is only nineteen. She seems so much more mature, capable, and professional than, say, Uriah.

Dinner is delicious. Tris and the committee selected a nice menu, but the highlight is dessert. Each table is served an assortment of decadent bites, including mini lava cakes, heart-shaped custards, pink macaroons, and chocolate-covered strawberries. The desserts had been provided at cost by a local bakery, and small boxes with the bakery logo are available at each table to make sure none of the treats go to waste.

The cash games close after dinner, and attendees move to the dance floor, fueled by plenty of champagne. Tris has never been much for dancing, but when Tobias asks her, she cannot decline. As they float around the floor, she can't wipe the smile off her face.

Uriah asks Tris for a dance, too. "Did you know I was going to ask you to prom?" he asks as they spin around to a fast song.

"Me?" Tris asks, surprised.

"Sure," Uriah says. "I wasn't dating anyone, and neither were you. I thought it would be fun. But then Justin asked you, and I heard you turn him down and say that you didn't want to go. I knew you weren't ready to go have fun. You were trying to get your feet under you after losing your parents, and you were working and trying to figure out what to do after graduation. I figured you didn't want to spend money on things like dresses and shoes."

After Uriah, Zeke invites Tris to dance. Then Caleb takes a turn before Gloria Birkshire, the committee member emceeing the event, puts a stop to the dancing to start the auction. They keep things high energy, and Tris is happy with the bids and the money they're raising for the foundation.

Midway through the live auction, they pause for an intermission, then draw the raffle winners. Zeke and Mr. Turner each win one of the baskets. Zeke and Shauna's basket contains an assortment of movies, snacks, a throw blanket, and a Netflix gift card for movie night dates. The Turners win a tower of board games and a gift card for the bakery that made the evening's desserts.

Once the raffle baskets are handed out, Gloria introduces Tobias and invites him to say a few words.

"First of all," Tobias says, smiling comfortably at the assembled crowd, "thank you all for being here tonight, and for supporting the work of the Evelyn Foundation. I would also like to thank the foundation's board and the supporters who sponsored tables, donated items, and helped with setup. My deepest thanks goes to Johanna Reyes, Hana Pedrad, our emcee Gloria Birkshire, Laine Carson-Goldberg, Elizabeth Carson-Goldberg, and my favorite committee member, Tris Prior, for all of their hard work planning this event."

Tobias pauses while the audience applauds the volunteers. "I hope that none of you ever have to know what life is like for the abused," he continues. "To suffer physical pain at the hands of someone who claims to love you. To be told that you are worthless. To feel like you have no options. But that is reality for many people.

"I started the Evelyn Foundation because I wanted to honor my late mother by doing something in her name to help women in the Chicago area. Since I started the foundation, we have been able to provide nearly a million dollars in scholarships for abuse survivors and grants for non-profits. Because of your generosity, lives have been saved. Think about that. Futures have been created. Children are growing up in safety. Young people are educated to stop the cycle of abuse. Survivors are receiving the legal, psychological, and physical help they need.

"By coming here tonight, by playing games, and donating, and bidding, you have said 'I stand with survivors.' You have made a difference. I cannot thank you enough."

Tris wipes tears from her eyes as she listens to Tobias' passionate speech. When the applause dies down, Gloria takes the microphone, but Tobias stays on stage with her. Riding the wave of Tobias' emotional words, Gloria introduces the next live auction item, and the bids soar.

When Tris' art commission comes up for auction, Gloria invites her on stage. Tris bites her lip and fights the urge to hide. But Tobias' broad smile and encouraging wave draw her forward. She stands next to him, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, as Gloria starts with a description of the prize.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a unique offer for you. Beatrice Prior is a much sought-after local artist. The first painting she ever sold went for five thousand dollars for LAR. As most of her older works were lost in a fire, and her studio is currently undergoing renovations, Tris has been turning down offers left and right by galleries that want to show her work and individuals seeking to hire her for commissions. Tonight we're offering one lucky bidder a chance to own a custom oil painting by this talented rising star of the art world. Tris will paint the subject of your choosing, and the final product will be a framed, twenty by thirty inch, original oil on canvas. Bidding for this item starts at five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred!" yells a familiar voice from the back. Tris looks over the crowd and smiles as she sees Zeke holding up his paddle.

"Five hundred," says Gloria. "Do I have seven?"

"Seven hundred!" yells a man to Tris' right.

The bidding steadily rises from seven hundred to eight, then a thousand. Will and Cara's dad bids fifteen hundred. The stranger on Tris' right bids two thousand. Jack Kang bids twenty-two hundred, and the stranger bids twenty-five. As the price climbs higher and higher, the number of bidders dwindles. Through it all, the man on Tris' right keeps bidding. He ends up winning the commission for seven thousand, five hundred dollars, and the crowd cheers when Gloria yells "Sold!"

Tobias escorts Tris off the stage and over to meet the winning bidder. As they approach, the middle-aged gentleman stands to his feet and greets them warmly. "Well hello there," he says in a Texas drawl as he grasps Tris' hand. "My name is Richard Belvue, but you can call me Tex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tex," Tris says sincerely. Something about the larger than life character just makes her smile. "I'm Tris, and this is Tobias. Congratulations on winning the commission."

"Thank you, young lady," Tex says as he shakes hands with Tobias. "I'm looking forward to seeing your work. Ever paint dogs before?"

Tris considers the question for a minute. "I don't believe I have," she says. "What kind of dogs are we talking about?" She expects him to name a large hunting breed, like labs or retrievers, or maybe hounds like President Johnson's famous beagle pair.

"Yorkies," the large man says, to Tris' surprise. "My wife had a pair of little yorkies that she loved dearly. One of them died recently. I'd like to have you paint her dogs for her."

"What a sweet idea," Tris says. "Just the dogs, or would you like your wife in the painting as well? Maybe your family?"

The Texan laughs heartily. "Yorkies are tiny little things," he reminds Tris, holding up his cupped palms for effect. "If you paint them with a family, they would be just a tiny little dot on the canvas! No, I want a portrait of her fur babies, Salem and Nikki, just the pups."

"I would be happy to do that for you," Tris says, "and for your wife. Is she here tonight?"

"No ma'am," Tex says. "She's back home with the kids. I'm just here with friends. It'll be a complete surprise for her."

The two exchange contact information and make plans for Tex to visit Tris in the law office before he goes back to Texas.

"Do you know anyone with a yorkie?" Tris asks as they make their way back to their table.

"No," says Tobias. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it might help me get the mannerisms and little expressions right if I could see one in person," she says.

.

xxxx

.

On Monday, the E&A staff is back in the office. Though they would have preferred a few days off to recover from the gala, Coulter's trial is starting soon, so Tris and the team need to be prepared.

Tex stops by at lunch time as planned, and he provides Tris with a number of photos of his wife's dogs. He also tells her stories about the tiny terriers' mannerisms, quirks, and escapades. It's obvious that he is fond of the little dogs, too.

"What kind of background do you want?" Tris asks. "Did they have a chair, or a place they liked to be? I could paint them curled up together in their bed, or playing in the yard."

"How about outside," Tex suggests. He scrolls through his phone and finds a few pictures of his family's ranch on his wife's social media page. "I'd like them playing in the grass, with some of the ranch visible behind them."

"What are those beautiful flowers in that field?" Tris asks, pointing at one of the photos.

"Those are Texas bluebonnets, young lady. How do you not know that?" Tex asks, genuinely surprised.

"I've never been to Texas," Tris tells him. "In fact, I've never been on an airplane. I've only seen parts of the Midwest on road trips with my family."

The older man's mouth hangs open in shock. "We have to do something about that!" he declares. "I own a jet business. I think you should fly down and hand-deliver that painting. What do you say? The bluebonnets are in bloom in April, and that's when Julie's birthday is anyway. She'll just love to meet you. What do you say? Will you and your boyfriend come visit Texas this spring? We have lots of room for guests on the ranch."

Tris can't help but smile at the man's eager hospitality. "I'll talk to Tobias about it," she says.

As Tex leaves, Tobias steps out of his office with a newspaper in his hands. Tris smiles, still happy as she thinks about painting the cute little dogs for Tex's wife. But Tobias doesn't smile back.

"We have a problem," he says.


	31. Chapter 31

**Trigger warning: Assault/abuse, implied sexual assault**

.

"We_ have a problem."_

The smile slips from Tris' face. "What happened?" she asks.

"It's the newspaper coverage from the fundraiser," Tobias says as he folds back the newspaper to the page with the story.

"_Our_ fundraiser?" Tris asks. "Did they get something wrong? Forget to mention a donor? Let me see."

"Tris," Tobias interrupts. "It's not about the foundation's event. It's about Coulter, and the case. The reporter covering the event did some digging. Your story is here - your name, where you work, our relationship, the car bombing and apartment break-in, all of it. Whatever security and public anonymity you had is shot. Anybody from the gang who wants to keep you from testifying now knows who you are and where to find you."

Tris sits dumbfounded. "But… But, how? The… The gang members who know are in jail. The police wouldn't… I just… What do we do?"

"We haven't been careful enough," Tobias says sadly. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in the fundraiser. We left too much information out there. One of the gang members or the dirty cop could have told their lawyer, and he could have told someone. Maybe Peter, Drew, or Al told a visitor. I don't know. What I do know is that all of Chicago knows who you are and that you're due to testify next week. If someone wants to stop you…" He trails off, dropping his gaze.

"Tobias…" Tris says.

"Dauntless is sending a car," he says quietly. "Guards are coming too. They'll take you home."

"Tobias…" she says again.

"Don't, Tris. Your safety is my priority. We'll be okay without you in the office. We'll make it work."

"Tobias…" she says, her voice increasingly desperate.

"No," he says. "You can get started on the painting. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Tobias!" Tris practically yells.

He sighs. "What?" he asks gently.

"I'm scared," Tris admits, and Tobias notices that she's shaking, and that her eyes fill with tears as she speaks.

"Oh honey," Tobias says, softening. Tris rises from her chair as Tobias approaches. He wraps his arms around her, and they stand quietly, just the occasional sniffle breaking the silence.

A ding from the elevator in the hall catches their attention, and Tobias turns to put Tris behind his body. The man emerging from the elevator is Gabe, the Dauntless security guard who had accompanied them to the Art Institute.

"Did you seriously just shield me with your body?" Tris asks, feeling both touched and perturbed by the gesture.

Tobias grins sheepishly and plants a kiss on Tris' forehead. "I'm not apologizing for that," he says, making her roll her eyes.

"Mr. Eaton? Miss Prior?" says Gabe from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Gabe," says Tobias.

"The team is looking things over," the guard says. "So far they've found no problems with your apartment or in the parking garage. We're ready to take Miss Prior home. I assume you've spoken with your housekeeper?"

"I have," Tobias confirms. "Miss Mattie is at the apartment, and she has been alerted to the new security."

"Very good," says Gabe.

"The rest of my staff will be back soon," Tobias continues. "I would like Tris to stay here for another hour or so if that's okay. We can move her to my office or the conference room so she isn't visible from the hall."

"I can work with that," Gabe agrees.

For the next half hour, Tris answers phone calls, works on what she can using her smartphone, and ties up loose ends while sitting at Tobias' desk. More specifically, while sitting on Tobias' lap behind his desk. It isn't the most productive setup, but it helps calm them both.

When Zeke and Will return from an off-site client meeting, he calls them into his office.

"How come you never let me sit on your lap when we're working?" Zeke teases.

"Because no one is threatening to kill you," Tobias says wryly. "Plus, I just don't like you this much."

"Did something happen?" Will asks.

Tobias tosses the newspaper across the desk. "The reporter covering the fundraiser started digging. He compromised Tris' security."

Will scans the article. "Woah," he says. "If someone desperately wants to silence the witness, they have all the info they need to find her."

He hands the paper to Zeke, who has basically the same reaction. "Is that why Gabe is in the lobby?" Zeke asks.

"He's taking her home," Tobias confirms.

When the staff finishes catching up on each other's projects and schedules, they end the meeting, and Tris gathers her things to go home. She follows Gabe into the elevator, then out to a waiting car, where he holds open the back door for Tris before climbing in front with the waiting driver.

They drive away from the office building in the direction of Tobias' apartment. Tris sees her phone illuminate in her purse, so she pulls it out to see a text from Tobias. "I love you," it says. Tris is about to reply when Gabe tells the driver that they have an extra errand to run on the way. She slips the phone into her jacket pocket so she can reply later.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks Gabe.

"Don't worry about it," he says before telling the driver to make a left at the next intersection.

Tris decides not to text Tobias back so she can pay attention to where they're going. _If he's running personal errands when he's supposed to be getting me home, Tobias is going to freak out,_ she thinks to herself.

Several turns later, the black car eases into an empty, crumbling parking lot behind several older storefronts. "Pull up right over there," Gabe tells the driver, pointing to the back of the lot.

The driver, a newer Dauntless employee Tris has never met, does as instructed, putting the car in park near the dumpsters.

"Give me your purse," Gabe says to Tris. Alarmed, she hesitates. "Now, Tris. We don't have a lot of time."

Surprised by the unexpected order and Gabe's unusually cold tone, Tris complies. He riffles through her handbag. "Where is your phone?" he asks roughly.

"I… I, uh, I forgot it at home this morning," Tris lies. "It's on the charger by the bed. What's going on, Gabe?"

"Shut up," Gabe snarls. He pulls some cash out of Tris' purse and thrusts the bag in the driver's chest. "Get rid of that," he tells the driver.

"What?" asks the young man.

"It's been compromised," he tells the driver. "Toss it in the dumpster to throw them off."

_A tracking device?_ Tris wonders as the driver opens his door to obey. _In my purse? Maybe it is my phone. Maybe I should give it to him._

As she is about to open her mouth, Tris watches Gabe get out of the car and walk around to where the driver is struggling with the big dumpster's heavy lid. She is stunned as Gabe pulls a handgun out of his jacket and plants the gun barrel in the back of the driver's head. The gun makes a loud pop, and the driver slumps to the ground as blood splatters the dumpster and Tris' handbag. She screams, and Gabe turns the gun on her. Instinctively, Tris raises her hands in surrender.

Gabe lowers the gun but doesn't put it away. He slides into the driver's seat and turns the car key in the ignition.

"Gabe!" Tris exclaims. "Why… What… You shot that guy!"

"Shut up!" Gabe yells.

Tris presses her lips together, but her mind races. Watching Gabe carefully, she slips her phone from her pocket, holding it down by her shin where the driver won't see it. Her other hand goes to her face, wiping at the tears that won't stop falling.

"Stop sniveling," Gabe growls.

Tris nods and swipes at her tears again while her other hand hits the call back button on Tobias' text. She turns down the volume on the call so Tobias' voice won't be audible to her kidnapper, then drops the phone to the floor and pushes it under the seat in front of her.

_Please God,_ Tris begs mentally. _Please let him answer. Please let him find me!_

"Where are you taking me, Gabe?" Tris asks, hoping that Tobias is listening.

"Shut up!" The kidnapper snaps from the driver's seat.

"Why did you kill that man?" Tris asks.

Gabe swings his arm around, backhanding Tris in the face as he weaves through traffic. Tris' hands fly to her face as she cries out in pain. The tears are flowing freely now, and she knows she'll have a black eye.

"I told you to shut up!" her captor yells. "You have been nothing but trouble. Why couldn't you just go with Coulter? It's a huge honor to be chosen by a guy like him! At the very least you could have shut up and not sicced the cops on us. You brought this on yourself, bitch!"

"You're one of them?" Tris asks. "You're one of the Long Knives?"

Gabe laughs. "How do you think Coulter got into your apartment? Dauntless is good. Even with me getting him in he still managed to trip an alarm. That's why I have to get rid of you. We can't have you testifying."

"Then why didn't you just kill me when you had a chance?" Tris asks. "You've been with us several times. You knew where I was. Why wait until now?"

"I didn't want to blow my cover," Gabe explains. "I was to watch you and keep tabs on you. Hayes was an idiot coming up in the elevator and leaving the flash on his camera. He mucked everything up. Now they sent me as a last resort. I planted that story in the paper so your little boyfriend would call, then I just walked away with you."

"I still don't understand why you haven't killed me," Tris says. "Why didn't you shoot me when you shot the driver? Where are you taking me?"

Gabe chuckles dryly. "Death is too easy, too good for you. You've cost us a lot, and you're going to spend what's left of your life working off that debt."

"What? How?" Tris asks, desperate to keep Gabe talking in the hope that someone is listening.

"Let's just say that I hope you like warm weather," the kidnapper replies bemusedly. "Because once they break you, there's a spot in a Mexican brothel with your name on it."

.

xxxx

.

Tobias and Zeke are sitting in the office going over their notes from Zeke's morning client meeting when Tobias' phone rings. He smiles when he sees Tris' face on the screen.

"Hey babe," he says as he answers the phone. "Are you home?"

"Where are you taking me, Gabe?" Tobias hears through the phone. Tris sounds panicked.

"Tris?" Tobias asks. Zeke looks up at the alarm in his friend's voice.

When Tobias hears Gabe growling for Tris to shut up, he gasps. "Call Harrison's personal number," he instructs Zeke. "Something is wrong."

Tobias presses a few buttons and starts recording the call. He puts Tris on speaker and mutes the microphone on his end. When he hears Tris ask the guard why he killed someone, Tobias leaps to his feet.

The lawyers hear a smack, and Tris crying out in pain. They feel helpless listening to her suffer and not knowing where she is or what they can do to help.

"I told you to shut up!" Gabe's voice shouts through the speaker just as Harrison answers Zeke's call.

"Harrison, it's Zeke," the lawyer says. "Something happened to Tris. We need you here, now."

"...Why couldn't you just go with Coulter?" Gabe's voice is saying as Zeke hangs up from his call. "It's a huge honor to be chosen by a guy like him! At the very least you could have shut up and not sicced the cops on us. You brought this on yourself, bitch!"

"You're one of them?" Tris asks. "You're one of the Long Knives?" Tobias and Zeke swear under their breath.

They hear Gabe laugh. "How do you think Coulter got into your apartment? Dauntless is good. Even with me getting him in he still managed to trip an alarm. That's why I have to get rid of you. We can't have you testifying."

"Harrison is close," Zeke says quickly. "He'll be here in a minute."

Tobias nods as Tris' voice comes over the speaker again. "Then why didn't you just kill me when you had a chance?" she asks. "You've been with us several times. You knew where I was. Why wait until now?"

"I didn't want to blow my cover," Gabe is explaining as Harrison walks into the office suite. The two lawyers wave him in and he joins them in Tobias' private office, where they stand around his big desk and stare down at the cell phone. Harrison swears as they listen to his trusted employee admit his betrayal.

"She said something about him killing a guy," Zeke quietly tells Harrison, who has pulled out his own phone and furiously started typing on it.

"I still don't understand why you haven't killed me," they hear Tris say. "Why didn't you shoot me when you shot the driver? Where are you taking me?"

"That's it," Tobias says quietly, "keep him talking, Baby. We'll find you."

Gabe's laugh sounds harsh and tinny through the cell phone speaker. "Death is too easy, too good for you," they hear him say. "You've cost us a lot, and you're going to spend what's left of your life working off that debt."

"We have a trace on the Dauntless car and Tris' phone," Harrison says as Tris is questioning her captor again. "The police have been notified and my people are on their way."

Tobias swears again as he hears Gabe describe Tris' future in a brothel. "Be careful," he pleads with Harrison. "They'll… hurt her if you get too close." Tobias hangs his head, and Zeke moves to put his arm around his friend. Harrison nods gravely.

"Where are we?" Tris' voice asks through the phone. "Evans Packing House? Why are we at a meat packing warehouse?"

"She's giving us clues," Zeke says comfortingly, even as Gabe yells at Tris to shut up. They hear the sound of a slap, and Tris' voice crying out. Tobias crumples into his desk chair.

"SWAT is on the way," Harrison says, reading off his phone screen.

Zeke moves around the office, but Tobias barely notices. He listens as Tris resists leaving the car, sustaining several additional blows in the process. Tobias feels his heart being wrung painfully as he listens. They have no idea what Tris is being hit with. All they can hear is the sound of smacking, punching, and slapping, along with her cries of pain. Then they hear a car door slam, and the phone goes quiet.

.

"Let's get you home," Zeke says gently. Tobias just shakes his head. "Come on, Four, it's late."

Tobias looks around. He's surprised to see that it's dark outside. He glances down at his phone, still connected to Tris' but broadcasting only silence. The call has been connected for well over two hours.

Tobias sighs. "I don't know what to do," he confesses.

"I'm telling you what to do," Zeke says gently. "It's after six o'clock. Harrison's team and the police know where Tris is, and they're going to get her. The office is closed up and Will went to get Uri and Christina. Shauna is at your place with Miss Mattie. We're all meeting there to wait for your girl."

"I need to be there," Tobias says. "I'm going with Harrison."

"He already left," Zeke says. "We're going home."

"I have to go," Tobias pleads. "If it were Shauna you wouldn't sit at home and wait. You'd want to get out there and fight for her."

"I know," Zeke admits. "And you would tell me to stay out of the way and let Harrison and the police do their job."

Tobias nods, defeated. "What about the phone?" He asks, pointing at the silent device on his desk.

"Bring it with," Zeke says.

"I don't want to hang up," Tobias says. "It's all I have. It's my only link. What if…" Tobias sniffles as his voice trails off.

"Don't borrow trouble," Zeke admonishes.

They're in Zeke's car moments later when Tobias' phone makes noise again - a single car door opens and closes. A car engine starts. Wheels on gravel, then pavement. Quiet road noise. No sound of Tris.

.

xxxx

.

Gabe opens the back door of the car and grabs Tris by the arm. "Get out," he growls. When Tris resists, her kidnapper reaches in and grabs her hair. She screams, and her hands fly wildly, slapping at her attacker. Gabe throws a punch that connects with Tris' jaw.

When he pulls her by the hair again, Tris cannot resist. She's pulled out of the car, and Gabe slams the door. The sound echoes in Tris' soul. She's cut off from her phone and the possibility that Tobias can hear her and the clues and evidence she tried to reveal.

As her kidnapper drags her toward a metal door in the side of the warehouse, Tris digs in her heels, trying to resist. _I can't let him drag me into that warehouse,_ she thinks. _If he gets me behind closed doors, I might never come out._

Unable to combat the bigger and stronger man, Tris screams at the top of her lungs. For her effort she's rewarded with a blow to the side of her head, and everything goes black.

.

Tris regains consciousness with a groan. It's dark and cold. She's on her knees on a cold, hard floor. Her hands are bound together with metal shackles and suspended above her head. Her shoulders ache, and her head and face throb. Her eyes are swollen, and she can taste blood.

"Tobias," she moans, his name a prayer on her lips.

Tris has no concept of time kneeling in the dark room. She has no idea how long she was unconscious. All she knows is pain and cold.

A metal door about thirty feet from Tris creaks as it opens, revealing light and the outline of a man. _Tobias?_ she thinks hopefully. But as the man moves toward her, she knows by his walk that it's not the man she loves.

"You're awake," the stranger sneers, looking at Tris in the dim light from the door. Tris' eyes go wide as the man begins unbuttoning his pants. "It's time to begin your training," he says. "I like this position you're in - tied up on your knees for me. But if you bite me, I'll kill you."

.

When the man finally leaves, Tris is in a world of pain. Her ribs are tender from the kicks and blows that the stranger delivered after she spit at him. She retches and heaves repeatedly, but nothing comes out of her empty stomach.

The door creaks open again, and another male figure fills the doorway. This one is too short to be Tobias, and Tris doesn't dare to hope that it's a rescuer. "You look like shit," the man says. _Gabe_, Tris realizes, as her last shred of hope evaporates.

Gabe pulls a knife out of his pocket and flips the blade open. He grabs the front of Tris' button-down shirt and pulls, then systematically slices the threads on each button as he pulls them. As the buttons are snipped off, Tris is exposed in the dim lights.

Fresh tears pour down her cheeks. With her front exposed, Gabe and his knife move to the sleeves. After popping the button on the cuff, Gabe uses the knife to slice down the length of the sleeve. Tris is still, praying he doesn't slit her wrists in the process.

He's working on the second sleeve when they hear a commotion. A younger man bursts into the room.

"Boss!" he yells at Gabe. "The cops are here! SWAT team! And Dauntless Security!"

Gabe swears, then grabs Tris' bra roughly, pulling it away from her body. He slices the knife through the lace between Tris' breasts, splitting the garment open and leaving a cut over Tris' sternum.

"Is Eaton with them?" Gabe asks as he walks across the room toward the messenger in the open door. "If he is, I get to kill him. Get your gun, Bobby, and get to your post. Get away or die trying, and take out as many cops as you can in the process."

"Yes sir," the younger man says, running off to obey.

In the doorway, Gabe pulls a gun from the back of his pants. He aims it at Tris and squeezes the trigger. She reacts by yanking her body hard to her right. Pain like screaming white-hot fire tears through Tris' body, then everything goes dark.


	32. Chapter 32

Searing pain. A blissful, floating feeling. Mumbled voices. Warm hands. More pain. A dull ache that grows until the little flicker of pain is a raging inferno. A sigh of relief as the fire is extinguished and the floating feeling returns.

A cool, wet cloth on her face. Bright light. Muffled voices. Tobias. Warm hands. A squeeze.

Tris tries to squeeze back.

"I think she's waking up!" Tobias says excitedly.

A flurry of voices and movement. "Turn down the lights," orders an authoritative stranger.

"Baby," Tobias' gentle voice is close to her ear. "Can you open your eyes for me? Please, Tris. I miss you so much. Please open your eyes. I love you."

Tris tries to respond. "Ahh..." the first word comes out as a hoarse exhale. "Luh," the second word is a bit clearer. "You," the third word is still breathy and hoarse, but it was easier to form.

Beside her, Tris hears Tobias laugh a little. It's a choking, sobbing chuckle that sounds like relief, pain, and hope. She tries to pry her eyes open, but the lids are so heavy.

"That's it, Tris," Tobias encourages. "I see you trying. Keep it up, Honey. You can do this. Let me see your beautiful eyes."

With a series of rapid blinks, Tris opens her dry eyes. One look at Tobias, and the dryness is replaced with a flood of tears. "Tobias!" she croaks. "I thought… I thought I'd never… see… you…" Sobs wrack Tris' small body, and Tobias scoops her into his arms as well as he can around the bandages, monitors, and tubes attached to her.

Tris' arms are immobilized by casts, but her hands grasp what they can. Her right elbow seems to be secured near her side, but her hand and forearm are free. She presses that hand into Tobias' back. Her entire left side is weighed down by plaster, and that arm is attached to the IVs. Tris wiggles her fingers, itching to grab more of the man she loves.

Tobias' right elbow is planted in the mattress above Tris' left shoulder, his hand on the back of her neck and fingers threaded into her hair. His face is buried in the right side of her neck. His body hovers over hers, supported by his knee on the edge of her bed, and his elbow by her head. His left hand grips the bed rail, ensuring that he won't put weight on Tris' many injuries.

They stay like that, sobbing into one another's shoulders, until a doctor interrupts. "Excuse me," he says kindly. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but I really need to take a look at my patient now that she's awake."

Tobias moves his body off Tris' bed as he kisses her deeply. "I love you so much," he says in a husky voice.

"I love you, too," Tris replies, squeezing the hand that slipped around her own.

The doctor smiles from the doorway, and Tris attempts to smile back. But as he walks toward the bed, panic rushes through her. "No!" she yells, shaking. She tries to scoot her body away from the stranger. "No!" she screams again. "No!"

"Tris! What's wrong?" Tobias asks in a panicked voice.

"It's okay," the doctor says gently as he backs away from Tris to stand in the doorway again, his hands raised in surrender. "Mr. Eaton, please calm down. This reaction from Miss Prior is not unexpected. Sexual assault victims often struggle with panic, especially when presented with strange men. Because she reacted so well to you, I took a chance. I'll go get a nurse and one of the female physicians, and we can see if that goes better. Okay?"

Tobias nods, and the doctor retreats from the room.

"Everything hurts," Tris whimpers from the bed.

"You need to hold still," Tobias says. "You've been through a lot, and you need to be still so you don't pop stitches or anything. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

He steps toward Tris, but she flinches.

"It's too late," Tris whimpers, shaking her head. "I'm not safe. I'll never be safe. You can't protect me. I'll never have a normal life." Her voice raises as panic takes over her faculties. "The gang won't give up until I'm dead! Get out! Leave, Tobias! I don't want you here!" By the last sentence Tris is screaming and hyperventilating.

A nurse rushes in. The alarms on Tris' monitors are blaring. The nurse pushes a syringe into the port on Tris' IV, and the injured woman slumps as the medicine knocks her out.

Tobias drops his head into his hands and sobs. He waited two days for Tris to regain consciousness. He begged and pleaded with God and the doctors. He just wanted her back. Now here she is, and she's broken. Her bodily injuries he understood, but this level of fear and anguish is more than he knows what to do with. _Sexual assault? The doctors had told them that she wasn't raped! And was she serious about sending him away?_

Tobias takes one last look at Tris, lying sedated in the hospital bed, and walks out of the room.

There's a pair of police officers stationed outside Tris' door for security. "How is she, Mr. Eaton?" asks the male officer.

"You heard everything," Tobias says. "They had to sedate her. I don't know what to do."

"Give her time," the female officer says gently. "She's been through unimaginable things. Her mind is struggling to process everything, and god knows the loopy pain meds don't help. Go spend some time with your support system while she sleeps. Maybe eat something."

"Thanks," Tobias mumbles.

He makes his way down the hall to the ICU family room that has become the headquarters of their nearest and dearest. Like Tobias, Christina hasn't left since Tris was brought in to the hospital. Uriah is usually with her, and Lynn and Marlene stop in now and then to support them. Will, Hana, Zeke, and Shauna are also regulars, spending long hours waiting for news. Will and Zeke have been holding things together at the law office.

Cara brought Caleb the day after Tris was brought to the hospital. As her next of kin, he is technically responsible for making decisions about his sister's care, but has deferred much of the decision making to Tobias. The two men have spent a lot of time together at Tris' bedside and in the waiting room.

Tobias stands outside the waiting room, his shoulders slumped and head hung low. He turns and presses his forehead against the wall, not ready to face everyone, and not sure what to tell them.

"Tobias?"

The young lawyer lifts his gaze and locks eyes with his surrogate mother, Hana Pedrad.

"My boy," she breathes, seeing the anguish on his face. She opens her arms and pulls him in for a hug. Tobias bends to rest his head on Hana's shoulder. Just like when he was sixteen and running from his abusive father, Hana doesn't ask questions. She just holds him.

"She woke up," Tobias says, not lifting his head from Hana's shoulder. "She's so hurt, and scared, and just… broken. She told me to leave."

"Do you want me to go in there?" Hana offers.

Tobias shakes his head. "They had to sedate her again," he says wearily.

"I'll call Johanna," Hana says.

Tobias nods, lifting his head from Hana's shoulder. "She… uh, she can't have male visitors yet," he says in a choked voice.

"Oh Tobias," Hana says, tears flowing as she understands the implications.

"We need to tell everyone," Tobias says.

Arm-in-arm, Tobias and Hana walk into the waiting room where Christina, Caleb, and Uriah wait. Their heads pop up at the sound of the door.

"No!" Christina yells at the sight of Tobias and Hana's grief-stricken faces. As she slides to the floor, Uriah stares at his mother, his mouth agape. Caleb stares at Tobias.

"She woke up," Tobias says simply.

Caleb leaps from his chair. Uriah drops to the floor, hugging Christina. "Its okay, Chris," he says. "She woke up. It's going to be okay."

"I need to see her," Caleb says, moving toward the door. "I need to see my sister."

"Caleb," Hana says, grabbing the young man's arms to stop him. "Sit down, Honey. She's asleep again, and we need to talk."

Uriah helps Christina back to her seat, and the two young men take chairs on either side of her. Hana and Tobias pull up chairs facing the others.

"Tris woke up," Hana reiterates.

"But she's not doing well, um, mentally," Tobias elaborates.

"Apparently she can't have any male visitors," Hana adds, wrapping her arm around Tobias to stroke his back. "This is not uncommon in women who have been assaulted," she adds.

"But the doctor said she wasn't raped!" Caleb protests.

"A woman doesn't have to be penetrated to be sexually assaulted," Hana explains. Tears fill Caleb's eyes as his head drops. Hana reaches for his hand, offering what comfort she can.

.

xxxx

.

The door opens, and all five heads turn to see who has arrived. Miss Mattie walks in, still bundled in layers of winter gear with her hair wrapped in a scarf. She's followed by Shauna, and then Zeke, who is carrying a large box.

"My Tobias," the housekeeper greets, unwrapping her scarf. Tobias leaps from his chair and hugs the older woman. "Why don't you come home? You need food, and rest."

"I have to be here for Tris," he insists.

The housekeeper makes a tisking noise and motions to Zeke. "I called Ezekiel," she explains. "My Beatrice needs her babcia, and you need food." She starts unloading containers and plastic forks and spoons, handing them to each of Tris' friends.

"You take me to my Beatrice now," she orders Tobias.

"She's asleep again," Tobias says. "She woke up earlier, but they had to put her back to sleep when she had a panic attack. She… she yelled at me, too. They say she can't have male visitors."

"Of course not," Mattie says, waving him off dismissively. "Men hurt my Beatrice. She needs her babcia. I told you that. Take me there now."

"Yes ma'am," Tobias says, knowing it's useless to argue. Mattie hands him a full shopping bag, and he hears the others giggle as he escorts his housekeeper out of the waiting room.

He introduces Miss Mattie to the officers standing guard outside Tris' room, then guides her inside. Tris is still asleep, and the machines around her register steady and healthy vital signs. Tobias pulls a chair away from the bed, setting himself near the door so he can slip out quickly if his presence upsets Tris when she wakes.

Mattie moves the rolling table away from Tris' sleeping form, and begins unpacking. The first thing she pulls out of the bag is the grey throw blanket from Tobias' sofa. She lays it over Tris, tucking it gently around the sleeping girl. Mattie hums as she moves around the room, just as she does in the apartment. She pulls several food containers out of her bag, leaving some on the table while handing one to Tobias, along with a plastic fork.

Tobias opens the container, revealing one of his favorite dishes, sausage- and cheese-filled pierogies with a side of bacon and mushroom gravy. His mouth waters at the familiar scent, and he digs in to the comfort food.

In the hospital bed, Tris takes a deep breath through her nose. "Mmm, smells good," she mumbles sleepily.

Mattie smiles indulgently. "Babcia brought you food, my Beatrice. But you have to wake up to eat."

"Hurts," Tris grumbles, obviously still more asleep than awake.

"I know," Mattie replies soothingly. "I know it hurts. You don't have to move, kochaine. Babcia will feed you. I brought you rosol - you know, the chicken soup? I brought more, too, but we'll start with that."

"Babcia?" Tris asks sleepily.

"Tak, kochaine?" Mattie replies, slipping into Polish.

"I'm hungry," Tris says.

"I know, my Beatrice," Mattie says. "But you have to wake up to eat. Can you do that?"

Tobias finishes his food as Mattie continues puttering around the room and talking to Tris, sometimes in English and sometimes in Polish. Tris gains alertness slowly, interacting with Mattie more and more.

When his food is gone, Tobias slips out of the room and walks to the nurses' station. He talks to them about Tris eating solid food, and they agree that Mattie's broth will be okay once Tris passes a swallow test.

When Tris is alert enough, a female doctor comes in to check her over and administer a quick swallow test. Because she was sedated for several days, had various tubes down her throat, and endured both trauma and panic attacks, the hospital staff needs to be sure she won't choke before they allow her to have food or drinks. The test is quick, and Tris passes it easily.

Tobias stays hidden in his corner near the door, and watches gratefully as Miss Mattie fusses over Tris and the younger woman allows it. He knows that Tris misses her mother very much, and he hopes that the doting housekeeper's motherly care fills some of that void, especially while Tris is recovering.

Mattie gets Tris to sip on some of her homemade chicken broth - her go-to cure for anything and everything. "You'll feel better now," she tells the younger woman confidently.

"How long have I been here?" Tris asks, expressing curiosity for the first time since she woke.

"Two days," Mattie says matter-of-factly. "They took you on Monday and you came to the hospital on Tuesday morning. Now it is Thursday."

Tobias watches Tris' reaction to Mattie's words. At the mention of her kidnapping, Tris shudders a little, but she seems to accept the information well.

"I was… Was I… shot?" Tris asks. "I remember something, but I'm not sure."

"Tak," Mattie says, then lapses into angry Polish muttering.

"What?" Tris asks.

"Yes, my Beatrice," Mattie says brusquely. "Yes, you were shot. One arm got shot, and one arm got pulled out. This part," she says, patting her own shoulder. "One got shot, one got pulled."

"Pulled?" Tris asks, her confusion worsened by the older woman's English.

Tobias has noticed over the years that although Miss Mattie speaks very good English, she still struggles sometimes when she gets stressed or emotional. The amount of Polish that the older woman has used since she got to the hospital, and the difficulty she's having with words like 'dislocated' and 'shoulder' speak to just how upset she is by Tris' situation.

"I'm glad you're here," Tris says hesitantly, "but, um, where is everyone else? Has Tobias been here?"

"I'm right here," Tobias says gently from his chair by the door.

In spite of his soft voice, Tris startles. "Oh!" she says. "Have you been there long?"

"My Tobias does not go home," Mattie says, patting Tris' hand. "I tell him to go rest and eat food, but he does not leave you. I called Ezekiel and he brought me here. You need your babcia, and you all need food."

"Zeke is here too?" Tris asks. Tobias notices that her heart rate monitor registers a slightly elevated pulse as Tris shifts in the bed.

"He's in the waiting room," Tobias says. "You're only allowed one or two visitors at a time. Caleb, Christina, Uriah, Hana, and Shauna are here right now, too. Will, Lynn, and Marlene stop by sometimes. Johanna is coming sometime, now that you're awake. Everyone is worried about you. They love you, Tris. We all do."

Tears trickle down Tris' cheeks. "Why are you over there?" she asks hoarsely.

Tobias stands. "Can I come closer?" he asks.

"Of course," Tris says. "But, I mean, if you don't want to…"

Tobias chokes on a sob. "Last time you woke up... Well, you told me to leave. You had a panic attack because a strange doctor walked in. They said you wouldn't respond well to men, and I… I just… Well, I couldn't leave, but I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Tris assures him. "I'm afraid of pretty much everything else, though. I'm afraid I'll never be safe. I'm afraid you won't want me anymore when you know what they did to me…"

Tris begins weeping, and Mattie gently wipes her cheeks. "My Beatrice," the older woman says comfortingly. "Tobias loves you. Bad men cannot change that. I will go back to the other room now. My Tobias, you tell her what the doctors say, and tell them that you should take her home now."

"Miss Mattie, should I walk you back?" Tobias asks.

"No, your Beatrice needs you," she replies dismissively. "I will have the police person show me the way."

Mattie leaves the room, and Tobias ventures closer to the bed, resting his hands over the blankets covering Tris' feet. "Police?" she asks.

"Yeah," Tobias says. "You have a security detail. I can introduce you later. May I come closer?"

Tris nods, and Tobias moves to the side of the bed on Tris' right. He takes her hand in both of his, and when she doesn't flinch, he leans down to kiss her knuckles. "I'm so glad you're awake," he says in a husky voice. "These three days have been the worst of my life."

"I'm sorry," Tris says softly, unsure what else she can say.

"No," Tobias interjects. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you with Gabe. I… I don't know what I could have done, but I should have done _something_."

Tris and Tobias cry softly, clinging to one another's hands. He wipes her tears and tells her about her medical conditions. Her face and head are bruised, and she sustained another concussion. Her right shoulder was dislocated when she dove from the gunshot. Fortunately, that move saved her life, and the bullet meant for her heart ended up in her left arm, where it shattered her humerus. The doctors had to do surgery to remove the bullet and bone fragments. They also had to give Tris several units of blood because she lost so much between the time she was shot and when she was rescued.

She asks when she can go home, and Tobias has to admit that he doesn't know yet. They both hope that it will be soon.


	33. Chapter 33

The doctors finally release Tris from the hospital a week after her kidnapping. Day-to-day activities like dressing herself are a major challenge. With one shoulder recovering from dislocation and the other arm recovering from a gunshot wound and reconstructive surgery, Tris is fairly helpless. Thankfully Tobias and Miss Mattie are there for her.

For Tris, not having her arms working is the biggest hurdle. But to the doctors, her second concussion in just a few months is at least as troubling. Between the head injury and the painkillers, Tris sleeps a lot at first. As she becomes alert for longer periods of time, she is not allowed to watch television or use her phone. She starts drawing and painting as soon as her dislocated right shoulder is strong enough.

Tobias returns to work on a Tuesday, fifteen days after Tris' kidnapping. He hates leaving her, but he knows that his law firm needs his attention. That first day, he spends the entire time getting caught up, and obsessively checking his phone for messages. At lunchtime he calls the apartment, and Mattie assures him that Tris is doing well. He even speaks to her on the phone for a few minutes, just so he can hear her voice and assure himself that she is fine. In spite of the mountain of work he has to do, Tobias comes home early, bringing paperwork to the apartment so that he can be with Tris sooner.

By that time, Coulter's trial has begun. The state has a lot of evidence to present aside from Tris' testimony, so they do not postpone the trial for her. Tris knows that she will eventually have to venture out of the penthouse apartment to appear in court, and the thought fills her with anxiety and dread.

On Wednesday, Johanna spends the second half of her day at the penthouse apartment with Tris while Tobias is at the office again. The two women spoke when Tris was in the hospital, but Johanna insisted on coming to Tris' home, where she feels safest and most comfortable, to continue their work together. With Tobias at the office and Mattie running errands, Tris finally expresses everything with the therapist. They spend hours going over what happened to Tris in detail she has not shared with anyone. She opens up about her fears regarding the trial, and the reality that she will be a threat and an enemy of the gang for the rest of her life.

When Tobias comes home, Johanna is still there, though Tris is napping after the emotionally draining afternoon. The therapist invites him to sit down with her.

"As I'm sure you know," Johanna begins, "Tris is really worried about the Long Knives. It may take her a while to open up to you about everything she went through when they kidnapped her. That's perfectly normal. You need to give her space to sort out her own thoughts and feelings. She worries about your reaction, as well. She's afraid that you'll do something stupid and end up in jail yourself, or that you won't want her anymore."

"What?!" Tobias exclaims, leaping from the couch. Johanna shushes the young man so he won't wake Tris. "Johanna, how could she think that? I _love_ her. She did _nothing_ wrong. Why would she think so little of me?"

Johanna smiles slightly. "You, of all people, should understand how she feels. How many times have you told me that no one would ever love you because of Marcus' abuse? How many times have I told you that you did nothing to deserve that, that you're a good person, and that your family and friends genuinely love you?"

Tobias drops back onto the couch, dragging his fingers through his short, dark hair.

"You are loved because you are worthy of love," the therapist continues gently. "Nothing Marcus did to you changes that. Tris is loved because she's worthy of love, and nothing that gang did to her has any say in that. You and I know that, but victims often feel tainted by what they went through. This kind of reaction is normal. Tris feels like she failed. She feels robbed and violated in many different ways. It makes it hard for her to believe that she is loved. My suggestion to you is to be patient. Don't push her for information. Love her and care for her as much as she'll allow. Tell her how you feel, but try to tamp down the rage, because that will only scare her. I know you have your own emotions to deal with, but she needs to be our priority right now, and you need to be a safe place for her to land. Can you do that?"

Tobias nods. "What can I do?" he asks uncertainly. "Should I take more time off work? Maybe take her away for the weekend?"

"A weekend away might be helpful," Johanna says, "but it needs to wait a little. She's still recovering, and she has to testify next week. Let he get through that first. For now I would suggest asking her what she needs. Let her lead."

"You know what her answer will be," Tobias says, frustration in his voice. "She always says that she doesn't need anything and that she's fine. If I wait for her to ask for something she would let herself suffer before asking."

"That's true," Johanna agrees. "Tris doesn't like to ask for help, and she's very sensitive about not putting others out. It might be good if you suggest things rather than leaving it open-ended. Ask her if she wants to invite anyone over, or if she wants to go out. Ask her what she wants for dinner, or if she needs anything while you're running errands. Listen for clues like 'I wish' statements. For example, if you say you're going to pick up ice cream and does she want some, and she replies with 'I wish they delivered,' you could gather that she doesn't want you to leave. Then you can follow up on that feeling before you just go. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Tobias says. "Today when I left for the office, she was saying that she wishes she could go back to work, too. Should have I stayed home? Or should I take her in to the office one day?"

"That's a good example," Johanna says. "I think your best response would be to ask what she misses about it. If she says it's being with her coworkers, suggest having Zeke and Shauna over. If it's feeling useful, maybe bring home something she can work on. You do need to be aware, though, that some of the things she wants or misses in life are things you won't be able to give her."

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks, staring at Johanna intently.

"Maybe she misses anonymity, or feeling safe and free to go wherever she wants. You can't give her that. You can listen, and be supportive and encouraging, but that's about it. You have to accept that you can't fix this. All you can do is walk through it with her."

Tobias sighs. "I know you're right, but I'm a fighter and a fixer. It's who I am and what I do as a lawyer. I don't like being helpless. I want to research past precedence and file a motion or something."

Johanna laughs. "You know I've always loved the fight in you, Tobias, and how you've put that to work helping others through your law practice and the foundation. It's ideal to accept your strengths and quirks and to channel them in a good direction.

"Since you're looking for an outlet, can I give you an assignment?" the therapist asks, and Tobias nods eagerly. "Tris is very concerned about appearing in court. You have a lot of experience in that arena. Not as a witness, but you're familiar with all the nuances and jargon, as well as the process for a witness. Is there anything you can think of that might make that easier for her?"

"You always tell me to do a mental walkthrough when I'm anxious," Tobias says thoughtfully. "I can help her do that since I know about appearing in court. There might be a good movie scene she could watch, too. Oh, but she's not really allowed to watch television yet."

He lapses into silence, deep in thought.

"I know!" Tobias says excitedly. "I have to appear in court on Friday. One of my clients recently married a woman with two children, and he's legally adopting the kids. Do you think it would help her to come to that? She can see the courthouse and the courtroom during a positive experience."

"That's a great suggestion," Johanna tells Tobias.

.

xxxx

.

Friday morning is clear and cold. Tris wakes up early and takes a bath with Miss Mattie's help while Tobias is in the home gym. The housekeeper helps Tris dress in elastic-waist slacks and a bulky sweater that easily slides over, and hides, her bandaged left arm. Tris carefully applies a touch of eyeliner and mascara before they put her recovering right arm into its sling. Mattie slides a smoothie and a small cup of coffee across the kitchen island as Tris takes a seat.

"This feels almost... normal," the injured woman says cautiously.

"Soon," the housekeeper assures her. "You get better every day now."

Tris nods and hums with pleasure as she carefully sips the hot coffee.

"Don't you look nice," Tobias greets his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek as he enters the room.

Tris blushes slightly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asks. "I don't want to distract you when you're helping clients."

"I told you," Tobias says firmly but gently, "today is a formality - a ceremony of sorts. The judge will ask the parents a few questions, they'll take an oath, and then there's a lot of handshakes and taking pictures by the family. It's the end celebration of the work we already did. You can just sit and enjoy seeing a courtroom used for a joyful reason."

"What if… What if I can't handle it?" Tris asks quietly. "What if I have another panic attack?"

Since the kidnapping Tris had several fairly mild panic attacks. As much as Johanna assured her that it was normal, Tris hates feeling out of control. She often experiences nightmares, and having her arms restrained by bandages and slings as they recover only adds to the feeling of capture and the anxiety that comes with it.

"I will be with you the whole time," Tobias soothes.

"What if someone… What if they try to hurt me again?" Tris asks in a tearful whisper as her gaze drops to her lap and she makes herself as small as possible while sitting on a barstool with both shoulders immobilized.

"I will be with you the whole time," Tobias repeats gently, rubbing Tris' back. "Harrison is picking us up himself, and he'll be there too."

"He's coming in person?" Tris asks incredulously. "You're paying the head of the company to personally provide security so I can go watch an adoption get finalized?"

"No," Tobias chuckles. "Harrison volunteered himself personally any time you leave the apartment between now and Gabe's trial. One of his guys attacked you, Tris. He's beyond pissed about that and he wants to make it up to us. I'm pissed about it, too."

"I'm so sorry," Tris says, dropping her head again.

"Tris!" Tobias exclaims. "You didn't do anything. I'm upset because I paid for top-notch security, and Dauntless missed the fact that they hired a gang member. That's what Harrison is upset about too. None of this is your fault. Please don't apologize.

"I really hate that I can't hug you right now," Tobias says. "Can I move you to my lap?"

Tris nods again, and Tobias gently lifts her off the stool and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. He takes a deep cleansing breath, letting her scent wash over him and soothe him.

"I love you," he says. "I love you so much. Nothing anyone could ever do will change that. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, Beatrice Prior."

Tris gives a little giggle and leans her back into Tobias' chest. "Are you sure I'm the one with the concussion?" she teases. "You're already planning to spend the rest of your life with me? You've only known me for what? Three months?"

"Best three months of my life," Tobias says confidently. "I'd marry you today with no reservations if you'd have me."

"As nice as that sounds, I'm pretty sure Christina would kill me. And I don't want to get married with the trials and everything hanging over my head. When the time comes, I want to go into marriage free and happy."

"I can respect that," Tobias says. "But as long as you're the one I'm marrying, I'll be happy. Whatever life throws at us, you're it for me, Tris."

Tris hums with pleasure and stays on Tobias' lap as they finish breakfast.

.

xxxx

.

Harrison comes up to the penthouse before they leave for court. As Tris walks into the living room, she notices that Tobias' greeting to the security executive is quite cold.

Harrison's eyes fly to Tris as she enters. "Miss Prior," he says, his face showing both guilt and relief. "It's good to see you up and about. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened. Gabe had a clean background check and worked for me for several years. I was appalled by what he did to you, and I'm deeply ashamed that his involvement slipped past me."

"He fooled all of us," Tris says.

"What are you doing to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again?" Tobias asks, his tone still icy.

"Several things," Harrison answers. "We're running periodic background checks on existing employees now, not just new hires. We've taken fingerprint and DNA samples from everyone on staff so we have more than just public records to look at. I told my staff that if anyone was unwilling to submit samples, they were free to leave. We'll require the same of new hires, as well as a full-body check for tattoos and marks that are usually covered by clothes."

"Did you lose any more staff?" Tris asks.

"Fortunately, no," Harrison assures them. "The DNA and fingerprint samples yielded no surprises. The repeat background checks turned up nothing more than a few new traffic violations."

"Still," Tobias says cautiously. "I don't know that I'm comfortable with just anyone guarding Tris."

"I understand," Harrison says. "What you both have been through is terrible. Dauntless failed you. That's why I'm here personally, anytime you need me."

"Won't your family be upset?" Tris asks shyly. She hates to think that Harrison is messing up his personal life for her.

"It was actually my wife's idea," he says. "She was very upset about Gabe. He's been to our home - played with our kids. Until he pays for his crimes, we would both feel better if I guard you personally."

"It will help if I lay low, as well," Tris says. "I'm not exactly eager to go out, though I would like to go back to work."

"Your arms need more time to heal," Tobias reminds her, making her sigh in defeat.

.

xxxx

.

The ride to the courthouse with Harrison and his driver is uneventful. While the executive sits up front, Tris and Tobias talk through what's going to happen at the adoption hearing .

When they arrive, the driver lets them out of the car at the main entrance. Tris follows Tobias through security, and the presence of metal detectors and sheriff's deputies comforts her somewhat. Tobias explains that courthouse security has been heightened since Coulter's trial started, though it is in an entirely different wing of the building.

"You'll like the judge handling the adoption today," Tobias assures Tris. "Judge Thomas sees a lot of the family law cases, and he's very nice. He'll even pose for pictures with the family if they want. It was his idea for the adoption to be finalized at ten o'clock so that we wouldn't be in the corridors at the same time as the people involved with Coulter. It's right through this door."

Tobias opens the door, and Tris peers inside. The courtroom looks just like they do on television. Rows of benches for spectators with a fence to separate them from the proceedings. Up front there are two tables for the prosecution and defense, and a Judge's bench. There is no jury box in this room; it's one of the smaller courtrooms not used for jury trials.

The judge has not arrived, but several people are milling about. Tobias leads Tris and Harrison into the room and up to a family.

"Joe," Tobias says, greeting a familiar thirty-something man in a grey t-shirt that reads, "I'm the Dad. Bad jokes available upon request."

"Tobias!" the man says excitedly as he shakes his lawyer's hand. "The day is finally here!"

"Yes it is," Tobias says, grinning. "I brought a few people with me. I hope you don't mind. I believe you know my girlfriend, Tris, from the law office. And this is Harrison from Dauntless Security."

"It's good to see you, Tris!" Joe enthuses, and Tris realizes that she has met him before, though he was dressed more formally when he was in the office, and lacked the eager grin he sports today. Joe is obviously excited about adopting his step kids. "We've been praying for you," he adds. "It's really good to see you out of the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Getting better every day," she assures him.

Joe waves to a woman in a shirt that matches his own. Hers reads, "I'm the Mom. Hugs and photos whether you like it or not."

"Jackie, this is Tris, Tobias' secretary," Joe says, introducing his wife.

"Oh sweetheart!" Jackie exclaims, moving to hug Tris.

Tobias and Harrison step forward at the same time, standing between Tris and the motherly woman's attempt at affection.

"Down boys," Tris says, trying to protect the woman's feelings. "I'm afraid I'm not huggable yet," Tris says to Jackie. "Both of my shoulders are still recovering."

"Of course, I'm so sorry!" Jackie says. "I'm a hugger!"

"I'll have to take a raincheck," Tris says graciously, "though I do appreciate the prayers and well-wishes."

The conversation is interrupted as the judge enters, and everyone smiles broadly as they take their places in the courtroom.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Minor trigger warning. On the stand, Tris recounts her abduction ordeal, though not in great detail.**

.

Observing the adoption helped, but Tris is still nervous when the time comes for her to testify. Harrison's driver delivers them to court, and Tris can instantly tell that the courthouse is busier than it was when they were there for the adoption.

They make their way through security and find the courtroom. Before they enter, Tris and Tobias stop in the hall so he can hold her for a minute and they can take several fortifying breaths.

Tobias opens the door, and Tris gasps. The space is filled with spectators, reporters, law clerks, and God-knows who else. It's a hive of activity, with people buzzing about here and there preparing for another day of the sensational Eric Coulter gang trial.

Tobias ushers Tris through the door and places a warm hand on her lower back. "Zeke got here early and saved us seats," he tells Tris.

It's a good thing, too, because most of the benches are filled. Rows on both sides of the aisle are filled with men and women in dark suits, reminding Tris of a church service. From the front row, Zeke turns and waves them toward him. Noticing the motion, people in the front two rows turn to look at them, and Tris stops dead in her tracks, shocked to see so many familiar faces. Tobias bumps into her as she stops walking, putting his hands gently on her hips to steady them both.

On the right side of the aisle, the front row consists of Zeke, Shauna, Hana, Cara, Caleb, and space for Tris and Tobias. Behind them, the second row is also filled with familiar faces, including Will, Christina, Gloria Birkshire, and several other lawyers that Tris recognizes from the Evelyn Foundation and Law Advocacy charity events. On the left side of the aisle there are also familiar faces, including Matthew, Jack Kang, and still more lawyers and foundation board members.

"What are you all doing here?" Tobias asks.

"You needed us," Gloria says, rising from her aisle seat to shake hands with Tobias. "You are our colleague and friend. You have been there for so many people in need and done so much to help victims. Now that Tris is the one in need, we wanted to be here for you and her. The Chicago law community stands together in the fight for justice."

"The defense attorneys are going to crap their pants when they see so many lawyers here breathing over their shoulders," Zeke laughs. "We wanted Tris to have friendly and familiar faces in the crowd."

"You guys are the best," Tris declares while Tobias stands behind her in stunned silence.

They greet everyone, Tobias shaking hands while Tris acknowledges them with words and nods as not to jar her still-wrapped shoulders. When the bailiff enters to get the day started, they abruptly stop the greetings and small talk to take their seats.

The jury of twelve men and women is brought in. They have been sequestered for their own safety during the trial. After Tris' kidnapping, the judge acknowledged that the gang probably would not have any qualms about killing lawyers, judges, or jury members, so he took precautions to keep them all safe. Unfortunately for the jury and their lives and families, that has meant sequester. Between jury selection, opening statements, and the first days of the prosecution's evidence, they've been away from home for nearly two weeks.

When the morning's boilerplate announcements are out of the way, the federal prosecutor steps forward. "Ladies and gentlemen," she says, getting everyone's attention. "Yesterday we ended the day by playing a recording from the abduction of Beatrice Prior. This morning I would like to call Beatrice Prior to the stand."

The judge interrupts. "Due to injuries Miss Prior recently sustained, her attorney, Tobias Eaton, will escort her to the witness stand."

"Objection!" A defense attorney yells. "Judge, a witness can't have their lawyer join them. That's absurd!"

The judge bangs his gavel. "Overruled. The attorney is only helping her get situated. He's not staying with her," the judge says in an annoyed tone.

Tris had wanted to cover the evidence of her injuries and come in looking strong to show Coulter and his gang that they didn't get to her. But Tobias insisted that it would be more powerful for her to let her injuries and vulnerability show. He wanted the judge and jury to see what the Long Knives were capable of so they would throw the book at him in sentencing. So rather than wearing her beautiful business suit with full makeup and her hair in an elaborate updo, Tris takes the stand in elastic-waist black pants that are just a half step better than yoga pants, a blue t-shirt that shows off her fully-casted left bicep and shoulder, and a sling on her previously-dislocated right arm. Her hair is in a long braid down her back, courtesy of Miss Mattie, and she wears only minimal makeup.

The prosecutor begins by explaining to Tris that in court yesterday she played an audio recording from Tris' abduction. Tris nods. She was briefed on this. The jury heard part of her phone call to Tobias - the part where Gabe chastises Tris for refusing Coulter's advances in the cafe. They had also listened to Gabe saying that he had to kidnap her and blow his cover with Dauntless to keep her from testifying.

"Miss Prior," the prosecutor says, "can you please tell us what happened on the day you were abducted."

"I was at work," she begins, "and Tobias, my boyfriend, noticed the newspaper article on his foundation's fundraiser. I sold a painting there, and the reporter had done a lot of digging on me. Tobias became afraid for my safety, so he called his security company."

"Objection!" the defense yells. "What does this have to do with my client? He was already being held at the time in question! This has nothing to do with him!"

"Your Honor," the prosecutor says in a frustrated tone that makes Tris think that objections have been annoyingly common by this defense lawyer. "We all heard the recording yesterday. I'm simply asking Miss Prior what happened. The connection was made yesterday; this testimony is completely relevant."

"Overruled," the judge announces, "but keep it brief."

The prosecutor tells Tris to continue. She gives the courtroom an overview of being picked up by Gabe, hiding her phone, watching him kill the driver, and being beaten and eventually shot. "...and then I woke up in the hospital," she says in conclusion.

"There was also some sexual abuse during your captivity. Is that correct?" the prosecutor asks, wanting to paint a full picture of the gang's depravity.

"Y - yes," Tris stutters, silently pleading that they not make her recount that part of her experience.

"And you were told during your captivity that you would eventually be sold into sex slavery. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Tris responds, her voice shaking. "Gabe - my kidnapper - told me that I would pay for what he called 'siccing the police on the gang.' Basically messing up their operations and alerting law enforcement."

"Let's go back to the beginning," the prosecutor says to Tris' relief. "When did you first become aware of the Long Knives gang?"

"I probably first heard of them on the news," Tris says. "I was aware of their existence, but that was all. Then I ended up living in a rather, um, rough part of town, where I was waitressing in a cafe. We often saw gang members around. I just tried to avoid them."

"And how did you know these were members of the Long Knives gang?" the prosecutor presses, trying to preempt the defense's arguments that they would bring up on cross-examination.

"The Long Knives are known to have tattoos of Nazi imagery - things like swastikas or the SS symbol. Others were just rumored to be affiliated. Either way, I tried to avoid men I suspected were involved with them."

"But you never called the police?"

"No," Tris says. "I never saw anything illegal happen. I just worked and tried to find a way out of there."

"Out of where?"

"The neighborhood," Tris clarifies. "My apartment was only semi-heated. There was a bullet hole in the window. Lots of building code violations. Lots of crime in the area, too. It's hard to sleep when you hear gunshots and sirens all the time. I just wanted to keep my head down and work my way out."

"How did you first meet the defendant?"

"I was working at the cafe one day, and he came in for lunch," Tris explains. "I waited on his table. He asked me for my phone number, and when I refused, he grabbed me roughly and sprained my wrist."

"Then what did you do?"

"I went into the kitchen to put his order in and get some ice for my wrist. The cafe's owner was there, and I told her what happened. She told me who he was and that I should leave."

"Because of your injury?"

"No," says Tris, shaking her head. "Because of his reputation. She told me that he was a leader in the Knives, and that I should disappear for a few days until he forgot about me."

Tris, prompted now and then by the prosecutor, tells the court about packing her suitcase and taking the first bus out of the neighborhood. She relates how she went to stay with a 'friend' from her new job at the law firm, and how her apartment building burned that night.

"At what point did you go to the police?" the prosecutor asks.

"After the fire, my boss encouraged me to meet with police. He knew they were looking for Eric Coulter for other offenses, and he thought my information might be helpful. So we arranged a meeting with two detectives."

"One of whom is suspected of being a plant by the gang, and who has since been arrested for conspiracy and a number of other charges, is that correct?"

"Yes," Tris says. She tells the court about Peter's stalking and harassing behavior, and they spend a significant amount of time going over the car bombing in the parking garage.

"I know we're due to recess for lunch," the prosecutor says to the judge, "but I have just a couple more questions for this witness."

"Let's keep going, then," the judge agrees.

The prosecutor has Tris briefly walk through various run-ins that she and Tobias had with the gang, ending with the day Coulter broke into their penthouse apartment and ended up getting arrested.

Once her stories are all out there, the judge calls an hour-long recess for lunch.

.

After spending an hour surrounded by Tobias' comforting embrace and an encouraging group of friends, Tris is back in the witness stand. She's already exhausted and couldn't stomach eating more than a few bites of her lunch, but in the interest of justice, she has to carry on.

Coulter's defense attorney, a smarmy money-grubber named Alexander Jackson, steps up to the podium. Tris glances into the crowd and sees that their friends have rearranged themselves and Tobias is now sitting between Zeke and Hana, with Will and Uriah alertly behind him. _They think they're going to have to grab him,_ she realizes. _This is going to be bad._

"Miss Prior," Jackson begins, "you sat here this morning and told the court that you were abducted, while my client was behind bars and nowhere near you. Is that accurate?"

"Yes," Tris says. "But he's not being charged with-"

"Just answer the question," the defense lawyer interrupts.

"Yes," Tris says, sitting taller as anger stiffens her spine. "I was abducted and assaulted while your client was in jail for his many other crimes."

The lawyer glares at Tris for her insolence. "What is the nature of your relationship with Tobias Eaton?"

Tris is confused and irritated by the question. "We met when I applied for a job at his law firm," she states. "We became friends, and he took me in after my apartment was destroyed. We eventually began a dating relationship."

Tris looks at Tobias, confused about why the lawyer would take his questions in that direction. Tobias smiles reassuringly and nods at her.

"When you met with the police, you were introduced as Mr. Eaton's client, correct?"

"I believe so," Tris agrees.

"Have you ever paid Mr. Eaton for legal services?"

"No," Tris replies. "I have not."

"Yet you billed yourself as his client, and not as his girlfriend or his secretary. Why did you hide your relationship from the police?"

"I was concerned for my safety," Tris explains. "The Long Knives gang is known for retaliatory attacks, so Tobias and I decided to give the police as little information about me as possible until we knew what we were dealing with."

"Miss Prior, did you witness who placed the car bomb in your boyfriend's vehicle?"

"No," Tris replies.

"Was my client, Eric Coulter directly involved in your abduction?"

"No," Tris replies again.

"So let me see if I have this right," the lawyer says in a smug tone. "You did not witness my client placing the bomb that destroyed your boyfriend's car. You have stated that my client was not there when you were abducted. You withheld information from the police, including your true identity and the nature of your relationship with Tobias Eaton. You actually have no valuable evidence to present to the court, and you've shown yourself less than forthcoming with the police. In fact, your testimony this morning has been dishonest. You sat there and told us that you were sexually assaulted during your abduction, yet your medical records state expressly that you were not raped!"

Tobias leaps to his feet, and their friends grab him to prevent him from going beyond the spectator's area.

On the stand, Tris sees red. "Rape is not the only sexual assault, you pompus jackass!" she yells at the lawyer.

Women around the courtroom shake their heads and cry out in expressions of frustration over the defense attorney's ignorance. The judge bangs his gavel in an attempt to regain order in the courtroom.

But Tris is not done. Her rage boils over. "Do you want to know what they did to me?" she yells at the lawyer. "I was knocked unconscious, and while I was out, they forced me onto my knees and chained my arms above my head!" she continues to yell, telling the courtroom in more explicit detail what she went through during her confinement.

"I might not have been raped, but God damn it I was assaulted!" she concludes

By the end of her rant, the courtroom is in chaos. Tris is hyperventilating on the witness stand. Women are yelling in anger. Lawyers are shouting objections. The judge is banging his gavel and yelling at everyone. Tris' vision blurs as dark spots dance before her eyes.

"Bailiff, get the jury back to their room!" the Judge yells. "I want counsel in chambers right now! Reporters and spectators, clear the courtroom!"

In the middle of the chaos, Tris faints dead away, slipping out of her seat on the witness stand.

.

Tris' eyes flutter open as a crew of EMTs are moving her through the courthouse on a gurney. Tobias and Johanna flank the bed.

"It's okay, Baby Girl," the therapist coos. "We're just getting you out of here. Just close your eyes and relax. Okay?"

For a brief minute Tris feels sharp winter air and sees bright sunlight. Then she's in an ambulance. She groans, overwhelmed by embarrassment.

The ambulance works its way to the hospital at normal traffic speed without lights or sirens. They unload Tris in the emergency room where she is taken directly to an exam room and hooked up to monitors. Through it all, Tobias remains at her side.

When the hospital staff have decided that Tris is not in need of emergency care, they leave her to rest and wait for another doctor, who wants to check her injuries to make sure they weren't aggrivated when she slid out of the chair.

"Can I get you anything?" Tobias asks.

Tris shakes her head.

"Do you have questions?" he asks.

"I have a lot of questions," she says hesitantly. "I don't even know what to ask."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, then Tris timidly speaks up. "Did I ruin the case against Coulter?"

"What?" Tobias asks. "No, Tris. You did not. According to Zeke, the judge is furious with the defense lawyer and has sent him to jail for contempt of court. The trial will start again tomorrow. They have your previous statements and can call me as a witness if needed, but you're done. I'm your lawyer, Johanna is your therapist, and there are a number of doctors, too, who are willing to make statements that you shouldn't be on the stand."

"I'm not crazy," Tris growls.

"I'm not saying you are," Tobias says gently. "But it's just too soon in your recovery to put you through that."

"Are they going to throw out my testimony?" she asks. "Did I go through that for nothing?"

"Even if they technically do," Tobias explains, "you can't make the jury unhear what happened today. Jackson's ignorant statement about sexual assault turned a lot of jurors against him."

"Won't Coulter just appeal and say that his lawyer screwed up the trial?" she asks.

"He'll try. Whatever excuse he gives, he will try to appeal if he loses. They all do. But the prosecutor has a lot of evidence - my security footage, the fact that Coulter was found in our apartment, the recordings of Gabe, and more. I also heard that Detective Williams is looking for a plea deal. He might testify against Coulter, Schmidt, and others to get his own sentence reduced. It'll be okay."


	35. Chapter 35

The doctors make Tris spend the night in the hospital, where they give her fluids, security, and a night of peace and quiet. Tobias and Caleb are the only visitors allowed in her room, and they keep the lights low and the television off.

Coulter's lawyer spends the night in jail for contempt of court. He apologizes to the judge and to Tris, and the trial continues. Tris is not asked to return to the courtroom. Tobias takes a turn testifying in Coulter's trial, as does Harrison. The men are mostly interviewed about the day Coulter broke in to the penthouse, but they also speak to the car bombing, and the break-in at the law office.

Coulter loses his trial and is found guilty on twenty-three counts including multiple assaults, trespassing, breaking and entering, pandering, arson, and weapons offenses, among other things. He receives multiple lifetimes worth of prison time. He is still suspected of additional crimes, and Tobias secretly hopes that he'll be convicted of something that will earn him the death penalty.

Detective Williams' plea bargain testimony and Dauntless' security footage helps convict Peter and Drew on several counts each, including the car bombing. Pieces of the wreckage from the bombing had revealed their fingerprints, and surveillance footage from neighboring businesses put them at the scene that afternoon. They will spend years in prison as well.

Al avoided trial by committing suicide while he waited for his day in court. The death of her former friend left Tris with heavy guilt. His suicide note was addressed to her. In it he apologized for helping the gang hurt Tris and confessed that, as she was already aware, he had harbored a crush on her since they met.

Tris loses herself in painting to work through her feelings. She also gets more deeply involved in the Evelyn Foundation. The courtroom outburst she was so embarrassed about becomes a calling card of sorts in her work with abuse victims. She encourages the foundation to provide more support for sexual abuse victims, and to help in the fight against human sex trafficking.

.

"Are you ready to go?" Tobias asks his secretary one sunny Friday afternoon in April.

"I am," she says. "But why are we leaving early today? And why are we dressed so casually?"

"Nice try," says Tobias with a smirk. "But I told you; it's a surprise."

Tris shuts down her computer, and they say goodnight to Zeke and Will before heading to the parking garage. Tobias maneuvers his SUV into downtown traffic, and Tris alertly observes their surroundings.

"Are we going to Hana's?" she asks.

"Nope," the lawyer says.

"We're not leaving town, are we?" Tris asks.

"Not today," Tobias replies.

"Will friends be with us?"

"We're making new friends," he says teasingly.

Tris watches with rapt attention as they drive out of downtown Chicago and into the suburbs. Tobias pulls the SUV onto a long driveway that winds off the main road and into a secluded, private area. The signs along the drive indicate that they are at a kennel.

"We're getting a dog?" Tris asks, confused. While she loves dogs, she can't imagine having one in their penthouse apartment.

"No," Tobias says. "We're just here to play."

Tris can't help but grin as Tobias parks the SUV and comes around to help her climb out. Her shoulders are nearly healed now, but Tobias insisted on helping Tris in and out of the car while she was recovering, and he can't seem to break the habit. He pulls her into a hug as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"I know you're struggling with your puppy painting," he says. "The ranch and the bluebonnets look perfect, but I see you agonize over the dogs. I thought it might help if you could play with some yorkies this afternoon. This kennel breeds them."

"Really?!" Tris squeals.

Tobias leads them inside and introduces himself to the staff person waiting at the desk. The facility is clean, but they can hear the shuffling and barking of little dogs as they're led back to what the woman staffing the desk refers to as the "playroom."

A minute later, the staff person returns with a tiny scrap of a dog in her arms. A man behind her carries another tiny dog. Tris can't help but squeal as the kennel staff set the dogs on the floor and they eagerly run toward Tris and Tobias. She drops to her knees on the floor, petting the happy little dogs.

Tobias shakes hands with the other man and introduces himself. "I'm Tobias Eaton, and this is my girlfriend, Tris Prior. Thank you so much for letting us visit your dogs this afternoon."

"I'm Taylor Johnson," the man says as he shakes Tobias' hand. "I've been boarding dogs and breeding yorkies for many years, and I have to say that this is a first. I've never had someone ask to come in and play with the dogs so they can figure out how to paint them!"

Tobias laughs. "Tris is a very talented artist. She recently sold a painting at a charity art auction, then sold a commission at another event. The winner of the commission asked her to paint his wife's yorkies in a field of bluebonnets on their Texas ranch. It's coming along really well, but she wants to get a better handle on the dogs' mannerisms and whatnot."

"The textures and colors, too," Tris adds. "I can paint from the pictures they gave me, but I don't really have a feel for facial expressions and the texture of their hair. It's not what I was expecting."

"You'll send me a picture of the finished product, won't you?" the breeder asks. "I'd love to see what you come up with."

Tris agrees and the men make pleasant small talk while she plays with the dogs and makes a few sketches on scratch paper. Tobias opens his tablet device and proudly shows Taylor some photos of Tris' paintings.

When he flips to the pictures of Tex's dogs, the kennel owner gets excited. "That dog looks a lot like Ruby!" he says to Tobias.

Tris' ears perk up at his excited tone. "Which one, Tobias?" she asks.

He aims the tablet at Tris and points to the dog on the left in the picture. "That one, the redder dog," he explains.

"That's Nikki," Tris says. "She's the one that passed away recently. To tell you the truth, she's the one I've been most nervous about. I know Tex's wife is upset about losing her dog, so I really want to get her right. Is there any chance I can see Ruby?"

"She has a litter of pups," Taylor says. "They're seven weeks now, so you can see them, but I'd like her to stay with them."

"If it's a problem…" Tris begins, not wanting to cause any problems for the dogs or their breeder.

"... not at all," Taylor interrupts. "Seven weeks is big enough for visitors. They're just starting to eat food. In a week or two the litter will have its first visits from buyers. They're all spoken for already, but the buyers will have a chance to come and visit and pick out which one they want."

"How many are in a litter?" Tobias asks.

"Yorkies are tiny little things," Taylor explains, "so they usually only have three to five pups at a time. Ruby's other litters were five pups, but this time we just got four. This was her last litter, too. I'm picky about our breeding practices. You don't want too many pups out there that share a bloodline, and you don't want to put your dames through too much, either. Ruby had her first litter when she was two, and this is her third. She's only six years old, but we'll have her spayed after this."

By the time the kennel owner has finished his explanation, they've arrived at a small room with a gate for a door. Inside they see the little nest of sleeping pups, with Ruby sitting nearby. She wags her tail when the visitors arrive, and wanders over to the gate for some attention. Tris and Tobias lean down, offering their hands to the small dog. Ruby bypasses Tris' outstretched hand and goes straight for Tobias, rubbing her wiggly little body against his large hand.

Taylor chuckles. "She must smell the other dogs on you, Tris, because Ruby isn't usually as fond of men."

"She has good taste," Tris says, bumping Tobias' hip with her own. "He's a good one. And you haven't even seen him in a tux, Ruby. That's really something."

Taylor laughs heartily. "You can pick her up if you want," he offers.

Tobias does as instructed, gathering the small dog in his large hand. He lifts Ruby to his chest, and the instantly snuggles into him, licking his face and neck with her scratchy tongue while wiggling her little body enthusiastically. Tobias turns to Tris with the most adorably smitten look on his face. She just has to take a picture. While Taylor introduces Tris to the puppies, Tobias continues to hold Ruby, petting her silky fur as she falls asleep in his arms.

.

On the way back into the city, Tris' phone rings.

"Hey Chris," she says in greeting. Tobias can't help but smile as he remembers the first night Tris was in his apartment and the jealousy he felt when he heard her greet her best friend with the possibly male nickname.

"No, we're not at home," he hears Tris say. "We went out tonight. Tobias fell in love with a new bitch. It's a whole thing."

"Hey, don't call her that!" Tobias exclaims.

Through Tris' phone he can hear Christina yelling, even as Tris laughs maniacally but quietly.

"Babe, she literally is the definition of a bitch," Tris says to Tobias. "He wants her to come live with us, too," she says into the phone, triggering another wave of angry yelling from Christina and laughter from Tris.

"I'm actually okay with it," Tris tells her friend. "I mean, I told him I don't want a housefull, but just one addition would be okay."

By now Tobias is laughing, too, so Tris puts Christina on speaker.

"...You are worth so much more than that, Tris!" Christina is ranting. "After everything…"

Tobias cuts her off. "But Chris," he says, "you should see her. She's really cute, and we just hit it off right away."

Tris laughs so hard that tears stream down her cheeks.

"Tobias Eaton, you listen to me," Christina shouts.

Tobias ignores her. "Babe, we gotta make sure Miss Mattie is okay with it before she moves in," he says to Tris.

"I suppose," Tris answers around a giggle. "It will be one more for her to feed and clean up after."

"Beatrice!" Christina shouts.

"Relax, Chris, I'm sure you'll get along with her," Tris adds. "I'll send you a picture. She really is cute."

Around the sound of Christina spluttering angrily, Tris hangs up the phone and taps at the screen, sending pictures to Christina. A few seconds later, Tris' phone rings again. She hits the button to answer it on speaker.

"A puppy!" Christina squeals. "Beatrice Grace Prior that was just mean! I can't believe you're getting a puppy!"

"It's actually not a puppy," Tris says. "That tiny thing is a full-grown dog." She tells Christina about Ruby and her pups, and how Ruby is being retired once her puppies are gone. "We're not sure yet, but she's so sweet, and she just loved Tobias. She's litter box trained, too, like a cat, so she would be comfortable in the apartment. We didn't go there planning to get a dog, but I don't know, we just fell in love."

.

Inspired by their time at the yorkie breeder's kennel, Tris stays up until the wee hours of the morning. She finishes her painting for Tex and his wife, as well as a small painting of Ruby to thank Taylor for his time and generosity.

Tobias insists on joining Tris in the studio, sprawling out on the rented sofa with some work papers. It doesn't take long before he's out cold, no doubt dreaming of warm little dogs with scratchy tongues and silky hair.

.

xxxx

.

Tris bounces in her seat like an excited toddler.

"Is everything okay at the airport?" Tobias asks Harrison as the Dauntless car winds through the city.

"Everything checks out," Harrison assures him. "My top people have gone over it inside and out. The flight crew have all been background checked as well."

Tobias nods, but still looks apprehensive. Tris isn't sure if his anxiety stems from security concerns, or his claustrophobia and fear of heights. Getting in a small jet for three plus hours 40,000 feet above the ground can't be fun for him.

For her part, Tris is over the moon excited. She has never been in an airplane, and her first ever flight is going to be on a private jet. She has never been outside the Midwest, but today she will see middle America from the air before spending a few days in Texas.

At the airport, Harrison's driver unloads their two small suitcases from the car, as well as a large wrapped package. The suitcases are handed over to the flight crew, but Tris insists on personally handling the wrapped package containing the painting she made for Tex and his family.

Tobias carries it into the plane, and carefully tucks the package between the seats and the wall. Tris follows him into the aircraft and is immediately overwhelmed by its opulence. The jet is small, capable of transporting only ten people. It has grey and black carpet with a brocade design. Plush chairs upholstered in light grey leather line the sides. Tobias leads them to a pair of seats that face each other, a shiny grey floating table between them.

"Mr. Eaton? Miss Prior?" says a voice from the back of the plane. "Forgive me for not being here to greet you. I didn't realize you had arrived already. I'm Rita. I'll be your flight attendant today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have coffee?" Tobias asks.

"Of course!" the stewardess says brightly. "How do you take it?"

"Black," he says.

Rita looks to Tris, who requests the same.

.

The plane touches down at a small airport south of the Dallas metroplex. The flight crew gets everything secured as Tris and Tobias gather their things. When the airplane door opens, Tris is hit with a wave of warm air and sighs happily.

"It's so green here!" she exclaims to Tobias. "It must be nice not having winter."

Tobias laughs. "Can you imagine Christmas without snow, though?"

A large silver-grey SUV drives right up to the airplane and stops near the bottom of the stairs. Tex climbs out of the driver's seat and greets the couple boisterously. "Tris! Tobias! It's good to see you! Welcome to Texas!"

"Tex!" Tris greets as the big man envelopes her in a hug. "I like the hat," she says.

"Thank you, ma'am," he replies, tipping his cowboy hat at Tris before shaking hands with Tobias.

The flight crew unloads the couple's suitcases and puts them in the back of Tex's SUV. Tobias carefully stows the painting with them.

"Thank you for sending the lovely jet for us," Tris says. "It's a beautiful airplane, and the service was so decadent."

"Yes," Tobias agrees. "I loved not having to go through airport security, and there's no chance of them losing our luggage, either."

"That's the beauty of my Blue Sky Jet Service," Tex agrees. "I have seven of them in my fleet, all different sizes and levels of fanciness. That plane is called the Platinum, it's one of my smallest jets. Would you like to see the others that are in the hangar today?"

Tris and Tobias agree, and Tex takes them on a tour of his aircraft. As they walk, the Texan explains his business model of providing luxury private jet services around the world. His aircraft are named for different colored gems and precious metals, and the interiors are decorated to match the names. Tobias and Tris flew in on the Platinum, and the other planes are called Garnet, Amber, Gold, Emerald, Topaz, and Amethyst.

The Amber jet is in the hangar, and it's much larger than Platinum. The interior has plaid flooring, dark wood tables, and brown and beige seating. There's a large-screen television on one wall and comfortable couches. The throw pillows and accents are all in a warm shade of rust orange.

The garnet jet is about the same size as the Platinum, but it has a small living room-style seating area and a bedroom. Tex explains that clients usually book Garnet for small parties going long distances.

On the drive to the ranch, Tex continues to regale the couple with stories of his jet service business and the noteworthy - and sometimes notorious - guests he has had on board. He mentions one rockstar who rented a jet for his entire tour. Another story revolves around a star athlete who has to be sedated because of his extreme fear of flying.

When they pull onto the long driveway leading to the Belvues' ranch, Tris gasps. "I recognize this place!" she exclaims, making Tex grin.

They're met on the sprawling porch by a trim woman with blonde hair, and a little dog in her arms. "You must be Julie and Salem," Tobias says in greeting.

"And you must be Tris and Tobias," Julie counters with a smile. "Welcome to Blue Sky Ranch."

.

xxxx

.

The weekend away from Chicago is just what Tris needed. She revels in the warm spring weather, the wide open spaces, and the stunning cobalt fields of bluebonnets. She takes photos and notes, making sketches in the little book she brought for that purpose. Away from the gang and the stress of Gabe's upcoming trial, Tobias sees Tris fully relaxed for the first time. He cannot help but pray that someday this security will be her normal again.

The two couples get along well. The Belvues are warm and gracious hosts, and they spoil Tris and Tobias with incredible meals prepared by their cook. Julie is overjoyed with her birthday gift and cries openly at the painting of her two little yorkies playing beside a field of bluebonnets with the family's ranch in the background. The couple begs Tris to take on a commission for them and paint a large scale portrait of their family on the ranch house porch. She agrees to think about it and makes notes about the kids' mannerisms and features that will help with that later.

Too soon it's time to return to Chicago and face the trial of Tris' kidnapper.


	36. Chapter 36

The man who sexually assaulted Tris during her captivity was a Long Knives "enforcer" known only as Fernando. He was killed in the raid of the warehouse, as was Bobby, the teenage boy who had alerted Gabe to the police and Dauntless Security's arrival. Gabe is the lone survivor of that raid, and the only one facing trial to pay for the sins of that day. He is being charged with murder for the death of the Dauntless driver, as well as kidnapping, criminal confinement, assault, resisting arrest, and several counts of attempted murder, plus a number of "smaller" charges.

After the fiasco of Coulter's trial, and considering Tobias' familiarity and popularity with the law community in the city, Gabe is hard-pressed to find a defense lawyer to represent him. He also lacks Coulter's deep pockets, so he ends up with an unlucky public defender named Terrance Franklin as his advocate. Being new to the area, Franklin isn't someone Tobias knows personally.

The prosecutor for the state is James Tucker. Not dealing much with criminal prosecution, Tris is unfamiliar with him, but Tobias assures her that the lawyer, a prematurely balding man in his late thirties, is a quality prosecutor who will handle the case well. The prosecution and its witnesses enter the case feeling confident. They have surveillance video, Tris' audio recording, and loads of eyewitness testimony that connects Gabe to the Long Knives, Tris' kidnapping, the driver's murder, and the shootout with police.

What seems like an open and shut case to the prosecution feels like anxiety-filled torture to Tris. Tobias watches in alarm as she systematically shuts down in the weeks leading up to the trial. She is pleasant and professional at work, but not the jovial companion the E&A staff are used to. After work Tris is mostly quiet. She spends long hours in her studio space but doesn't allow anyone to see what she creates. She ignores calls and texts from her friends. Her already slight appetite dwindles.

One week before the trial is set to begin, while the prosecution, defense, and judge are busy hammering out details and selecting a jury, Tobias gets a call from Taylor Johnson at the kennel.

"Well Mr. Eaton," the breeder says, "the last of Ruby's puppies left over the weekend. She went to the vet on Monday and we had her spayed. Her breeding days are over, but she has many years to offer as a pet. If you're still interested I'll give you first crack at adopting her."

_This might be just the thing to bring Tris a little comfort and joy_, he thinks. The men talk details for a few minutes before hanging up.

.

"Tris," Tobias calls to his secretary. "I need to go out. Is it okay if Zeke drives you home after work?"

Tris pops her head in Tobias' office door. "That's not necessary," she says. "It's a beautiful day outside and the building isn't far. I can walk."

"Not yet," Tobias says cautiously. He doesn't want to upset his girlfriend and her fragile peace, but he's not comfortable with her walking the streets alone with Gabe's trial looming in front of them. "Zeke can take you or I can call Harrison."

Tris frowns. "Fine," she says, sounding defeated. Spurred on by Tris' melancholy, Tobias grabs his things and hurries down to the parking garage.

.

xxxx

.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Zeke asks Tris as he parks his new car in the penthouse parking level.

"I'm fine," she snaps impatiently, and Zeke's face falls.

"I'm sorry," Tris says. "I appreciate the ride and everything you do for me, Zeke. I'm just tired of needing a babysitter."

"I get it," Zeke says. "But Tris you have to remember that what you went through affected all of us. I had to stand there and watch Four as he listened to you get kidnapped and hit. I dragged his ass home and sat with him while we waited to know if you were alive. I drove him to the hospital that night, and waited with him while you had surgery. I know you were the one who felt the pain and went through the surgery and recovery and everything, but that was hard for the rest of us, too. We came too close to losing you, and… and it just… it sucked! Tris, I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Remember when you first woke up?" he asks. "Remember how you were afraid of men even though most of us are harmless? You were reactionary based on the reality that scared you. The rest of us are trying to be normal, but we were scared too, and we're reactionary too. I'm sorry we're smothering you. We're just jumpy."

"Ezekiel, that might be the most sincere and insightful thing I've ever heard from you," Tris says, patting his cheek. "Quick, make a dumb joke so I know it's really you." Zeke laughs at Tris' teasing.

"I'll tell you what," she says, offering a compromise. "You stay here and watch me get in the elevator, then I'll text you when I get in the apartment so you know I'm okay. Is that fair?"

Zeke agrees, and the two share a heartfelt sibling-like hug before Tris gets out of the car. He watches her walk to the elevator, push the button, and almost immediately get into the lift. He checks his phone, getting distracted by a funny video Uriah shared on Facebook. When he looks up at his phone's clock, Zeke is surprised to notice that ten minutes have passed since Tris got in the elevator, and she still hasn't texted.

_It's okay,_ he tries to calm himself. _She probably just forgot._ He sends a quick text to Tris. "Still waiting. You okay?"

When she doesn't reply after another five minutes, Zeke shuts off his car and rushes to the elevator, entering the override code that Tobias had given him for emergencies.

.

xxxx

.

_I'm so tired of this_, Tris thinks to herself as she ascends from the parking garage to the penthouse. _I know they love me, and I know they just want me to be safe, but I'm just tired. Will I ever have my life and my freedom back?_

Tris hears the ding of the elevator arriving at the apartment, and the doors slide open.

"Yap!" a sharp squeaky bark catches Tris' attention.

She takes a step out of the elevator and hears it again. "Yap! Yap!"

Cautiously, Tris walks around the foyer table to the double doors and into the penthouse.

"Yap! Yap!"

"Shhh, Ruby, you're going to ruin the surprise," she hears Tobias say in a low voice.

"Ruby?" Tris says as she steps into the living room.

Tobias pops up from behind the sectional sofa, a wiggly little ginger colored dog in his hands. Ruby has a red bow on her collar, and her hair is freshly groomed.

"Mommy's home!" Tobias announces to the pup, and Ruby responds with another round of wiggling and some puppy kisses on his face.

"Ruby!" Tris says eagerly, stepping out of her heels and hurrying across the room.

Tobias hands the dog to Tris, warning her to be careful since Ruby was just spayed a few days before. "She has to be in the 'cone of shame' for a few more days," he tells her, "but I gave her a reprieve so she could make a good first impression on her new mommy."

"Is she here for good?" Tris asks, cuddling the small dog to her chest.

"Yup," Tobias assures her. "She moved in lock, stock, and barrel this afternoon. You wouldn't believe how much stuff this tiny dog comes with."

The couple sits down on the sofa, and Tobias puts the cone back around Ruby's head in spite of her best efforts to wiggle away. They're laughing at the little dog when the apartment door bursts open.

At the sudden loud and unexpected invasion, Tobias leaps to his feet. Tris scoops up Ruby and drops to the floor, shielding herself and the small dog as well as she can.

"Tris!?" calls a panicked voice.

"Zeke?" asks Tobias.

"Yap!" says Ruby.

Tris gasps. "Oh my god, Zeke! I'm so sorry! Tobias surprised me and I forgot all about texting you!"

"Jesus, Tris!" Zeke swears. "You took several years off my life. I thought something bad happened to you!"

"I'm so sorry," Tris says, hurrying to where Zeke still stands by the door.

"Is that… is that a dog?" Zeke asks.

"Yes!" Tris says brightly. "Zeke, meet Ruby. Ruby, this is your uncle Zeke."

Zeke reaches out to pet the dog, and Tris notices that his hand is shaking. Overwhelmed with guilt, she throws her free arm around Zeke, dragging him into a hug and nearly crushing the little dog in her other arm. Tobias rescues Ruby, and Tris holds on to Zeke for a minute while he catches his breath and comes down from the adrenaline rush.

.

Since Shauna is working third shift and Mattie loves feeding the always appreciative and hungry Pedrad boys, Zeke stays for dinner. Ruby keeps an eye on him, but doesn't warm up until he slips her a tiny scrap of meat from the dinner table.

"No!" Tris yells when she catches on. "You can't give table scraps to yorkies! She's too little; her system can't process people food!"

Zeke promises to never do it again, but the one bit was enough to earn the dog's loyalty and affection.

.

xxxx

.

Tobias hires a temp to work reception at E&A during Gabe's trial. Zeke and Will work most days, but Tobias and Tris attend court as often as possible. Harrison, too, attends every day of the trial. After opening statements, Tris, Tobias, Harrison, and Harrison's wife, Debbie, go out for dinner together. They spend the evening evaluating the opening statements and discussing the possible outcomes of the trial.

On the first day of testimony, Harrison is called as a witness. He speaks to Gabe's history with Dauntless Security and what happened the day Tris was kidnapped. Harrison was with the police during the standoff and is able to describe Gabe's actions as he fought to evade capture.

Cross examination is minimal. The defense hammers home that Gabe was an excellent employee with no previous issues in spite of the access he repeatedly had to Tris and Tobias. The defense lawyer also questions Harrison's presence at the raid, but he is able to defend his position.

On the second day of testimony, police insider turned snitch for a plea bargain Edgar Williams is on the stand. He testifies to Coulter and Schmidt's statements about having a man on the inside at Dauntless. That's about all his testimony is good for, so it's no big loss when the defense makes strong arguments about the former detective's reliability.

On the afternoon of day two, Tobias' audio recording of Tris' phone call is introduced and played in its entirety for the court. Tris is grateful that much of her testimony is there in black and white without the need for her to repeat it.

.

On the third day of testimony, Tris dresses in her business suit - pencil skirt and blazer - with a lavender button-down blouse and conservative dark grey heels. Her hair is in a professional-looking updo, courtesy of Christina. Tobias lends Tris a pair of Evelyn's amethyst earrings. He also gives her a gift - a silver charm bracelet with a purple heart charm and a silver yorkie charm.

"This way you'll have Ruby with you on the witness stand," Tobias explains as he puts the bracelet around Tris' wrist.

"And the heart?" she asks teasingly.

"You have my heart with you, too," he says. "Though you don't need a charm for that. You have my heart with you always."

"And you have mine," Tris says, giving Tobias a loving kiss.

As they had during Coulter's trial, many of Tris and Tobias' friends come to court to support Tris as she testifies about her kidnapping. Zeke and Shauna are there, along with Hana, Christina, Johanna, and Caleb. Uriah has a test he can't miss, and Cara has to work. Will is with the temp worker keeping things going at E&A.

While they're waiting for court to convene, another pair of spectators arrive - Miss Mattie and her son, Alex. The housekeeper has never taken an obvious interest in Tobias' cases, and she hasn't asked about this case, either, so Tobias is surprised to see her. He greets Mattie with a hug and shakes Alex's hand while Tris is hugging Mattie.

"Mama insisted on being here," Alex tells Tobias. "She's like a mother bear about 'her Beatrice' and how things went last time she appeared in court."

"I wish she would have mentioned something," Tobias says. "She could have come with us today. You wouldn't have had to take a day off."

Alex assures him that he doesn't mind, and is actually quite interested in witnessing the proceedings. Soon their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of the judge, and another day of court is underway.

.

"The state calls Beatrice Prior to the stand."

Tris stands, and holding her head high, walks with feigned confidence to the witness stand. She takes her seat, and takes the oath to tell the truth.

"Miss Prior," Tucker says, "thank you for appearing here today. I'm sorry to make you relive your traumatic experience." Tris nods as the lawyer continues. "Yesterday we heard the audio recording from your abduction. For the record, can you tell the court who it was who abducted you?"

"The defendant," Tris answers, gesturing toward her attacker. "Gabe Anderson."

"Miss Prior, were you and the defendant acquainted with one another before your abduction?"

"Yes," Tris replies. "I met Gabe through Dauntless Security. They provide security services for my boyfriend's home and business. He has served as our bodyguard on different occasions."

"And why were you with him on the day in question?"

Tris explains about the threats she had received since her fateful meeting with Eric Coulter, and about the invasive level of newspaper coverage her life received in the wake of the Evelyn Foundation gala.

"That's why Tobias called Dauntless that day," she concludes. "He wanted me protected, so he asked Gabe to take me to our secure apartment."

"But the defendant didn't take you home, did he?"

With the prosecutor's questions leading the way, Tris walks through her entire experience, from getting in the Dauntless car to being shot and waking up in the hospital two days later. The defense attorney makes few objections along the way. With a few pauses to let Tris wipe tears and gather her thoughts, plus an hour break for lunch, her testimony takes the entire day.

.

After a fitful night plagued by nightmares, Tris is in court again for cross-examination by the defense. For this day she wears the sheath dress to her suit, paired with her royal blue cardigan and flats. Her hair is down in soft waves, again courtesy of Christina.

It was Christina's idea for Tris to appear confident, professional, and strong for the prosecution, but slightly softer and more vulnerable during the defense's questioning. She explained that it was important for Tris to seem reliable and sure when telling her story, but to remind the jury that she was a victim as well. Especially if this defense lawyer is as bullying as Coulter's had been.

Tris is pleasantly surprised that the defense attorney, Terrance Franklin, is less abrasive than Coulter's attorney had been. Like the prosecutor, he thanks Tris for testifying before he begins to ask questions.

"Miss Prior," the lawyer begins. "You told us that on the day in question you willingly left your workplace with the defendant. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Tris replies simply.

"You knew him?" the lawyer presses.

"Yes," Tris replies.

"You had encountered the defendant in the course of his work with Dauntless Security?"

"Yes," Tris says again.

"Did you trust Mr. Anderson?"

"At what point?" Tris asks. "When he picked me up that day? Yes, at that point I trusted him to provide security."

"And why did you trust Gabe Anderson?"

"Because Tobias and Harrison trusted him, and because he had provided security for us in the past."

"Miss Prior, what injuries did you sustain during your abduction and incarceration by the gang?"

Tris fingers the charms on her bracelet and thinks about Ruby's happy little face as she takes a steadying breath. "I… I was hit several times, so I had bruising all over my body and some cuts. I was sexually assaulted - not raped," she is quick to point out, "but sexually abused in other ways. I was shot, resulting in my humerus being shattered, and when I yanked away hoping to dodge the bullet I dislocated my shoulder."

"Did you suffer any head trauma?"

"Bruising," Tris replies, "and a concussion."

"This was not your first concussion, was it?"

"No," Tris admits.

"You had just suffered a concussion about two months earlier, hadn't you? When Peter and Drew put a bomb in your boyfriend's car and it exploded in your office parking ramp?"

"I did," she replies.

"Two concussions in such quick succession is a serious cause for concern, is it not?"

"I'm not a medical expert," Tris says, "but I believe concussions are always a cause for concern."

"Miss Prior, have you experienced any memory loss or confusion from your head injuries?"

"Initially there was some confusion and holes in my memory, but once the fog from the anesthesia lifted, my memories were clear," she replies.

"Are you sure? How would you know if there are things you've forgotten or misremembered? Maybe the head trauma you've repeatedly sustained has damaged your memory."

"My doctors noted no memory loss," Tris says, trying to bite back her frustration. "And my memories match up with the audio…"

"No further questions!" The defense lawyer says loudly, interrupting Tris.

"Mr. Tucker, any rebuttal?" the judge asks.

"No, Your Honor," the prosecutor says.

"The witness is dismissed," the judge says. "We'll take an hour for lunch and reconvene at 12:45. Bailiff, take the jury away."

With a bang of the gavel, Tris' part of the trial is over.


	37. Chapter 37

The prosecutor informs Tobias that he won't be called on to testify that day, so rather than grabbing a quick lunch and coming back to the courthouse, Tobias opts to take Tris home.

When they arrive at the penthouse, Tris excuses herself to change out of her dress. When she hasn't returned after a while, Tobias goes to check on her. He finds her on the bed, still wearing her dress and sweater. Her body is curled around Ruby, and both of them are sound asleep.

.

xxxx

.

The next day is Tobias' turn to testify. Tris sits in the front row with Johanna on her left, and Mattie and Hana on her right. After taking the stand and the oath, Tobias gives Tris a warm smile. _For two people without a mother between us,_ he thinks to himself, _we sure are surrounded by nurturing women._

Prosecutor Tucker starts his questioning much the same way he did with Tris. He thanks Tobias for appearing in court, and asks him how he came to know the defendant, how he came to call on Dauntless the day Tris was kidnapped, and how she came to leave with Gabe. His answers mirror Tris'.

"Tell us about the phone call you recorded - the one from Miss Prior which we played here for the jury the other day," says the lawyer.

Tobias explains that he had sent a text to Tris, and while he was in his office with Zeke, the phone rang. "When I answered it," Tobias explains, "Tris was not talking to me. She sounded panicked and was asking Gabe where he was taking her. He was supposed to take her straight home, so I was alarmed. I instructed Mr. Pedrad to call Harrison's personal number, and I put the phone on speaker and started recording."

"What did you do after that?"

"I just stood there and listened. There was… there was nothing I could do."

"Did you call the police?"

"Not personally," Tobias answers. "My phone was connected to Tris, and so was my attention. Either Zeke or Harrison called them."

"And did you go with to the warehouse where the suspect was arrested?"

"No," Tobias says sadly. "Zeke took me home. I… We… we had to wait. When they called to tell me Tris had been shot…" Tobias shakes his head. "That was the worst moment of my life."

Tears pour down Tris' cheeks. _His mother's death? His father's abuse?_ Tris doubts he meant that literally.

"The absolute worst," Tobias states pointedly, looking straight at Tris.

After that the prosecution rests. The defense questions Tobias next. They start the same way they started questioning Harrison and Tris, by having Tobias confirm his years of problem-free experience working with Gabe through Dauntless. After that the defense shifts tactics, trying to cast doubt on the authenticity of the audio recording.

Tobias defends his testimony well. He offers to provide cell phone records showing his phone number on a call with Tris' during the entire time of the recording. He doesn't fall for the defense's attempts to confuse him or make him second-guess his previous statements. He keeps calm and cool, appearing sincere and caring the entire time he is on the stand.

When the judge breaks for lunch, Tobias is told that he will have to return in the afternoon for rebuttal. He takes a minute to hold Tris, comforting both of them after the emotional morning.

"I love you so much," he tells her.

"I love you, too," she says against his chest.

He kisses her on the forehead, then turns himself to face the prosecutor without letting go of Tris. "I have those cell records if you want to present them on rebuttal," he tells Tucker.

"You had them prepared?" Tucker asks.

"I thought this might happen," Tobias says. "The defense doesn't have a lot to lean on. I brought my phone bill just in case."

The prosecutor takes it gratefully, and the couple leaves to find a quick lunch with their friends.

.

Rebuttals are quick and painless. The prosecutor introduces Tobias' phone records to confirm that his and Tris' phones were connected at the time of the kidnapping. He also corroborates the locations Tris mentions in the call with the tracking records from the Dauntless car.

.

xxxx

.

As the trial progresses and prosecution gives way to defense, Tris and Tobias continue attending every day possible. A few days Tobias has to miss because of E&A obligations. He often spends evenings trying to keep up, but for the most part Zeke, Will, and the temp receptionist keep things going. When Tobias can't attend court, Tris goes with Harrison or one of their other friends.

Tobias continues to watch Tris carefully. Though they are done testifying, she continues to be withdrawn and quiet. She eats little, despite Mattie's best efforts. She fixates on the trial, watching anxiously as the prosecution and defense each make gains. Tobias assures her constantly that the prosecution is winning and Gabe will be convicted. But the chewed stumps of Tris' fingernails, the dark circles under her eyes, and the way her clothes hang on her already slight frame speak volumes. She's anxious and jumpy, and Tobias is more worried about her than he is about the trial.

.

xxxx

.

The defense rests on a Friday. The judge informs everyone that closing statements will be on Monday morning, so the jury should be deliberating by lunchtime, and with a little luck they'll have a verdict by the end of the day on Monday.

When the judge bangs his gavel, Tris slumps into Tobias' shoulder and sighs. "The hard part is over," he tries to assure her. "Closing arguments don't present new evidence; they just allow the lawyers to sum things up. Everything is out there now. He doesn't stand a chance. Trust me, Baby."

Tris nods against Tobias' arm. "Can we go home now?" she asks.

"Nope," Tobias says, giving her a mischievous smile. "I have plans for you."

Tris perks up slightly. "What kind of plans?" she asks.

Tobias shrugs his shoulders, not giving any clues. Instead, he leads his girlfriend out of the room and through the courthouse to the main exit, where a uniformed driver waits by a black SUV.

"Mr. Eaton, Miss Prior," the driver greets them, opening the back door of the vehicle.

Tobias nods and helps Tris through the door.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks, but Tobias just shrugs again.

The van takes them to the same small airport where they caught their flight to Texas. Again, a private plane is waiting for them, but this one is much smaller than Tex's Platinum. Tris is speechless as Tobias helps her out of the SUV and the driver unloads their suitcases.

"Who… who packed my suitcase?" Tris asks.

"Christina," Tobias says with a shrug.

Tris climbs the stairs into the jet, where a stewardess in a purple dress greets them. "Welcome!" she says cheerfully. "My name is Kee. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Tobias asks for a soda, and Tris requests juice. Kee serves them their drinks and brings a bag of snack mix as well.

Tris sips on her juice as she examines the plane's interior. The carpet is purple, as is the upholstery on the two sofas that face one another from the walls of the plane. The ceiling and long walls are white, but the small wall between the cabin and cockpit is a fun lime green and white print. There is a white and chrome oval-shaped coffee table between the sofas, and a flatscreen television on the green printed wall.

Kee points out the door to the restroom at the back of the plane, just beyond the little kitchenette and her white leather seat.

"Is this one of Tex's planes?" Tris asks Tobias.

"Yup," he says. "Welcome to the Amethyst."

"It's fun," Tris says. "It's kind of funky. Will we be flying long?"

"No," Tobias says, "should be less than an hour."

"Where can we go in less than an hour?" Tris laughs. "And did you really have a plane sent from Texas to take us somewhere we could have driven?"

"We've had a lot of stress lately," Tobias says seriously. "I'm worried about you. So I booked the plane and a relaxing weekend away for the two of us."

"But what about Ruby?" Tris asks.

"Mattie is staying at the apartment all weekend," Tobias says. "Two of her granddaughters are coming over to stay with babcia and help her take care of Ruby."

"Oh, she will love the kids!" Tris says.

.

The flight is quick and smooth, and soon they're touching down at an airport in a wooded area. "Welcome to Wisconsin," Tobias says as they disembark.

"Wisconsin?" Tris asks.

"Baraboo Wisconsin," Tobias confirms.

"Wisconsin Dells?" Tris asks. "Are we going to a waterpark?"

"Not exactly," Tobias says. "We're spending the weekend at a luxurious spa resort. They have spa services, restaurants, pools, meditation spaces, and this purifying bath thing where you cycle through showers and steam rooms and stuff in a certain order. It's supposed to clear your skin and your mind, setting you up to get the most out of spa treatments."

Tris is still speechless as they climb into a waiting vehicle from the resort. The driver welcomes them and they make the short drive. Tobias checks them in, and they take their luggage to their suite before exploring the facility.

The resort is a quiet and peaceful place. There are no children, and no electronics allowed. People wander the resort in comfortable clothes or bathrobes. Water features tinkle gently, and soothing spa music plays quietly in the public spaces. Tris and Tobias find their way to one of the restaurants for a late dinner, and Tobias is pleased that Tris eats a fair amount of her butternut squash ravioli with sage butter.

After dinner they change into their swimwear and try out the purifying bath ritual. They start with the rainfall shower and exfoliation, then move through the mister and into the steam room. Tobias doesn't let Tris stay in the steam room too long, afraid that she'll grow faint. After another rinse in the rainfall showers, they spend some time in the jetted pool. Tobias is pleased to see Tris relax in the fresh-smelling and soothing waters. The last step in the ritual is a cool plunge pool that is supposed to improve circulation. Tobias gasps as they drop into the cold water, and Tris giggles as she clings to him and his body heat.

The couple laughs and relaxes, forgetting all about the trial and the stress they left in Chicago. They put their hotel-provided bathrobes back over their swimwear and head back to the suite.

.

xxxx

.

Tris wakes up slowly. Warm summer sun is streaming through the windows. She's comfortable in the big, soft, bed, and in Tobias' arms. She thinks back to their evening in the baths, and the room service gelato and slow, sweet lovemaking that followed it. For the first time in months, Tris feels calm, safe, and whole. She sighs happily.

"Good morning," Tobias says in a low tone, his voice still rough with sleep.

"What time is it?" Tris asks around a yawn.

"Just after nine o'clock," Tobias informs her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," Tris assures him. "What are we doing today?"

Tobias fills her in on the things he has planned for them. After breakfast they are going on a nature hike, then back through the purifying baths after lunch in preparation for an afternoon couple's massage. He has left much of the afternoon and evening open for exploring, lounging, or checking out the resort's various amenities.

"That sounds wonderful," Tris says in a dreamy voice. It makes Tobias happy to hear her so relaxed.

They dress for breakfast and the morning hike. Tris was surprised when they arrived and she opened her suitcase to discover that not only had Christina packed for her, she had done some shopping as well. There were two new bikinis in her bag, as well as a swimsuit cover-up, a beautiful silky nightgown, and a mixture of new and familiar clothing. Tris dresses in the blue tee that Hana gave her for Christmas and a new pair of khaki shorts that must have been Christina's doing. She laces up her tennis shoes and puts her hair in a messy bun.

Breakfast at the resort is spectacular. The menu is filled with fresh, local, organic items. Tris chooses a flight of fresh-squeezed juices to drink, and orders custard cakes and bacon for her meal. Tobias grins broadly at her eager order. He chooses coffee and local cranberry juice to drink, and a garden omelette with toast for his meal. The resort kitchens make their own bread and jams, so everything is really fresh and delicious.

The group going on the eleven o'clock hike is small. The guide explains that many of the resort's visitors don't want to be out in the summer heat or deal with the bugs, but Tris and Tobias are joined by a few hearty souls, including a pair of honeymooners from Minneapolis, and a trio of Wisconsin women on a girls' weekend. The hike guide is a tall twenty-something man with short, dark hair and a beard. The single girls give Tobias and the guide flirty looks, but seeing Tobias' attention to Tris, they soon focus their attention on the bearded guide.

The heavy tree cover provides plenty of shade, so temperatures are quite comfortable. Tris and Tobias both enjoy the chance to get out and move around after spending so much of the past weeks sitting in the courtroom.

Back at the resort, they order a light lunch from the room service menu and get changed to go back to the spa for their two o'clock appointment. As they work their way through the purification bath ritual again, Tris becomes increasingly nervous as she considers the upcoming massage. She's had a massage, but it was before the kidnapping. She isn't sure how she will react to a stranger touching her - especially if she gets a male therapist. And what about her scars? She doesn't want to ruin the day by having to tell her horrible story to a stranger. She worries about Tobias, too. His back is fully covered in an elaborate tattoo, but underneath the ink one can feel the scars of his childhood beatings. She wonders if he is going to be uncomfortable or self-conscious.

"Earth to Tris," Tobias says gently. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Tris says dismissively.

"Try again, Baby," Tobias says as he pulls her into his arms right there in the jetted tub.

"I'm fine," Tris insists, unwilling to put a damper on the nice weekend Tobias put so much thought and money into organizing for them. "It's just… well… Have you ever had a massage before?"

"I have not," Tobias tells her.

"But, um, what about your back?" Tris asks timidly. "Won't you be self-conscious about a stranger touching your scars?"

"Probably," Tobias confesses. "That's why I told them about it when I booked the treatment. I just let the staff know that I have a large tattoo on my back and scarring from something that happened when I was a kid and that I expect their staff to not mention it or ask personal questions. They were quite accommodating. It might be strange to let someone other than you touch my bare back, but we shouldn't have any awkward conversations."

Tris nods, but she doesn't stop biting her lip, so Tobias can tell that she's still bothered. "Baby, are you ashamed of my scars?" he asks quietly.

"What?!" she says, startling to attention. "Not at all. Tobias, there isn't a thing in this world wrong with you. Scars are proof that you've healed, that you're strong. And I'm not going to lie, that tattoo on your back is hot! I could never be ashamed of any part of you."

"Are you worried about _your_ scars?" he asks quietly.

"And being touched by a stranger," Tris confesses, dropping her head so she won't have to see Tobias' response, "especially if I get a guy."

"Look at me, Beautiful," Tobias instructs, lifting Tris' chin with his hand. She allows him to lift her face, but doesn't make eye contact. "There isn't a thing in this world wrong with you," he repeats her words. "Your scars are proof of healing, and I could never be ashamed of you. I told the spa about both of our scars, and I told them that if we were going to be in the same room, we would both need female massage therapists."

"Really?" Tris asks, finally meeting Tobias' gaze.

"Really," he assures her. "Your comfort and healing are the main reason we're here. I want you to relax. We have side-by-side massage beds, and I'll be the only man in the room. I'll also be wearing my underwear, in case you were worried about me getting massaged by another woman."

"You thought of everything," Tris says with a giggle.

"I tried," Tobias says, kissing the end of her nose.

.

The massage is heavenly, and when it's over the couple decides to return to their suite for more lovemaking and a nap before dinner.

.

xxxx

.

When the plane touches down safely in Chicago on Sunday afternoon, Tobias is feeling rather pleased with himself. He succeeded in giving Tris the kind of relaxing weekend she needed. She ate well, slept well, and relaxed for the first time in a long time. They joked around with one another and talked about topics other than gangs and court cases. Though he did it for Tris, Tobias has to admit that it was good for him, too.

Harrison and his staff delivered Tobias' SUV to the airport, so he and Tris are able to drive themselves home like normal people - something they haven't often done since the kidnapping. They unpack their suitcases and order a pizza for dinner, keeping their talk light. Ruby is overjoyed to have them home again, and her sweet little face helps make their transition back to reality as good as it can be.

.

On Monday morning, Tris' eyes pop open, and the end of the trial is the first thing on her mind. She dresses nervously, trying to keep herself calm and hopeful. Tobias scowls when Tris turns down breakfast, but he chooses not to argue.

The court day starts with closing statements by the prosecution and then the defense. Lunch break is delayed so that the judge can send the jury off to deliberate at the same time. Tobias, Tris, Caleb, Christina, and the E&A staff gather at the law office to have lunch together and wait for the verdict. Tris schools herself for the possibility of a long wait. She gets comfortable at the conference table and nibbles at a sandwich and some chips.

Tobias' phone rings before they've even finished lunch. "The jury is ready," he announces to everyone. "The judge is reconvening court at 1:30."

Tris pushes her food away as the weight of the situation settles on her. "This is good," Tobias tries to assure her. "A quick verdict means the answer was clear to the jury. You were there. They definitely didn't come back with reasonable doubt that fast. The case was clear. He will be convicted."

Tris tries to relax, but with the criminal justice system, you can never tell what is going to happen.


	38. Chapter 38

"On the charge of murder one, we the jury find the defendant, Gabriel Anderson, guilty."  
"On the charge of kidnapping, we the jury find the defendant, Gabriel Anderson, guilty."  
"On the charge of criminal confinement, we the jury find the defendant, Gabriel Anderson, guilty."

The charges are listed one by one, and one by one the jury announces Gabe's guilt. Tobias squeezes Tris. Christina bounces in her seat. Caleb looks satisfied. The parents of the driver, sitting in front of Tris and Tobias for the verdict, sob openly. Gabe looks resigned as he is led back to jail to await sentencing.

Tris exchanges long hugs with the driver's family members. She tells them repeatedly how sorry she is for their loss. They assure her that it is not her fault - something her friends and family have been trying to tell her the entire time.

Tris and Tobias go home that afternoon bringing Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, Cara, Will, Christina, Hana, and Johanna with them. Miss Mattie has prepared a Thanksgiving-level feast for the group, and she even joins them for dinner. Everyone is relieved, light-hearted, and hungry after the good news of Gabe's conviction. Tris laughs with her friends, and Tobias smiles broadly to see how happy she is.

When dinner is done and everyone is settled in to the living room together, Tobias taps his glass with a spoon. Conversations taper off and everyone looks to Tobias, who motions for Tris to join him in front of everyone.

"Seven months ago," Tobias begins as he wraps an arm around around Tris, "this woman walked into my law office and turned my world upside down." He pauses for a minute as everyone laughs. "I had no idea the adventure we were about to go on together. We faced gang leaders, a car bombing, an apartment fire, kidnapping, and attempted murder. We went through several criminal trials and Tris' hospitalizations. Through it all, you guys have been there for Tris and I. I cannot thank you enough for your love and support. You are truly our family, and we love you guys so much."

Tris nods in agreement, her head moving against Tobias' chest. He turns to face her, taking both of her small hands in his large ones. "In spite of everything, Tris, I can honestly say that it has been the best seven months of my life. You make my apartment feel like home. You make my law firm better. You make my charitable foundation better. Most of all, you make _me_ better."

Tris and Christina both gasp audibly as Tobias gets down on one knee. "Tris, I will happily face whatever adventures life gives us, as long as you will be there with me. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

Tris pulls her hands up to cover her face and nods. Everyone cheers as Tobias pulls a teal blue Tiffany box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a stunning colorless emerald-cut diamond solitaire on a platinum band. "Tobias," Tris breathes disapprovingly as he slides the ring on her shaking finger.

"You don't like it?" he asks, suddenly unsure of himself.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she assures him. "It's just… I don't need something that… big. It… it's just… so perfect, and so… expensive. I'd be happy with a plain band. I just want you."

Tobias stands to his feet and crushes Tris in his embrace. "I love how selfless you are," he tells her. "I love how you always look out for me. But I'm yours now, Baby, and so is everything I have. This ring says that you belong to me and I belong to you. I want everyone to be able to see it."

"I think they can see it from space," Tris laughs. Their friends and family laugh too, and Tris startles as she remembers that they're not alone. She throws her arms around Tobias' neck and holds him close as he wraps his arms around her back. "I love you so much," she tells him.

"How soon can I call you Mrs. Eaton?" Tobias asks eagerly.

"Hold up, Mister," Christina interrupts. "The maid of honor needs to hug her bestie, here. You can plan your wedding after we celebrate this engagement!"

The spell is broken, and Tris and Tobias hug their friends and family members while Zeke and Mattie bring out champagne and glassware.

.

xxxx

.

Two weeks later, Tris and Tobias host a barbecue on the rooftop patio of their apartment building. They're allegedly there for the Fourth of July, but only Caleb, Mattie, Christina, and Zeke know that the gathering is really Tris and Tobias' wedding.

Zeke and Shauna are the first to arrive. As they climb up the stairs to the roof, Shauna gasps. "Ezekiel!" she squeals. When Zeke starts laughing, Shauna pushes him. "You knew!" she exclaims. The patio is divided in two separate seating areas. On the right, with the view of Lake Michigan in the distance, there are flower arrangements around a wooden pergola, and rows of chairs set up for an audience. On the left side of the roof are two long tables set for a banquet. A small round table bearing a white cake sits between them.

Zeke leaves Shauna on the roof with Caleb and Mattie as he hurries down to the penthouse to change his clothes. When he returns with Tobias, they are dressed like Caleb in navy blue slacks, white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled, and simple red bow ties.

Shauna hugs Tobias warmly and scolds him for not telling her about the wedding. "We didn't get you a gift!" she says. "Or did we? Please tell me Zeke didn't do that without me!"

"We don't need gifts, Shauna," Tobias assures her. "We just want to be married and to share the day in a relaxed way with our family."

"Tobias James Eaton!" Tobias grins at the sound of Hana scolding him from the entrance to the rooftop. "Are you getting married today? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Surprise!" Zeke yells, earning a glare from his mother. At Tobias' prompting, he steps forward with a red and white flower corsage as a peace offering.

"For the mother of the groom," Tobias says, and Hana's chin quivers as Tobias slips the flowers around her wrist.

"If I knew my boy was getting married today, I would have dressed up," she says.

Shauna huffs. "I'm married to the best man, and no one told me, either."

They laugh as their friends arrive and scold Tobias for keeping the wedding plans from them. Uriah arrives with Marlene and Lynn. Cara and Will bring their parents. Tobias' friend Matthew from Jack Kang's firm brings a date.

When Mattie's son, Alex and his wife and four daughters get there, Mattie looks like the cat that caught the canary. "Mama!" Anna says to her mother-in-law. "A surprise wedding? I can't believe you kept this a secret!"

"My Tobias thought it would be fun," Mattie says, her eyes sparkling. "My Beatrice wanted to go to the judge and not have a party, but we changed her mind. She is so beautiful! You girls will see soon."

Hana's minister and his wife appear at the top of the stairs, along with two men carrying guitars. "Now my pastor is lying to me, too!?" Hana laughs.

"I thought it was safer than bribing a judge to marry us on the holiday," Tobias says.

Tobias, the pastor, and the musicians make their way to the pergola, and Tobias calls for everyone's attention. "I believe we're all here, so please take a seat," he tells them. "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, you're not just here for a holiday barbecue. We talked about eloping, but we just couldn't wrap our minds around getting married without all of you here to celebrate with us. Thank you for coming."

The musicians begin to play, and a second later, Zeke and Christina appear at the top of the stairs. Christina is wearing a knee-length red strapless dress that compliments her coloring and figure beautifully. She carries a bouquet of red, white, and blue flowers as they make their way down the aisle. When they reach the pergola, Christina steps to the left and Zeke moves to stand beside Tobias.

Next, Caleb and Tris appear. She is every bit the stunning bride. Her dress is white lace, fairly fitted to her petite form, but still innocent in its simplicity and coverage. It's set wide on the shoulders, but has lace sleeves that go almost to Tris' elbows and cover the scars on her left arm. The dress reaches the floor in the front, and has just a small sweep of a train in the back. Tris' long hair is pulled up into a soft woven crown with little white flowers tucked into it, revealing the deep V in the back of her dress.

While everyone else watches Tris, Hana watches Tobias. He is speechless at the sight of his bride, and when his eyes well up with tears, so do Hana's. _Who would have dreamed,_ she thinks to herself, _that when that broken boy showed up at my door in the middle of the night, he would become family. That he would find this wonderful girl, and that we would be here celebrating like this._

.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asks.

"On behalf of our late parents, I do," Caleb says.

He and Tris exchange a long, emotional hug. Tobias knows that the absence of their parents is one of the main reasons that Tris just wanted to elope. Planning a wedding without her mother there to help her or her father there to give her away has been emotional. But Christina and Caleb have been very helpful with keeping her excited and focused on the future more than the past.

When the siblings part, Tobias and Caleb shake hands warmly, and Caleb places Tris' hand in Tobias' before taking his seat next to Cara in the front row. The two of them have gotten serious with one another, and Tris has no doubt they'll be attending Caleb's wedding in the near future.

The minister prays, then says a few words about marriage and life-long love. Tris and Tobias wrote their own vows, and Tobias delivers his first.

"Tris," he begins, smiling at his bride. "Life with you has been far from dull. With what you've been through in the months we've been together, I think you've taken a few years off my life. But more than that, you've added life to my years. I promise to be there with you and for you, whatever comes our way. I will love you and care for you in sickness or in health, in struggle or in prosperity. Forsaking all others, I choose you every day for the rest of my life."

Tris wipes a stray tear as she smiles at Tobias. "Tobias I promise to be your partner and helper, and to take on whatever comes - gangs, abusers, society snobs, and crazy sidekicks included." They pause to laugh at their private joke. "I promise to love you and care for you in sickness or in health, in struggle or in prosperity. Forsaking all others, I choose you every day for the rest of my life."

The minister talks them through exchanging wedding rings. Tris' ring is two bands of tiny diamonds set in platinum, and they will flank her engagement ring. Tobias' is a simple platinum band. The vows and loving words they exchange are worth infinitely more than the jewelry to them, and when the minister announces that they are husband and wife, their faces light up with huge grins.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor says, "Mr. and Mrs. Tobias and Beatrice Eaton!"

The couple kisses, throwing all their love and enthusiasm into the kiss. Tobias dips his bride, and Zeke and Uriah hoot and holler.

Dinner is served soon after the ceremony, and then there's dancing on the rooftop deck after the chairs from the ceremony are cleared away. Tris and Tobias cut the cake at sunset, and everyone stays to watch the holiday fireworks display over Lake Michigan.

.

**This is the end for Eaton and Associates. I want to thank you all so much for your support. It's so cool to know that people out there read my work. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It encourages me to keep writing. I love the fanfic community we have here.**

**Until next time,**

**Libby**


	39. Chapter 39

Happy holidays! I've posted a holiday-themed one-shot to go with Eaton and Associates. It's called Eaton and Associates Holiday Party, and it takes place about six years after E&A. Just some fluffy fun for Christmas. Enjoy!


End file.
